Dragón Tail Z
by Hereje Olvidado
Summary: El destino de un mundo esta por cambiar por la visita de unos jóvenes que cambiara el sentido de todos los involucrados, tanto en las batallas como en los lazos que los unen.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Dragon Ball Z y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

Prólogo.

Universo DBZ.

Un hombre se encontraba sumamente tranquilo en la comodidad de su hogar preparándose su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, sin saber que, pronto, conocerá a un grupo de jóvenes que cambiara el rumbo de su vida, entrelazando camino y amistad con todo ellos y enfrentando a todo enemigo que amenacen sus vidas.

Universo FT.

El equipo del gremio más poderoso, mejor conocido como Fairy Tail, se encontraban teniendo lo que posiblemente fuera, una de las batallas más terríficas que enfrentaron, luchando contra un Dragón que es conocido como el Dragón negro del apocalipsis, Acnología.

Capítulo 1: Adiós Fairy Tail.

Acnología, El Dragón negro del apocalipsis, conocido también como el rey de los dragones. Cubierto por escamas negras y redondas y a su vez decoradas con escamas en forma de espiral de color azul, en la cabeza posee cuatro cuernos grandes y alargados que son de fácil visualización. Una boca llena de poderosos grandes dientes, que con mucha facilidad podría triturar cualquier cosa que este llevara a la boca, unas enormes alas con diversas placas que cubren todo esto que adquieren la forma del plumaje de algún ave. Una larga cola y al final del camino de, esta se divide en dos, cada una toma la forma de una especie de aguijón que decora el final de la cola de este Dragón y finalmente unos ojos brillante, como una flama de color blanco que arde mientras mira a todo aquel que desea destruir, un Dragón de puro odio y maldad.

Acnología ataco por sí mismo la Isla Tenrou, donde muchos de los mejores magos que posee el Gremio Fairy Tail se encontraba descansando después de tener una gran pelea con el gremio Gimoire Heart. Acnología voló por encima de todos buscando un lugar para aterrizar.

''Que es eso'' dijo Gray sudando y bastante sorprendido.

''Es enorme'' Elfman también se encontraba en la misma situación que Gray.

''Es un…Dragón'' la maga de agua a duras penas murmuro debido a la impresión y el miedo que esta criatura le producía.

''E-es real?'' el Dragón Slayer del hierro no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando.

''U-un Dragón real vivo!'' grito a todo pulmón la pequeña pero poderosa Dragón Slayer del cielo.

Natsu observaba como esa criatura sobrevolaba por encima de todos ellos, mientras que todos se encontraban con una preocupación extrema temiendo lo peor ''lo sabía, los dragones no se han extinguido''.

Makarov, el maestro Fairy Tail se encontraba temblando, contemplando a este feroz enemigo ''Acnología, el Dragón negro del apocalipsis'' exclamo el mientras los demás sucumbían ante el miedo.

Natsu dio unos pasos y con su típica personalidad molesta grito ''oye tú, sabes donde se encuentra Igneel verdad?''.

''También Grandine'' se unido a él una temerosa Wendy.

''No te olvides de Metallicana'' Gajeel opto por poner una personalidad más ruda, pero Acnología hizo caso omiso a eso, era como si este Dragón los consideraba inferiores a los insectos, hasta que finalmente decidió descender.

''Cuidado todos'' Gildarts dio un gran aviso a todos a prepararse para la batalla, escombros volaron por todos lados al igual que un pequeño cráter se formó bajo ese poderosos Dragón y de un gran rugido elimino toda la vegetación de esa zona, al igual que las ganas de pelear de todos los presentes había muerto, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray incluso el pequeño Happy y todos los demás se encontraban temblando frente a esta poderosa criatura observando esos ojos que parecían orbes blancos.

Gildarts al instante reconoció a este Dragón, fue contra el que perdió, el que lo dejó en tan mal estado y juntando todo su coraje volteo y dio un último gran grito ''todos Huyaaaaaan!''

Acnología había comenzado su ataque contra todos los presentes, con solo los movimientos de sus alas había destruido una gran parte de la zona en donde se encontraban.

''Esto es en serio?'' exclamo Elfman siendo arrastrado por el viento mientras estaba de cabeza.

''Es increíble, miren toda la destrucción que ha causado!'' dijo Levy mientras que detrás de ella Lisanna y Mirajane se cubrían de los escombros.

''De dónde demonios vino esa cosa'' una molesta y a la vez asustada Cana murmuro para sí misma.

''Deprisa huyan al barco'' Gildarts junto con los demás ya habían comenzado la huida en dirección al único medio que los podía salvar, pero Acnología no espero esto y comenzó su ataque tratando de capturarlos con una feroz mordida.

''Deprisa, regresemos todos a Fairy Tail'' Erza los apoyaba para que nadie se quedara atrás.

Mientras que Wendy intentaba hablar con el Dragón pero fue inútil ''es imposible, este Dragón debería poder entender las palabras, pero él no responde'' grito Wendy frustrando a Charle la pequeña Exceed, que miraba hacia atrás viendo como Gray y Laxus hacían todos lo posible para que el gran Dragón no los atrape.

Muy lejos de ese lugar, el mago oscuro Zeref observaba la destrucción de la isla a manos de Acnología ''_Acnología, el Dragón que ve a los humanos como seres inferiores comparado a los insectos, así que considerando eso, el jamás se molestaría con entablar una conversación con todo lo que el considere inferior'' _Zeref observaba mientras se alejaba de la isla, cerró los ojos y lanzo una últimas palabras hacia todos los atrapados ''esta época está llegando a su fin…adiós Natsu'' y así el desapareció en el horizonte.

Acnología volvió a atacar, esta vez el ataque iba dirigido a Natsu pero este logro esquivar cayendo y rodando en el suelo para luego levantarse bastante molesto ''tú maldito'' gruño Natsu preparado para atacar.

Finalmente Makarov se detuvo cerca de Dragón, y utilizando su magia se hizo un gigante.

''Maestro'' dijo Happy.

''Viejo'' grito Natsu observando la valentía de Makarov.

''Todos ustedes, escapen de este lugar'' el maestro adopto un tamaño enorme con el cual planto cara a Acnología deteniéndolo y ganando tiempo mientras escupía sangre.

Gray que llevaba a Juvia miro hacia atrás viendo a su maestro defendiendo a todos ''¡es inútil!, no hay forma de que le ganes tu solo''.

Erza se encontraba bastante temerosa ante esta situación y ver al maestro haciendo eso solo lo empeoro '' ¡maestro por favor deténgase!'' ella dio un grito lleno de desesperación.

Por otro lado, Laxus se encontraba congelado viendo a su abuelo y maestro defendiendo a todos con toda su fuerza y todo su corazón.

''Corran'' volvió a gritar el maestro.

''Si va a pelear contra el nosotros también nos uniremos a usted'' el equipo Raijinshuu se dispuso a defender al maestro.

Finalmente Makarov perdió la paciencia y volteando grito a todos ''no desobedezcan las ordenes finales del maestros malditos mocosos''.

Todos quedaron con los ojos como platos mientras otros lloraban los otros temblaban. Los ojos de Mirajane se aguaron pensando para ella misma ''_él dijo, orden final?''_

Pero como era de esperarse, Natsu no acepto esto ''yo peleare con él, soy un Dragón Slayer, yo lo destruiré'' grito el a todo pulmón, aunque se encontraba bastante frustrado.

Entonces Laxus, estiro por detrás a Natsu llevándolo ''nos vamos de aquí, Natsu'' el empezó a correr mientras estiraba a Natsu, este dio vuelta mirando la espalda de Laxus ''Laxus, que demoni…'' pero quedo mudo al darse cuenta que Laxus estaba temblando y posiblemente una lágrima corría por sus mejillas.

''Maestro'' una Erza temblando dio vuelta y huyo con los demás mientras todos estos lloraban, a sus espaldas se podía ver la gran figura de su valiente maestro, que decidió sacrificar su vida para salvar a todos sus queridos hijos.

Makarov dio un gran golpe a la cabeza de Acnología haciéndolo retroceder un poco el maestro avanzo hacia el sujetándolo de nuevo ''_Mis hijos, que me hacen sentir tanto orgullo, todos ustedes jamás se rindan y también VIVAN EL FUTURO'' _pensaba el maestro mientras sujetaba a Acnología y los demás mientras corrían gritaban el llanto con inmensa pena.

Gray se encontraba llorando mientras en su hombro derecho llevaba a Juvia, ella echaba lágrimas por el maestro que ignorando su pasado la acepto y por su amado, el dolor que a ella le causaba ver a su amado llorar era demasiado para ella, cada lágrima que brotaba de los ojos de Gray era una lanza que perforaba el corazón de Juvia ''Gray sama, por favor ya no llore'' murmuraba ella silenciosamente mientras echaba lágrimas.

''Lucy, donde estas Lucy?'' grito Natsu separándose de Laxus y buscando desesperadamente a Lucy viendo de derecha a izquierda.

''Natsu, Natsu'' gritaba ella, él la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a correr mientras ambos echaban gran cantidad de lágrimas.

Makarov usando toda su fuerza empujaba a Acnología hacia atrás ''no sé qué demonios es lo que quieres'' dijo el maestro empujando más y más al Dragón ''pero jamás te dejaré pasar'' grito Makarov lleno de coraje mientras la sangre emanaba de sus heridas.

Gildarts corría junto con Cana que le había contado la verdad y resulto que él era su padre, Lisanna con su hermana Mirajane junto a Elfman quien cargaba a Wendy, Laxus con el equipo Raijinshuu, Gray llevaba a Juvia, Natsu de la mano con Lucy.

''Detrás de mi están mis pequeños, jamás pasaras'' el maestro intento levanta a Acnología, pero este finalmente pudo zafarse del agarre de Makarov echándolo al suelo ocasionando que Makarov escupa gran cantidad de sangre y la isla entera se estremezca. Acnología araño el pecho de Makarov pero este empezó a sonreír. Esperando a la hora de su muerte Makarov dejo ver una enorme sonrisa llena de orgullo y satisfacción ''Por primera vez yo…estaba actuando como un verdadero padre'' esta vez Makarov tenía una sonrisa más cálida ''no tengo nada de que arrepentirme'' hasta que al lado de él una persona cruzo corriendo.

Natsu corrió y trepo por un costado de Acnología intentando llegar a su rostro, Acnología lo vio e intento deshacerse de él golpeando el suelo. Pero Natsu no se dejó vencer por esto, el Dragón agitaba su extremidad pero era en vano, Natsu no se soltaba para nada ''devuélvenos a nuestro viejo'' grito Natsu.

''Ataquen'' comando Erza y todos los demás corrieron hacia el Dragón a medida en que Makarov volvía a su tamaño normal.

Acnología estaba siendo atacado por todos al mismo tiempo.

Ellos atacaban utilizando sus mejores ataques con tal de hacer daño al gran dragón.

''**ICE MAKE FLECHAS SÚPER CONGELANTES'' **Gray lanzo ese ataque con todo lo que le quedaba de magia, siendo seguido por todos, el ataque en conjunto causaba pequeñas explosiones alrededor y sobre el dragón.

El maestro Makakrov estaba temblando al ver a todos atacar ''m-mocosos?'' interrogo el siendo respondido por otra persona.

''De verdad piensas que todos ellos huirán y dejaran a un vejestorio atrás?'' Laxus lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, luego él se acercó a Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel que preparaban un ataque en conjunto.

''Desde lo lejos, una pequeña niña, que resultó ser Mavis, la primera maestra del gremio los miraba sonriendo por la gran valentía que todos poseían, y juntando sus manos empezó con una oración.

Finalmente los cuatro Dragón Slayer atacaron.

''**RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO'' **grito Natsu lanzando su ataque.

''**RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL CIELO'' **Wendy también lanzo su ataque firma.

''**RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL HIERRO'' **grito Gajeel lanzando su propio ataque.

''**RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO'' **Laxux fue el último, los ataque de los cuatro se combinaron formando un súper ataque aún más poderoso.

''**RUGIDO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO CLIMÁTICO'' **gritaron los cuatro al unísono dándole un nuevo nombre al gran ataque que al chocar contra Anología, se produjo una tremenda explosión causando que gran parte la isla tiemble y Acnología chocara contra una ladera destruyéndola.

''Acabo?'' pregunto Lucy acercándose a Natsu.

''Demonios no'' grito Gajeel con inmensa frustración al ver a Acnología sin daño alguno.

Laxus gruño mientras sonreía ''rayos, es demasiado fuerte'' se quejó el mientras jadeaba.

Wendy cayó de rodillas, parecía que ese ataque había drenado toda la magia que ella poseía, dejándola casi sin nada de energía mágica.

Acnología gruño y levanto vuelo, soplando a todos que luego caían al suelo de cabeza o espaldas, causando aún más heridas a los magos de Fairy Tail. Ellos ya no sabían que hacer, sus mejores ataque no funcionaban, este Dragón parecía ser inmune a todo tipo de magia incluso aguanto sin ningún problema el ataque de cuatro Dragón Slayers combinado.

''Están todos bien?'' interrogo Erza mientras se ponía de pie.

Mirajane quien intentaba ayudar a su hermano le respondió ''ninguno de nuestros ataque le hace daño''.

Gildarts se encontraba temblando, mirando al gran Dragón, él ya se había enfrentado a el ''esta cosa, no está usando la fuerza que uso cuando peleo conmigo…solo está jugando con ellos''. Los tres gatos observaban como Acnología se alejaba en el cielo ''se fue'' grito Happy. ''volverá'' advirtió Lily, ''no se descuiden'' grito Charle bastante preocupada por lo que podría ocurrir.

Acnología se detuvo en lo alto mirando hacia la isla, era como si él se burlara de ellos, se burlaban de lo que para el fueran insectos inútiles que no merecían su tiempo. Acnología empezó a preparar su ataque, aspiraba el aire que se arremolinaba en dirección a su boca, se podía sentir una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico proveniente de él.

''Ese monstruo piensa lanzar ese ataque?'' grito un Gajeel bastante asustado mirando y temblando al cielo.

''Quiere destruir toda la isla?'' dijo Cana.

''El planea hacer eso'' una temerosa lluvia interrogo mientras se aferraba al brazo de Gray.

Erza observaba con temor el ataque que Acnolgia preparaba, hasta que tuvo una idea, la única forma que se le ocurrió de cómo salvar la vida de todos ''todos lo que puedan utilizar magia defensiva, pongan todos su poder en ello!'' mando ella.

''No hay tiempo para dibujar los sellos''

''Hay muchos hechizos en donde no requieren el uso de los sellos''

''Muy bien, hagámoslo!''

Todos se acercaron a Fried, dando el poder mágico para que el hiciera el uso de ello para la realización de una poderosa magia defensiva ''todos tómense de la mano'' dijo Mirajane.

Natsu tomo la mano de Lucy ''No podemos permitir que aquí se termine todo'' declaro él y todos los del gremio asintieron.

''Jamás nos rendiremos, Fairy Tail siempre vivirá'' exclamo Lucy.

''Todos juntemos nuestro poder como si fuera uno solo, mostrémosle los lazos de nuestro gremio'' menciono Gray

El maestro Makarov sonrió al ver a todos tomados de la mano ''volvamos a casa todos juntos'' dijo el como todos empezaron a sonreír y decir al unísono ''volvamos a Fairy Tail''.

Finalmente Acnología lanzo su ataque infernal, el rugido del mayor Dragón en todo Earthland, los chicos cerraron sus ojos debido al brillo que este producía hasta que de un momento otro el ataque choco contra la isla Tenrou, ocasionando una explosión de proporciones catastróficas, las olas se elevaron por lo menos por un kilómetro de altura, al final de todo eso, la isla Tenrou dejo de existir y al parecer los magos en ese lugar, también.

Universo DBZ.

Milk, la esposa de un hombre con un inmenso poder aún dormido, alguien a quien le encanta pelear y entrenar para volverse más fuerte, siempre defendiendo todo lo que es importante para él y los demás, Goku. Goku como era de costumbre se encontraba esperando la hora del almuerzo con total de impaciencia, pues su enorme estómago ya empezaba a molestarlo, y el hambre de este hombre era algo de otro mundo.

'' Goku, Gohan ya está listo el almuerzo, vengan a comer'' los llamo Milk, a sus dos seres tan amado, su marido y su amado hijo.

Goku alzo a su hijo con quien estaba jugando fuera, y ambos se dirigieron a comer ''vamos Gohan, mama dice que ya es hora de comer''.

Gohan, un pequeño niño, que al igual que su padre en su infancia llevaba una cola tras él y el cabello con una longitud que abarcaba hasta la parte media de la espalda ''papito, después de comer podemos jugar con la nube?'' interrogo el pequeño.

Goku asintió sonriendo mientras llegaban a la mesa y susurrándole al oído le menciono ''está bien hijo, pero no se lo digas a tu mama por que se enfadara bastante'' mientas sonriendo sentó a su querido hijo en una silla, luego le sonrió.

''Goku, Gohan cocine bastante así que coman bien'' decía ella pasando un plato a Gohan y colocando ocho frente a Goku, por último ella se sentó ''muy bien, gracias por la comida'' y todos empezaron a comer.

Con el pasar de los minutos, frente a Goku se estaba apilando una muy buena cantidad de platos vacío y que aumentaban a medida que Goku pedía por otro plato ''Milk quiero más!'' grito el como siempre bastante animado y con mucha hambre.

''Cielos Goku, le estas dando un mal ejemplo a Gohan, no quiero que él sea un delincuente como todos tus amigos'' gruño ella quejándose y sirviendo otro plato a Goku. ''Gohan después de comer te pones a estudiar de nuevo, te convertirás en un gran investigador'' soñaba ella sobre el futuro de su hijo.

''Bueno mamá'' obedeció el bajándose de la silla, pero antes de eso Goku lo miro y guiño un ojo, haciéndole señas de que se prepara para ir a jugar. Gohan sonrió y fue rumbo a su habitación.

De un momento a otro un gran temblor se produjo, era tan fuerte que ya parecía un terremoto sacudiendo los alrededores y especialmente cerca de la casa ''Goku que fue eso?'' interrogo una asustada Milk abrazando a su querido Goku.

''Papa tengo miedo'' Gohan llego corriendo subiendo a los brazos de su padre.

''No lo sé, pero parece que fue cerca de aquí, iré a ver'' exclamo Goku saliendo de la casa. Pero al final no puedo ver nada ''parece que solo fue un temblor'' dijo él.

Milk que salía con Gohan en sus brazos observando el lugar, no vio nada extraño, hasta que cerca de donde estaban había unos cuantos árboles caídos y un pequeño cráter que era visible desde su posición ''Goku mira, en ese lugar parece que algo cayó allí'' Milk señalo hacia los árboles caídos.

Goku se acercó cuidadosamente, pues, aunque era muy poca existía la posibilidad de que se trate de algún enemigo, además sentía una débil presencia a punto de extinguirse, hasta que llego al cráter y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento ''Pero que les ha pasado'' dijo el guerrero.

Milk se acercó a ver a que se refería Goku, y lo que vio en el cráter lo dejo muda ''que significa esto''.

Unos minutos antes de que en la casa de la familia Son se produjera el temblor, ''dónde estoy?'' interrogo una joven rubia bastante hermosa lleno de horribles heridas ''Natsu, donde estas'' decía ella, mientras flotaba en una oscuridad que parecía infinita ''N…Natsu, d-donde estas'' Lucy ni siquiera podía hablar, a duras penas llamaba al poderoso Dragón Slayer mientras lloraba, parecía que era la única en ese lugar tan oscuro donde no se podía ver ni siquiera la palma de su mano ''W-Natsuuuuu…tengo miedo, donde estaaaaas'' gritaba ella llorando amargamente, lleno de inmenso temor ''Natsu, estoy sola, por favor, donde estás?'' pregunto ella al vacío, no sabía si estaba de pie o de cabeza, Lucy estaba a punto de rendirse hasta que escucho una voz.

''Lucy…te escucho'' era Natsu, su voz provenía de la oscuridad, aunque Lucy no lo podía ver, el simpe hecho de escuchar su voz, la hacía continuar.

''Natsu do…donde e-estas?'' aunque apenas podía hablar, a ella esto no le importaba.

''Lucy quédate, quieta, ya llego'' respondía el, Natsu hacía todo lo posible por calmar el llanto de Lucy ''tran…tranquila Lucy ya llego'' decía el en la oscuridad.

Lucy cada vez escuchaba más y más cerca la voz de Natsu, pero ella tenía demasiado miedo y estaba extremadamente adolorida ''Natsu apúrate, tengo miedo'' al fin pudo dar un grito utilizando todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, luego de eso, puedo sentir a alguien abrazándola por detrás.

''Te dije que te encontraría'' dijo el, aunque no podía verse, ella sabía que es era Natsu.

Lucy dio la vuelta y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, después de un minuto Natsu pudo consolar a Lucy y ella por fin dejo de llorar ''Natsu…sabes dónde estamos?'' interrogo ella sin soltar su agarre.

''Lo siento Lucy'' negó el ''pero no lo sé, tampoco sé dónde están los demás pero…estoy feliz de haberte encontrado'' dijo el, Lucy lo abrazó más fuerte.

De pronto, en medio de toda esa oscuridad, una pequeña luz se dejó ver a los lejos ''Lucy mira eso'' murmuro Natsu mirando hacia la luz.

Lucy volteo y miro hacia la luz ''eso significa que hemos muerto'' decía ella como una pequeña lágrima rodo por su mejilla ''no me agrada esto de morir'' murmuro ella pasa sí misma.

Natsu miraba esa luz, cada vez se encontraba más y más cerca ''Lucy no estamos muerto, así no sería el otro mundo y además…'' pero cuando Natsu iba a continuar la luz que se acercaba a ellos se detuvo, iluminándolos. Por fin ellos pudieron verse y también a su alrededor, pero solo podían ver un metro frene a ellos luego todo lo demás volvió a ser oscuro, hasta que un cuerpo cruzo frente a ellos ''Natsu ese es Gray'' exclamo Lucy.

Natsu se estiro todo lo que pudo y lo alcanzo estirándolo, Gray no abría los ojos pero aún seguía respirando ''oye cubo de hielo, despierta'' pero Gary no despertaba. De pronto Natsu sintió sueño y cerró los ojos, Lucy era la única que aún estaba despierta, ella abrazó a Natsu y Gray, de nuevo la luz se acercaba a ellos pero antes que llegue a ellos una niña apreció frente a ella, tenía los ojos color verde oscuro y una larga cabellera rubia con un vestido y pies descalzos, tenía unas pequeñas alas a los costados de su cabeza.

''Mucho gusto'' dijo la niña ''los traje a este lugar para que se vuelvan más fuertes, no se preocupen, algún día se reunirán todos de nuevo, por favor vuélvanse muy fuertes…nos volveremos a ver algún día!'' finalizo ella.

Finalmente la luz los absorbió y los tres empezaron a caer, Lucy hizo todo lo posible por resistir pero ya era demasiado para ella, lo último que hizo fue servirle de escudo a los chicos por si algo ocurría ''ustedes me protegieron tanto…a-ahora es mi turno'' finalmente ella perdió la conciencia, al final de la luz se pudo ver un paisaje muy hermoso y colorido y en solo segundos…**BOOOOM… **se produjo una pequeña explosión y un temblor que sacudió el lugar, Lucy sirvió de escudo a sus amigos tomando ella la mayor parte del impacto.

Volviendo al presente.

Milk llego con Gohan en sus brazos y quedo en estado de shock al ver a unos jóvenes tan mal heridos y con espantosas heridas ''Goku que…que les ha pasado?'' exclamo ella tapando el rostro de Gohan para que no vea tan horrorosa escena, ''no lo sé per debemos ayudarlos, no podemos dejar que mueran'' Goku cargo a los dos jóvenes y Milk cargo a la mujer llevándolos en su casa, allí los recostó en el sofá, Goku salió afuera con Gohan ''Milk ire a la torre del maestro Karín, por favor cuídalos'' Milk asintió y mando a Gohan a estudiar, pues no le importaba que alguien muriera siempre y cuando Gohan estudie (típico de ella).

Luego de media Hora Lucy abre los ojos, intentando ponerse de pie, pero solo logra sentarse en el sofá ''_eh…porque estoy tan débil y…dónde estoy?'' _pensó para sí misma hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en una casa. Una mujer llego a saludarla ''jovencita ya despertaste?'' interrogo la mujer, Lucy solo se limitó a asentir ''quieres comer algo?'' ofreció Milk aunque ella era muy estricta siempre tuvo un bueno corazón, ''el estómago de Lucy gruño en el momento inoportuno sonrojándola un poco.

Lucy a duras penas llego al comedor y vio el gran banquete frente a ella, así que aprovecho la amabilidad de esa mujer, aunque no hablaron de nada. Hasta que de la sala de estar escucho voces ''dónde estoy?'' dos voces murmuraron al unísono, Lucy lanzo un grito ''Natsu, Gray'' ambos voltearon y miraron a Lucy con lágrimas ''me alegro que estén bien''.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor ''oye donde estamos, donde están los demás?'' interrogo Gray.

Lucy negó con la cabeza en señal de ignorancia, ''oye como llegamos aquí?, cuando estaba en ese lugar, vi una luz, luego a este cubo de hielo y al final no recuerdo que pasó'' decía Natsu llevando los dedos al mentón.

''A quién dices cubo de hielo?''

''Pues a quién más maldito'' y cuando ambos se propusieron a pelear, recibieron un escobazo por Milk, ''no se quienes sean, pero si vuelven a hacer ruido…los matare'' grito Milk haciendo que los tres se sentaran en el suelo. ''Me recuerda a Erza'' murmuraron los tres, hasta que uno a uno cayeron al suelo asustando a Milk.

Goku venía a toda velocidad e dirección a su hogar co tres semillas en un pequeño saco. Mientras que en su hogar los tres jóvenes se encontraban recostados en futunos mientras Milk les daba algo de beber, Gohan también se unió a ella conversando con Lucy ''señorita, usted no morirá verdad?'' murmuraba el un poco temeroso, Lucy le sonrió ''descuida, yo nunca moriré'' dijo ella para tranquilizar al pequeño hasta que por fin había llegado Goku.

El entro apresurado a la habitación viendo a todos despiertos pero en mal estado. ''chicos cómanse esto y así todo su dolor desaparecerá'' les sonrió el dando a cada uno una semilla.

''Dices que con esto nos sentiremos mejores?'' pregunto Gray y luego vio como Natsu se lo comió y en solo segundos toda su fuerza volvió ''woaaahhhh, estoy vivo de nuevo'' grito él.

Lucy y Gray siguieron su ejemplo y en solo segundos todo su dolor desapareció ''esto es increíble'' cometo Lucy.

''Me siento curado'' dijo Gray.

Goku se sentó en una silla frente a ellos mirándolos ''y díganme quienes son ustedes? Y que hacían allí tirados?'' interrogo el como siempre bastante inocente.

En ese momento los tres empezaron a sudar, recordando como un Dragón gigante los había derrotado, y ahora que se pusieron a pensar…querían saber dónde se encontraban en este momento.

Fin del capítulo 1.

En los próximos capítulos habrá más acción, espero que disfruten el cruce entre estos dos grandes animes, ya pueden imaginarse cómo será la historia…será fantástica, esperen el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Dragon Ball Z y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

Este capítulo no tendrá mucha acción, pero solo esperen el próximo.

Capítulo 2: Aparece un nuevo enemigo, el hermano mayor de Goku.

Casa de la familia Son.

Goku estaba sentado en una silla frente a Natsu, Lucy y Gray él acababa de hacer una pregunta que ninguno de los tres sabía cómo responder, parecía que era una pregunta imposible hasta que Lucy tomó la iniciativa.

''Pues nosotros…'' ella dudaba si decir o no algo a este hombre, pero el hecho de que los haya curado significa que este hombre era buena persona.

Natsu ya no pudo guardar silencio así que decidió hablar ''nosotros estábamos teniendo una batalla con un Dragón pero…''.

''Al final nos venció sin problema alguno'' Gray terminó la frase del Dragón Slayer.

Goku se rasco la cabeza, lo único que entendió fue la parte de luchar ''y donde ocurrió eso?'' volvió a interrogar el valiente guerrero.

Natsu fue el que tomo la palabra ''fue mientras teníamos nuestro examen, para así poder convertirnos en magos de clase S, pero antes de pelear contra el Dragón tuvimos otra batalla contra un gremio bastante molesto'' explicaba él lo mejor que podía, sin embargo Goku no entendía algunas palabras.

''A que te refieres con mago?'' pregunto Goku.

''Eh? No lo sabes?'' esta vez fue Gray el que se unió.

Goku se froto el mentón tratando de descifrar todo eso ''pues los magos hacen trucos no?'' interrogo él.

''Lo siento señor, a que se refiere? Nunca vio a un mago por estos lugares?'' Lucy ya se encontraba un poco preocupada, tenía la sensación de que algo malo sucedió.

Por otro lado Gray en señal de frustración se puso de pie ''nunca escucho de los gremios?, hay alguno por aquí? Por favor díganos queremos algo de información'' interrogo el mirando por la ventana. Pero la respuesta que obtuvo no solo dejo mudo y confundido a él, sino también a Natsu y Luci.

''Lo siento, pero nunca escuche a cerca de los gremios, y tú Milk?'' exclamo Goku, Milk se encontraba de nuevo en la cocina con Gohan, ella negó con la cabeza, ella también se encontraba escuchando la conversación.

Lucy dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se encontraba bastante preocupada por lo que escuchaba ''tienes que estar bromeando…dónde estamos?, Magnolia, en Fiore'' decía ella mientras el juicio se le nublaba ''donde esta Fairy Tail?''.

Goku se dio cuenta de la inquietud de estos chicos ''los siento chicos, pero nunca escuche de esos lugares'' volvió a mencionar Goku.

''Dónde estamos?'' dijo Natsu.

Goku se levantó esperando la reacción de estos chicos ''estamos a unos kilómetros de la ciudad del oeste, en la montaña Paozu'' Natsu se sorprendió nunca escucho hablar de este lugar. Natsu repentinamente se quedó en silencio, algo en su interior le decía que ya fue suficiente de charla, solo tenía que esperar y ver que sucedía.

Lucy por otro lado solo asintió con un leve suspiro, aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo de información, así que llevo a todos afuera ''muchas gracias por tratarnos bien y curarnos, ya debemos irnos'' dijo ella Gray y Natsu también dieron las gracias y se marcharon en dirección al bosque.

Luego de caminar por veinte minutos, se detuvieron debido al hambre y al cansancio que de pronto sintieron ''Me muero de hambre'' exclamo Gray.

Lucy se dejó caer al suelo mirando hacia el cielo ''ya no puedo mas''.

Por otro lado Natsu estaba realmente callado y tenía la mirada baja, no había dicho palabra alguna y parecía que no tenía ganas para nada, Lucy y Gray se miraron entre ellos pues les parecía que Natsu no sea el primero en quejarse ''Natsu, que te sucede estas muy callado?'' interrogo Lucy.

''Oye chispitas que pasa?'' dijo Gray.

Natsu los miro con una triste mirada ''donde está Happy?'' dijo el, Lucy y Gray por fin se habían dado cuenta del martirio que estaba pasando su amigo, Natsu se sentó en el suelo, Lucy de nuevo se puso de pie y se acercó a él sentándose a su lado tratando de confortarlo.

Gray estaba bastante molesto por la situación en que se encontraban, ya que no sabían nada de este lugar ''rayos esto es frustrante, donde demonios están los demás'' se quejaba él. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que de nuevo Goku los encontró, al parecer él los había estado buscando.

''Chicos aquí están'' dijo el sonriente como siempre.

Gray se acercó a él a entablar una conversación mientras Natsu y Lucy conversaban ''nos ha estado siguiendo?''.

Goku tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ''pues sí, por lo que veo no tienen donde pasar la noche y tampoco que comer'' en ese momento el estómago de todos ellos tronaron de lo vacíos que estaban ''pues porque no se quedan esta noche en mi casa, y también comen algo'' exclamo el.

''Es en serio?'' el estómago de Gray también parecía muy feliz.

Lucy se puso de pie haciendo una leve reverencia ''muchas gracias señor'' dijo ella.

Natsu aún con la mirada baja se puso de pie ''no gracias, no tengo ganas, ni siquiera sé dónde estamos y además…'' pero fue interrumpido cuando de una luz apareció una pequeña niña y la marca a del gremio cada uno de ellos empezó a brillar.

La niña los miraba con una gran sonrisa ''mucho gusto magos de Fairy Tail'' exclamo ella.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a la niña y como sus marcas brillaban intensamente ''quién eres tú'' murmuro Natsu.

''Tú eres la niña que vi antes de llegar aquí'' dijo Lucy.

''En donde la viste'' pregunto Gray.

La niña les sonrió dulcemente ''mi nombre es Mavis Vermilon, soy la primera maestra de Fairy Tail'' dijo ella dejando a todos los magos con los ojos como platos.

''Pe-pe-pe-pero cómo?'' dijo Gray.

Ella siguió sonriendo como es de costumbre aunque de un segundo a otro su actitud cambió a una más seria ''les quiero decir que este es otro mundo, antes de que ese ataque los golpeara use mi magia para traerlos aquí'' los chicos seguían con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que estaba escuchando ''aquí los gremios no existen pero aún pueden usar su magia, hagan todo lo posible para volverse más fuerte'' de pronto su actitud alegre volvió ''y no se preocupen por los demás, pronto los volverán a ver a todos'' ella volteo y vio a Goku que se encontraba mirándola, ella al ver esto entro en un estado de nerviosismo extremo, pero sabía que los que nos son miembros de Fairy Tail no la podían ver.

''Oye quién eres tú?'' exclamo Goku mirando a una niña que se encontraba frente a ella, los grandes ojos verde de Mavis quedaron como platos ''es imposible, solo los miembros de Fairy Tail pueden verme'' grito ella bastante exaltada.

Goku se rasco la cabeza ''eh pues yo te puedo ver'' dijo el riendo.

Mavis no entendía que sucedía, no sabía por qué este hombre lo podía ver. ''Entonces chicos, vendrá a comer, tú también puedes venir pequeña'' exclamo Goku, todos se encontraban bastantes confundido con esto de otro mundo, pero Mavis les había afirmado que se encontrarían de nuevo con sus amigos, así que eso los calmo bastante y esta vez el hambre les ganó a todos.

De nuevo en la casa de la familia Son.

Todos ellos regresaron con Goku y vieron más sillas en la mesa y un montón de comida, todos se sentaron en la mesa menos Mavis ''no hay silla para mí?'' dijo ella con una cara de cachorrito ''eh, no comerás?'' interrogo Goku.

''Goku a quién le hablas?'' pregunto Milk, los magos casi soltaron todo lo que comían, Mavis se sentó en el suelo con una mirada de enojo bastante cómica ''no puede verme, así que no hay para mí'' dijo ella, una gota de sudor cayó por Goku.

Mientras comían conversaban sobre su mundo ''Milk ya lo sabes, ellos son de un mundo diferente'' dijo Goku.

Milk escupió todo lo que tenía y los miro a todos, los magos tragaron saliva ante esto ''_de un mundo diferente, significa que son delincuentes debo alejarlos de Gohan!'' _pensó ella para sí misma.

Mientras Natsu y los demás hablaban de su mundo, todo referente a eso, magia, gremios, magos oscuros y como terminaron allí. Mavis se asomó a la mesa sin que nadie la vea estirando un plato lleno de comida y llevándoselo para comerlo (no sé cómo lo come, si es u fantasma XD).

''Y se podría decir que por eso estamos aquí'' finalizo Lucy, Goku asintió a eso realmente sentía simpatía por estos chicos que valientemente lucharon para proteger a todos sus amigos.

Al día siguiente, los magos se encontraban frente a la casa, todos quería probar si su magia seguía siendo la misma.

''**ICE MAKE LANZA'' **Gray fue el primero en intentarlo, luego de eso a él le parecía que sus poderes estaban intactos.

''**KARYU NO HOKO (RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO)'' **Natsu lanzo su poderoso ataque causando una explosión ''parece que todo sigue igual'' dijo el sin darse cuenta de que Goku se acercaba a ellos.

''Como se llama esas técnicas chicos?, se ve que son fuertes'' decía el bajando a Gohan que estaba en sus manos, ''no sé si ya me presente, pero mi nombre es Goku y este es mi hijo Gohan'' Gohan hizo una pequeña reverencia, luego de eso todos los magos se dieron cuenta de que Gohan tenía una cola que sobresalía tras él.

''Oye eso es una cola?'' dijo Natsu.

Goku asintió con una gran sonrisa ''así es, es igual a la que yo tenía cuando era un niño'' siguió riendo el ''ah se me olvido decir, los tendré que llevar a otro lugar donde podrán, Milk dice que son unos delincuentes y que por eso Gohan no podrá estudiar''.

Dicho eso Lucy miro a Natsu y Gray quienes apartaron la mirada, ''no tenemos joyas y ahora ya no tenemos casa'' se lamentó ella de forma cómica.

Goku los miro a todos en dando señal de que no se preocuparan ''no se preocupen, los llevaré a un lugar para que puedan vivir, allí vive el maestro Roshi él los dejara vivir sin ningún problema además…'' menciono el mientras miraba a Lucy ''le gusta bastante las señoritas jóvenes y bonitas'' Lucy al instante sintió el peligro e incluso comenzaba a dudar si ir o no, Luego Goku dio vuelta lanzando un gran grito al cielo ''nube voladora'' llamó y una nube amarilla bajo de los cielos ''pues iremos en esto''. ''Pero no caeremos de eso, después de todo es una nube?'' decía Lucy en señal de inquietud.

''Pues si tiene un corazón puro y noble no tendrán ningún problema y podrán montar la nube'' dijo Goku.

Lucy empezó a reír con toda confianza ''pues si es así ya estoy asegurada, siento lastima por ustedes chicos'' ella intento subir y al momento de sentarse en la nube la atravesó causando que Gray y Natsu rieran a carcajadas.

Gray y Natsu se burlaban de Lucy provocando en ella una mueca de disgusto. Gray fue el siguiente ''les mostrare como se hace'' dijo el ya sin ropa.

''Creo que esto será rápido, después de todo no hay alguien más pervertido que él'' murmuraba Lucy mientras miraba la hazaña del mago de hielo.

Natsu se encontraba impaciente, pues hablar con la primera maestra le devolvió la voluntad de seguir adelante ''vamos flamitas ya deja de perder el tiempo y cáete de una vez'' exclamo Natsu hacia su amigo y rival.

Gray se acercó a la nube ya sin ropa y pantalones ''oye Gray porque…'' pero Goku fue interrumpido por Lucy.

''No te molestes Goku-san, este ya vino así de fábrica'' comento Lucy al momento en que Gray dio un salto y como era de esperarse atravesó la nube.

Gray miro furioso a la nube tratando de atacarla ''tu maldita nube'' pero solo hizo caso omiso a eso.

Por fin había llegado el turno de Natsu, él se acercó a la nube y al momento de dar el salto, aterrizo en ella sin ningún problema, dejando con la boca abierta a los dos magos, Goku sonrió ante esto y también subió frente a Natsu.

''Bueno es hora de irnos, Gohan ve de nuevo a casa'' Gohan asintió y se despidió de todos, Goku agarro a Gray poniéndolo a su derecha y Natsu cargo a Lucy haciéndola sonrojar levemente ''muy bien, vámonos!'' grito Goku con entusiasmo y la nube voló a gran velocidad. Al rato Gray y Lucy notaron que Natsu no está mareado, y eso fue lo más extraño visto.

''Natsu no estas mareado por subirte a la nube?'' interrogo Lucy, Gray asintió.

''Como alguien se marearía en una nube'' fue la respuesta que obtuvieron los dos, Goku empezó a reír ''ustedes son muy graciosos, y díganme qué clase de magia utilizan cada uno de ustedes?'' interrogo el buen Goku.

El primero en responder fue Gray ''yo utilizo magia de hielo, que me había enseñado mi maestra Ur''

Lucy desde detrás de Natsu empezó a hablar ''yo soy una maga celestial, utilizo llaves mágicas'' decía ella.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Natsu ''mi magia es de fuego, soy el Dragón Slayer del fuego, Igneel me enseño esta magia'' dijo él y así ellos conversaron hasta llegar a la casa del maestro que se encontraba específicamente en el medio del océano.

Goku aterrizo en una isla que tenía una pequeña casa con la sigla Kame en ella, ''maestro estas aquí'' el maestro Roshi y krilin que se encontraban dentro escucharon el llamado, ellos al instante reconocieron la voz y supieron de quién se trataba.

''Goku'' dijeron ambos al unísono saliendo de la casa y viendo a Goku con un grupo de jóvenes. ''Goku quienes son ellos'' interrogo el maestro mientras tocaba los senos de Lucy.

Lucy otorgó una patada al maestro, ''y bien Goku quienes son ellos?'' volvió a interrogar el maestro con sangre brotando de su nariz debido a la patada de Lucy.

''Pervertido'' exclamó Lucy algo sonrojada.

Krilin se dio un golpe a la cara ''usted nunca cambiara maestro'' se quejó Krilin mirando sonriente a su amigo ''Goku cuanto tiempo'' saludo él, Goku le sonrió.

''Es bueno verte de nuevo viejo amigo'' dijo Goku.

Gray y Natsu que se encontraban observando el interior de la casa salieron de nuevo de esta ''oye Goku, aquí es donde viviremos?'' interrogo el valiente Dragón Slayer.

Gray que ya se encontraba sin sus prendas de vestir paseándose alrededor de la casa ''me parece un buen lugar'' dijo el tumbándose en el suelo.

Goku miro al maestro haciendo un gesto de súplica ''maestro Roshi por favor, estos chicos no tienen a donde ir, ya que vienen de otra dimensión, y Milk dice que son unos delincuentes, así que se podían quedar en Kame house?'' exclamo el dejando con la boca abierta a Roshi y a Krilin.

''A que te refieres con que'' dijo Krilin.

''Son de otra dimensión?'' finalizo el maestro.

Esta vez los magos también se unieron a la explicación, diciendo todos los detalles desde los gremios hasta como llegaron aquí.

El maestro esta vez tenía una mirada más seria en el rostro ''ya lo entiendo, siento mucho lo que les ocurrió chicos'' decía él sin embargo los magos sonrieron.

''No se preocupe anciano, nos volveremos a encontrar todos con el pasar del tiempo, por cierto mi nombre en Natsu Dragneel'' menciono el poderoso mago de fuego.

''Yo soy Lucy Hearthfilia, mucho gusto'' decía ella como el maestro de nuevo intento tocarle los pechos.

''Finalmente fue el turno del mago sin ropa ''Yo soy Gray Fullbuster''.

''Por qué no tiene ropa'' interrogo Krilin mirando a Gray que de nuevo estaba en ropa interior. ''Eso lo verás todo el tiempo'' comento Lucy.

Natsu se cansó de ver a Gray y de nuevo ambos empezarían una pelea ''maldito pervertido me tienes harto'' grito natsu.

''Acaso quieres recibir una paliza?'' dijo Gray.

''Atrévete'' menciono Natsu y ambos tuvieron una de sus muchas peleas.

Goku y el maestro los miraban mientras Lucy los intentaba separar ''son unos chicos muy divertidos maestro, los dejará quedarse aquí'' murmuro Goku. Mientras el maestro Roshi asentía mirando de nuevo los senos de Lucy y riendo de forma pervertida ''_será más que un placer'' _pensó el maestro pervertido.

Finalmente Goku se despidió de ellos y Lucy dio gracias en nombre de los tres, antes de marcharse Goku afirmó que volvería de nuevo en unos días mientras se marchaba en la nube voladora. Natsu y Gray ya se habían separado, ambos tenían una mirada seria en el rostro, el maestro Roshi se percató de esto y se acercó a ellos.

''Natsu, Gray les sucede algo?'' interrogo el pervertido pero buen maestro.

Ellos miraron al maestro de forma seria, aunque nunca lo hayan hecho antes, ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia al legendario Muten Roshi ''anciano le agradecemos por su amabilidad al dejarnos vivir aquí'' dijo Gray.

Natsu que también hizo la reverencia ''aunque no nos conozcas igual nos aceptó, inclusive que seamos de otro mundo, le estamos muy agradecido'' incluso Natsu estaba realmente agradecido por la amabilidad que esta persona les tubo.

Krilin dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa al ver este acto ''vamos Gray, Natsu entren y comamos algo'' dijo él y al instante ambos corrieron al interior de la casa listo para un banquete, una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Krilin.

Lucy se acercó junto al maestro antes que él entre adentro ''Roshi-san realmente agradezco la ayuda que usted y Goku-san no ha dado, muchas gracias'' y ambos ingresaron a la casa.

Mientras tanto, en el espacio.

Una pequeña nave con forma esférica se encontraba atravesando el espacio infinito a una velocidad increíble, y, de acuerdo a la trayectoria que este tenía parecía que su destino era la tierra. Ahora solo quedaba esperar para saber si es un aliado o un enemigo.

La tierra se encontraba en un momento de paz, cada persona disfrutaba al máximo su vida con mucha tranquilidad y felicidad, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que en cuestión de tiempo, todo tomara un giro catastrófico.

Montaña Paozu, casa de la familia Son (una semana después).

Gohan salió corriendo por la parte trasera de su hogar dirigiéndose lo más rápido que podía rumbo al bosque, mientras su madre preparaba el almuerzo pues estar todo el día encerrado y estudiando era demasiado para el pequeño.

El almuerzo ya estaba servido, unos minutos atrás Milk vio a Gohan salir de la casa, pero por ese día lo dejaría pasar. Ya era hora del almuerzo así que salió al exterior a llamarlo ''Gohan, Gohan dónde estás?'' llamaba ella mientras sus gritos retumbaban en el bosque.

Por otro lado Goku saltaba de árbol en árbol con una gran agilidad, hasta que aterrizo frente a lo que parecía ser su objetivo un gran y fuerte árbol, él se apartó un poco poniéndose en posición de lucha y usando su gran fuerza hecho ese gigantesco árbol de un solo puñetazo, el bosque hizo eco con el impacto del árbol, finalmente levanto el enorme tronco sobre su hombro izquierdo y lo llevo.

Milk ya se encontraba algo preocupada ya que su hijo aún no venía y tampoco respondía a su llamado, pues Gohan siempre responde al primer llamado que se le hace ''Gohan ya es hora de comer, uh?'' ella vio a su marido acercarse con un gran tronco ''haz vuelto Goku, haz visto a Gohan?''

Goku tiro el tronco a un lado causando un leve hundimiento del suelo ''si Milk yo también tengo hambre'' exclamo él.

''Pero que dices?, yo te pregunte por Gohan?'' gruño Milk.

''Pero yo no lo vi'' respondió Goku. Milk suspiro levemente ante esto ''si no comen rápido y se apuran no podrán ver al maestro Roshi que los espera para que los acompañe'' exclamo ella.

Goku como siempre se encontraba bastante sonriente ''está bien yo lo buscare''

''No creo que este lejos''

''Esta bien, nos vemos'' Goku salió corriendo mientras Milk observaba su espalda.

''Ese chico es idéntico a su padre''.

Por otro lado alejado de la ciudad en los campos un hombre se encontraba duramente en su faena diaria, tenía una camisa a cuadros de un color amarillos oscuro, sombrero de paja con un tono marrón botas negras y pantalón con tirantes que se ajustaban a la camisa, este hombre era el granjero que día a día trabajaba bastante duro para completa su labor de juntar paja ''ya falta poco'' dijo el con un cigarrillo en la boca.

De pronto algo le llamo la atención al momento de mirar hacia el cielo, primeramente escucho un fuerte ruido, luego vio una nave con forma esférica envuelta en llamas pasar por encima del campo dirigiéndose directamente en dirección a la tierra.

De la impresión el hombre dejo caer su cigarrillo, mientras que finalmente la nave a lo lejos choco contra el suelo causando una gran explosión y un leve temblor que sacudió toda la zona.

''W-Que diablos fue eso, un meteorito? Será un ovni?'' decía él mientras montaba en su camioneta ''iré a ver'' y a toda velocidad iba hacia esa gran columna de humo que se elevaba por varios metro en dirección al cielo.

El agricultor a toda velocidad llego a donde había caído ese extraño objeto, se encontraba con bastante miedo así que al bajarse también bajo con el su escopeta y camino lentamente mirando el cráter y viendo la nave espacial ''esto no es un meteorito! Que será?'' exclamo el bastante asombrado.

De pronto la nave hizo un ruido extraño y la pequeña puerta empezó a abrirse causando que el agricultor tuviera más y más miedo.

De la nave salió un ser muy parecido a los humanos, este al instante empezó a flotar cruzando frente al agricultor que casi grita de miedo.

Este misterioso ser tenía el pelo largo y de un fuerte tono oscuro, una especie de armadura bastante rara. Las hombreras junto con la parte que cubre el abdomen eran de color marrón y el resto de un color negro oscuro, botas negras con puntas marrones, la armadura solo cubría completamente la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando la inferior algo desprotegida.

En el muslo izquierdo tenía una clase de cinta roja y finalmente un cinturón, o eso es lo que parecía, de color marrón y una especie de máquina que cubría el ojo izquierdo de este ser.

Este ser miro de mala gana al agricultor quién con un gran temor dio varios pasos hacia atrás ''con que era cierto este planeta sigue con vida, ese canalla de Kakarotto!'' exclamo con enojo ese ser.

El agricultor con inmenso temor y temblando preparo su escopeta ''d-dime rápido q-quien eres''.

Este ser presiono un pequeño botón a un lado de su rastreador, mostrando la imagen del agricultor y varios símbolos extraños ''hmpf, tu poder de pelea es de solo 5, eres una basura'' reía el mientras se acercaba al conmocionado agricultor .

El agricultor temblando apunto su escopeta hacia ese misterioso hombre ''ni-ni se te ocurra acercarte te haré volar en pedazos'' grito este como aquel extraño dio otro paso y así el agricultor con miedo disparó la escopeta. Pero para su asombro ese ser atrapo la bala con sus manos desnudas antes que le llegara a la cara.

De nuevo mostro la bala al agricultor y con un movimiento de sus manos lo lanzo hacia el agricultor derribándolo y chocando contra la camioneta, este ser mostro una pequeña sonrisa ''jajaja, que raza con tan poco poderes''.

De repente su rastreador captó el poder de algo, señalando hacia otra dirección ''hee? Alguien que es más poderoso, esta a 4880 km'' exclamo el mientras de un salto empezó a volar a una gran velocidad ''ha de ser Kakarotto!'' grito este con enojo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque a los alrededores de la montaña Paozu, exactamente en una cascada, Gohan se encontraba colgado llamando a gritos a su padre mientras que se aferraba a una rama con todo su ser para no caer ''papá! papá!''.

Goku con su nube se elevó a su altura mientras Gohan lloraba que al ver a su padre lo abrazó ''Gohan que hiciste?'' interrogo el pensando en cómo Gohan había llegado hasta allí.

Gohan se secó las lágrimas y miro a su padre ''no lo sé'' respondió el pequeño retoño de Goku.

Goku le devolvió el sombrero que le había quitado aquel tigre naranja ''Gohan debemos regresar a casa, tu mamá está muy preocupada y recuerda que debemos ir a la casa de maestro Roshi lo más rápido posible, también tengo ganas de ver a Natsu y a los demás'' dijo él cómo Gohan asintió y ambos se marcharon.

Ese extraño ser sobrevolaba por encima de una ciudad viendo como todas la personas se encontraban bastantes felices y siguiendo su día a día ''rayos ese canalla de Kakarotto, no puede hacer nada bien'' gruño el con total enojo.

Mientras tanto en un páramo montañoso, Pikoro se encontraba bastante tranquilo, posiblemente planeando como destruir el mundo mirando hacia las nubes. Llevaba un dogui color morado, una capa con hombreras blancas y un turbante blanco sobre su cabeza.

De repente el volteo con los ojos totalmente abierto y asombrado por un nivel de energía masiva que se acercaba a el ''pero que este poder es-es imposible, será Goku?'' interrogo el mientras el viento hacía bailar su capa y silbaba a sus oídos con una brisa.

A lo lejos vio como alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el ''no es él!'' Pikoro se encontraba bastante perturbado ante la presencia de este individuo.

El sujeto descendió lentamente hasta que sus botas tocaron el suelo ''hum? Tú no eres Kakarotto''.

''Quien diablos eres tú, que quieres de mi'' interrogo Pikoro con sudor cayendo por su piel verde.

'' No quiero absolutamente nada de ti'' le respondió ese ser de tan ''gran'' poder.

Pikoro frunció el ceño y gruño ''entonces por qué demonio has venido, acaso quieres morir?''.

El extraño rio levemente presionando el botón al lado de su rastreador ''te sientes muy poderoso'' una imagen de Pikoro y varios símbolos aparecieron en el rastreador ''oohh, tu poder de pelea es de 322, no sabía que hubieran sujetos así en este lugar'' luego rio provocando el enfado de Pikoro ''pero aún no eres el oponente indicado para mí''.

Este comentario hizo provocó un gran enfado en Pikoro, separo sus piernas como si lo estuviera desafiando ''que dijiste, antes que nada, sabes realmente con quién te estas metiendo?''.

El sujeto simplemente conservo su actitud calmada mientras reía ''la verdad no!'' exclamo él.

Esto hizo que Pikoro perdiera la paciencia, cada vez se enfurecía más y más mientras una pequeña vena aparecía en la frente ''veamos qué tan fuerte es'' este concentro una gran cantidad de energía en su brazo derecho, lo estiro apuntando al extraño sujetando su brazo derecho con el izquierdo ''HA!'' grito Pikoro lanzando una esfera de energía altamente concentrada y causando una explosión que consumió por completo al invasor causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Pikoro pero rápidamente se desvaneció al ver al sujeto sin ningún daño frente a él.

''Que técnica tan aburrida'' se burló este mientras el polvo de desvanecía poco a poco, llevando una mano tapándose la boca mientras se burlaba de Pikoro ''solo estás levantando el polvo'' dijo este mientras no apartaba la mirada de Pikoro.

Por otro lado Pikoro no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos mientras tenía la boca abierta debido a la impresión mientras el sudor bañaba su cuerpo ''pe-pero qué demonios?''.

El sujeto se encontraba flotando encima de un pequeño cráter bajo sus pies ''ahora es mi turno, esta vez te enseñare o que es una verdadera técnica'' exclamo este extendiendo su brazo a un costado, el sujeto estaba dispuesto para finalizar con la vida de Pikoro en solo un ataque. Hasta que su rastreador empezó a sonar, al parecer detectó el poder de otro ser ''eh, que? Al parecer hay alguien más poderoso en este lugar'' él se elevó alto en el cielo mientras miraba a la dirección en donde le señalaba su rastreador ''es por allá, es un gran poder, al parecer es el ser más poderoso en este planeta…ese tiene que ser Kakarotto!'' grito él volando a toda velocidad hacia su nueva víctima.

Al momento que ese guerrero desconocido se alejó de la vista, Pikoro cayó de rodillas mientras sudaba y jadeaba pesadamente ''es imposible! No pude moverme ni un milímetro!'' finalizo el realmente frustrado.

Por encima de las nubes el guerrero desconocido volaba por los cielos con el rostro fruncido ''has perdido el orgullo de ser un guerrero saiyayin, los más fuertes del universo…Kakarotto

(Kame House)

Mientras tanto en Kame House, estaba tan ruidosa como siempre es decir desde el día en que llegaron Natsu, Gray y Lucy hace una semana a vivir con ellos, y como era costumbre Natsu y Gray se encontraban peleando a toda hora del día.

''Maldito pervertido, te matare!'' grito Natsu dando un puñetazo a la cara de Gray.

Gray retrocedió un poco adolorido ''tu cerebro de fuego me las pagaras'' Gray lanzo una patada a la cara de Natsu echándolo al suelo.

Por otro lado Lucy y Krilin observaban como ambos peleaban ''otra vez peleando esos dos, que no se cansan?'' rio Krilin.

''Ya me he acostumbrado a eso hace bastante tiempo'' dijo Lucy riendo nerviosamente. Por otro lado Virgo se encontraba con ellos y como era costumbre en ella se encontraba cerca de Lucy ''ya es hora de castigarme hime?'' dijo ella.

El maestro Roshi se encontraba detrás de Virgo tratando de ponerle las manos sobre sus senos ''oohhh virgo chan eres muy linda'' decía el maestro acercándose más y más a ella.

Virgo miro al maestro y luego volvió a mirar a Lucy ''el anciano pervertido me está molestando, hime'' dijo alejándose del maestro.

''Maestro Roshi sí que eres un pervertido'' menciono Lucy.

Krilin rió un poco ''pues ve acostumbrándote a eso''.

''**KARYU NO HOKO (RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO) **Natsu ataco a Gray con ese feroz ataque, este miro el ataque acercándose a él así que también uso su magia ''**ICE AKE ESCUDO DE HIELO'' **un gran escudo de hielo se formó a él, el escudo recordaba vagamente a una frágil flor. El ataque choco contra el escudo causando una pequeña explosión y ambos salieron disparados hacia el mar.

''Parece que el lugar estará tranquilo por un momento'' menciono Krilin viendo al maestro tirado en el suelo después de recibir una paliza de Lucy por tratar de tocarla.

''Bien hecho Hime, ahora me voy'' menciono Virgo.

''Maestro que no te cansas de esto?'' pregunto Krilin mientras entraba con Lucy al interior de Kame house.

Luego de unos minutos una nave aterrizo frente a Kame House, era una mujer de cabellos azules, ella se dirigió al interior de Kame House ''hay alguien en casa?'' interrogo ella luego viendo al maestro a Krilin y a una joven mujer con ellos ''hola como están…?'' dijo ella luego mirando a la joven y bella dama.

''Hola Bulma como estás'' saludo un muy alegre Krilin feliz de volver a ver a su buena amiga.

Bulma entro a la casa acercándose al grupo que estaba de pie incluso Lucy ''como me dijeron que venga de visita vine''

El maestro Roshi se encontraba bebiendo cerveza ''hace mucho que no te veíamos''

Bulma se encontraba mirando a todo el interior de Kame House ''este lugar no ha cambiado en nada'' exclamo ella mientras que sus ojos pararon en Lucy.

''Has sido muy cruel Bulma, nunca viniste a visitarnos, siempre decías que estabas muy preocupada'' menciono el maestro mientas bebía un trago.

Entonces después de la queja del maestro Bulma aparto la mirada de Lucy y le dio un pequeño regalo ''tome le traje esto'' dijo ella haciendo que la tortuga mascota del maestro riera.

El maestro de nuevo entro en modo pervertido y se acercó a los pechos de Bulma ''no hacía falta, solo me conformo con que me des un abrazo''.

Pero Bulma le otorgo un fuerte golpe a la cabeza ''no has cambiado no te gustan mis bromas'' dijo el maestro ''y usted sigue siendo un pervertido'' finalizo Bulma.

Bulma aparto la mirada hacia Lucy ''por cierto quién es ella?'' pregunto Bulma mirando a Lucy. Ella se presentó a Bulma ''mucho gusto Bulma-san, mi nombre es Lucy Hearthfilia'' respondió ella.

Krilin fue el que dio la explicación e introdujo a la maga celestial ''Lucy es una invitada, ella junto con otros dos chicos son de un mundo diferente, hace una semana Goku los trajo aquí para que puedan vivir''.

Bulma quedo muy sorprendida, especialmente eso de que son de otro mundo ''es increíble es verdad? Eres de otro mundo?'' interrogo Bulma.

Lucy asintió un poco tímida ''así es''.

Bulma estaba maravillada con eso, ya que al ser científica, esto que ha descubierto encendió su espíritu ''y cuál es la diferencia con nuestro mundo?'' volvió a pregunta la peli azul.

''Pues digamos que nuestro mundo es un mundo de magos y…'' y así explico todo lo referente a su mundo incluyendo como habían llegado a ese lugar ''y así…después de todo eso terminamos cerca de la casa de Goku-san''

Bulma llevo una mano al mentón tratando de entender la complejidad de dicha explicación ''muy bien lo entiendo, un mundo en donde habitan magos que hacen misiones en gremios y demás cosas, y tú y tus dos amigos que llegaron aquí son magos parte del gremio de Fairy Tail verdad?'' interrogo Bulma mientras que Lucy mirando el suelo un poco triste asintió ''lo siento no debí peguntar más de la cuenta'' se disculpó ella.

Sin embargo Lucy dio una dulce sonrisa haciendo señas con las manos de que no se preocupara ''no se preocupe Bulma-san, tienen todo el derecho de saberlo, ya que aquí nos han dado un hogar donde vivir y que comer sin pedir nada a cambio'' mientras decía eso, el maestro Roshi intento tocarla pero Lucy le dio una patada ''incluso el maestro es bueno'' decía ella sonriendo.

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa cuando Krilin miro tras ella como si buscaba a alguien ''oye Bulma donde esta Yamcha?''.

Bulma puso una cara llena de ira como si no quisiera saber nada de él ''Yamcha es un papanata, un engreído ya no tolero a ese sujeto tan odioso así que no le dije que todos nos reuniríamos aquí'' dijo ella apretando su chaqueta blanca ''olvídense de él y todos vamos a divertirnos'' finalizo ella cuando dos jóvenes entraron dentro de la casa.

''Oye viejo de quién es esa cosa tan rara que esta fuera?'' ese fue Gray que estaba solo con su ropa interior.

''Viejo tengo hambre, me canse torturar a este helado derretido'' dijo Natsu causando la ira de Gray.

''Que dijiste llamas de antorcha''

''Repítelo cono de nieve'' estaban a punto de empezar otra pelea esos dos magos.

El maestro Roshi sonreía antes esto porque le recordaba a como se llevaban Krilin y Goku al principio ''cielos chicos ustedes sí que pelean'' dijo el maestro.

''Es que no se cansan'' comento Krilin.

Lucy golpeo a los dos en la cabeza mientras señalaban a Bulma ''ustedes bárbaros ya dejen de molestar y Gray ponte tu ropa… saluden a Bulma-san'' grito Lucy.

Ambos miraron a Bulma y la saludaron ''hola'' dijeron los dos al unísono, ''salúdenla bien!'' volvió a gritar Lucy haciendo que Bulma riera ''ustedes sí que son graciosos'' exclamo ella.

Lucy se disculpó en nombre del grupo ''realmente siento el pésimo modales de estos dos'' mientras Natsu y Gray que ya tenía de nuevo sus ropas fueron a comer lo que Bulma había traído (la ropa que ellos tenían después de llegar a este mundo estaban rotas, así que Lucy pidió a virgo que les trajeran unas nuevas ya pueden imaginarse como lucen)

''(Risas) no te preocupes, realmente son muy divertidos'' volvió a mencionar Bulma mientras Gray y Natsu pelearían de nuevo.

Bulma reía mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia la cocina ''por cierto donde esta Lunch?'' interrogo ella.

Krilin mientras que comía también con Natsu y Gray fue el que respondió ''ella se fue con Tenshinhan, pero no sabemos a dónde'' dijo el metiendo uno de los bollos a su boca.

(En los cielos).

El guerrero que había llegado a la tierra se encontraba volando entre las nubes, parecía como si estuviera buscando a una persona, de pronto su rastreador empezó a hacer ruido señalando hacia otro lado ''_el objeto con demasiada energía está moviéndose muy rápido'' _ pensó a sus adentros con una sonrisa.

Goku descendía con la nube dando círculos alrededor de Kame House ''mira esa es la casa del maestro Roshi'' menciono el con Gohan en sus brazos.

(En los cielos).

''Kakarotto sin vergüenza no te dejare escapar'' dijo el guerrero yendo a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo.

(Kame House).

Goku bajo de la nube con Gohan en sus brazos mientras se dirigió a la entrada ''están aquí?'' Bulma y Natsu escucharon el llamado y se dirigieron afuera mientras que Krilin dejo caer un bollo al suelo.

''Goku!'' dijeron Natsu y Bulma al unísono.

Bulma vio a un pequeño niño en brazos de Goku ''y ese niño?'' interrogo la peliazul.

Krilin salió y se colocó a la derecha de Natsu ''no me digas que ahora trabajas cuidando niños?'' interrogo Krilin.

''Por qué dices eso Krilin-san, ese es el hijo de Goku, que aún no lo has conocido?'' bromeo ella.

''Pues la verdad ninguno de nosotros sabía que Goku tenía un hijo'' comento el maestro mientras tenía la mandíbula tocando el suelo.

''Goku por que no peleamos un poco!'' exclamo Natsu poniéndose en posición de pelea mientras una sonrisa corría por su rostro.

Goku sonrio también antes esto ''tenía ganas de verlos chicos como están Natsu, Lucy y Gray?'' interrogo él.

''Pues como es costumbre, poniendo a esta bola de fuego en su lugar'' Gray también salió de la casa con una sonrisa. ''Que dijiste pervertido?'' grito Natsu.

Krilin se llevó la mano a la cara ''y ahí van de nuevo'' dijo él.

''Estos dos no tienen remedio'' menciono Lucy.

El maestro, Krilin y Bulma se acercaron más a Goku y ver a su hijo, Goku lo bajo al suelo ''vamos salúdalos'' dijo el y Gohan asintió ''hola'' exclamo el con total amabilidad.

Krilin, el maestro Roshi, Bulma y la tortuga hicieron lo mismo ''hola!'' dijeron todos al unísono.

''Y como se llama?'' interrogo Krilin.

''Si dinos'' le siguió Bulma.

Goku rio un poco ''su nombre es Gohan''.

El maestro dio unos pasos hacia ellos ''me da mucho gusto el pusiste el nombre de tu abuelo fallecido'' exclamo el maestro con una gran sonrisa.

Bulma se puso en cuclillas al lado de Gohan ''dime Gohan que edad tienes?''

Gohan conto sus dedos antes de responder ''tengo 4'' fue la respuesta que dio. Oh Goku a pesar de ser tu hijo sabe contar bastante bien'' acariciando la cabez de Gohan. ''Es que Milk es muy estricta con él'' mencino Goku.

Bulma se quedó mirando a Gohan por unos segundos ''oye Gohan que te gustaría ser de grande?'', Gohan no dudo de su respuesta y respondió al instante ''quiero ser un gran investigador''.

Lucy decidió alejarse de esos barbaros que de nuevo se insultaba y se puso en cuclillas al lado de Gohan ''Gohan cómo estás?'' saludo ella. Gohan sonrió al verla ''hola señorita Lucy'' respondió él ''se ve que tienes muchos modales no como esos dos'' Lucy señalo a Gray y Natsu que con muchas heridas de su pelea se acercaban ''pero si es el pequeño Gohan'' dijo Natsu, ''lo asustaras maldito'' comento Gray aún con ropa.

Bulma de pronto ve que Gohan tenía cola ''espera, tiene una cola!'' menciono Bulma con una pequeña gota de sudor.

''Sí'' respondió Goku ''no recuerdas que yo también tenía una?''.

''Es verdad'' comento Krilin mientras sudaba.

Bulma se puso de pie y se acercó a Goku mientras que Lucy y Natsu hablaban con Gohan y Gray detrás de ellos ''oye Goku por casualidad no le ha ocurrido algo extraño a este niño?''.

Goku la miro confundida ''si, no cambio algo en el durante las noches de luna llena?'' el maestro también se acercó a él bastante curioso de cualquier acontecimiento.

''No siempre me duermo temprano…por qué?'' pregunto el como Natsu y Gray se unieron.

''Oigan también quiero saber'' se acercó Natsu.

''Oigan que tiene que ver la luna llena con su cola, acaso se convierte en una especie de monstruo gigante o algo así'' bromeo el mientras que Bulma, Krilin y el maestro tenían un rostro pálido ''vamos que solo es una broma'' menciono Gray.

El maestro miro a ambos mientras trataba de cambiar de tema mientras que Krilin hizo otra pregunta ''dime Goku, él están fuerte como tú?''.

''Ey Krilin no cambies de tema'' se quejó natsu.

Todo el grupo miraba a Gohan mientras hablaba con Lucy ''creo que si tiene poder pero, Milk se enfada muchísimo cuando me lo llevo a entrenar'' respondió el algo decepcionado.

''Tu esposa no te deja entrenarlo, eso debe ser doloroso'' comento Gray suspirando.

Goku asintió con la cabeza ''así es tú si me entiendes Gray, es una pena, ella dijo que ahora que todo el mundo está en paz ya no necesitamos de las artes marciales'' comento Goku todavía decepcionado ''además dijo que si lo intentaba de nuevo me iría muy mal'' finalizo Goku.

''Ni que lo digas, esa mujer me da miedo'' un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Gray.

''Oye Gohan peleemos" grito un encendido Natsu antes de recibir un golpe por parte de Lucy ''es solo un niño Natsu, vete a molestar a otra parte'' grito ella. ''pero Lucy tengo que entrenarlo ya que a Goku no se lo permiten yo me encargare'' pero solo recibió otra patada de Lucy.

El maestro Roshi empezó a reír ''quien diría que esa muchacha tan linda sería una mamá muy estricta.

Goha se levantó y corrió hacia ellos de nuevo, Bulma vio la esfera de 4 estrellas en el sombrero de Gohan ''Goku esa es la esfera de 4 estrellas''. ''Sí'' respondió Goku ''también encontré la d estrellas pero las deje en mi casa'' finalizo el valiente peleador.

Bulma sonrió con algo de nostalgia mirando hacia el mar mientras que el viento soplaba ''cada vez que veo una esfera siento muchas nostalgia de esas aventuras'' dijo ella.

Las mencionadas esferas del Dragón llamo bastante la atención del grupo Fairy ''esferas del Dragón?'' interrogo Lucy. ''A que se refieren con ella?'' comento Gray, ''hay Dragones aquí?'' un conmocionado Natsu pregunto.

Goku explico al grupo ''en total son siete esferas y una vez que juntes las 7 aparecerá un Dragón que te cumplirá un deseo''.

''Un deseo, podría desea encontrar a Igneel"'' grito Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

''Podría desear tener todas las llaves del zodiaco a mi poder'' rio Lucy.

Gray se llevó la mano al mentón ''pues yo podrí desear…'' pero fue interrumpido cuando Lucy hablo ''dime que no tiene que ver con quitarte la ropa'' entonces Gray miro hacia otro lado y se quedó en silencio ''lo sabía'' murmuro Lucy.

Krilin agarro una piedra y la arrojo al mar ''vas a juntar todas las esferas y pedir algún deseo?''.

Goku hizo lo mismo y lanzo la piedra hacia el mar sin que esta toque el agua ''no tengo ningún deseo en especial''

Pero parecía que Natsu tenía algo que quería pedir ''espera Goku por favor juntémosla, quiero ver a Igneel¡'' exclamo él, pero cuando Goku mencionaría una palabra sintió algo.

''W-que es eso?'' dijo el mirando por todos los alrededores de la isla y el cielo ''que ocurre Goku?'' pregunto el maestro.

''Hay algo que viene volando hacia aquí'' dijo Goku en señal de advertencia.

''Alguien viene?'' interrogo Lucy algo asustada y acercándose a Natsu ''quién es?''

''No lo sé pero…tiene un ki sorprendente!'' dijo Goku con un sudor frío rodando por su espalda.

Bulma miraba hacia el cielo pensando ''creen que será Yamcha?''. ''No lo creo, siento un poder sorprendente!'' Goku estaba verdaderamente agitado, nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Lucy se aferraba a Natsu ''creen que será algún enemigo?'' interrogo ella.

''Goku es algún amigo tuyo?'' pregunto Gray mientras que sus manos se enfriaban más y más.

Goku negó con la cabeza entonces Natsu empezó a sonreír ''entonces solo nos queda comprobar y si es algún enemigo le patearemos el trasero'' grito un emocionado Natsu pero Goku negó con la cabeza mientras que Gohan se aferraba a su pierna ''no te precipites Natsu, este ser tiene un ki demasiado alto'' Krilin y el maestro quedaron bastantes conmocionado antes esto, pues si Goku decía que era une enemigo poderoso era por algo.

''Natsu mejor contrólate, si Goku dice que es muy fuerte es por algo…no?'' menciono Gray mirando al maestro este asintió.

El rostro de Natsu se puso más serio, era la primera vez que los dos estaban realmente serios ''ya lo sé'' dijo él.

De pronto a lo lejos Goku vio a alguien acercarse volando a gran velocidad ''ahí viene!'' grito Goku en señal de aviso a los demás. Natsu Gray y Lucy miraron al cielo viendo lo mismo que Goku ''pero que es eso'' pregunto Lucy.

Goku se encontraba sumamente preocupado por este ser que poseía tan gran poder ''quién es'' murmuro el viendo como el extraño descendía.

El maestro se encontraba bastante serio viendo a este hombre que acababa de descender del cielo '_'que significa este olor a muerte_?''.

Una gota de sudor caía por la frente de ambos magos ''oye Natsu sientes eso?'' pregunto Gray.

Lucy miro extrañada a ambos ''sentir que?'' interrogo ella.

''Cerca de esa persona se siente la presencia de la muerte, este tipo es realmente peligroso'' Natsu luego miro a Lucy a los ojos ''Lucy será mejor que te escondas, esto no es un juego'' exclamo el mirando nerviosamente a ese sujeto. Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era la primera vez que ellos decían algo así y eran precavidos con un enemigo.

El extraño miraba a los ojos a Goku, mientras que él estaba respirando bastante rápido y realmente agitado, de pronto el rastreador de ese sujeto empezó a hacer ruido y mostrar símbolos frente a él, ''finalmente te he encontrado'' dijo con una cara de pocos amigos mientras que el grupo quedo bastante confundido ''te reconocí con solo verte, has crecido bastante Kakarotto''.

''Kakarotto?'' Goku parpadeo varias veces.

El sujeto lanzo una pequeña sonrisa ''te ves igual a tu padre''.

El grupo quedo algo confuso a la afirmación de este ''no entiendo nada, que pasa que dice?'' interrogo Krilin.

''Kakarotto que está sucediendo en este planeta, si tu deber era acabar con esta raza a como diera lugar'' grito ese hombre bastante molesto dejando bastante sorprendido a Goku y realmente confundido.

Natsu y Gray se acercaron Goku poniéndose cada uno a un costado de este ''Goku de qué demonios está hablando este sujeto?'' pregunto el Dragó Slayer del fuego.

''Que demonios es lo que quieres?'' se unió Gray.

''Kakarotto, que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?''

Goku no entendía de que estaba hablando ese hombre, el volteo atrás mirando a los demás que tampoco entendían una sola palabra de lo que decía este sujeto dejándolos más y más confundido hasta que Krilin empezó a avanzar hacia el ''oye tú no sé quién diablos eres ni lo que estés buscando pero es mejor que te vayas de aquí'' menciono el acercándose al desconocido.

El rastreador de ese ser empezó a brillar y a hacer unos ruidos, Goku y Natsu sintieron peligro ''Krilin no aléjate!'' grito Goku.

''Oye cuidado ese tipo trama algo'' advirtió Natsu en su habitual posición de pelea.

El sujeto sonrió dando un golpe a Krilin en la cara con su cola, mandándolo a estrellarse contra Kame House quejándose de dolor ''Krilin!'' grito Goku preocupado. ''Pero que rápido no pude ver nada!'' murmuro un exaltado Gray mientras gotas de sudor caían al suelo.

Lucy abrió por completo los ojos al ver algo detrás de ese hombre ''es una cola! Ese sujeto tiene una cola!'' exclamo ella dejando bastante asustados a Bulma y al maestro.

''Que no puede ser!'' exclamo Bulma.

''Que demonios significa esto, quién demonios eres dilo de una vez!'' gruño un molesto Natsu. Goku puso una mano en señal de cuidado en Natsu ''no te precipites Natsu, no sabemos de qué es capaz…Pero tiene una cola igual a la que yo tenía'' dijo Goku.

El desconocido empezó a reír levemente ''parece que ya sabes quién soy''.

''Tu identidad, que quieres decir con eso?'' Gray ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

''Quién demonios eres?'' menciono Goku molesto.

Natsu choco sus puños ''por qué mierda no dices de una vez quién eres y así te pateare el trasero'' grito Natsu mientras que Gohan se aferraba a Goku hasta que Bulma vino y se lo llevo.

El desconocido parecía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia ''Kakarotto eres un canalla, hasta te has olvidado quién soy?'' grito el mientras movía la cola de un lado para otro.

''No vuelvas a llamarme con ese nombre tan extraño entendiste, mi nombre es Goku!''

El desconocido quedo algo confuso por lo dicho ''que dijiste?'' mientras que Gohan corrió hacia su padre, pero fue atrapado por Lucy quien lo cargo entre brazos ''no Gohan es peligroso estar allí'' dijo ella.

''Lucy no lo sueltes, no podemos dejar que Goku este distraído'' advirtió el maestro Roshi con un tono realmente serio.

El hombre se empezaba a molestar más y más por las respuesta de Goku ''Kakarotto acaso no te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza dímelo!'' exclamo este como el maestro Roshi al escuchar esto adopto una postura aún más seria ''cuando eras un niño no te pegaste duro en la cabeza, quiero que me respondas!'' este empezó a avanzar.

''Sera mejor que no te acerques más'' Natsu formo una bola de fuego en su palma derecha.

Goku miraba a este hombre cada vez más curioso ''si, no lo recuerdo bien pero cuando era pequeño me golpee muy duro la cabeza, incluso conservo la cicatriz''.

El otro se quejó levemente ''exactamente como me lo imaginaba''. Gray piso duro el suelo dando un paso hacia el desconocido ''pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto, responde de una vez'' pero fue interrumpido por el llamado del maestro.

''Goku debo contarte algo, hace mucho tiempo tu abuelo Gohan…'' y así el maestro revelo la historia tras el encuentro de Goku con Son Gohan el abuelo de Goku, después de todo eso Gray y Natsu miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa a Goku.

Goku no podía creer lo que había escuchado, la historia fue bastante impactante incluso para todos los presentes ''ese niño era yo?'' pregunto el cómo Roshi asintió.

Bulma que se encontraba a la derecha de Lucy se acercó bastante incrédula al maestro ''q-que significa esto, acaso Goku tiene algo que ver con esa persona?''. El desconocido miraba a todos con una sonrisa mientras que su cola se movía de un lado a otro ''ya di quién demonios eres, contesta''. ''Eres un inútil al haber olvidado todo esto pero igual te lo diré'' el suspiro levemente mientras mantenía su actitud calmada y una sonrisa en el rostro ''de ahora en adelante tendrás que trabajar muy duro para nosotros, esa será tu obligación''.

Finalmente Krilin pudo abrir los ojos y salió de los escombros de donde se había estrellado ''te encuentras bien Krilin-san?'' pregunto Lucy. ''Si, oigan chicos será mejor que tengan cuidado no subestimen a ese sujeto'' menciono él.

''Así parece ser'' dijo Goku, ''ya lo sabemos'' añadió Natsu mientras que Gray no apartaba la mirada del extraño. Finalmente el extraño se dispuso a revelar su identidad ''está bien Kakarotto, te diré tus orígenes, tú no perteneces a la raza humana de este planeta, tu planeta natal es Vegeta, perteneces a los peleadores más fuertes del universo…ERES UN SAIYAYIN!'' finalizo en voz alta dejando a todo los presentes con la boca hasta el suelo.

''Goku no es humano?'' interrogo Krilin.

''Es de otro planeta!'' dijo Gray mientras miraba a Goku.

''Los más fuertes…'' dijo Bulma mientras Lucy terminaba su frase ''…del universo''.

''Un saiyayin?'' murmuro Natsu también mirando a Goku quien se encontraba aún más sorprendido que todos juntos.

El desconocido estaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro al momento de añadir la frase final ''Y yo soy nada menos que tu hermano mayor, Raditz'' comento Raditz dejando un silencio en el grupo.

Krilin no podía creer o que escuchaba, finalmente todos habían descubierto la verdadera identidad de Goku ''es-es-el hermano mayor de Goku?'', ''son hermanos, es imposible no es cierto'' dijo una muy sorprendida Bulma. ''Eso no es cierto!'' grito un exaltado Goku.

''Es imposible, si Goku es un extraterrestre que está haciendo aquí?'' pregunto Krilin buscando alguna lógica en todo lo dicho.

Natsu solo empezó a burlarse de Raditz ''(risas) seguro solo es un loco que viene a delirar''. Lucy que se encontraba con Gohan vio a Natsu burlarse de Raditz ''Natsu cálmate, es peligroso''

Goku tenía el rostro empapado en sudor, esperando saber cuál sería la respuesta que le daría su hermano ''(risas) la respuesta es muy fácil'' Raditz volteo mirando de frete a Goku ''tú fuiste enviado a este planeta para acabar con todo aquel ser humano que se interponga en nuestro camino''.

Goku abrió los ojos tan grandes como dos pequeños platos ''que dijiste?'' grito él.

''Nosotros los saiyayines somos una familia de poderosos guerreros'' así Raditz comenzó una introducción sobre el modo de ser de todos los saiyayines ''somos mandados por todo el universo para buscar un planeta con un buen medio ambiente, eliminamos a todos los individuos que viven ahí y por último vendemos el planeta a un precio muy alto a cualquier extraterrestre dispuesto a pagar por él, siempre mandamos guerreros adultos en aquellos planetas donde viven sujetos demasiados fuertes, pero a los planetas tan débiles como este mandamos a los bebes como tú'' y así Raditz con una sonrisa finalizo la breve explicación.

Krilin estaba en shock después de escuchar la historia ''si lo que dices es cierto entonces son lo peor que puede haber, Pikoro no es nada al lado de ustedes''.

''Ustedes son todos unos cobardes al mandar a bebes lejos de sus padres'' dijo Lucy mientras abrazaba a Gohan.

''No puedo creer que traten de tan mala manera a los bebes, no tiene corazón'' exclamo Bulma.

''Goku déjame a este desgraciado a mí, me tiene harto con todo esa basura que sale de su boca'' exclamo Natsu. Gray suspiro en señal de molestia ''no seas idiota, aún no hemos visto sus poderes, sería un suicido atacarlo ahora'' menciono Gray.

Goku asintió ante eso ''Gray tiene razón Natsu, no sabemos nada de él, sería arriesgado, aún si lo atacamos entre los tres!''.

Raditz por otro lado se encontraba con una gran sonrisa mirando la cola de Gohan ''Kakarotto dentro de unos años tu solo podrás acabar con todos estos terrestres, eso sí recordaras la orden que te dimos'' Luego cruzándose de brazos se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo ''afortunadamente se puede ver la luna desde este planeta''. Goku lo miro confundido ''oye, por qué dices que es una fortuna que se pueda ver la luna desde aquí''.

Raditz miro a su hermano de forma molesta apretando los puños ''pero que torpe eres, nosotros los saiyayines podemos pelear con todo nuestro poder cuando vemos la luna llena!''. Krilin, Bulma y el maestro recordaron esos momentos en cuando Goku aún tenía su cola y mirando la luna se convertía en un simio gigante que destruía todo a su paso.

''Oye Goku a que se refiere con eso?, que quiere decir con que si ves la luna te harás más fuerte?'' pregunto Natsu algo extrañado. ''lo siento Natsu, no entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo''.

Raditz apretó los dientes luego miro y se dio cuenta que Goku no tenía cola ''que?, i-i-imposible y tu cola?''.

Goku miro su retaguardia ''mi cola me la quitaron hace mucho tiempo'' exclamo Goku tratando de callarlo.

Raditz enfureció aún más ''cómo pudiste eres un estúpido, fue por eso que te llevas bien con los individuos de este planeta, ''ya basta!'' grito un enojado Goku ''no me importa si soy de otro planeta o un quien sabe que o si tú eres mi hermano, ustedes son de lo peor, yo soy Goku y fui criado aquí ahora ya lárgate!'' grito Goku mientras Raditz cerraba los ojos.

''Él tiene razón, el pasado es otra cosa él tiene derecho a ser todo un terrestre'' dijo el maestro.

''Es imposible que alguien tan bueno como Goku-san haga cosas atroces cono tú'' grito una furiosa Lucy.

''Goku fue quién salvo este planeta de la destrucción, lárgate de aquí'' explico Krilin al momento en que Raditz abrió los ojos y camino hacia ellos.

''No puedo hacer eso'' el camino hacia donde estaban Lucy y Gohan junto con Bulma, ''además de que los saiyayines somos muy pocos, nuestro planeta fue destruido cuando un meteorito se estrelló contra él y así la mayor parte de los saiyayines desapareció del universo incluyendo a nuestro padre y nuestra madre''. ''Ahora solo quedamos cuatro saiyayines incluyéndote'' Raditz se acercó quedando frente a Goku ''abre los ojos Kakarotto y únete a nosotros, será muy divertido''.

Pero a Goku le enfureció todo esto, no le gustaba para nada la idea de asesinar todo a su paso ''no digas tonterías, ni aunque este muerte te ayudare a destruir planetas!''.

''Con que no, acaso ese que está detrás de ti es tu hijo, puedo ver su cola'' dijo Raditz como Lucy cubrió a Gohan y Bulma le tapo la cola. ''No, no lo es'' grito Goku.

''Parece que no quieres entender, creo que tomare prestado a tu hijo'' dijo Raditz al momento de empezar a avanzar hacia ellos ''no te acerques'' grito Goku.

Natsu por fin había perdido la paciencia y emprendió su ataque por Raditz ''ya me canse de ti'' grito el mientras corría. ''No espera Natsu!'' llamo Goku tratando d detenerlo.

''Tu maldito me tienes harto'' Natsu con sus puños rodeado de fuego trato de conectar un golpe en Raditz pero, él era demasiado rápido para el ''tu chiquillo, eres una basura'' Raditz dio unos pasos hacia atrás esquivando los golpes de Natsu ''**KARYU NO HOKO (RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO)'' **Natsu lanzo su ataque conectando en Radtiz, pero quedo conmocionado al ver que no tuvo efecto alguno.

Desde atrás Lucy ya se puso de pie preparando una de sus llaves ''_esto es malo, el ataque de Natsu es muy fuerte y contra Raditz no tuvo efecto alguno''._

Raditz apareció frente a Natsu dándole un solo golpe dirigido al abdomen, mandándolo contra Kame House postrándolo entre los escombros ''Natsu!'' grito una preocupada Lucy.

Goku y Gray corrieron por Raditz, este solo se quedó quieto en un lugar, Goku ataco con unos puñetazos pero ninguno dio en él, luego recibió una patada tirándolo al suelo, Gray dio un gran salto cayendo por Raditz ''**ICE MAKE MARTILLO DE HIELO'' **y con su magia formo un gran martillo, pero Raditz de un solo golpe lo destruyo luego conecto un fuerte golpe a la cara de Gray mandándolo al mar ''Gray! Grito Krilin''.

Goku pudo ponerse de pie a duras penas, intento conectar una patada pero finalmente Raditz lo remato con un golpe al rostro mandándolo a estrellarse contra el cocotero. ''Hum, son solo unas basuras'' rio Raditz acercándose hacia Gohan quien lloraba amargamente ''aléjate, no te llevaras a Gohan'' grito Lucy con una llave en la mano.

Raditz rio y apareció frente a Lucy ''y tú me detendrás, mocosa'' y recibió un fuerte golpe haciéndola doblar del dolor, justo en ese momento la llave mágica de leo brillo apareciendo el espíritu celestial Leo, conocido como Loke ''tu maldito pagaras por haber lastimado a mi hermosa Lucy'' gruño este.

''Hum? Nunca vi esta clase de poder antes…pero igual eres una basura'' dijo Raditz esquivando un golpe de Loke, luego propinándole una patada y terminándolo con un doble hacha enterrándolo en la arena y desapareciendo al instante ''hum, solo estorban'' Raditz siguió su camino hacia Gohan quien se liberó de Bulma y fue por su padre, pero Raditz lo atrapo provocando que Gohan empiece a llorar ''Kakarotto yo me quedare con tu hijo, si quieres verlo con vida obedecerás las órdenes de tu hermano''

Raditz alzo a Gohan ''te daré solo un día para que lo pienses, pero primero tendrás que pasar una pequeña prueba, tendrás que exterminar a 100 humanos de este planeta para estas horas del día de mañana y traerás sus cuerpos a este lugar''.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, especialmente Goku quien nunca había pensado en matar a ninguna persona, ''No puede ser los tres fueron derrotado tan fácilmente'' dijo Krilin.

Roshi asintió a esto ''además el espíritu celestial de Lucy fue vencido con simples golpes''.

Natsu a duras penas empujo los escombros intentando por todos los método posibles por reincorporarse, pero fue imposible ''ese maldito, es muy fuerte'' dijo el mirando a Goku mientras se lamentaba de dolor en el suelo, luego vio a Lucy desmayada en el suelo ''maldito que le hiciste a Lucy!'' grito un furioso Natsu, pero no podía hacer nada.

''Kakarotto, haré todo lo posible para no matar al hijo de mi hermano menor, así que mañana espero a todos esos humanos muertos si quieres puedes unirte con esos dos y así matan muchos más'' dijo Raditz con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Gohan llamaba a su padre mientras que Goku estiraba el brazo tratando de alcanzarlo ''Gohan'' murmuro Goku haciendo todo lo posible por superar el dolor y ponerse de pie para rescatar a su hijo.

Fin del capítulo 2.

Notas: El próximo capítulo tendrá bastante acción así que esperen por él…por si se preguntan me baso en el anime para hacer los capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Dragón Ball Z y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 3: La combinación más fuerte de este mundo, ¡la gran batalla inicia!.

Goku, Natsu y Gray se encontraban postrados en el suelo después de solo recibir un par de golpes de parte de Raditz, al parecer Raditz era demasiado poderoso para ellos, incluso Lucy no se salvó de esto y tras recibir el golpe de Raditz perdió el conocimiento y quedo tendida en el suelo.

Goku se sujetaba el abdomen quejándose de dolor a orillas del mar, mientras que Natsu intentaba salir de los escombros de Kame house donde se había estrellado por recibir un golpe de Raditz, por otro lado Gray había atravesado el cocotero ubicado a un costado de Kame house ''demonios, con solo ese simple golpe me pudo vencer, que rayos es un saiyayin, que tan fuerte es?'' murmuraba en voz baja tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Natsu hacía todo lo posible por salir de donde se encontraba luego miro a Lucy que se encontraba fuera de sí ''maldito, que le hiciste a Lucy, me las pagaras'' gritaba el haciendo todo lo posible por quitarse los escombros de encima, ''ese idiota'' dijo en voz baja Gray luego miro a Goku ''parece que el hermano de Goku es alguien verdaderamente fuerte''.

Raditz tenía prisionero a Gohan mientras este lloraba amargamente por el miedo que este le producía, Raditz miro a Goku sonriendo entre dientes ''escúchame te lo repetiré de nuevo, tienes que exterminar a 100 personas de este planeta para el día de mañana y deberás traer sus cuerpos hasta aquí'' Goku a duras penas se iba incorporando con un ojo abierto y frotándose el abdomen mientras que Raditz continuo ''si lo haces tendrás la oportunidad de unirte a nosotros y claro, si no están los cuerpos tu hijo puede correr el riesgo de morir'' finalizo el cómo Goku extendió su brazo tratando de llegar a Gohan.

Por otro lado Gray se logró incorporar de nuevo, y caminando lentamente debido al dolor se acercó a Natsu sin que Raditz se diera cuenta quitándole los escombros de encima ''Natsu puedes ponerte de pie?'' interrogó él en silencio.

Natsu asintió y ya de pie se preparó para atacar de nuevo a Raditz ''ese maldito Raditz me las pagará!'' exclamo el cómo Gray lo detuvo.

''No seas idiota, si lo atacas de nuevo el resultado será el mismo, necesitamos un plan'' murmuraba el mirando en dirección a Raditz.

Raditz levantó Gohan quien llamaba en llanto a su padre ''papá!, papá!''.

Krinlin, Bulma y el maestro se encontraba tras Raditz ''eso es una cobardía, no puedes usar a un niño'' grito Krilin. ''Si es cierto'' asintió Bulma.

Por el maestro Roshi caían gran cantidad de sudor ''antes que nada Goku nunca sería capaz de exterminar a nadie''.

Raditz de mala gana miro por encima del hombro ''eso no importa, si él quiere que su hijo muera no necesita traer a todas esas personas'' luego miro a Natsu y Gray que se acercaban sigilosamente, ambos se percataron de que fueron vistos y poniéndose en la posición de combate propia de cada uno esperaron el ataque, pero Raditz solo sonrió ''aunque el destino de este planeta y el de sus habitantes es el camino a la destrucción, después de atacar el otro planeta el siguiente blanco será el planeta tierra'' todos pusieron un rostro de preocupación y asombro extremo.

''Que has dicho?'' interrogo el maestro.

''Que demonios?, vendrán de nuevo?'' murmuro Gray, al parecer Natsu no escucho lo último que fue dicho.

Raditz miraba burlándose a Goku ''los tres saiyayines solo nos tardaremos un mes en exterminar por completo la vida de este planeta''. Mientras que Goku intentaba alcanzar a Raditz, ''es lo mismo que si Kakarotto acaba con 100 individuos en este preciso momento no creo que importe'' exclamo Raditz mirando de nuevo a su espalda al momento recibir un grito de un furioso Natsu.

''Cállate de una maldita vez, no me vengas con tus payasadas…tu pagaras por lo que hiciste'' pero antes de avanzar por Raditz, él fue detenido por Gray. ''Maldición ya cálmate piensa en lo que puede pasar, si lo provocas él podría matarnos a todos y eso incluye a Lucy!'' exclamo Gray al momento en que Natsu dejo de hacer fuerza, al parecer eso le hizo entrar en razón.

Raditz lo miro a los ojos y le lanzo una sonrisa llena de burla ''hmpf, solo eres una pobre excusa de peleador'' mientras Raditz se burlaba de Natsu, Goku pudo arrastrarse a los pies de este y estirando el brazo derecho Goku logro alcanzar la pierda izquierda de Raditz.

Raditz sintió que alguien sujetaba su pierna pero él ya sabía de quién se trataba y lo miro con una mirada llena de indiferencia, las olas llegaban hasta la orilla empapando la parte inferior de Goku. Este miraba a Raditz a duras penas mientras trataba de detenerlo.

''Lo has entendido Kakarotto?, no importa lo que hagas la única alternativa que tienes es unirte a nosotros'' exclamo Raditz a medida que el llanto de Gohan y el llamado a su padre se entonaba más y más ''papá!'' llamaba el pequeño con la esperanza de que su padre lo rescataría.

Goku miro desde el suelo a Raditz con el ceño fruncido ''regrésame a mi hijo'' sin embargo Raditz pateo la mano de Goku con una sonrisa malévola ''espero encontrar buenas noticias, es por tu bien'' finalmente Raditz empezó a levitar lentamente ''ni se te ocurra pensar en traicionarme, porque tu poder de pelea es imperfecto no se compara al mío en lo más mínimo…nos vemos''.

''Papá!, papito ayúdame'' fueron los gritos que se escuchaban de parte de Gohan mientras que se alejaba en brazos de Raditz, Goku miro desde el suelo como su hermano mayor arrebato a su hijo y sintió una inmensa frustración al no ser capaz de poder detenerlo, se puso de pie al escuchar el ultimo sonido audible de Gohan gritando dio unos pasos hacia la orilla y cayendo de rodillas grito al cielo el nombre de su hijo ''Gohaaaaaaaaan'' Goku miro el agua bajo el ''maldición, como se atreve!'' grito el cómo sus amigos incluyendo a Natsu y Gray fueron por él.

''Goku esta estas bien'' interrogo Krilin.

Bulma miro a Natsu y Gray que aún se frotaban en donde les había asestado el golpe ''chicos ustedes se encuentran bien?''.

Ambos asintieron ''si no te preocupes, pero estoy preocupado por Gohan, aún es un niño debe estar pasando por un mal rato'' dijo Natsu mirando hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido, estaba increíblemente serio, cosa que se veía raras veces en él.

Gray suspiro ''ese Raditz realmente es muy fuerte, pero aun así no permitiré que haga lo que quiera'' exclamo el mago de hielo.

Krilin sujetaba a Goku hasta que este grito ''Nube voladora'' y una pequeña nube de color amarilla vino desde el cielo.

''No te precipites no lo lograrás'' sugirió el maestro tratando de frenar a uno de sus antiguos discípulos.

''Goku si vas te mataran'' grito Bulma.

Natsu que por fin se había recompuesto se acercó a Goku ''perfecto, yo iré contigo Goku, ese maldito Raditz me las pagará'' este choco sus puños.

''No digan tonterías, si van ahora creen que les podrán ganar'' Krilin en frente de ambos se quejaba.

Gray dio un paso y se puso al lado de Goku y Natsu ''pues esa es la idea, aunque sea el hermano de Goku no dejaremos que haga lo que le dé la gana'' dijo él.

''Ustedes tres no pudieron contra él, cuál será la diferencia si van ahora?'' volvió a interrogar Roshi tratando de hacerles entrar en razón, hasta que unos gemidos se escucharon detrás de ellos.

''Diablos eso me dolió bastante'' era Lucy que volvió en sí poniéndose de pie, Natsu al ver eso rápidamente fue por ella.

''Lucy como te encuentras'' sin darse cuenta Natsu otorgo un abrazo a la rubia haciendo que ella se exaltara un poco ''N-Natsu?'' interrogo ella un poco roja.

''Me alegra que estés bien, no te preocupes hare que ese maldito pague por lo que te hizo'' exclamo Natsu con furia.

Goku logro sentarse mientras miraba en la dirección a la cual Gohan fue llevado ''maldición, debe haber algo que pueda hacer!'' grito el lleno de una incontrolable frustración.

Bulma suspiro con algo de tristeza ''esto es horrible, ahora que encuentras a un familiar resulta ser un tipo cruel y sin sentimientos'' menciono Bulma haciendo que Krilin asintiera ''es cierto tu hermano mayor es demasiado fuerte''.

Gray ayudo a Goku a llegar hasta la escalera de Kame House ''debemos pensar en lo que haremos, aunque Raditz sea muy fuerte debe tener algún punto débil'' Gray se puso a pensar en alternativas.

''Su cola'' dijo Goku mientras miraba a Gray y se puso de pie ''si nosotros sujetamos fuertemente la cola de Raditz esto seguro que perderá todo su poder…también me pasaba lo mismo'' el maestro asintió a esto lo que afirmo lo dicho por Goku.

''Pero tú crees que seamos capaces de sujetarle la cola a Raditz?'' interrogo Gray era obvio que él se uniría a la acción.

Goku ya estaba de pie mirando a Gray ''no podría hacerlo yo solo'' dijo Goku, Gray dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa ''cuenta conmigo, ese bastardo me las pagará'' exclamo este.

''Que!?'' interrogo un sorprendido Krilin pensando en que estaban locos para enfrentar de nuevo a Raditz, pero el maestro Roshi dio un pequeño golpe a la cabeza de Krilin ''como QUE?, ni Yamcha ni Tenshinhan están aquí, Goku y Gray podría tener alguna oportunidad ahora que saben el peligro que representa este ser'' pero el maestro no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por otra persona.

''Oigan no se olviden de mi…Raditz debe pagar por lastimar a Lucy'' exclamo Natsu, Lucy tenía una cara bastante seria ''así es, yo también peleare'' dijo ella pero fue detenida por Natsu.

''No lo harás Lucy''.

''Pero porque, yo también quiero ayudarles, siempre ustedes se arriesgan por mí además por lo que me dijiste Gohan fue secuestrado así que yo también quiero ir''

Pero Natsu solo volvió a declinar de esto ''lo siento Lucy pero no te dejare ir, será muy peligroso, ese tipo es demasiado fuerte para ti, solo conseguirás que te lastimes aún más, espera a que volvamos veras que le pateare el trasero'' sonrió Natsu Lucy no tuvo más opción que aceptar eso.

Krilin dio un paso preparado para ir ''yo también Goku'' dijo él.

El maestro también dio unos pasos al frente ''yo haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos''.

Gray miro un poco confuso al maestro ''viejo, tú también iras?'' interrogo el como el maestro asintió.

Goku lanzo una pequeña sonrisa ''que su apariencia no te engañe Gray, el maestro Roshi es un experto en artes marciales, él fue quién me enseño a pelear'' Gray y Natsu volvieron a mirar a el maestro con los ojos abiertos, realmente no se esperaban eso.

''Muy bien, si los 5 peleamos tal vez podamos derrotarlo'' dijo Krilin pero Goku bajo la mirada ''pero Krilin tú ya moriste, Kami sama me dijo que no se puede pedir el deseo dos veces!'' exclamo el como Natsu y Gray miraron a Krilin realmente sorprendidos.

''Krilin ya..''

''…moriste?'' ambos estaba sorprendidos.

Krilin se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza ''así es, pero igual iré, ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarte'' respondió Krilin nadando en sus pensamientos.

Goku se puso firme bastante decidido a ir a la acción ''muy bien, entonces vayamos inmediatamente a atacarlo, él no debe imaginar que nosotros lo atacaremos'' dijo Goku ahora mirando hacia Bulma.

''Pero nosotros no sabemos en donde se encuentra'' menciono el maestro.

''Entonces como piensan encontrarlos?'' interrogo la maga celestial.

Goku entonces miro a Bulma recordando el radar ''Bulma, todavía tienes el radar del dragón?''.

Bulma abrió los ojos completamente ''es verdad, el sombrero de Gohan tiene una esfera del Dragón lo podemos rastrear'' ella quito el radar y presionando un botón apareció una pequeña imagen que simbolizaba la esfera del Dragón que se encontraba en movimiento ''miren es la esfera va a una velocidad impresionante'' pasado unos segundos parecía que la esfera finalmente se detuvo en un lugar ''se detuvo'' exclamaron Bulma, Lucy y Krilin al unísono.

''Que bueno él no está en el espacio, aún sigue en la tierra'' menciono aliviada la peli azul.

Goku volteo mirando hacia el horizonte con esperanza ''muy bien vamos, tendremos una oportunidad, resiste un poco más Gohan''.

Natsu lanzo una gran sonrisa ''ese maldito pagará caro'' dijo él.

Gray se despojó de la parte superior de su atuendo ''estoy listo'' menciono este, Lucy los observaba bastante preocupada ya que no quería que sus amigos de Fairy Tail se alejen de su lado ''_chicos por favor regresen a salvo'' _pensó ella bastante preocupada.

Krilin y el maestro también se preparaban para la batalla.

Hasta que todos ellos escucharon una voz que era bastante conocida para Goku y los demás a excepción de los magos ''ustedes no podrán hacerlo'' exclamo esta voz que parecía venir desde encima de ellos.

Todos voltearon mirando en dirección hacia el cielo viendo a una persona con la piel de color verde encima de ellos ''PIKORO!'' dijeron todos lo que lo conocía con inmensa impresión.

Pikoro bajo hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Natsu y Gray lo miraron de pies a cabeza, esta persona les parecía bastante rara ''quién demonios es este tipo, algún amigo de ustedes?'' interrogo Natsu.

Pero Roshi declino de esto ''Pikoro es un ser malvado que fue vencido por Goku hace años'', ''y él está aquí por?'' preguntó Gray.

''Pikoro dime que haces en este lugar?'' el maestro bastante temeroso pregunto mientras Bulma se arrastraba lejos de él.

Pikoro miro a todos los presentes uno por uno, deteniéndose al final que era Lucy, ella al instante se sintió intimidada por esa mirada y se escondió tras Natsu ''tengo miedo'' dijo ella.

''He estado siguiendo a ese individuo'' dijo Pikoro con mucha frialdad.

Goku tenía una mirada bastante seria ''así que ya lo conociste?''.

Gray miraba como ambos estaban frente a frente sin mover un dedo _''es increíble la tensión que hay entre esos dos'' _pensaba a sus adentro el mago de hielo.

Pikoro asintió ante la pregunta de Goku ''exactamente, y no podrás derrotarlo con los debiluchos que quiere ayudarte'' menciono Pikoro haciendo que todos abran los ojos.

''Pero que has dicho maldita planta?''grito Natsu molesto por el insulto de Pikoro.

''Que me desafías mocoso?'' volvió a gritar Pikoro mirando a Natsu con furia ''acaso quieres morir?'' volvió a interrogar él como Lucy estiro levemente del brazo de Natsu ''Natsu por favor ya basta'' menciono ella un poco asustada.

Pikoro frunció el ceño y miro de nuevo a Goku ''como te decía ustedes no podrá derrotarlo'' dijo Pikoro luego empujo su capa a un lado ''yo iré contigo Goku'' Pikoro camino en dirección a todos ''ustedes deben saberlo muy bien que tan fuerte es, no podremos derrotarlo, no importa que seas tú o que sea yo el oponente'' Pikoro se detuvo detrás de Goku quedando frente a Natsu y Gray ''o que sean estos mocosos'' Natsu y Gray fruncieron el ceño.

''Pero si unimos nuestras fuerzas entonces habrá posibilidad de ganar'' exclamo Pikoro mientras que la mandíbula de Krilin y del maestro se encontraban hasta el suelo.

Goku se encontraba mirando hacia el frente bastante serio ''muy bien entonces dime, que es lo que realmente quieres?''.

''No quiero que te confundas'' menciono Pikoro ''por supuesto que yo no busco la paz de este planeta, no me interesa lo que pueda pasarle a tu hijo'' dicho eso Pikoro hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto ''él está interfiriendo en mis planes para conquistar al mundo''

Lucy que se encontraba cerca de Bulma quien estaba temblando murmuro en voz baja ''este sujeto quiere controlar el mundo?'' Bulma asintió con miedo bastante dura.

''Ahora nos uniremos, después tú y yo acabaremos con sus otros amigos'' Pikoro dejo ver una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba el puño a la altura del mentón y apretándolo ''y por último acabare contigo de una vez por todas, así conquistare al mundo entero''.

''No te lo permitiré pero, es una buena idea que unamos nuestras fuerzas'' Goku miro por encima de su hombro a Pikoro con una sonrisa desafiante ''tal parece que no tenemos otra opción verdad?''.

''Exacto no creas que me agrada'' dijo Pkoro y ambos giraron mirando al otro ''yo también pienso que es algo insoportable cooperar contigo''.

Goku de nuevo tenía una mirada seria y extendió la mano hacia Bulma ''Bulma préstame el radar del Dragón por favor''.

''Q-que ah, bueno este'' pero ella tenía mucho temor de cruzar al lado de Pikoro.

Finalmente Natsu y Gray se acercaron a Bulma ''no te preocupes, yo le daré eso a Goku'' dijo Natsu con Gray a su lado.

''Chicos ustedes?'' pregunto Lucy sabiendo lo que sus amigos planeaban.

Ambos solo le sonrieron luego pusieron un rostro más serio y se dirigieron junto a Goku pasando al lado de Pikoro ''muy bien Goku es hora de ir'' dijo Gray.

Natsu choco de nuevo sus puños ''no puedo esperar'' menciono el mago de fuego.

Pikoro frunció el ceño al mirarlos ''ustedes mocosos piensan estorbar la pelea?''.

''Que dijiste maldito?, no me interesa lo que pienses iré a traer a Gohan, también debe pagar lo que le hizo a Lucy'' grito Natsu como Lucy sintió algo en el pecho al momento de escuchar eso, aunque también se encontraba bastante preocupada por lo que podría pasar.

''Sera mejor que no subestimes a un mago de Fairy Tail Pikoro, te podría ir bastante mal'' exclamo Gray con una sonrisa desafiante.

Pikoro solo gruño ''hmpf, magos? No me hagan reír, ustedes no son más que estorbos al igual que Goku, me da asco estar cerca de todos ustedes''.

''Muy bien está decidido'' dijo Goku agarrando a ambos, Natsu a su derecha y Gray a su izquierda y así subió a la nube ''oye Pikoro podrás ir a la velocidad de mi nube voladora?''

''No seas torpe'' desafió Pikoro ''para empezar mi técnica de volar es muy superior a la tuya, tu nube parece una tortuga''

Gray suspiro levemente ''si ya terminaron de hablar, ya podemos irnos?'' pregunto este.

Al final los cuatro se elevaron alto en el cielo marchándose hacia donde les señalaba el radar ''Natsu la esfera no se ha movido?'' interrogo Goku a Natsu quién tenía en sus manos el radar del Dragón, ''sigue en el mismo lugar'' respondió el Dragón Slayer.

Gray se encontraba bastante pensativo mirando al frente mientras Goku lo sujetaba para no caer ''_esto será verdaderamente difícil, pero aun así no me retirare, acabaré con Raditz''._

_(_Kame house).

Mientras los demás iba a la lucha, Lucy y los demás se quedaron en Kame house mirando hacia el horizonte ''Natsu, por favor cuídate'' murmuraba en voz baja Lucy preocupado por Natsu y también por Gray. Luego miro al grupo ''chicos creen que ellos estarán bien?'' pregunto la maga.

''Honestamente no estoy muy seguro'' respondió Krilin.

Pero el maestro Roshi se encontraba bastante eufórico ante lo sucedido, aún no podía creer el equipo que se había formado ''aun así me niego a creer que Goku y Pikoro hayan unido sus fuerzas, además tienen la ayuda de Natsu y Gray que son dos magos bastantes fuertes'' el maestro dio unos pasos hacia el frente mientras miraba hacia el cielo ''estoy seguro que esta es la combinación más fuerte de este mundo'' luego apretó levemente su puño ''con la combinación de ki y magia estoy seguro que podrán ganar''.

Dicho todo eso Lucy se calmó bastante, teniendo la idea de que esos cuatro podrán derrotar a Raditz sin problemas ''creo que tienes razón maestro, es imposible que ellos pierdan''.

Aunque Bulma aún se encontraba bastante preocupada ''sé que podemos confiar en Natsu y Gray, pero, qué hay de Pikoro?''.

''Eso es lo que me preocupa'' dijo Krilin.

''Pero que estás diciendo esto es algo sorprendente'' grito el maestro riendo entre dientes ''Bulma recuerdas donde se localiza la señal de la esfera del dragón?''.

La granja

Raditz caminaba en busca de Gohan, quién se escondía tras la camioneta del agricultor que Raditz acabo ''papá, tengo miedo'' Gohan sollozaba mientras veía las piernas de Raditz acercarse hacia él deteniéndose frente a la camioneta.

Raditz clavo su puño en la camioneta luego levantándola sin problema alguno observando de mala manera a Gohan, luego abrió la palma de su mano y lanzando una pequeña onda dentro de la camioneta exterminándola al instante causando un gran susto en Gohan mientras el viento soplaba todo el polvo y la cabellera de Raditz viendo como Gohan lloraba aún más hasta que por fin perdió la paciencia ''cállate de una vez, hasta cuando dejarás de llorar?'' Raditz agarro a Gohan y lo llevo a su nave ''tú también tienes sangre de los guerreros saiyayin, quédate ahí dentro'' y lo encerró dentro de su nave donde el llanto de Gohan era sordo.

''Sácame de aquí, sácame de aquí'' gritaba Gohan observando como Radtiz se marchaba.

Raditz salió del cráter hecho por su nave sintiendo un poco de hambre ''bueno ahora, creo que tendré que buscar algo de comer'' pero sin darse cuenta su rastreador capto algo ''hum? Que extraño es la señal de alarma'' él presiono el botón a un lado quedando sorprendido ''el poder de pelea es de 710?, está cerca''.

Raditz siguió con la vista la fuente del poder, hasta llegar a su nave donde se encontraba Gohan ''que?, Demonios se ha descompuesto hizo que me asustara'' dicho eso dio vuelta y se marchó.

(En los cielos)

El radar del dragón capto algunas señales poniendo en alerta a todos ''oigan, parece que está cerca'' menciono Natsu mirando el radar.

''Bajemos un poco más para echar un vistazo'' ordeno Goku.

''De ninguna manera es mejor seguir'' exclamo Pikoro ''ese sujeto tiene una máquina muy extraña, parece ser que por medio de ella puede saber la localización y hasta el pode de pelea del enemigo''.

Gray que también prestaba atención a la conversación se unió a ella ''eso significa que él ya sabe que lo venimos siguiendo, no es así?'' interrogo él.

''Por supuesto que lo sabe'' respondió Pikoro.

Goku miro hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido ''no tenemos otra opción más que atacarlo por el frente''.

Natsu en ese momento tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ''de frente?, suena bastante bien''.

''No será mejor tener algún plan?'' interrogo Gray ''dudo que Raditz sea lo bastante tonto como para dejar que luchemos todos juntos''.

''Me temo que no se me ocurre ninguno'' finalizo Pikoro con una gota de sudor.

(De vuelta con Raditz).

Raditz había matado a algunos animales para comerlos, luego de eso se dirigió de nuevo hacia su nave llevando una fruta a la boca mientras sujetaba otra con la otra mano, luego de comerla la tiro al suelo y en ese instante su rastreador captó otra señal ''hum, otra vez?'' dijo el mientras apretaba el botón para encenderlo mientas miraba de nuevo a la nave donde se encontraba Gohan ''el poder de pelea es de 710…si está descompuesto'' menciono este para sí mismo.

Al instante el rastreador capto otra señal que se acercaban hacia él ''de nuevo otras reacciones?'' Raditz miro hacia el cielo, en el rastreador le apareció los símbolos con sus respectivos poderes de pelea ''1…2…3 y 4, son cuatro, sus poderes de pelea son de 322, 334, luego están dos que son bajos pero superior a los demás terrícolas, son de 100 y 105… uno de esos cuatro tiene casi el mismo poder que Kakarotto''.

Raditz estaba algo molesto con los brazos en alto ''sin embargo él no puede venir hasta aquí, él sabe muy bien que tiene 0 probabilidades de ganarme en una pelea además…él no puede saber en dónde me encuentro'' dicho esto Raditz apago el rastreador.

''No puede ser, realmente sufrió una descompostura'' Raditz se dio vuelta alejándose pero al instante su rastreador sonó de nuevo y al voltear vio a Goku cargando a Natsu y Gray con Pikoro volando al lado de ellos ''maldición han venido'' luego Raditz miro de nuevo a su nave al parecer algo llamo su atención ''esto debe ser un error, es inexplicable que ese mocoso tenga 710 de poder de pelea'' gruño este bastante molesto.

Goku y Pikoro pasaron por encima de Raditz, Goku dejó ir su nube dando un salto en ese instante Natsu y Gray se separaron de Goku y los cuatro aterrizaron al mismo tiempo Goku y Natsu en medio y Pikoro y Gray a los costados de cada uno, los cuatro miraban a Raditz a los ojos.

''Raditz he venido a patearte el trasero'' Natsu no perdió tiempo de decir sus intenciones.

''Ya cállate flamitas y prepárate'' gruño Gray.

Raditz hacia rebotar la fruta que tenía en la mano mientras miraba a los demás ''ya veo, así que tu eras el sujeto con el poder de pelea parecido al de Kakarotto'' dijo este luego preguntando.

''Como supiste que estaba aquí?''.

''No tengo por qué decírtelo'' respondió Goku.

Raditz solo rio ''entonces te hare otra pregunta, que fue lo que hizo venir?''.

Gray se puso en su habitual posición de pelea ''que no es obvio?''.

''Vine por mi hijo, por qué otra cosa más?'' grito Goku.

Raditz dejo ver un rostro bastante molesto ''si no me equivoco, a pesar de ser un saiyayin quieres decir que no piensas unirte a los de tu misma sangre?''.

''Eso fue lo que te dije'' exclamo Goku con bastante enojo.

Mientras Gohan hacía todo lo posible por salir de la nave pero solo conseguía hacerse daño ''uwaaa, me doliooo'' se quejaba este.

Raditz y Goku se miraban a los ojos ''con que vienes a traicionar a tu hermano?'' dijo Raditz.

''Yo no tengo ningún hermano!'' exclamo Goku como del enojo Raditz apretó con fuerza la fruta en su mano destruyéndola. ''Kakarotto pensé que eras más inteligente, pero realmente me has decepcionado llegando a estas alturas, espero que los cuatro no hayan hecho un plan tan tonto pensando que uniendo sus fuerzas me podrían ganar o sí?'' se burló el hermano mayor de Goku.

Pikoro ya se cansó de toda esa espera ''ya fue suficiente de tantas tonterías'' arrojando lejos su capa y el turbante que cayeron con fuerza. Esto llamo bastante la atención de ambos magos, pensando en cómo alguien podría pelear portando prendas ponderadas.

Goku noto esto, se dio cuenta de las prendas pesadas que Pikoro había arrojado ''Pikoro! Tú también estas entrenando usando algo pesado?'', Pikoro solo asintió con tu típica actitud ''si, como tú lo haces'' Pikoro estiro el cuerpo tronando su cuello y dándose un pequeño masaje ''hace mucho que no sentía el cuerpo tan ligero''.

El rastreador de Raditz capto un aumento en el poder de Pelea de Pikoro al momento en que este se despojó de su atuendo ''_hmmm?, su poder de pelea aumento a 408''._

Goku siguió el ejemplo de Pikoro quitándose este también las prendas pesadas que traía ''ya veo, tú también has entrenado muy duro eh?'' mientras también se quitaba las botas ''la verdad me alegra mucho que estés de mi lado'' finalmente solo quedo con su dogui. El rastreador de Raditz de nuevo capto un aumento de la fuerza de Goku ''ese canalla de Kakarotto subió hasta 416'' murmuro e voz baja el saiyayin invasor, ''creo que así pelearemos mucho mejor, no chicos?'' Goku miro a los dos magos que lo observaban algo impresionados.

''Pero es que cuando peleamos contra el en Kame house, llevabas toda esa prenda pesada?'' pregunto Gray mirando de todo lo que Goku se había desecho. ''Así es, en ese momento no había tiempo para quitarme esto''.

Natsu como era costumbre observaba a Goku con una actitud desafiante ''Goku cuando pateemos el trasero a tu hermano, pelearas conmigo no puedo esperar'' este choco sus puños envolviéndolos en fuego.

Raditz miro detenidamente a Natsu y noto que también su poder de pelea aumento levemente ''_el poder de pelea de ese mocoso subió hasta 120, no esta nada mal para un mísero terrícola''._

Gray vio a Natsu bastante emocionado ''flamitas será mejor que no te metas en mi camino'' exclamo este envolviendo sus brazos en una misteriosa neblina helada.

''_También el nivel de pelea del otro mocoso se ha elevado hasta 116, pero aun así es una basura'' _pensó Raditz.

Raditz empezó a sonreír poniendo levemente nervioso al grupo, incluyendo al siempre molesto Natsu ''creen que con eso ya se volvieron lo suficientemente fuertes?''.

''Que?'' dijeron los peleadores conmocionados.

Raditz se cruzó de brazos hablando con una gran sonrisa ''por favor no me hagan reír si creen que van a derrotarme de esa manera los cuatro son unos ingenuos'' grito Raditz mientras reía ''pero me sorprende que simples humanos como esos dos tiene el poder de pelea tan elevado'' exclamo este señalando hacia Natsu y Gray.

''A quien dices simples humanos, nosotros somos magos de Fairy Tail, metete eso en la cabeza maldito'' Natsu grito lleno de ira.

''En una pelea no se necesita de solo la fuerza'' exclamo Gray mirando a Goku quién le devolvió la mirada para luego señalar a Raditz ''nosotros tenemos un plan de ataque'' Goku y Gray miraron a Raditz bastantes confiados.

''Un plan, pero si no…'' Natsu casi metió la pata pero su boca fue tapda por Pikoro ''será mejor que te calles enano''.

Raditz se encontraba bastante confiado a pesar del plan de sus enemigos ''no quiero que me digan su plan'' exclamo este con bastante calma, luego su actitud cambio ''Kakarotto, he decidido que ya no te necesitamos con nosotros'' como su pelo empezó a revolotearse ''solamente serías un estorbo para nuestra misión…eres una deshonra para nuestra familia ahora verás!'' grito Raditz comenzando el ataque.

''Ahí viene'' grito Goku y todos pusieron su guardia, Raditz corrió a una velocidad no visible a para ellos, parecía como si corrió en medio de todos ellos y… Raditz propino un codazo a Pikoro y a Goku desde sus espaldas, y al instante dio dos puñetazos a Gray y Natsu alejándolos de él.

Goku y Pikoro lograron aterrizar de pie, sin embargo Gray y Natsu cayeron pesadamente al suelo a espaldas de Raditz.

Todos miraron con los ojos bastantes abiertos ante tal velocidad, era demasiado para ellos, en especial para los magos.

''_ES-ES muy rápido, tiene una velocidad impresionante''_ Goku se encontraba con la boca abierta al igual que Pikoro ''_estaba frente a nosotros, como pudo atacarnos por detrás en unos segundos'' _ambos se encontraban bastantes alarmados.

''Natsu pudiste ver algo?'' interrogo Gray a su compañero mago, ambos estaban sudando debido a la impresión ''nada, es demasiado rápido, es increíble'' era una de las pocas veces que el Dragón Slayer se impresionaba tanto.

Raditz bajo sus brazos ''puedo ver que tiene muy buena defensa, a excepción de esos dos mocosos'' Raditz señalo a Gray y Natsu que se ponían de pie ''pero eso no importa, la muerte de los cuatro es cuestión de tiempo, poco a poco mis ataques serán cada vez más fuertes.

''_No puedo creer que sea más fuerte que todos nosotros'' _pensó Pikoro.

''_Tenemos que sujetarle la cola a toda costa para que pierda su poder'' _paso por la cabeza de Goku mientras levantaba la guardia. Por otro lado los magos estaban bastantes adoloridos ''ese maldito, me las pagara''.

Natsu y Gray corrieron hacia Raditz ''chicos esperen!'' exclamo Goku viendo como ellos se dispusieron a atacar a Raditz, Natsu dio un salto envolviendo sus manos en fuego, tratando de dar un golpe en Raditz ''te tengo'' grito él.

''No lo creo'' rio Raditz sujetando su golpe para luego propinarle un golpe al abdomen, ''Natsu!'' grito Gray mientras su amigo caía al suelo '' maldito'' ataco a Raditz ''**ICE MAKE FLECHAS'' **montones de flechas de hielo volaron hacia Raditz.

Raditz desapareció de la vista apareciendo al lado de Gray propinándole una patada en las costillas mandándolo a estrellarse al lado de Pikoro.

''Eso es todo?'' pregunto Raditz, Goku corrió por Raditz a gran velocidad ''déjalos'' grito el pero fue en vano, su hermano fue demasiado rápido para él, Goku recibió una tremenda patada haciéndolo doblar para luego recibir un golpe dirigido al rostro. Raditz los mando a todos a volar al lado de Pikoro.

''Ustedes inútiles, como lo atacan sin pensarlo'' grito un frustrado Pikoro mientras que Goku se puso de pie y los magos a duras penas se recompusieron ''es muy fuerte'' menciono Natsu haciendo que Gray asintiera bastante adolorido.

''Es inútil, no importa que todos vengan por mí, no serán capaces de derrotarme'' exclamo Raditz enfureciendo a los demás, luego mostro una gran sonrisa llena de burla a los demás ''oigan antes de que mueran quieren saber algo interesante?'' rio Raditz ''era mentira cuando dije que quedaban dos saiyayines más, en realidad quedan tres, sin incluir a mí y a Kakarotto y lo mejor es que ellos tiene su poder de pelea mucho más elevado que el mio!''.

Todos se quedaron tiesos en sus lugares, parecía piedras que no podían moverse debido a la impresión, no podían creer o que sus oídos estaba escuchando.

Gray fue el primero en romper el silencio ''esto debe ser una broma''.

''No es posible, más fuertes que Raditz, pero si ni los cuatro juntos podemos con él y además quedan tres'' esta vez fue Natsu.

Pikoro tenía una mirada llena de preocupación mientras apretaba sus puños y mostraba los dientes ''maldición, dijo que los otros tres saiyayines son más fuertes que él…que es lo que pasara?'' se quejó Pikoro sumamente preocupado.

Raditz empezó a reir antes de volver a hablar de nuevo ''es demasiado tarde para que se enteren de lo que somos capaces los saiyayines''. Goku entonces rio nerviosamente ''que desgracia mejor no te hubiera escuchado por que solo dices tonterías''.

''A todos aquellos gusanos que no quieran escuchar mi advertencia solo les queda morir, y ustedes serán los primeros'' dijo este señalando a Natsu y a Gray. ''Pues ven infeliz, te haré tragar tus palabras'' Natsu se dispuso a correr pero fue frenado por Goku ''Natsu no te precipites, es muy arriesgado mejor pensemos que hacer'' exclamo Goku.

''No te parece divertido Goku?'' menciono Pikoro con Gray a su lado ''esto es muy malo'' murmuro Gray en voz baja mientras tenía una sonrisa con mucho nerviosismo. Goku miro de reojo a Pikoro mirando luego de nuevo hacia el frente ''no perdóname pero esta vez no me parece divertido, honestamente te confieso que tengo miedo''.

Raditz miraba a los cuatro con aire lleno de confianza ''eso es obvio, pero ese miedo que tiene pronto se cambiara por una desgracia'', ''apropósito, en donde está mi hijo?'' grito Goku en un intento por averiguar la ubicación de Gohan. Raditz estaba inmóvil en su lugar ''atrás de ustedes hay un agujero, ahí está'' dijo Raditz.

Goku y Natsu voltearon, Natsu fue en dirección al agujero y corrió hacia el borde de este viendo a la nave y dentro de ella Gohan ''Goku ahí esta!'' exclamo Natsu mientras Goku levito alto en el aire ''con que ahí está, Gohan''menciono Goku mientras Gohan lo llamaba desde dentro de la nave.

''Ayúdame papá, ayúdame papá! papá!''

''Resiste un poco más Gohan, papá te sacará de ese lugar en un momento'' grito Goku.

Gray observaba a Goku bastante curioso ''_así que Goku también puede volar, me pregunto cómo lo hará?''._

''No digas esa clase de tontería, tú no pues ayudarlo'' grito Raditz como Goku volteo a mirarlo de mala manera ''antes de que suceda eso acabare con ustedes''. A Natsu le apareció una vena en la frente parecía si la voz de Raditz hacia que este se enojara más y más ''ya deja decir estupideces, tu jamás podrás ganarme'' grito este.

Goku descendió tocando con ambos pies el suelo y al instante poniéndose en su posición de pelea ''muy bien peleemos!'', Pikoro levanto la guardia sudando ligeramente ''veamos que tan fuerte es'' Gray hizo lo mismo, rodeo sus manos de hielo al igual que Natsu de fuego.

''No chicos, su guardia está muy baja, les podría ir mal'' murmuro Goku para sí mismo, el silencio ocupo el lugar mientras las nubes pasaban lentamente siendo impulsadas por el viento, finalmente la batalla empezó.

Los primeros en atacar fueron Pikoro y Goku corriendo a una velocidad increíble dejando por mucho a Gray y Natsu tras ellos ''que velocidad'' exclamo Gray, ''vamos hielitos corre'' Natsu y Gray también empezaron el ataque aunque su velocidad no era comparable al de los demás ''_pagaras por llevarte a Gohan y lastimar a Lucy'' _este pensamiento hacía eco dentro de Natsu.

Goku y Pikoro se enfrentaron con Raditz en una súper combinación de golpes y patadas tratando de conectar uno con este, pero ninguno de ellos podía atinarle, Goku y Pikoro desaparecieron dando paso a los magos que intentaron conectar algún golpe en él, pero Raditz los pateo antes de que pudieran hacer algún movimiento, Goku volvió a aparecer con una patada fallando seguido de Pikoro con un golpe pero lo mismo, los tres iban tan rápido hasta desaparecer de la vista de los magos.

''Pero que es esto?, como es que se mueven tan rápido? Esto es frustrante!'' exclamo Natsu algo molesto.

''Vamos llamitas, aunque sean muy rápidos debemos apoyarlos, Raditz es demasiado fuerte para que solo los dos peleen'' comento Gray.

Raditz apareció a lo lejos, Pikoro y Goku fueron por él apareciendo tras este y atacándolo, pero Raditz dio una patada a ambos quedando su cuerpo en un pose horizontal, en ese momento Gray y Natsu lo atacaron de frente utilizando su poder mágico ''**ICE MAKE LANZA'' **Gray lanzo una gran lanza hacia Raditz quién de un golpe lo elimino mientras reía.

Siguió el turno de Natsu, este dio un gran salto mientras Gray atacaba a Raditz ''**KARYU NO TEKKEN'' **logrando dar a Raditz en el centro de su armadura, pero no pasó nada ''esto es tu magia?'' pregunto Raditz mientras lo pateaba haciéndolo cocar contra Gray.

Pikoro y Goku volvieron al ataque tratando de acertar un fuerte golpe entre los dos, pero él los había visto y se elevó alto en el cielo, Goku y Pikoro igual lo siguieron mientras volaban tras Raditz.

Raditz miraba con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como Pikoro y Goku se acercaban a él, levanto los brazos hacia arriba formando dos bolas de un color morado y cuando ellos estuvieron lo bastante cerca disparo dos grandes rayos de energía, Goku lo esquivo a duras penas mientras que Pikoro no tuvo tanta suerte perdiendo un brazo en el intento, el ataque dirigido a Goku se estrelló contra una montaña.

BOOOOM.

Luego de la explosión la montaña quedo reducida a cenizas, el que estaba dirigida a Pikoro choco a lo lejos del campo causando una tremenda explosión dejando ciegos por unos instantes a Natsu y Gray ''pero, pero que poder destructivo tan grande posee, hizo desaparecer la montaña por completo'' dijo Gray bastante conmocionado, Natsu solo asintió algo frustrado.

Goku aterrizo en medio del campo mirando hacia el cielo ''en dónde estás?'' grito.

''Aquí estoy'' Raditz apareció tras el otorgándole una patada giratoria mandándolo a estrellarse de frente contra el suelo dejando un rastro de césped aplastado.

''Jajajaja realmente decepcionante, esta no puede ser una verdadera pelea'' se burló Raditz mirando como Natsu y Gray se acercaba y ayudaba a Goku a ponerse de pie mientras se limpiaba la cara ''demonios'' murmuro Goku.

''Te encuentras bien Goku?'' interrogo Natsu y Goku asintió en silencio.

''Oye Pikoro tú estás bien…'' interrogo Gray antes de tener los ojos como platos viendo como el brazo izquierdo de Pikoro había desaparecido.

''Demonios Pikoro!'' interrumpió Natsu corriendo hacia este.

Goku estaba casi mudo ante lo sucedido ''Pikoro como fue que…?''.

La sangre goteaba al suelo mientras que Pikoro quejándose y con mucho dolor se reincorporo tapando la herida con el otro brazo ''no se preocupen, aunque no tenga un brazo no me rendiré y seguiré peleando'' dijo el negándose a perder la pelea.

Natsu y Gray dejaron ver por unos segundos una pequeña sonrisa ''_realmente no quiero tener como enemigo a Pikoro''_ pensó Gray ya serio.

''Después papelearé con Pikoro se nota que es bastante fuerte, eso si salimos bien de todo esto'' murmuro Natsu luego poniendo un rostro serio ''debo volver con Lucy, no puedo dejarla, debo volver a su lado'' murmuraba cosa que Gray escucho ''_hum flamitas, hasta que te diste cuenta?'' _pensó Gray mirando a su amigo.

(Sobre las montañas).

Mientras tanto lejos del lugar de la pelea, sobrevolando las montañas rocosas en una nave Bulma junto con Lucy, Krilin y el maestro se dirigían hacia el lugar del encuentro ''oiga creen que Goku y los chicos se encuentren bien?'' pregunto Krilin rompiendo el silencio.

Bulma tenía la vista centrada en el frente pero aun así estaba atenta a la conversación ''no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento, es la primera vez que me siento así espero que no suceda nada malo''.

''Vamos, Goku está peleando al lado de Gray y Natsu junto con Pikoro, no los derrotara tan fácilmente'' comento Roshi.

Krilin giro hacia él para tener una mejor visión ''es por eso que me preocupo maestro Roshi que tal si Pikoro traiciona a Goku, Gray y Natsu y se une a Raditz para derrotar a los chicos?'' termino Krilin como Bulama le fulmino con la mirada.

''Si esos cuatros son derrotados ya no podremos hacer nada será el fin de todo'' finalizo el maestro.

Esto último dicho asusto un poco a Lucy cosa que fue notada por Bulma ''ustedes dos quiere callarse, están asustando a Lucy'' el maestro y Krilin ya hicieron silencio, ''Lucy, te sietes bien?''.

Lucy asintió levemente ''si…es solo que…'' pero fue interrumpida por Bulma.

''Estás bastante preocupada por Natsu y Gray verdad, pero no tienes que preocuparte, ellos están con Goku es imposible que pierdan'' Bulma hacía todo lo posible por animar a Lucy.

''Tienes razón, gracias Bulma-san, estoy segura que Natsu volverá'' dijo Lucy construyendo una sonrisa en el rostro, Bulma ante esto puso una mirada más Picara '' solo llámame Bulma, y por cierto Lucy-chan parece que tienes un muy buen novio eh?'' ella le tocaba con el codo a una Lucy que estaba tan roja como un tomate hasta el punto en que le salían vapor de las orejas ''pe-pe-pe-pero que dices Bulma, Na-Natsu no es mi novio'' grito Lucy mientras la nave se dirigía hacia la pelea, Bulma sonrió forzadamente ''por lo menos así hago que este menos preocupada''.

(De vuelta en la pelea).

Raditz dio unos pasos hacia Goku y los demás sonriendo de forma burlona ''que ocurre con ustedes ya terminaron, a donde se fueron esas energías?'', y fue respondido por el gruñón de Pikoro ''Ya cállate''.

El grupo conformado por los cuatro ya no sabían que hacer, pensaban y pensaban pero parecía que no había nada que podrían hacer para derrotarlos.

''Oigan no tienen idea de cómo podríamos derrotarlo?'' pregunto Gray sin apartar la vista de Raditz, ''no es posible que no haya ninguna forma de derrotar a ese maldito, no puede ser'' exclamo Natsu.

''Ya cállense, y tu Goku no tienes una nueva técnica especial para este momento?'' murmuro e voz baja en guerrero verde.

Goku solo negó riendo de forma nerviosa ''perdónenme, pero no tengo ninguna.

''Haa, eres un inútil, yo estuve entrenando muy duro y pude sacar una nueva súper técnica'' dijo en voz baja Pikoro haciendo todo lo posible para que Raditz no lo escuche.

''Que tantas tonterías estás diciendo será inútil que su plan funcione, creo que es mejor acabar con ustedes de una vez'' grito Raditz ya cansado de los demás.

Goku y los demás levantaron la guardia ''Pikoro estás diciéndome la verdad, es cierto que puedes usar una nueva súper técnica?'', ''y estás seguro que podrás derrotarlo?'' se unió a él Natsu.

Pikoro solo rio algo confiado ''así es''. ''Pero puedes hacerlo solo con un brazo?'' Gray que estaba en posición defensiva pregunto ''si no se preocupen, pero necesito tiempo para que pueda aumentar todo el ki que sea necesario'' Raditz hizo un chasquido de disgusto con los dientes mientras permanecía inmóvil.

''Necesitare la ayuda de todos ustedes'' comento Pikoro todos voltearon a mirarlo ''Goku y Natsu necesitare que lo distraigan durante un tiempo'' luego miro a Gray de una forma bastante seria, Gray captó que esto era el todo o nada ''tu puedes hacer magia de hielo no es así?'' Gray asintió sin palabra alguna ''perfecto, necesito que tú me cubras por si ese maldito utiliza algún ataque a distancia con algún escudo de hielo o algo parecido'' Gray sonrió un poco mientras preparaba su magia ''si con esto no lo derrotamos, nada en este mundo podrá hacerlo'' finalizo Pikoro como Raditz se preparaba para atacar separando sus pies y levantando la guardia.

Pikoro y Goku miraban con mucho nerviosismo a Raditz que se encontraba bastante tranquilo e ignorante del plan ''guardaba esta técnica para derrotarte pero'', ''será lo contrario y me ayudará'' finalizo Goku.

''Muy bien, me muero de ganas por ver ese nuevo ataque, Natsu haremos lo posible por entretenerlo'' comento Goku ''haz tu mejor esfuerzo'' dijo Pikoro.

Natsu volteo mirando a su compañero mago con una sonrisa desafiante ''será mejor que no lo arruines cubo de hielo'', ''eso va para ti flamitas'' respondió Gray.

Goku y Natsu levantaron la guardia y Goku fue volando a una baja altura mientras que Natsu corría detrás de él con sus brazos envuelto en fuego, mientras que Gray construyó un gran escudo hecho de hielo ''**ICE MAKE ESCUDO DE HIELO'' **y Pikoro se llevó dos dedos a la frente concentrando una gran cantidad de ki para el súper ataque.

Goku fue el primero en llegar '_'finalmente están atacan_do'' pensó Raditz al momento de chocar su antebrazo con el de Goku desencadenando una lluvia de golpes en donde ninguno parecía retroceder a te los ataques del otro, hasta que Goku fue el que perdió recibiendo una combinación de golpes y patadas por parte de su hermano que no podía esquivarlo recibiendo puños y patadas por igual.

Pikoro aumentaba más y más su ki como Gray lo miraba bastante sorprendido ''es increíble, siento una gran concentración de energía en sus dedos''.

Goku y Raditz chocaron codo con codo y luego patada con patadas, Goku intento atacarlo de nuevo pero recibió una gran patada mandándolo a volar, finalmente fue el turno de Natsu, aunque sus movimientos no eran muy rápidos hacía todo lo posible por dejar caer un golpe sobre Raditz pero era inútil ''eres un inútil, tus golpes no son nada'' se burlaba Raditz dando varios golpes y patada a Natsu en todo el torso y la cara haciéndolo retroceder y luego persiguiéndolo, Natsu vio que Goku antes de caer dio un gran salto en el aire ''_Goku tiene pensado atacar, lo mejor será Distraer a Raditz para que no lo vea'' _Natsu totalmente agitado volvió al ataque recibiendo varios golpes en las costillas.

La cara de Natsu presentaba varios rasguños y moretones que poco a poco aumentaban de tamaño, mientras que Goku llego a una buena altura ''veo que Natsu se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y lo está distrayendo'' Goku sonrió y llevo ambos brazos a un costado ''es muy astuto…**KA…ME…HA…**'' una esfera de color azul se empezó a formar entre los espacios de la palma de sus manos, finalmente Natsu fue mandado al suelo con muchas heridas y respirando pesadamente debido a todo el daño que había recibido ''rayos Goku, apúrate'' Raditz levanto a Natsu del suelo, luego su rastreador captó la señal de Goku que iba en aumento ''no es posible este maldito puede elevar su poder de pelea concentrando toda su energía en un solo punto'' ''**ME…'' **el orbe entre sus palmas se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte desprendiendo pequeños has de luces por los costados, luego el rastreador volvió a captar otra lectura.

Raditz miro tras él y detrás del escudo de hielo de Gray el rastreador dejo ver el nuevo poder de pelea de Pikoro que iba en aumento mientras en las puntas de su dedo una pequeña bola de energía altamente concentrada se formaba desprendido pequeños rayos ''y este otro tiene 1020 de poder de pelea eso es increíble, y todavía va en aumento''.

Finalmente Goku había terminado de cargar su poderoso súper ataque ''**HAAAAAAA'' **grito lanzando la poderosa onda destructora hacia Raditz, quién no perdió tiempo y arrojo a Natsu lejos de él luego esquivando el ataque, Natsu cayo pesadamente al suelo ''ack'' se quejó de dolor mientras que a duras penas logró ponerse de pie y miraba como Raditz corría del ataque mientras que Goku lo curvo y persiguió a Raditz con la potente ola de energía.

Raditz intentaba escapar del ataque que le había lanzado su hermano menor, Natsu vio esto con toda la sangre botando de su boca luego miro a Gray extremadamente serio ''Gray, usa tu magia y bloquea a Raditz para que el ataque lo golpee'' grito él.

Gray al instante uso su magia ''**ICE MAKE PRISIÓN'' ** al instante Raditz fue bloqueado por una prisión de hielo mientas el gran ataque se acercaba ''estas perdido Raditz'' exclamo Gray.

Natsu vio a Raditz atrapado y se dispuso a atacarlo haciendo una combinación con Goku, a una buena distancia estaba de pie bastante lastimado, pero eso no lo impidió ''**KARYU NO HOKO'' **Natsu también lanzo su poderoso súper ataque, ambos ataques impactaron contra Raditz al mismo tiempo.

**BOOOOOOOM. **Se produjo una gran explosión levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y escombros ''lo hicimos'' murmuro Natsu suspirando de alivio pero eso no duro mucho tiempo. Lentamente el polvo se hacía a un lado apareciendo Raditz con los brazos extendido cada uno a un lado, así pudo detener el ataque combinado de ambos, Goku que observaba desde los cielos estaba bastante asombrado de la resistencia que poseía este ser ''lo pudo detener'' dijo con mucha frustración.

''Pero qué demonios? Este tipo es invencible!'' grito Natsu jadeando bastante molesto al ver a Raditz aún de pie, ''maldición, esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba'' murmuro Gray , ''no te distraigas enano, a partir de ahora comienza lo difícil'' menciono Pikoro aumentando el poder de su ataque cada vez más y más.

Goku flotaba en lo alto realmente asombrado ante el poder de su hermano ''eso es algo imposible, como puede seguir bien''. Raditz miro a Goku y luego a Natsu ''tu, pensaste que ese patético ataque me derrotaría, solo fue una basura…ahora yo les daré un gran obsequio'' Raditz estiro un brazo hacia Goku y otro hacia Natsu, disparando dos ráfagas de color morado hacia ellos, Goku abrió por completo sus ojos no le dio tiempo de esquivar debido a la velocidad del ataque impactando contra él causando una pequeña explosión y Goku cayendo al suelo, al mismo tiempo el otro ataque fue por Natsu que debido a las heridas que tenía no pudo esquivarlo y recibió de frente el ataque de Raditz mientras gritaba de dolor ''AAAAAHHHHHH''.

''Natsu, aguanta'' exclamo Gray dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo pero fue detenido por Pikoro.

''No es necesario, ya está listo''.

Natsu se encontraba bastante herido mientras que Goku caía hacia el suelo, siendo visto por Gohan desde la nave mientras este lloraba.

Raditz corrió para rematar a su hermano ''primero acabare con Kakarotto, luego me ocupare de ese mocoso'' Goku aterrizo pesadamente en el suelo luego fue sujetado por Raditz ''muere'' grito él al momento de detectar una lectura de poder, Pikoro por fin había terminado su gran ataque, ''Gray quita el escudo'' Gray obedeció como Raditz miro a Pikoro ''su poder de pelea es de, su poder de pelea es de 1330 y toda esa energía está concentrada en la punta de sus dedos'' Pikoro lentamente bajaba la mano listo para el ataque.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Pikoro ''ahora Pikoro'' grito Gray saltando a un lado.

''Toma esto **MAKANKOSAPPO'' **Pikoro lanzo la ráfaga que hacía su camino con una forma de espiral perforadora cubierto de pequeños rayos eléctricos, Raditz lo miro antes de que una luz cegadora se apodere del lugar ''excelente'' exclamo Goku mientras ayudaba a Natsu a ponerse de pie ''por fin lo hicimos'' murmuro el mago de fuego.

El poderoso rayo se dirigió hacia una montaña lejana impactando con esta produciendo una tremenda explosión.

**BOOOOOM.**

Causando que todos tuvieran que tapar sus ojos debido al brillo que producía mientras la tierra era sacudida, la montaña fue desintegrada con un solo ataque pero…Raditz seguía con vida.

Gotas tras gotas de sudor caían por la frente de Pikoro mientras miraba de forma incrédula como su ataque no tuvo ningún efecto ''ese canalla es muy rápido'' exclamo el guerrero de color verde.

Raditz empezó a sonreír de nuevo señalando a un costado de su armadura en donde el ataque lo había tocado ''ese ataque destruyo parte de mi armadura, esa si fue una gran técnica , si me hubiera alcanzado ya no estaría aquí.

Gray frunció el ceño, al final todo el esfuerzo de sus amigos por entretener a Raditz fueron en vano ''no tiene significado si no te alcanza'' dijo el al lado de Pikoro preparado para la batalla.

Raditz apretaba el puño levantando hasta la altura del mentón ''yo nunca los perdonare por hacerme un rasguño ya es suficiente de juegos es hora de terminar con ustedes'' Pikoro y Gray retrocedieron instintivamente ante el peligro que se aproximaba, Raditz sonrió levantando el brazo por encima de él y con la palma abierta empezó a concentrar una gran energía en ella, una pequeña esfera creció en la palma y se dispuso a lanzarlo contra Gray y Pikoro, Gray con su magia levanto un muro de hielo haciéndolo lo más resistente posible.

''No creas que con eso me detendrás'' grito este, pero en el momento en que lo iba a lanzar Raditz quedo pálido con la boca abierta, lentamente miro tras él y vio a Goku que sujetaba su cola.

En un descuido de Raditz Goku había sujetado la cola de este mientras reía ''(risas) te confiaste maldito'' Goku apretó más y más fuerte la cola, no estaba dispuesto a soltarla ''la tengo bien sujeta''.

''Parece que eso ha funcionado, aunque le tomo bastante tiempo'' se quejó Natsu mientras se sentaba en el suelo lentamente frotándose el hombro ''este será tu fin maldito'' murmuro él en voz baja.

Gray dio un suspiro de alivio al ver como Raditz caía al suelo sin fuerza alguna ''ya era hora, por fin podremos descansar, aunque tengo que admitir que esto estuvo fatal'' Gray se dejó caer al suelo suspirando mirando a Natsu y haciendo el gesto de la victoria. Raditz miraba a Goku, miraba como su hermano menor le arrebataba la fuerza mientras sostenía la cola ''ca-canalla no me di cuenta'' un muy enfadado Raditz comento.

Goku se encontraba sujetando con fuerza la cola de Raditz, aunque él también se encontraba bastante agotado debido a la pelea con Raditz ''Pikoro hazlo ahora repite tu técnica grito él. ''De acuerdo, así se hace Goku sujétale bien la cola porque esta técnica solo puedo hacerla una vez más'' dijo Pikoro, Gray se conmociono levemente ante esto ''_si solo puede hacerlo una vez más, significa que si falla estaremos perdidos''._

Pikoro de nuevo se llevó los dos dedos a la frente preparando el ataque, Raditz en un intento desesperado por librarse de la muerte no tuvo más opción que persuadir a su hermano ''Kakarotto acaso quieres matar al único hermano que tienes?'' pregunto el hermano mayor.

''Cállate ya te dije que no se le puede llamar hermano a alguien como tú, estuviste a punto de matarme''.

''ya no lo haré, te lo digo honestamente me iré tranquilamente de este planeta''.

Pero ellos fueron interrumpidos por Natsu quien por fin podía estar de pie ''no me jodas Raditz, Goku es una trampa, ese maldito esta pensando en engañarte''.

Raditz temblaba en el suelo haciendo todo lo posible por engañar a Goku ''créeme hermano, sé muy bien que hice algo muy cruel pero no romperé esa promesa te lo juro'' exclamo Raditz.

Una vena cruzaba por la frente de Gray, escuchar a Raditz pedir ayuda lo molestaba bastante ''demonios ya cállate, crees que te salvaras de esta después de todo lo que hiciste!, acaba con el de una vez Pikoro'' grito el mago de hielo. Goku trago saliva, dudaba si dejar ir o no a su hermano temiendo si podría volverse en su contra ''estás diciendo la verdad?'' pregunto Goku obteniendo una respuesta positiva de Raditz.

''No Goku no le sueltes la cola es una trampa'' grito Pikoro pero ya fue demasiado tarde, Goku ya le había soltado la cola a Raditz quién lentamente se puso de pie ''no Goku'' exclamaron Pikoro, Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo, Raditz al instante otorgó un fuerte codazo a la cara de Goku tumbándolo al suelo luego dando un salto Raditz aterrizo el pie derecho en las costillas de Goku produciendo algunas fracturas.

''Fuiste un tonto no debiste confiar en él'' grito Pikoro.

''Demonios con lo que nos costó sujetarle la cola'' se quejó Gray mientras Natsu miraba de mala gana a Raditz.

Raditz pisaba a Goku mientras se burlaba de su sufrimiento ''jajaja no cabe duda es difícil encontrar a un estúpido como tú, te dejaste engañar fácilmente, nunca podrás ser un gran guerrero'' Raditz envolvió de nuevo su cola por la cintura.

''Tramposo'' se quejó Goku.

''Pero yo soy diferente soy un guerrero de primera clase y no me importa que tenga que matar hasta a mi propio hermano '' Raditz reía entre dientes mientras miraba como Goku sufría en sus manos ''quieres que te lo demuestre?'' y así empezó a pisar el pecho de Goku causándole un inmenso dolor y gran sufrimiento, mientras los demás solo podían mirar.

''Me canse de todo esto'' Natsu corrió hacia Raditz seguido de Pikoro y Gray, Natsu dio una poderosa patada, Gray junto con Pikoro fueron directo con sus puños, pero Raditz quedo quieto en el lugar, primero de deshizo de Natsu con un cabezazo, luego lanzo una ráfaga a Gray mandándolo lejos por último conecto una patada al abdomen de Pikoro, Raditz volteó y siguió torturando a Goku ''vas a morir Kakarotto'' grito este mientras pisaba con más y más fuerza a Goku.

Dentro de la nave Gohan estaba sumamente callado, su llanto ya había cesado hace tiempo.

''AAAAHHHHH'' los gritos de Goku y la risa de Raditz retumbaban por todos lados mientras que este no cesaba en su tortura ya que era un saiyayin, un guerrero sediento de sangre que solo le interesan las batallas, pasado unos minutos de pisar a Goku, Raditz volteó y vio a los tres uno al lado del otro, Raditz por un momento dejo a Goku de lado y los llamo con la mano ''que pasa, porque ya no vienen?''.

Lejos de ese lugar, Milk la esposa de Goku, se encontraba en su hogar tarareando una canción mientras que felizmente preparaba una gran cantidad de alimentos, ella camino hacia loa mesa con un papel en la mano, lo vio una pequeña risa se escuchó salir de sus labios ''huh es la prueba de Gohan le dije que me la enseñara cuando la terminara '' ella iraba la hoja del examen de su pequeño hijo donde se podía apreciar el total de 100 puntos hechos causando la felicidad de su madre.

(La batalla).

Los retumbados de las botas de Raditz chocando contra el abdomen desnudo de Goku hacían eco en todo el lugar, causando una gran frustración en los magos sobre todo en Natsu que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo debido al cansancio que sentía ''no puede ser, a este paso Goku podría…'', ''no digas eso Natsu, esto aún no ha acabado cuando ese maldito baje la guardia dependerá de los dos para distraerlo y que Pikoro pueda lanzar su técnica''.

Pikoro asintió con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente ''así es, será mejor que no metan la pata, recuerden que solo puedo hacerlo una vez más'' Natsu y Gray se miraron uno a otros asintiendo.

Raditz miro de nuevo hacia el grupo ''después de acabar con Kakaroto será turno de ustedes así que prepárense'' Raditz volvió a mirar a Goku levantando el brazo formando una pequeña bola de energía listo para rematar a Goku.

''Ahora, Raditz bajo la guardia'' exclamo Natsu y ambos corrieron en carrera atacando a Raditz, de pronto el rastreador de él capto una señal, Raditz volteó y vio a Natsu y Gray corriendo hacia él ''será tu fin Raditz'' gritaron ambos al unísono antes de escuchar algo tras ellos.

''Que?''.

''Que es eso?''.

Todos voltearon a ver de que se trataba y vieron a Gohan en el aire después de realizar un gran salto, mientras miraba de forma furiosa a Raditz cayendo a un costado su sombrero con una de las esferas del Dragón, aunque el cuerpo de Gohan es pequeño su poder está más allá de los límites.

Fin del capítulo 3.

PD: Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, subiré el otro pronto, espérenlo con ansias por que será mejor que este.


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Dragón Ball Z y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 4: Muerte… El entrenamiento comienza!.

Un fuerte ruido llamó la atención de Raditz mientras que volteaba al igual que Natsu, Gray y Pikoro, viendo a Gohan a varios metros de altura, con un gran salto había destruido la nave y así pudo salir de allí. Todos tenían un rostro con mucho shock, les fue increíble ver al pequeño y llorón Gohan hacer eso. En medio de aire Gohan dio vuelvas y aterrizo tocando el suelo con ambos pies al mismo tiempo mirando con un rostro lleno de ira a Raditz.

''Que-que hiciste?'' murmuro Raditz mirando al pequeño.

''Go-Gohan?'' dijo Gray bastante sorprendido, mirando hacia atrás y viendo a Gohan con un rostro bastante serio.

Por otro lado Natsu, agitado, miraba a Gohan mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa ''así se hace Gohan''.

Pikoro dio un paso hacia adelante mientras gotas de sudor brotaban de él ''es el hijo de Goku!'' exclamo.

Raditz dejo de pisar a Goku apartando la vista de él y enfocándose en el pequeño Gohan ''eso no puede ser''.

Gohan hacía todo lo posible por no empezar a llorar mientras respira fuertemente, ''Gohan'' dijo su padre desde el suelo.

Una gota de sudor cayo por Gray antes de salir de sus pensamientos ''Natsu esto es malo, Raditz podría matar a Gohan debemos ayudarlo'' grito el mago de hielo, Natsu dejo de sonreír y asintió con la cabeza. Gohan dejaba ver una pequeña lágrima que estaba por brotar de sus ojos.

Goku estiro el brazo tratando de alcanzarlo ''huye Gohan, debes irte de aquí''. Mientras que Raditz parecía bastante sorprendido al momento que en su rastreador apareció el nivel de pelea de Gohan ''su poder de pelea es…'' Raditz tenía el rostro lleno de miedo y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como una manzana ''su poder de pelea es de 1307'' grito Raditz dejando sorprendidos a los demás.

Gray y Natsu comenzaron a correr, pero Gray alcanzó a escuchar lo que Raditz grito con tanto horror ''que!?, Gohan tiene un poder de pelea muy superior a todos nosotros!'' luego miro Natsu corriendo por Raditz ''espera Natsu, no lo hagas!''.

Pero ya era muy tarde, Natsu se encontraba a solo unos pasos de Raditz ''Raditz, este será tu fin''.

Pero Raditz al último momento pudo ver a Natsu acercándose a él ''maldita cucaracha, no molestes'' y le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago haciéndolo retroceder con mucho dolor y cayendo de rodillas, Gohan al ver a su padre muy herido en el suelo y a Natsu siendo golpeado por Raditz se rodeó de una extraña aura color rojizo.

Finalmente Gohan estalló en ira ''No lastimes a mi papá, deja en paz a Natsu'' Gohan estalló en un aura roja volando como un torpedo por un sorprendido Raditz, Natsu y Goku lo miraban realmente sorprendidos desde el suelo, finalmente Gohan choco de cabeza contra Raditz agrietando su armadura con el impacto y causándole un tremendo dolor al saiyajain en el medio de sus pectorales mientras retrocedía tratando de mantenerse en pie.

Pikoro miraba asombrado, no podía creer que este pequeño niño había lastimado a Raditz cosa que los cuatro no pudieron hacer, Gohan cayó al suelo adolorido logrando levantarse a duras penas mirando a su padre quien estaba realmente asombrado ''G-Gohan?''.

''Papá?''.

Goku miraba a su hijo, no podía creer lo que su pequeño retoño había hecho, lastimado a su poderoso hermano ''fuiste tú, Gohan?''.

''Papá'' volvió a murmurar Gohan con sus ojos aguados a punto de romperse en llanto.

Raditz caminaba a duras penas, apretando el puño derecho con fuerza mientras se sujetaba la herida que le causo Gohan en el pecho con el brazo izquierdo, este se encontraba bastante furioso ''no…puede ser'' exclamó Raditz.

Goku miro tras Gohan y vio que Raditz se acercaba ''huye rápido''. Raditz se acercaba a ellos mientras respiraba pesadamente.

''Gohan debes huir de aquí, este sitio es muy peligroso'' grito Natsu tratando de ponerse de pie al lado de Goku, pero debido a los golpes que recibió era inútil.

El rastreador captó la nueva lectura proveniente de Gohan al momento que el pequeño giro mirando a Raditz ''esta vez su poder de pelea es de solo 1'', ''huye, huye Gohan'' gritaba su padre con Natsu al lado, ''que esperas Gohan, vete de aquí'' esta vez fue Natsu que no dejaba de sudar debido a la preocupación que sentía por Gohan.

Raditz se paró frente al pequeño haciendo que este retrocediera bastante asustado ''con-conque tu cambias fácilmente tus emociones'' Raditz apretó el puño avanzando hacia el pequeño quien llamo a su padre del susto.

''Huye Gohaaaaan'' grito Goku estirando el brazo tratando de ayudar a su hijo.

''No te atrevas maldito, no te atrevaaaaaas!'' fulmino Natsu con un grito que le vino desde el fondo de su ser mientras miraba de forma furiosa a Raditz.

Finalmente Raditz levanto el brazo dejando caer un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del pequeño alejándolo de él y estrellándolo contra el suelo dando vueltas antes de quedar inmóvil e inconsciente ''no Gohaaaan'' grito Goku furioso haciendo todo lo posible por estar de pie.

Natsu hacía todo lo posible por ponerse de pie, pataleaba a más no poder, su rabia crecía más y más al ver como Raditz golpeo a el pequeño ''maldito como te atreves!'' grito el poderoso mago de fuego.

Raditz miraba de mala gana a Gohan, al niño que lo había lastimado, dándose vuelta y dando unos pasos en dirección al pequeño, pero Natsu y Goku atajaron sus piernas ''no, no lo hagas detente'' dijo Goku.

''Maldito deja a Gohan fuera de esto'' sugirió Natsu pero Raditz solo rio ''ustedes malditos quieren decir que solo es un niño verdad?'' interrogo Raditz mientras se sujetaba el lugar donde Gohan lo había golpeado, dando una patada a la cara de Goku y Natsu para que lo suelten ''deben estar bromeando, el poder de pelea de ese niño es mucho más grande que el de ustedes, es mejor eliminarlo ahora que no sabe utilizar su poder'' luego apretó fuertemente el puño riendo ''no se preocupen, pronto los llevaré con él…al otro mundo''.

Goku se arrastraba en dirección a su hijo mientras que Raditz ya había llegado con él mirando al pequeño mientras que un fuerte viento hacía danzar su larga cabellera ''_eres el primer sujeto que conozco que me ha lastimado de esa manera'' _luego Raditz frunció el ceño ''_pero ha llegado tu hora'' _levanto el brazo derecho y la palma empezó a soltar energía.

Raditz estaba dispuesto a matar a Gohan hasta que un muro de hielo apareció frente a él ''que es esto?'' murmuro él escuchando al mismo tiempo un grito ''**ICE MAKE BAZOOKA'' **una gran bola de hielo choco contra las costillas de Raditz, este miro a un costado bastante molesto ''tú estúpido, realmente quieres adelantar tu muerte?''.

Era Gray que no iba a dejar que el pequeño Gohan muera ''Raditz, no dejare que le hagas daño'' Gray alzo su guardia.

Goku sonrió al ver a Gray dispuesto a defender a su hijo ''Gray!'' exclamo Goku mientras Natsu lo miraba con cierta sonrisa ''estúpido cono de nieve, ya era hora que ayudaras'' exclamo Natsu mirando a su compañero.

Gray tenía un rostro serio, estaba dispuesto a pelear contra Raditz por sí solo, también miro a Pikoro de reojo y vio que este preparaba su ataque ''_solo debo distraerlo un poco, hasta que Pikoro tenga listo su ataque'' _Gray suspiro profundamente, pues sabía lo que se venía, Raditz era un oponente realmente duro, podría jurar que era el primero que les causó tantos problemas ''Raditz, yo seré tu oponente, así que prepárate de estas no saldrás'' grito Gray corriendo hacia Raditz.

''No me hagas reír mocoso, eres un inútil al igual que los demás'' exclamo Raditz. Gray lanzo varios golpes y patadas cosa que Raditz detuvo sin problema alguno, luego retrocedió y lanzo ataques a larga distancia ''**ICE MAKE NUDILLOS'' **el ataque de Gray se dirigió hacia Raditz, Raditz dio un salto alto en el aire ''es que no lo entiendes?'' grito.

''**ICE MAKE GUADAÑA'' **Gray lanzo la gran guadaña hacia Raditz, Raditz lo esquivo sin problema alguno ''_muy bien, esto está funcionando…debo alejarlo de Gohan'' _Gray corrió hacia Raditz a toda velocidad con una combinación de puños y patadas pero fue inútil ninguno cayo por Raditz ''maldito!'' se quejó Gray.

De pronto Raditz sujeto un golpe de Gray ''ya me canse de ti, no eres rival para el gran Raditz'' y Raditz comenzó la tortura hacia Gray comenzando con una gran combinación, castigando todo el cuerpo de Gray especialmente el torso y el rostro, luego de una patada mando a Gray a volar alto en los cielos.

Gray se encontraba a una gran altura, mientras que gotas de sangre chorreaba de la boca y de algunas heridas que contenía su cuerpo, a duras penas miro hacia abajo en dirección a Pikoro que aún se encontraba preparando su ataque ''q-que es lo que es-esperas Pikoro, ya termínalo'' murmuro a duras penas al momento en que Raditz apareció al lado de él.

''Gray cuidado'' grito Goku al fin de pie.

''Graaaaaayyyy'' grito Natsu bastante preocupado por su amigo y rival.

Raditz con una sonrisa en el rostro lo azoto fuertemente en el rabdomen mandándolo a toda velocidad a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero antes de tocar el suelo Raditz sujeto una de sus piernas a solo centímetro del suelo ''ya lo entiendes? A todos ustedes solo les queda morir'' Raditz sujeto fuertemente la pierna de Gray y lo azoto fuertemente contra el suelo varias veces hasta dejar a Gray bastante lastimado.

Natsu se encontraba mudo al ver a su amigo siendo azotado una y otra vez pero lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para detener a Raditz ''Graaaaay maldita sea Raditz déjalo'' grito Natsu.

Raditz reía de forma maniática viendo como el mago de hielo sufría y gritaba del dolor que este le causaba ''así es, esto les pasa por desafiarme malditos'' hasta que alguien gritó su nombre ''Radiiitz'' este volteo y vio a su hermano bastante furioso.

Raditz lanzo el cuerpo de Gray a un lado, cayendo inmóvil, el que grito fue Goku quién por fin pudo asestar un fuerte golpe a la herida en el pecho de Raditz causándole mucho dolor y retrocediendo luego recibiendo otro golpe a la cara.

Pikoro los miraba a todos bastante agitado ''vamos aguanten un poco más, solo falta un poco…por favor que no se dé cuenta'' murmuraba en voz baja Pikoro.

Finalmente Goku fallo un golpe, siendo derribado por una patada y una onda de energía de parte de su hermano quejándose de dolor, ''espera tu turno Kakarotto, luego de acabar con ese mocoso me encargare de todos ustedes'' rio Raditz caminando hacia Gray…estaba por terminar con la vida del mago de hielo.

Natsu vio como Raditz se acercaba a Gray que a duras penas se puso de pie ''Gray huye, Gray'' gritaba el mago de fuego poniéndose de pie y corriendo a ayudarlo.

Gray miro al frente y vio a Raditz con la palma extendida hacia él mientras reunía energía, Gray solo sonrió ''_así que de esta manera termina mi vida?, demonios es muy frustrante…realmente extrañare a todos'' _pensaba Gray viendo a todos sus amigos en su mente hasta que sintió que alguien lo empujo por el costado ''eh?'' murmuro Gray.

Ese alguien era Natsu, usando todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza salvó a su amigo y rival en el último momento Natsu le lanzó una sonrisa ''cuida a Lucy'' dijo este al momento en que Raditz lanzo la onda de energía ''muere" grito él.

La onda de energía en solo un parpadeo atravesó el corazón de Natsu, haciéndolo retroceder unos metros y cayendo al suelo ya sin vida, Raditz había matado a Natsu. Gray miraba horrorizado lo sucedido, hasta que involuntariamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó el llanto ''Natsu…nooo'' murmuro Gray arrastrándose hasta su compañero.

''Maldito como te atreves, has matado…has matado a Natsu lo pagarás'' grito Goku desde el suelo.

Raditz empezó a reír ''ese mocoso adelanto su muerte, si hubiera dejado que ese muriera primero hubiera tenido unos minutos más de vida'' Goku se enfureció al escuchar eso, aunque Gray no pudo escuchar nada, su alma estaba destrozada mirando a su compañero que tenía la mirada perdida, Gray lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos de Natsu mientras la sangre fluía del enorme agujero que atravesaba su corazón.

Raditz solo se reía del sufrimiento de Gray ''ahora es tu turno'' exclamo Raditz avanzando hacia Gray, pero…Goku lo sujeto desde atrás con una llave maestra ''suéltame tú Kakarotto, todavía tienes fuerza?'' grito Raditz con enfado haciendo todo lo posible por liberarse del agarre de Goku sacudiéndolo de un lado al otro ''maldito pagaras por matar a Natsu…Pikoro has rápido esa técnica'' pidió Goku haciendo todo lo posible por no soltar a su hermano.

Goku gritó a Pikoro quién tenía venas en la cabeza y en las puntas de sus dedos se encontraba el devastador ataque, Pikoro reía sin control ''ya estoy listo'' grito este ''pero necesito más tiempo…por qué no le sujetaste la cola?''.

''Si quisiera le hubiera cortado la cola desde un principio'' exclamo Goku haciendo fuerza sujetando a su hermano que se movía muy bruscamente haciendo que Goku casi pierda el equilibrio ''Pikoro date prisa…rápido'' grito Goku.

Gray finalmente se puso de pie mirando hacia el suelo, luego levanto la mirada hacia Raditz, era una mirada llena de odio hacia el ser que había matado a Natsu ''tu maldito… Como te atreves…ahora que les digo a los demás…al maestro a nuestros amigos…que le digo a Lucy?'' murmuro Gray mientras tambaleándose se dirigió hacia ellos.

Raditz separo sus piernas para tener una mejor posición y así liberarse de una vez, pero en el intento la herida que le causo Gohan le empezó a doler bastante ''_oh no, el golpe que me dio ese chiquillo me afecto bastante_'' pensaba él con una vena saltándole en la frente.

Raditz se encontraba desesperado ''suéltame Kakarotto, si me sigue sujetando te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho'' exclamo Raditz utilizando una gran cantidad de fuerza para liberarse pero Goku empezó a reír.

''(Risas) entonces moriremos juntos!'' exclamo Goku.

''Que-que dijiste?'' pregunto Raditz bañado en sudor al momento en que Goku giro junto con Raditz quedando en dirección a Pikoro

Raditz miro hacia atrás estirando su brazo tratando de golpear a su hermano ''acaso estás loco?''.

''Este es el único método que hay para derrotarte'' fulmino Goku apretando más fuerte en su llave.

Finalmente Gray se puso frente a ellos. ''Gray?'' interrogo Goku mirando a un Gray que se encontraba furioso ''tu…te atreviste a matar a Natsu!'' grito Gray dando un golpe a la cara de Raditz ''maldito lo pagarás caro!'' volvió a gritar sumergido en la rabia.

Los golpes que Gray otorgaba a Raditz lo sacudían bastante, así que Goku tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para sujetarlo.

''Gray que estás haciendo, apártate'' exclamo Goku a punto de soltar a Raditz, Gray continuaba golpeando a Raditz haciendo que este se enfureciera más y más ''Gray maldición ya cálmate, no podré sostenerlo por más tiempo''.

Una vena se dibujó en la frente de Raditz como él miraba a Gray de mala gana ''tú maldita basura, cuando me libere serás el primero en morir maldito'' Raditz hizo un gran esfuerzo por soltarse''.

''Gray ya déjate de tonterías, piensa en Natsu!, crees que él estaría de acuerdo con que tú actuaras de esta manera?'' eso al parecer hizo entrar en razón a Gray al momento en que parpadeo varias veces y recordó todos los momentos con Natsu. Raditz estaba a punto de soltarse solo un forcejeo más y era libre, pero Gray se aferró a la delantera de Raditz ''Gray que hacer vete o morirás!'' grito Goku.

Gray frunció el ceño ''no lo haré, si lo suelto se escapara y la muerte de Natsu no tendrá sentido''. Por otro lado las venas de Pikoro eran bastantes visibles mientras hacían circular la sangre en ellos ''Goku, Gray yo no dudare en hacerlo, ustedes dos también morirán y eso es perfecto para mí'' Pikoro tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro ''_pero creo que pronto regresaran ya que sus amigos los revivirán de nuevo con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón''_

Gray al igual que Goku estaba dispuesto a perder la vida con tal de derrotar a Raditz, pero Goku no deseaba esto ''Gray apártate, por favor no debes morir…piensas que Natsu te perdonaría?'' Gray abrió por completo sus ojos ''acaso él no te pidió algo antes de morir.

Gray recordó las últimas palabras de Natsu antes de que este caiga al suelo sin vida.

Flashback.

_Natsu vio como Raditz se acercaba a Gray que a duras penas se puso de pie ''Gray huye, Gray'' gritaba el mago de fuego poniéndose de pie y corriendo a ayudarlo._

_Gray miro al frente y vio a Raditz con la palma extendida hacia él mientras reunía energía, Gray solo sonrió ''así que de esta manera termina mi vida?, demonios es muy frustrante…realmente extrañare a todos'' pensaba Gray viendo a todos sus amigos en su mente hasta que sintió que alguien lo empujo por el costado ''eh?'' murmuro Gray._

_Ese alguien era Natsu, usando todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza salvó a su amigo y rival en el último momento Natsu le lanzó una sonrisa ''cuida a Lucy'' dijo este al momento en que Raditz lanzo la onda de energía._

Fin del flashback.

Gray quedo tieso en su lugar, lentamente soltaba a Raditz mirando hacia abajo, solo una cosa perturbaba su ser, ''_como le diré a Lucy que Natsu ha muerto?'' _pensaba Gray como una pequeña lágrima rodo por su mejilla, finalmente se hizo a un lado dejando el espacio para que Pikoro lance su ataque.

Raditz se movía más bruscamente, estaba a punto de librarse del agarre de Goku ''Pikoro aún no?'' grito Goku sujetando con todo lo que tenía a su hermano ''está a punto de liberarse!'' Goku lanzo un grito a todo pulmón.

''Malditos!'' exclamo Raditz.

Gray fue a duras penas donde se encontraba Pikoro ''maldición Pikoro, aún no está listo ese ataque? Si Raditz se libera estaremos perdidos!''.

''Ya deja de molestar mocoso''.

De nuevo el rastreador de Raditz capto una lectura de poder proveniente de Pikoro, Raditz tenía los ojos abiertos, se encontraba asustado de lo sus ojos veían ''su poder es de 1480?''.

Pikoro cargaba más y más su poderoso ataque mientras que pequeños rayos eléctricos saltaban de la punta de sus dedos y reía de forma maligna, Raditz ya sentía pánico, ese ataque realmente podría matarlo sin problema alguno. Él volteo hacia Goku se encontraba desesperado ''suéltame Kakarotto yo-yo fui el culpable'' y de nuevo hizo un poco de fuerza para liberarse ''me iré de este planeta, ya no los molestare!''.

''Crees que me vas a volver a engañarme?'' rio Goku.

Gray tenía una vena en la cabeza ''ese maldito después de todo lo que hizo se atreve a decir esas cosas, es un estúpido''.

Raditz tenía dos venas bastantes visibles en la frente mientras sudaba a montones temiendo lo que podría ocurrir ''no estoy mintiendo a-acaso no puedes creer en tu verdadero hermano?'' dijo Raditz apretando fuertemente sus dientes en un intento por persuadir a su hermano pero era algo inútil.

''Pikoro ya lánzalo de una vez Raditz está por liberarse!'' Grito Gray un poco tembloroso deseando que Raditz no se saliera con la suya.

El poderoso ataque finalmente estaba listo mientras que parpadeaba y soltaba pequeños rayos eléctricos ''los hice esperar bastante, están listos?'' grito Pikoro riendo, acabaría con el invasor y con su gran enemigo Goku .

''Hazlooooooo'' Grito Goku desde atrás de Raditz. ''Esperaaaaaa'' Grito también Raditz con sus ojos en blancos.

''Vamos!'' exclamo Gray luego cerrando los ojos sus debido al resplandor que producía el poderoso ataque, ''no lo hagas'' fue el último grito de Raditz.

''**MAKANKOSAPPO'' **Grito Pikoro llevando el brazo hacia adelante y apuntando con sus dedos a Raditz, lanzando la onda de energía en forma de espiral directo hacia los dos, impactando primero contra el pecho de Raditz levantando a ambos sobre el suelo debido a la potencia de dicho ataque.

Gray logro abrir sus ojos viendo como el ataque estaba por atravesar a Raditz.

Finalmente el ataque atravesó a Raditz y luego también atravesó a Goku produciendo una pequeña queja por parte de él.

''HAAAAAA'' grito Pikoro aumentando el poder de su súper ataque, finalmente Raditz y Goku se separaron con un enorme agujero en el medio del pecho que chorreaba la sangre a montón mientras que Raditz vomitaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

''Gjha, maldición!'' exclamo Raditz escupiendo de nuevo mientras que una vena le aparecía en la frente, por otro lado Goku mientras caía soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción cayendo ambos pesadamente al suelo.

Gray después de quedar algo shockeado por lo sucedido fue corriendo a ver a Goku ''Gokuuuuuu'' grito Gray corriendo a duras penas en dirección a la persona que desde el primer día que lo vio ya lo considero su amigo.

Por otro lado Pikoro respiraba pesadamente después de lanzar su gran ataque mirando como el viento soplaba sobre los tres cuerpos tendidos en el suelo (uno era Natsu). A duras penas Gray llego al lado de Goku viendo el enorme agujero en el centro de sus pectorales que se parecía bastante al de Natsu ''Goku, Goku abre los ojos!'' Gritaba Gray.

Goku rio levemente, mirando a Gray ''gracias'' murmuro él poniendo algo confuso al mago de hielo pues no sabía a qué se refería el poderoso guerrero. Pikoro aún se encontraba bastante agitado, varias gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente mientras trataba de recuperar aire mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Por otro lado Raditz se encontraba temblando en el suelo realmente furioso pero inmóvil ya que el agujero que atravesaba su pecho derramaba toda sangre que él tenía, sus ojos poco a poco se desdibujaban mientras jadeaba pesadamente ''ra-rayos como se posible que me hayan derrota-tado?'' pregunto él a duras penas.

Gray que se encontraba cerca de él abrió por completo los ojos al escuchar a Raditz hablar ''pero qué demonios, no es posible que aún este vivo…que este tipo es invencible?'' se quejó Gray ''las muertes de Goku y Natsu serán en vano?'' este golpeo el suelo con ambos puños solo para ser regañado por Pikoro.

''Ya cálmate mocoso, este imbécil esta por morir'' luego miro a Raditz mientras una sonrisa recorría su rostro ''eso te lo merecías miserable'' exclamo Pikoro acercándose a Raditz mientras esa sonrisa no se desvanecía de la cara, Raditz con los ojos aún abiertos miraba a Pikoro como este se acercaba a él ''imposible ese mocoso de cabellos rosa sacrifico su vida para proteger a su inútil amigo como también ese canalla sa-sacrifico su vida para derrotarme'' ese comentario molesto bastante a Gray, peo lo hizo pensar severamente a fondo ''_si yo hubiese sido más fuerte Natsu no?''._

Pikoro rio levemente mientras miraba a un Raditz postrado en el suelo '' jajajaja que tonto eres Goku y Natsu pueden volver a la vida rápidamente''.

''Que dijiste?'' sorprendido Raditz.

Pikoro comenzó la explicación ''en este planeta hay algo muy útil llamado esferas de dragón a ellas se les puede pedir toda clase de deseo'' luego volteo levemente la cabeza mirando a Natsu y a Goku quién aún le quedaba algo de vida ''hasta pueden revivir a los muertos'' finalizo el guerrero verde.

''Maldición'' se quejó Raditz mientras que de su boca emanaba el fluido vital color rojizo ''pero he escuchado algo bueno'' volvió a mencionar mientras temblaba y sentía que poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas, de pronto una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su moribundo ser ''todo lo que ha…pasado, esa información ha sido…mandada a mis tres compañeros que se encuentran…lejos de…aquí''.

''QUE?'' gritaron Pikoro y Gray al unísono.

''Ellos también saben que he sido derrotado y'' Raditz escupió una gran cantidad de sangre esforzándose por seguir hablando, mientras que Pikoro lo miraba bastante serio. ''vendrán dentro de muy poco'' murmuraba Raditz como una gota de sudor cayo por Gray y Pikoro miraba de mala gana a Raditz mientras él seguía escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre ''no solamente ustedes sino…todos los humanos serán exterminados…desaparecerán de este mundo''

Raditz empezó a reír levemente mientras miraba a un Pikoro bastante serio y a un Gray algo asustado ''con ayuda de no sé cómo se llaman me volverán a la vida''.

De pronto el que se creía que estaba muerto, Goku, con un agujero en el pecho hizo todo lo posible por mirarlos levantando levemente la cabeza con un ojo cerrado ''esos sujetos cua-cuando…vendrán…a la tierra?'' interrogo el gran guerrero.

El rostro de Raditz tenía una sonrisa más grande que la que tenía anteriormente ''en un año'' menciono el invasor ''solamente en un año'' dicho eso empezó a reír de forma leve.

El rostro de Pikoro al igual que el de Gray cambiaron de forma trágica, ambos tenían miedo en la mirada cosa que se podía ver a simple vista ''en un año, vendrán los más fuertes?'' Pikoro casi temblaba ante esta noticia tan devastadora.

Por otro lado Gray se encontraba mudo, deseando que lo que había escuchado sea una mentira ''_esto es terrible, que demonios haremos, apenas pudimos con Raditz y esos tres son mucho más poderosos que él, que diablos pasara con nosotros?'' _pensaba Gray, tratando de encontrar algún modo de librarse de esto.

Un pequeño charco de sangre se formó bajo la boca de Raditz en donde la sangre goteaba ''esta vez sus…posibilidades de ganar será 0…más vale que disfruten antes de que vengan'' Pikoro Goku y Gray tenían una cara de preocupación extrema, mientras que Pikoro ya no aguantaba más la palabrería de Raditz. ''Sus vidas serán muy corta verdad?'' interrogo Raditz provocando más y más a Pikoro y Gray, una vena se formaba y agrandaba en la frente de Pikoro quien gruñía debido al enojo.

Raditz tenía una sonrisa burlona mirando a Pikoro y Gray quienes le fulminaban con la mirada pero aun así siguió provocándolos ''después de todo ustedes son solo basura'' pero estas fueron sus últimas palabras como Pikoro decidió terminar con su vida.

(Alto en los cielos).

La nave en donde se encontraban Bulma, Lucy, Krilin y el maestro sobrevolaba un gran páramo de color verde ''estoy casi segura de que es por aquí'' menciono Bulma mientras que los demás miraban a un costado tratando de encontrarlos.

Lucy se encontraba bastante callada observando también a un lado de la nave ''_porque tengo un mal presentimiento, siento como si algo malo ha pasado'' pensaba _la maga celestial mientras se mordía los labios tratando de desviar sus pensamientos .

(Con Pikoro, Gray y Goku).

Los ojos de Raditz se encontraban blancos, finalmente había perdido la vida ''tu solo estabas diciendo tonterías'' exclamo Pikoro.

Gray se encontraba muy cerca de él ''ha muerto pero…'' menciono el mago.

''La noticia que nos dejó antes de partir no es algo para tomar en broma'' continuo Pikoro.

Gray suspiro mirando de nuevo a su compañero caído en batalla ''que es lo que pasara ahora?'' pregunto Gray como Pikoro aparto la mirada y vio a lo lejos una nave acercarse a ellos.

Gray miro la nave y de inmediato sintió desesperación al ver que Bulma y los demás venían, pues sabía que Lucy estaría con ellos y no sabía que decir ''rayos Natsu porque'' él se tapó la cara con una mano.

La nave se acercaba a la zona como Krilin diviso algo ''miren hay alguien ahí!''.

''Y hay tres personas tiradas en el suelo!'' exclamo Bulma descendiendo rápidamente.

Lucy aún no podía divisar a esas personas que se encontraban en el suelo pero por alguna razón su corazón latía con desesperación.

Krilin y Roshi se pararon del asiento mirando hacia los que se encontraban de pie ''maestro esos son Pikoro y Gray'' exclamo Krilin.

La nave paso por encima de ellos, Pikoro giro y se dirigio hacia Goku como Gray se acercó a su amigo caído ''Natsu'' murmuro él.

''Que paso, que fue lo que sucedió?'' interrogo el maestro.

La nave descendió y todos salieron rápidamente ''Goku!'' gritaron sus amigos acercándose a este y viéndolo en muy mal estado.

''Chicos vinieron'' murmuro Goku a duras penas, luego miro a Lucy bastante triste ''Lucy lo siento no pude protegerlo'' murmuro a duras penas.

Lucy retrocedió lentamente cambiando la expresión de su rostro a uno lleno de desesperación, Gray le toco el hombro con una pequeña gota brotando de sus ojos ''que sucede Gray?'' ella trataba de reír buscando como engañarse a sí misma.

Finalmente detrás de ellos algo apartado, alcanzo a divisar algo y de inmediato lo reconoció, se trataba de Natsu tirado en el suelo ''oye Gray porque Natsu aún no se ha puesto de pie'' pero Gray solo aparto la mirada.

Lucy fue a ver a Natsu y, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, ella cayo de rodillas al lado de Natsu como pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, viendo el enorme agujero que tenía este en el pecho, finalmente se rompió en llanto sin control dando un grito hacia el cielo ''NATSU NOOOOOOOOOOO'' lloraba amargamente con el alma destrozada ''NO, NO, NO, NO, NO'' gritaba ella sin consuelo alguno abrazando a su gran amigo y compañero, no podía creer que Natsu había muerto.

(Otro planeta).

Mientras tanto, en lo más lejano del espacio, en un planeta desconocido con una vegetación algo parecida a la tierra pero a la vez diferente, también algo parecido a un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba destruido. Tres seres se encontraban comiendo lo que parecía ser un animal residente de ese planeta.

''Ese torpe de Raditz'' dijo el hombre alto y calvo, bastante musculoso y con bigote ''se ha muerto'' menciono, llevaba una armadura al igual que Raditz.

''Ese incompetente que mala suerte'' dijo el hombre a su lado de corta estatura y cabellos color rojizo mientras escupía ''fue derrotado por unos sujetos que tienen 1000 de poder de pelea'' al parecer estaba algo disgustado con la muerte de su compañero.

''Que haremos, pospondremos el próximo planeta al que iremos?'' interrogo un tercer sujeto, tenía el pelo largo hasta el cuello (igual de largo que Broli) y de un color negro, ojos serios y una buena musculatura, pero no tanto como la del calvo, una armadura con la misma forma y color de Raditz y un rastreador color verde, era un poco más alto que el pequeño.

El más bajo comió un poco del animal que habían cazado ''ese sujeto dijo algo…'' luego lo escupió y rostro fue cambiada por una gran sonrisa ''…muy interesante'' mientras masticaba y tragaba lo que había llevado a su boca.

''Te refieres a esas tales esferas de dragón?'' interrogo el sujeto del medio.

''Si, puede cumplir todo tipos de deseos'' menciono el calvo.

El sujeto de armadura igual que la de Raditz empezó a sonreír ''se imaginan tener esas esferas en nuestro poder?,''.

''Muy bien'' dijo el pequeño mientras se ponía de pie lanzando los restos de su alimento al fuego frente a este ''vámonos''.

El calvo que aún se encontraba sentado interrogo ''vamos a revivir a Raditz verdad?''.

El pequeño lo miro mientras reía ''no digas tonterías''.

El otro también se unió a la conversación ''no necesitamos a un inútil como él, es solo una basura que solo sirve de escudo'' se burló este riendo.

El pequeño dio unos pasos hacia el frente como el calvo y el tercero lo siguieron ''y si nosotros pedimos permanecer así y tener una vida eterna'' dijo este volteando a mirar a ambos ''que les parecería?''.

''Lo entiendo'' dijo el de cabellos negros ''así podremos estar en las batallas eternamente'' exclamo él.

El calvo alto dejo ver una leve sonrisa ''si ya veo'' luego levanto la mano a la altura del abdomen ''buena idea jajajajaja'' mientras empezó a reír.

''Se imaginan la cantidad de planetas que tendremos a nuestra disposición?'' este otro miro al más pequeño mientras este asentía.

''Así es, olvídense de Raditz, ahora nuestro mayor objetivo es dirigirnos a la tierra y acabar con todos luego de volvernos inmortales'' finalizo él.

(De vuelta a la tierra).

Pikoro estaba explicando todo lo que ha sucedido e incluso la llegada de los otros saiyayines ''y así fue como ocurrió todo''.

''Ya veo'' exclamo el maestro con inmensa preocupación, mientras Krilin se encontraba sufriendo por su buen amigo. ''Goku responde, Goku'' Goku tenía la mirada perdida y poco a poco sus ojos perdía el brillo ''Goku responde, por favor''.

Bulma levanto a Gohan quien se encontraba respirando ''oigan Gohan se encuentra bien solo esta inconsciente, pero…'' Bulma miro e dirección a Lucy quién se encontraba llorando amargamente por la muerte de Natsu ''NATSU, NATSU POR QUEEEEEE!?'' lloraba ella mientras gritaba el nombre de su amigo ''POR FAVOR NATSU LEVANTATE'' ella abrazaba a Natsu tratando de que se levantara, pero eso era imposible, debido a que ya estaba muerto por culpa del enorme agujero que tenía en el pecho.

Gray observaba con el alma destrozada el llanto de Lucy y a sU amigo, eso le provoco que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos tapándose con sus manos.

''Lucy'' murmuro Goku a duras penas, el maestro y Krilin voltearon a verlo. ''Goku'' grito Krilin sin embargo Goku tenía un rostro lleno de melancolía.

''No pude proteger a Natsu…en verdad lo siento'' murmuro Goku mirando a Lucy.

Lucy seguía llorando amargamente al lado de Natsu, hasta que dos de sus espíritus celestiales aparecieron, eran Virgo y Loke.

''Hime…por favor ya no llore'' dijo ella abrazando desde atrás a Lucy mientras algunas gotas de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Loke miro a Gray quien ya no tenía la cara tapada, ambos se acercaron a los demás.

''Me podrían decir que fue lo que sucedió, como pudieron derrotar a este hombre tan poderoso?'' interrogo Loke mirando a Raditz.

Pikoro explico de nuevo todo lo ocurrido, Loke suspiro y asintió ''así que, dentro de un año habrá una pelea aún más terrorífica que esta?'' exclamo Loke.

''Tu debes ser…uno de los espíritus celestiales de Lucy, verdad?'' interrogo Goku desde el suelo.

Loke asintió mirando a Goku con melancolía, ''realmente lo siento, no pude proteger a Natsu'' pero Gray dio un paso pisando fuerte el suelo ''es mi culpa que Natsu esté muerto, si yo no fuera tan débil Natsu no…'' pero Goku negó esa afirmación.

''No eres débil Gray, sin tu ayuda…nunca pudriamos haber derrotado a Raditz, no digas que eres débil''.

Gray solo aparto la mirada ''pero Natsu está muerto y ya no lo volveré a ver'' Gray volteo a ver como Lucy no se despegaba de Natsu y Virgo abrazándola desde atrás.

De pronto Krilin dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa ''no todo está perdido, podremos traer de nuevo a la vida a ambos con las esferas del dragón'' exclamo él.

''Es en serio?'' casi grito Gray. ''Así es, recuerda que estas pueden cumplir cualquier deseo'' menciono el maestro.

''Goku pronto te traeremos de nuevo a la vida al igual que Natsu'' exclamo Krilin agarrando su mano.

Goku dio una pequeña sonrisa agradeciendo mientras que todos lo miraban y Krilin sujetaba la mano de Goku con ambos brazos ''Krilin…la muerte…no…es…nada agradable…verdad?'' pregunto Goku, luego miro a Loke y a Gray quienes estaban parados a su lado ''cuando vea a Natsu en el otro mundo lo saludare de su parte'' finalmente Goku cerró los ojos y dando un último suspiro había muerto.

El maestro, Krilin y Bulma miraron en estado de Shock esto al igual que Gray, quien ya había perdido a su amigo, todos sabían que podía volver a la vida con las esferas del dragón pero el shock del momento les impidió pensar en eso.

''Gokuuuuuu'' grito Krilin entre llanto, no podía creer que su mejor amigo se había ido.

Por otro lado, el llanto de Lucy se había reducido gracias a que Virgo apretó el rostro de Lucy por sus pechos ''Hime, por favor ya no llore'' decía Virgo abrazándola con más fuerza tratando de suprimir el llanto de Lucy ''Hime se lo ruego, nosotros no queremos verla llorar, así que ya no llore por favor'' debido al llanto de Lucy, Virgo no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, le partía el alma ver a Lucy llorar.

Loke finalmente se acercó a ellas, Virgo lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos ''Loke, Hime no para de llorar y me duele verla así'' decía ella como no se separaba de Lucy.

''Lucy'' dijo Loke arrodillándose al lado de ellas ''Ntasu podrá volver, así que ya no llores'' volvió a mencionar Loke como Lucy inmediatamente se separó de Virgo y miro Loke.

''En…serio?'' menciono Lucy como sus lágrimas poco a poco disminuyeron.

''Así es, que no recuerdas que las esferas del dragón pueden cumplir cualquier deseo?'' exclamo un adolorido Gray tratando de calmar a su buena amiga ''no es así Bulma''.

Bulma que tenía a Gohan en sus brazos asintió ''así es, las reuniremos y traeremos a la vida a Goku y a Natsu!'' exclamo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy poco a poco dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas ''si tienes razón'' menciono ella un poco más calmada, luego volvió a mirar a Natsu ''Natsu'' murmuro ella para sí misma mirando a al fallecido dragón Slayer a su lado.

(Lejano planeta).

Tres naves se encontraban en un inmenso bosque muy parecido a los bosques que había en la tierra, de pronto los tres saiyayines llegan a ese lugar.

El más pequeño se encontraba al frente, su nombre era Vegeta ''aun así, es raro, el hijo de Kakarotto tiene un poder de pelea más elevado que el de un niño saiyayin''.

El que tenía el la armadura igual que la de Raditz venía tras él, su nombre era Reikou ''también me estuve preguntando sobre eso, a que crees que se deba ese suceso, es raro ver niños tan poderosos'' comento Reikou llegando a su nave.

El calvo se detuvo mientras miraba a Vegeta, su nombre era Nappa ''díganme, no habrá sido una equivocación'' menciono Nappa.

''No es ninguna equivocación Nappa'' dijo Vegeta mientras alzaba el codo izquierdo apoyándolo contra su nave ''es increíble pero ese chiquillo le causa un gran daño a Raditz con tan solo un golpe'' exclamo este mordiendo la punta de su dedo pulgar.

Reikou ya había ingresado en su nave mientras miraba a Vegeta y Nappa ''y además de todo, sigue siendo un niño, ese maldito podría ser una amenaza para nosotros en el futuro''.

''Hmm'' pensó Nappa mirando a Reikou, Vegeta aún seguía hablando ''si nosotros mezclamos nuestra sangre con los terrícolas podríamos hacer una raza realmente poderosa''.

''Un súper saiyajin no lo crees'' rio Nappa mientras volteaba y golpeaba su nave abriéndose la puerta e ingresando dentro de ella ''si nosotros nos multiplicamos rápidamente ya no será un sueño que seamos una raza prospera de nuevo''.

''No digas tonterías Nappa'' rio Reikou desde su vaina ''realmente crees que haríamos eso…no Vegeta?'' dijo este mirando a Vegeta mientras este se sentaba en su respectiva nave.

Vegeta se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados ''si nosotros le damos la oportunidad de ser más poderosos nuestra posición correrá un grave peligro no lo creen'' dijo Vegeta como Nappa asintió.

''No podemos permitir que esas basuras sean más poderosos que nosotros!'' grito Reikou.

''Es por eso que debemos eliminar a todos los que viven en la tierra, esas basuras no merecen vivir!'' exclamo Vegeta. Nappa mostro una pequeña sonrisa ''creo que los eliminaremos en tres días'' pero fue interrumpido por Reikou ''tres días, con uno solo bastara para eliminar a todas esas basuras''.

Finalmente las compuertas de las tres naves se cerraron y todas se rodearon de un campo de energía y empezaron a flotar en el aire dirigiéndose hacia el cielo ''bueno que les parece si dormimos por un laaargo tiempo'' sugirió Vegeta quien reía desde su nave.

''Si todo será muy divertido dentro de un año'' exclamo Nappa.

''No puedo esperar para matar a todos esos patéticos terrícolas'' se unió Reikou como las tres naves salieron del planeta y a una velocidad increíble se dirigieron rumbo a la tierra, quedaba un año para que una batalla titánica se llevara a cabo.

(De vuelta a la tierra).

Gokuuuu, Gokuuuu'' llamaba Krilin a su buen amigo quien había muerto mientras lo movía en un intento por que vuelva a abrir los ojos.

Lucy y Gray miraba eso desde donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Natsu ''no es justo, porque tienen que morir, ellos solo querían ayudar a Gohan'' murmuro Lucy a punto de empezar a llorar de nuevo.

Gray vio esto e hizo todo lo posible para calmarla ''tranquila Lucy, con las esferas del dragón lo traeremos de nuevo junto con Goku y así nos prepararemos para…'' pero Gray no menciono la razón del cual se iban a preparar, aún era temprano para que Lucy se entere ''_mejor guardo silencio por un tiempo, Lucy aún no sabe nada de la llegada de los otros tres saiyajines'' _pensó Gray para sí mismo mientras miraba al cielo.

Bulma, el maestro y Krilin se encontraban llorando por la muerte de Goku, la persona con quien han compartido tanto y querían bastante ''Goku por favor no te mueras'' mencionaron los tres al unísono hasta que a la vista de todos Goku desapareció.

''Pero qué?'' grito Krilin.

''Natsu!'' escucharon todos mirando hacia donde estaban los magos viendo también como Natsu desaparecía.

Gray se encontraba sin habla no entendía que sucedía ''que significa esto?, donde está Natsu?'' dijo este como Lucy se encontraba desesperada siendo consolada de nuevo por sus espíritus celestiales.

Pikoro sonrió levemente hablando en voz baja ''ya veo, esto fue obra de Kami Sama'' dijo este llamando la atención de todos, especialmente de los magos.

''Que?'' interrogaron Krilin y Roshi con total asombro como Pikoro asintió ''él es el único que podría hacer este tipo de cosas'' los magos se acercaron a Pikoro para poder escuchar mejor lo que este decía.

''Hmpf, se le habrá ocurrido algo inútil y utilizara a Goku para ese fin'' luego volteo mirando a los magos y a los dos espíritus celestiales ''y por lo visto se dio cuenta del gran potencial que tenía ese mago de fuego, así que también utilizara a Natsu'' comento el guerrero de color verde.

''Algo inútil?'' interrogo Bulma como de pronto el mago de hielo metió un gran grito ''podría alguien explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí?, donde fue Natsu y quien rayos es Kami sama?'' grito un molesto Gray.

El maestro Roshi suspiro y quitándose sus anteojos se acercó a los dos magos y espíritus ''Kamisama es el Dios de la tierra, debes tener más respeto Gray''.

''El Dios…'' murmuro Gray.

''…de la tierra?'' completo Lucy, los dos tenían la mandíbula extendida hasta tocar el suelo.

''Así es, Kami sama es el Dios guardián de la tierra, vive en el templo sagrado que se encuentra sobre las nubes vigilando que todo esté en orden en la tierra, él ya sabe todo lo que ha pasado en este lugar'' finalizo el maestro como los magos asintieron con los ojos abiertos.

''Este mundo es increíble'' murmuro Lucy.

Gray miro hacia el suelo antes de volver a mirar a Pikoro ''Pikoro, estás seguro que ese Kami sama está planeando algo…tendrá pensado hacer algo con Goku y Natsu para poder derrotar a los saiyajines que llegarán en un año'' Gray se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, planeaba no decir nada de eso aún a Lucy, pero prefirió que ella sepa todo.

Lucy miro a Gray perpleja ''vendrán más saiyajines a atacarnos?'' grito Lucy.

Gray miro a Lucy suspirando ''así es, en un año vendrán otros tres saiyajines, solo nos queda volvernos más fuertes y esperar a que ese Kami sama tenga planeado algo…no es así?'' Gray miro a Pikoro.

Pikoro asintió antes esto con una sonrisa ''así es, estoy seguro que ese bastardo tiene algo planeado'' finalizo este.

(Por encima de las nubes).

Un gran templo se encontraba flotando sobre las nubes, era realmente hermoso, se podía apreciar un paisaje bello también a dos figuras una alta bastante vieja pero lleno de sabiduría, tenías las mismas características que poseía Pikoro con la diferencia de que este se encontraba en una edad avanzada, era el Kami sama de la tierra ''así que ahora me marchare a recibir a Goku y como me lo pediste también al mago de fuego Natsu''.

Hablaba con una pequeña niña que tenía un largo y rubio cabello con las puntas algo onduladas, oscuros y profundos ojos verdes y un vestido blanco ''gracias Kami sama'' dijo ella mirando hacia la tierra.

''Estás segura que Natsu podrá soportar todo el entrenamiento, Mavis?'' interrogo Kami sama como Mavis asintió.

''Así es, él es miembro de Fairy Tail, y además un poderoso Dragón Slayer, estoy segura que podrá soportar el entrenamiento en el otro mundo, especialmente si está al lado de Goku'' de pronto su rostro cambio por uno melancólico sentándose en el suelo del templo y abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba a la tierra ''realmente no puedo creer que unos de mis preciados miembros de Fairy Tail ha muerto tan joven, me duele bastante, pero, gracias a eso podrá estar preparado para pelear contra los saiyajines que atacaran tu planeta Kamisama'' menciono ella mirando a Kami sama desde el suelo.

Kamisama suspiro ''muy bien, entonces nos vemos luego me marchare a recibir a Goku y Natsu en el otro mundo, ustedes dos cuiden el templo sagrado'' dijo Kamisama a Mavis y a Mr. Popo quien se acercaba.

Ambos asintieron como Kamisama desapareció frente a ellos, Mavis miro a un siempre sonriente Mr. Popo ''Mr. Popo tengo hambre'' exclamo Mavis haciendo rodar una gota de sudor por la cabeza, por otro lado Mavis dejo ver una enorme sonrisa, recordando cómo fue que llego a este lugar.

Flasback.

_Ya era de noche del primer día en que los magos de Fairy Tail llegaron a la tierra y se encontraban comiendo la cena que fue preparada por Milk, y como era costumbre frente a Goku se encontraba una gran cantidad de platos vacíos ''más!'' exclamo Goku levantando su plato._

''_Yo también quiero más!'' también dijo Natsu levantando su plato, Los platos frente a Natsu sumaban 5 siendo superado por Goku quien tenía 10._

_Lucy miraba al Dragón Slayer, con total vergüenza ''Natsu compórtate, Milk-san se enojará bastante si sigues así'' murmuro ella pero no recibió respuesta al momento en que Gray pidió su tercer plato ''tú también Gray y por favor que no se te ocurra quitarte la ropa'' volvió a mencionar ella._

_Mavis los miraba con los sus mejillas infladas, se encontraba un poco molesta ''yo también quiero no es justo'' decía ella, pero Milk por alguna razón no la podía ver ''yo quiero, yo quiero''._

_Goku la miro, él si la podía ver ''quieres?'' dijo él pasándole un plato, Milk observo eso y lo regaño ''Goku que estás tratando de hacer, porque quieres tirar el plato?'' grito ella haciendo que Mavis se escondiera detrás de Lucy quien le acariciaba la cabeza ''tranquila, no te puede ver, pero igual no hagas contacto visual'' decía ella como Milk empezó a regañar a Goku, Natsu y Gray ''por qué yo?'' murmuro en voz baja Gray._

_Volvió a pasar media hora y Lucy se encontraba lavando los platos con Milk, finalmente llegó la hora de dormir, Gray y Natsu junto con Goku tuvieron que dormir en la sala de estar mientras que Milk y Lucy dormían en la habitación._

_Todos dormían plácidamente hasta que Goku sintió que algo andaba mal, este salió afuera y encontró a Mavis sentada en el suelo bastante adolorida ''Mavis!?'' exclamo Goku algo alterado ''que te sucede?'' Mavis miro a Goku con gestos de dolor._

''_Ya no puedo aguantar ''se quejaba ella agitando a Goku._

''_Que es lo que te sucede Mavis? Por qué te ves muy adolorida?'' interrogo Goku._

''_En mi mundo yo vivía en un lugar llamado la Isla Tenrou, un lugar lleno de magia que utilizaba para poder permanecer de manera materializada'' Mavis apretó sus manos ''pero ahora no logro encontrar un lugar mágico donde pueda quedarme y así poder descansar'' exclamo ella como se sujetaba el abdomen mientras sufría de dolor ''si no encuentro ese lugar, yo desapareceré completamente'' finalizo ella como Goku no sabía qué hacer._

''_Rayos no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste, pero estoy seguro que Kami sama sabrá que hacer?'' Goku dio un grito y una pequeña nube apareció volando, Goku cargo a Mavis en sus brazos y ambos subieron a la nube ''resiste Mavis, pronto llegaremos al templo sagrado''._

_Por otro lado, desde el templo sagrado Kamisama y Mr. Popo observaban las estrellas ''Mr Popo, te has dado cuenta, Goku está viniendo y…al parecer trae a uno de esos visitantes que han venido de otra dimensión'' (si mal no recuerdo, Kami sama sabe todo lo que ocurre en la tierra y por eso sabe de Natsu y los demás, no?)._

_Goku sobrevoló el templo sagrado observando ahí a Kami Sama y a Mr. Popo ''Kami Sama, perdón por molestarte tan tarde pero, por favor ayúdame, no entiendo que le pasa…'' pero antes de que Goku pudiera completar la oración Mavis abrió sus ojos como si nunca hubiera sentido dolor ''eh?, ya me siento bien?'' dijo ella bastante extrañada ''se supone que debo encontrar un lugar donde se acumule el poder mágico, es decir, este es un lugar con mucho poder mágico Goku?'' pregunto Mavis mirando al guerrero quien no entendió nada de lo que dijo._

_De pronto una voz fue escuchada desde detrás de ella ''no estás del todo equivocada niña pero lo que sucede es que…'' pero Kami Sama fue interrumpido por un grito que vino de una aterrorizada Mavis al momento de ver el rostro de Kami Sama ''waaaaaaahhhhh un monstruo'' grito ella escondiéndose tras Goku._

_Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Kami Sama quien no cambiaba su seriedad mientras Goku la convencía de que todo estaba bien ''no Mavis, él es Kami Sama, debes mostrarle algo de respeto al Dios de la tierra'' menciono él como Mavis quedo maravillada al ver a un Dios frente a ella y de inmediato observo cada esquina del ser de Kami Sama ''oh es genial, nunca antes vi un Dios''._

_Luego de mirar a Kami Sama ella se acercó a la orilla del templo observando que se encontraba sobre las nubes ''donde estamos?'' interrogo ella._

''_Este es el templo sagrado, desde aquí vigilo todo lo que pasa en el planeta…ahora volviendo a lo de antes, dijiste que necesitabas un lugar donde quedarte que tenga una cierta acumulación de magia a su alrededor?''._

_Mavis quedo muy sorprendida e inmediatamente entró en el modo estratega, teniendo una mirada más seria en el rostro ''así es, como lo supiste?'' dijo ella._

''_El es un Dios Mavis, sabe todo lo que sucede y puede oír todas las conversaciones que llame su atención'' volvió a decir Goku como Mavis adopto de nuevo su actitud sonriente ''ah ya veo''._

''_Muy bien…como decía la razón del por que en este lugar te sentiste bien al instante se debe a que es un lugar sagrado, además tengo cierta inclinación por la magia así que se podría considerar al templo como un lugar mágico'' finalizo Kami Sama._

_Mavis y Goku asintieron, entonces Goku tomo la palabra ''entonces Kami Sama'' dijo él juntando sus manos e señal de súplica al igual que Mavis lo vio e hizo lo mismo ''podría dejar a Mavis quedarse en el templo?'' interrogo Goku._

''_Por favor Kami Sama no sea malo'' añadió Mavis._

_Kami Sama asintió al instante ''por supuesto, además tengo deseos de saber sobre su mundo ya que me gusta bastante adquirir nuevos conocimientos'' ambos agradecieron como Goku se despidió y volvió a su nube mientras que Mavis junto con Mr. Popo y Kami Sama se dirigía al templo._

Fin de Flsahback.

''Realmente tengo mucho que agradecerte Goku, sin tu ayuda quien sabrá que pasaría conmigo, por favor tú y Natsu vuélvanse bastantes fuertes para enfrentar a los saiyajines, solo ustedes podrán hacerles frente'' finalizo Mavis dirigiéndose al templo.

(De vuelta con Pikoro y los demás).

Pikoro giro mientras sonreía levemente recogiendo su túnica y el turbante, mientras que Krilin recogía el sombrero de Gohan que tenía la esfera de 4 estrellas ''pase lo que pase debemos buscar las otras seis esferas para poder revivir a Goku y a Natsu cuanto antes''.

Dicho eso Lucy asintió, pero Gray se quedó algo pensativo ''_si Kami Sama está planeando algo con los dos, dudo que los revivamos tan rápido, o por lo menos hasta saber qué es lo que este planea'' _pensaba él mientras se frotaba los músculos.

Lucy suspiro mirando hacia el cielo, obviamente pensando en Natsu ''Natsu, espera te reviviremos pronto'' murmuro ella en voz baja.

Bulma tenía las cejas arqueadas en señal de enojo mientras tenía a Gohan en sus brazos ''me pregunto dónde estarán Yamcha y los demás?, ahora es cuando más lo necesitamos''.

Krilin miro a Bulma de forma irónica ''tú lo corriste o no?''.

Pero Bulma cambio totalmente el sentido de la conversación ''pero no sé cómo el hermano de Goku pudo saber sin ninguna dificultad la localización de todos nosotros?''.

Pikoro ya se había puesto sus típicas vestimentas ''él tenía en el rostro una máquina muy extraña'' comento Pikoro mientras que Gray también añadió algo ''puede saber el poder y el lugar en donde se encuentra el enemigo'' dijo Gray.

''Que? Eso es algo injusto'' se quejó Lucy. ''Lucy en vano dirás que estos saiyajines son injustos, ya que por lo que veo solo les importa matar'' comento Loke mientras desaparecía.

''Hime, debemos volver, al parecer tu poder mágico está bastante bajo, así que luego de que descanses volveremos con usted'' se despidió Virgo.

''Está bien, los veo luego'' se despidió Lucy

Por otro lado, a Bulma le llamo bastante la atención el aparato que servía para rastrear a los demás, ella se acercó a Lucy ''Lucy, ten sujétalo u rato'', ''hum? Si'' asintió ella como Bulma se acercó a Raditz llamando a Krilin.

''Krilin'' Bulma, Krilin y Lucy se pararon frente a Raditz ''es el receptor que necesitamos, tómalo por favor'' ordeno ella, los tres se encontraban algo asustados.

''Ah, eh'' murmuro Krilin ''si, si claro'' mientras

Intentaba estirar el rastreador del rostro de Raditz.

''No regresara a la vida, vedad?'' pregunto Lucy mirando a Gray.

Gray negó con la cabeza ''no regresara, es imposible que lo haga, a menos que sea revivido por las esferas del dragón''.

Krilin finalmente quito y se lo paso a Bulma quien empezó a experimentar con el rastreador y al instante pareció entenderlo.

''Bulma, realmente eres muy inteligente'' comento Lucy.

''Si nos llevamos esto, podremos saber dónde están los demás y así avisarles de la amenaza que se acerca''.

''Que les parece si regresamos a Kame House, asi podremos discutir sobre este tema tan serio'' todos asintieron, el maestro luego miro a Pikoro ''Pikoro dinos que piensas hacer?'' exclamo este al ver a Pikoro con el rostro serio quedando cada uno de ellos con la boca abierta.

Pikoro se encontraba bastante serio mientras hacía fuerza y sudaba, al parecer trataba de hacer alguna técnica, estirando el brazo que se le había arrancado o lo que quedaba de él hacia un costado mientras gruñía y apretaba sus dientes ''grrr, aaarrrrggg''.

''Que está haciendo?'' interrogo Bulma con una gota de sudor bastante fría.

Krilin y Bulma dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que Pikoro hizo un último esfuerzo y de nuevo su brazo izquierdo volvió a crecer ''aaarrrggggg'' mientras emana un líquido verdoso de este.

Todos tenían los ojos bastantes abiertos, mientras que Pikoro estiraba su brazo ''igual a las lagartijas'' murmuro Krilin.

Bulma temblaba de miedo al ver esto, Lucy sin embargo no podía creer lo que veía ''que, que eres?'' interrogo ella.

''Eso no me lo esperaba'' dijo Gray bastante sorprendido.

Pikoro masajeaba su brazo izquierdo ''ustedes busquen las esferas del dragón porque Kami Sama no puede hacer algo como revivir a los muertos'' luego movió la cabeza unos centímetros mientras abría un poco más los ojos ''mientras tanto yo me quedare con el hijo de Goku, está claro'' demando el dejando algo asustados a los demás, a excepción de Gray quien al parecer comprendió esa razón ''_así que realmente usara a Gohan?'' _pensó el mago de hielo para si mismo.

''Estás bromeando verdad?'' exclamo Krilin corriendo a acercarse a él ''que piensas hacer con él'' su cara cambio a una más seria ''quieres comértelo verdad?'' pregunto Krilin.

''Comérmelo estás loco?'' se quejó Pikoro.

Gray se llevó la palma al rostro ''_en serio no se da cuenta de la razón?'' _pensó para sí mismo.

''Entonces que vas a hacer?'' dijo Bula escondida tras Gray.

Sin embargo Pikoro tenía un rostro bastante serio ''ese niño llamado Gohan podrá obtener un gran poder si se entrena adecuadamente, no es así…Gray?'' dijo Pikoro mirando al mago de hielo quien lo miraba seriamente.

''Así es'' asintió Gray con un tono algo serio ''el poder latente que tiene Gohan es extraordinario y necesitaremos de su poder para cuando lleguen esos tres saiyajines dentro de un año'' exclamo este.

Pikoro no cambiaba la mirada seria que tenía en el rostro ''y yo soy el más adecuado para entrenar al hijo de Goku''.

El rostro de Bulma y Krilin se encontraba con una gran sonrisa fingida ''aun que nos digas eso…creo que alguien no te lo permitirá'' dijeron Bulma y Krilin como Gray y Lucy inmediatamente pensaron en Milk.

El maestro Roshi tenía un rostro lleno de seriedad y duda ''debemos preguntarle a su madre primero''.

Pikoro grito Furioso ''no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos'' todos a excepción de Gray se sobresaltaron ''si siguen con sus excusas los exterminare de una vez por todas'' exclamo Pikoro levantando el brazo izquierdo haciendo un gesto con su dedo, y Gohan levito separándose de los brazos de Lucy.

''Go-Gohan!'' dijo ella tratado de recuperarlo, pero fue detenida por el brazo de Gray ''dejalo ir Lucy, realmente necesitaremos de su poder para enfrentar a los otros tres saiyajines'' exclamo Gray con una mirada bastante seria mientras que Pikoro mostro una sonrisa.

''No eres un inútil después de todo…mago de hielo…te has dado cuenta de mis intenciones'' Goha llego al brazo izquierdo de Pikoro quien lo sujeto con fuerza listo para marcharse mientras dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa ''dentro de un año iré a la casa del anciano con este mocoso, y cuando revivan a Goku díganle que lo estaré esperando'' Pikoro levito hasta una cierta altura, luego mirando al maestro Roshi.

''Oye viejo escúchame bien, esos magos tiene un buen potencial, nos serviría bastante que para la lucha contra los saiyajines sepan utilizar tanto ki como magia y por sobre todo'' luego miro a Gray quien se encontraba bastante serio ''que les enseñaras a pelear'' finalmente se marchó volando del lugar a una buena velocidad.

Todos miraban como Pikoro se marchaba ''les juro que no me hare responsable por esto'' dijo Bulma.

''Ese niño morirá y si tiene suerte se convertirá en un maleante'' dijo Krilin.

''Pobre Gohan, tan pequeño y tendrá que pasar por esto'' dijo Lucy.

Por otro lado Gray se encontraba bastante emocionado, y la razón era ''_aprender a pelear correctamente utilizando el ki?, es decir podré usar ataques como Goku y Pikoro?'' _pensaba Gray recordando las gandes técnicas que lanzaban Pikoro y Goku ''_y sobre todo, podre volar?'' _fue lo último que penso Gray.

''Entonces buscaremos las esferas del dragón para revivir a Natsu y Goku?'' interrogo Bulma como Krilin y Lucy asintieron.

El maestro Roshi se encontraba verdaderamente pensativo, lo dicho por Pikoro realmente lo hizo entrar en un estado de trance ''así que estos magos tiene un gran potencial que nos podría ayudar en la batalla contra los saiyajines'' murmuraba él mientras miraba hacia Gray y Lucy ''no queda otra opción, debo enseñarles a pelear y utilizar su ki, así podrán combinarlo con su magia y serán bastantes fuertes…espero que esto ayude en la pelea'' decía el maestro para si mismo mientras todos entraban de vuelta a la nave.

(Palacio de Enma).

En el otro mundo, un gran palacio se encontraba recibiendo las millones de almas del universo, y allí estaban Goku y Natsu junto con Kami Sama quien fue a recibirlos en el otro mundo ''y los traje para que los dejes entrenar junto con su cuerpo físico'' Kami Sama tenía la mano encima de Goku y Natsu ''por favor Enmadaio Sama, quiero pedirle que dejes pasar a estos dos y recorran el camino de la serpiente para que puedan entrar a ver a Kaio Sama'' Kami Sama señalo a Natsu y Goku, ambos tenían una aurora en la cabeza.

El gran Enma era el guardia del otro mundo, el encargado de juzgar las almas y decidía si estas iban al cielo o al infierno ''con que Goku? El nos ha hecho muchas contribuciones y también…Natsu Dragneel'' dijo este llamando la atención de ambos ''al parecer tú no eres de esta dimensión, así que tu registro desde que llegaste a este mundo casi están en blanco pero'' dijo el gran Enma con una pequeña sonrisa ''tu te sacrificaste para que no mataran a tu amigo Gray Fullbuster, eres alguien digno de esa amistad'' exclamo cerrando de nuevo su libro.

''Es increíble como sabe todo eso?'' interrogo un sonriente Natsu.

''Verdad que si, este señor es extraordinario'' comento Goku.

De nuevo Goku miro a Kami Sama ''Kami Sama todas los seres vivos que mueren vienen a este lugar?'' .

''Asi es''.

''Incluso los extraterrestres?'' se unió un curioso Natsu.

''Todas las almas son juzgadas aquí, pueden ser mandadas al paraíso o al infierno'' respondió Kami.

Goku entonces miro a Enma ''oiga señor vino un sujeto llamado Raditz antes de que nosotros viniéramos?''.

''Ese maldito, si lo veo por aquí juro que me las pagara!'' grito Natsu luego los dos fueron regañados por Kami Sama.

''Oigan ustedes dos, deben ser más respetuosos'' se quejó este.

Enma Sama echo un vistaso al libro de registro hojeándolo ''eehh, estoy seguro que vino, creo que era tu hermano verdad?'' Enma buscaba el nombre de Raditz hasta que finalmente lo encontró ''es obvio, él se fue al infierno''.

Goku tenía los ojos bastantes abiertos, se le hacía increíble que alguien dominara tan fácilmente a Raditz ''y no le dio problemas?''. ''Por supuesto que si, pero lo pude controlar para que se fuera al infierno'' finalizo Enma bastante orgulloso de si mismo.

Goku y Natsu se sorprendieron bastante al saber esa gran noticia ''usted si que es increíble pudo con Raditz'' exclamo Goku mientras Enma Sama reía levemente.

''Es increíble, Natsu entrenemos con este señor, parece que es muy fuerte!'' grito Goku como Natsu asintió animado ''tienes razón, ya quiero pelear contra él''.

Por otro lado Kami Sama trato de calmarlos y silenciarlos ''shhh, guarden silencio, Kaio Sama es más poderoso que él'' murmuro este a los dos llamando la atención de ambos.

''Es más fuerte?'' pregunto Natsu.

Enma Sama apretó sus puños de forma enojona mirando a Kami sama apretando sus dientes ''hum, ya te escuche Kami Sama de la tierra'' dijo el Gran Enma sobresaltando a Kami Sama mientras este sudaba nerviosamente ''si llegas a morir te mandare directo al infierno (risas)''.

Kami Sama reía nerviosamente mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por sus mejillas y agitana sus brazos ''ay discúlpeme, usted escucha muy bien'' menciono Kami Sama luego llevando el brazo izquierdo tras su nuca ''tiene las orejas de un demonio, fue solo un chiste (risas)'' Goku lo miro de forma confusa.

Mientras que Natsu se llevo ambos brazos tras su nuca ''Kami tu si que eres un cobarde''.

Por el rostro de Enama Sama caían varias gotas de sudor, hasta que avanzo un poco ''oye no tienes otra clase de bromas?'' pregunto el gran ogro. El silencio se apodero por el lugar por unos segundos, hasta que un sonrojado Kami Sama se disculpó ''lo siento'' mientras Natsu y Goku reían.

Enma Sama suspiro levemente luego mirando con su típica mirada de pocos amigos a los tres frente a él ''está bien, pueden ir al lugar en donde se encuentra Kaio Sama ''muchas gracias'' Kami Sama hizo una pequeña reverencia ante al gran guardián.

''Llamaré un guía para que los lleve'' dijo el señalando con el pulgar a la puerta tras él ''así que espéralo allá afuera''.

''Si'' dijo Goku.

''Ya estoy encendido'' grito Natsu mientras los dos corrían hacia la salida. ''Sin embargo'' volvió a mencionar Enma Sama deteniendo a ambos, quienes lo miraron ''yo no me haré responsable si ustedes caen del camino de la serpiente, entendieron?'' exclamo Enma dejando algo extrañados al saiyajin y al Dragón Slayer.

Kami Sama se acercó a ellos antes de que estos se marcharan rumbo al camino ''ahora deben esforzarse por que les queda un año para una gran batalla''. Goku y Natsu solo le devolvieron una sonrisa ''realmente no sé qué estás tratando de decirnos Kami Sama, pero iremos a ver a ese tal Kaio Sama'' dijo Goku.

''Esto será divertido'' comento Natsu luego mirando sonriente a Goku ''no puedo esperar para comenzar el entrenamiento'' grito Natsu ocasionando que Goku se emocionara más y más.

''Yo tampoco'' dijo el dando un salto ''vayamos cuanto antes'' y ambos salieron corriendo a una gran velocidad de la sala de Enma, dejando a Kami Sama bastante pensativo.

(Afueras del palacio).

Un pequeño auto rojo acababa de salir del palacio de Enma, en ese se encontraba un pequeño ogro de piel azul y dos cuernos en su cabeza, Goku observaba el lado izquierdo viendo las nubes color amarillo a un lado, mientras que Natsu se encontraba bastante mareado a punto de vomitar ''moriré, Goku mátame de nuevo'' exclamo a duras penas Natsu con el rostro azul.

''Realmente no soportas los medios de transporte Natsu?'' dijo Goku mientras que Natsu trataba de salir del auto.

El guía empezó a hablar ''señores les ruego que me disculpen por la tardanza, con mucho gusto les guiare personalmente justo a la cabeza de la serpiente'' dijo este mientras que Natsu aguantaba no vomitar ''ya llegaremos?'' interrogo él.

''El camino de la serpiente no es nada fácil, no tiene ningún problema de salud?'', Goku lo miro con una gota de sudor ''eh, no como ya estoy muerto dudo que este bien de Salud'', el guía miro a Natsu ''y tu amigo?'' murmuro mirando a Natsu quien le devolvió una mirada con ira ''te matare, cuando lleguemos te matare'', ''el solo está nervioso'' volvió a comentar Goku ''oye dime, quien es ese tal Kaio Sama?''.

''Kaio Sama es uno de los Dioses más importantes del universo'' dijo el guía haciendo sonreír a Goku ''seguramente debe ser muy fuerte'' exclamo Goku mientras que Natsu alzo su mano ''ya…quiero luchar con…él''.

(En los cielos).

Una pequeña nave se deslizaba por los cielos, en esa nave se encontraba Krilin y los demás, Krilin miro el sombrero de Gohan hasta que el maestro empezó a hablar ''no podemos engañar a Milk debemos hablar con la verdad'' exigió el maestro mirando a Krilin ''Krilin ve ahora mismo a su casa y dile todo lo que sucedió'' dijo el maestro.

El rostro de Krilin cambio a uno lleno de miedo ''que! Q-q-q-quiere que yo vaya'', ''como es una mamá muy estricta estoy segura que te matará'' menciono Bulma mientras manejaba la nave, Krilin tragó saliva mientras que Lucy intento apoyarlo '' se valiente Krilin-san''.

Krilin miro a Lucy '' y por que no vas tu Lucy, Milk ya te conoce no?'', pero Lucy solo miro hacia otro lado ''es que…tengo algo de miedo'' dijo ella riendo nerviosamente.

Gray apoyo una mano en el hombre de Krilin ''fue bueno conocerte Krilin''.

(El otro mundo).

Goku se había quedado dormido después de una larga espera incluso Natsu, aguantar las ganas de vomitar lo había dejado con mucho sueño, finalmente llegaron a la cabeza ''caballeros hemos llegado'' dijo el guía abriendo la parte superior del auto y saliendo ''síganme''.

Goku y Natsu abrieron los ojos y se quedaron asombrados con lo que veían ''este es el camino de la serpiente?'' exclamo Goku, ''es-es-es increíble'' grito Natsu realmente emocionado, ''al final de este camino se encuentra Kaio Sama no?'' pregunto Natsu, ''asi es pero primero deben recorerlo''.

Goku estaba observando a lo lejos, viendo como el camino de extendía hasta fuera de la vista ''y ahora que debemos hacer?''.

El guía volteo señalando hacia el camino ''sigue el camino'' dijo este ''este lo guiara sin ningún problema al lugar en donde se encuentra Kaio Sama.

Natsu se encontraba sobre la cabeza de la serpiente, con la mano en la frente mirando a lo lejos ''se ve muy largo, no alcanzo a ver el final'' exclamo el Dragón Slayer.

El guía camino hacia el frente posicionándose al lado de Goku ''así es caballeros, he escuchado que tiene aproximadamente 100 mil kilómetros de distancias''.

Goku y Natsu dieron un grito, pensando en todo lo que les venía por delante ''100 mil kilómetros'' grito Goku.

''Cuando lleguemos con Kaio Sama los saiyajines ya estarán en la tierra, que no hay otra forma?'' pregunto el Dragón Slayer.

''Goku seguía con su expresión de asombro ''y hay alguien que haya logrado llegar hasta allá?''.

El guía volteo a mirarlo sin dejar de lado su sonrisa ''hace como 100 millones de años Enma Sama lo logro y luego nadie más''. ''Con que fue ese señor?'' interrogo Goku.

Natsu estaba de brazos cruzados ''creo que deberíamos entrenar con ese gigante'' comento Natsu mientras que Goku se posicionaba frente al camino ''creo que si él lo logro, nosotros también lo haremos verdad Natsu?'' Goku miro con una sonrisa desafiante a Natsu quién apretó el puño levantándolo frente a él ''ya estoy encendido, no puedo esperar'' exclamo este.

El guía dio un último aviso ''por favor cuídense, no se caigan del camino, abajo se encuentra el infierno y si caen ya no podrán salir'' finalizo este como Goku y Natsu miraron hacia abajo.

''Cielos, ojala hubiese traído algo que comer'' comento Goku mientras Natsu asentía ''lo mismo digo, un muerto puede morir de hambre?'' pregunto Natsu causando una pequeña risa en el guía ''no se preocupen, ustedes ya están muertos todo irá bien'' ambos asintieron mientras el guía se despedía, pero fue detenido por Goku.

''Por cierto'' dijo Goku poniéndose en cuclillas ''oye conoces a Uranai Baba?'' el guía asintió ''perfecto, puedes darle este mensaje al maestro Roshi, a Kamen Senin como le dicen ustedes'' el guía volvió a asentir quitando un bolígrafo y un papel ''díganle que no nos revivan, ni a Natsu ni a mi hasta dentro de un año'' el guía anoto todo eso.

Goku se puso de pie mientras escupía en sus manos ''bueno Natsu es hora de irnos'' pero Natsu tenía algo que decir ''espera'' dijo al guía ''yo también quiero dar un mensaje'' el guía asintió.

''Este mensaje es para Lucy Hearthfilia, ella vive con el maestro Roshi…díganle que estoy bien y que no se preocupe, Goku y yo entrenaremos bastante y derrotaremos a los saiyajines'' ante esto Goku dio una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Natsu ''_se ve que Natsu tomara este entrenamiento en serio'' _pensó el peli negro.

Finalmente Natsu grito ''muy bien vamos'', Goku al instante dio un grito ''técnica de volar'' y salió volando a toda velocidad ''eso no es justo Goku, enséñame a volar también'' gritaba Natsu persiguiéndolo intentando no perderle el rastro ''vuelve aquí''.

El guía los miraba desde el inicio, finalmente su rostro había cambiado ''eso es trampa'' afirmo él viendo con ambos se alejaban a lo largo del camino.

En las praderas.

Un paisaje verde lleno de césped como también de montañas y varios animales, en ese lugar, sobe una pequeña laguna poco profunda aterriza Pikoro con Gohan en el brazo izquierdo cambiándolo luego al derecho ''escúchame bien, quiero que abras los ojos hijo de Goku'' exclamo Pikoro pero Gohan aún se encontraba en un profundo sueño ''rayos'' se quejó Pikoro lanzando a Gohan al agua donde al instante se le corto la respiración.

Gohan se hundió levemente hasta que burbujas salieron y finalmente el había despertado escupiendo toda el agua que trago, Gohan tosía hasta que una voz lo llamo.

''Tengo algo que decirte, ven acá''.

Gohan volteo algo extrañado viendo un tenebroso rostro desconocido ''huh, quién eres'' volteando a ambos lados buscando a su padre ''papá?'' dijo mientras corría alrededor de la laguna ''`papá ayúdame'' volvió a gritar hasta que Pikoro perdió la paciencia.

''Enano escandaloso'' dijo avanzando hacia Gohan y sujetándolo desde atrás ''cierra la boca'' Gohan hacía todo lo posible por escapar mientras lloraba a todo pulmón y era levantado por Pikoro y se dirigieron a tierra.

Frente a Pikoro Gohan seguía llorando y de nuevo perdió la paciencia ''ya basta'' grito Pikoro apretando sus puños ''si no te callas te arrancare la lengua!''.

Gohan poco a poco se calmó debido a la amenaza lanzada por el hombre verde, mientras bajaba de nuevo sus puños ''ahora'' exclamo él ''escúchame, muy bien, tu padre al igual que Natsu murieron esta mañana'' la mirada de Pikoro tenía una inmensa cantidad de seriedad, incluso en el habla ''debes recordar algo, ellos sacrificaron sus vidas para derrotar a ese hombre y así poder rescatarte'' Gohan de nuevo iba a empezar a llorar por la tremenda noticia horrorosa que se le había dado ''no se te ocurra llorar'' grito Pikoro extendiendo el brazo hacia Gohan ''si lo haces te arrancare la lengua''.

Goha se puso firme como si fuera algún militar mirando de forma temblorosa a Pikoro mientras sollozaba, Pikoro de nuevo lo miro con cierta sonrisa ''imagino que sabes que los amigos de Goku y Natsu los traerán de nuevo a la vida'' luego su rostro se puso bastante serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos ''pero ese no es el problema, pudimos acabar con el saiyajin que te capturo pero…'' Pikoro hizo una pequeña pausa mientras el pequeño estaba cada vez más y más asustado ''…dentro de un año vendrán sus amigos y nos atacarán, después de revivir a Goku y a Natsu pelearemos juntos con sus amigos y los otros magos, aun así no tendremos oportunidad de ganar'' Gohan tenía un rostro lleno de temor envuelta en una lluvia de confusión.

''Por eso necesitamos tu poder!'' grito Pikoro ''debes aprender a pelear para proteger el planeta'' termino Pikoro con la explicación mientras las nubes pasaban sobre ellos en el basto cielo azul.

Gohan alzo las manos hasta el abdomen apretando sus pequeños puños ''que yo? Pero cómo?, si yo no sé cómo pelear'' murmuro Gohan tratando de librarse de eso.

''Parece que no te has dado cuenta'' comento Pikoro de con sus brazos cruzados ''tu `poder escondido es sorprendente, por eso tendrás que sacar todo ese poder con el entrenamiento y le darás un buen uso''. Sin embargo Gohan no creyó palabra alguna dicho Por Pikoro, solo le contesto de mala manera ''eres un mentiroso yo no tengo ese poder''.

Dicho eso Pikoro dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro ''quieres ver una prueba'' Gohan se negó pero ya era tarde, Pikoro puso la mano en la cabeza del pequeño agarrándolo y alzándolo mientras Gohan se quejaba de dolor, Pikoro miro a un costado y vio una pequeña montaña mientras que la sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía, finalmente lo arrojo ''vamos!''.

Gohan fue lanzado a toda velocidad a chocar hacia la montaña frente a él, Gohan abrió por completo sus ojos viendo que la montaña estaba cada vez mas y mas cerca ''demuestralo, enséñame tu poder escondido'' grito Pikoro al momento en que Gohan abrió por completo sus ojos con una mirada llena de seriedad mientras apretaba sus dientes llevando sus brazos hacia el frente rodeándose de un aura blanca incandescente, Pikoro lo miro bastante sorprendido.

Gohan finalmente disparo un gran rayo de energía destruyendo toda la montaña sin ningún problema mientras volaban los escombros por todos lados levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y soplando vientos a grandes velocidades.

Pikoro tuvo que cubrirse los ojos debido a los grandes vientos que no lo dejaba ver de frente, cuando finalmente pudo ver quedo extremadamente sorprendido ''pero que!?'' exclamo al ver a Gohan en el suelo y frente a él un rastro recorriendo algunos kilómetros por donde había pasado el gran rayo de energía.

Pikoro tenía la boca abierta debido a la impresión _''estoy sorprendido, nunca imagine tal poder'' _pensó mientras miraba el rastro y caminaba en dirección a un sorprendido Gohan con una cara de pocos amigos ''_me siento confundido, creo que estoy cuidando de un enemigo muy poderoso que podría atacarme en el futuro'' _Pikoro nadaba en sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado Gohan estaba verdaderamente confundido, ''yo hice eso?'' pregunto el pequeño, ''así es veo que ya entendiste algo'' respondió Pikoro tras el cruzándose de brazos de nuevo ''tu logras sacar todo tu poder escondido cuando expresas al máximo tu emociones, pero solo lo haces por unos segundos con eso no podrás ganar'' exclamo Pikoro mientras que Gohan volteo a mirarlo ''te enseñare mi manera de pelear y te convertiré en el peleador más fuerte, entendiste?'' grito Pikoro haciendo que Gohan asienta.

''Pero yo no quiero aprender a pelear'' dijo Gohan ''yo solo quiero ser un gran investigador''.

Esto último dicho causo una pequeña sonrisa en Pikoro ''hum puedes serlo, pero primero tendrás que derrotar a los tres saiyajins que vendrán dentro de un año, ellos vienen con el propósito de destruir la tierra y si pasa eso no habrá futuro alguno''.

''Pero tengo miedo'' murmuro Gohan causando la ira de Pikoro ''raaahhh no digas tonterías o quieres que te haga volar en pedazos'' Gohan cayó de espaldas ''NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER, QUÍTATE ESE SACO TAN FEO'' grito Pikoro haciendo que Gohan se ponga de pie quitándose el saco .

''Si van a revivir a mi papá me gustaría que el fuera el que me entrenara'' se quejó Gohan quitándose el saco mientras Pikoro reia ''hmpf, que lástima, él es muy fuerte pero no sirve para ser un buen maestro, no puede ser estricto con los demás'' dijo Pikor luego riendo entre dientes ''me doy cuenta por lo consentido que estás''.

(El otro mundo).

Goku iba volando sobre el camino mientras Natsu lo perseguía desde lejos, de pronto Goku lanzo un estornudo ''hm?'', aterrizando luego en el camino jadeando ''oh no, no puedo volar por que utilice todas mis fueras peleando'' se quejó Goku con un ojo medio cerrado hasta que llego Natsu.

''(jadeo) Goku no es justo, tu puedes volar y yo no, enséñame como volar así llegaremos más rápido'' se quejó él tratando de recuperar el aliento.

''Lo siento Natsu, en este momento no tengo fuerzas, que te parece si cuan do llegamos a donde se encuentra Kaio Sama te enseño como volar y de paso también como pelear?'' interrogo Goku de buena manera.

''Quiero aprender como volar, pero yo se pelear'' sonrió Natsu hasta que Goku negó eso ''de hecho Natsu, tu modo de pelear es muy mala, dejas mucho huecos en tu defensa y es fácil predecir tus ataques además tus ataques son bastantes lentos, realmente debes dejar que te enseñe Natsu'' volvió a mencionar Goku.

Natsu y Goku empezaron a caminar por el camino mientras el primero pensaba ''_debe tener razón, ahora que lo pienso en mi mundo usábamos la magia para las peleas, pero aquí es totalmente diferente, además aquí los enemigos serán bastantes poderosos'' _Natsu dio un suspiro mirando a Goku ''está bien, enséñame a volar y también a pelear, esos saiyajines que se dirigen a la tierra deben ser bastantes fuertes'' dijo Natsu haciendo que Goku sonriera.

''De acuerdo, ahora debemos apurarnos, vamos a ver a Kaio Sama'' grito Goku y ambos empezaron a correr por el camino a toda velocidad.

(Kame House).

De vuelta en Kame House, unas horas después de la victoria contra Raditz y la muerte de Goku y Natsu, Gray y Lucy se encontraban frente al maestro Roshi, había un silencio en el ambiente hasta que Gray por fin decidió hablar ''y bien viejo, me entrenarás?, debo volverme más fuerte para poder luchar contra los saiyajines'' exclamo Gray, haciendo que el maestro Roshi suspire.

Por otro lado Lucy solo se encontraba pensativa ''_realmente peleare contra esos saiyajines, si Natsu y Gray junto con Pikoro y Goku apenas ganaron, como es posible que yo pueda hacer algo?''._

Finalmente el maestro empezó la charla ''yo ya había dicho que ya no tomaría ningún estudiante nunca más'' dijo el maestro.

Gray suspiro profundamente ''no importa, si tu no me entrenas, lo hare solo, aprenderé por mi mismo como volar y pelear utilizando el ki, definitivamente seré más fuerte'' exclamo Gray dándose vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse.

Lucy no se inmuto en nada aunque todavía estaba dudosa, hasta que el maestro llamo a Gray ''Gray espera, cual es la verdadera razón del por qué quieres ser más fuerte''.

Gray volvió a mirar al maestro de forma seria ''ya te lo había dicho viejo, quiero derrotar a los saiyajines''.

''Dime la verdadera razón Gray, no solo quieres vencer a los saiyajines, hay algo más'' fulmino el maestro.

Gray abrió por completo sus ojos, al parecer el maestro Roshi se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones ''solo quiero vencer a los…'', ''no solo es eso Gray'' dijo el maestro. Gray bajo la mirada ''yo no…quiero ser una carga…en la pelea contra Raditz sentí como si Pikoro, Goku e incluso Natsu estaba dando todo de si mismos para vencer…sin embargo yo sentí que no daba todo de mí mismo, y por mi debilidad fue que Natsu murió'' exclamo Gray descargándose.

''Si yo hubiese sido más fuerte, Natsu no habría muerto y entre los tres hubiésemos distraído a Raditz para que Pikoro lo rematara con su técnica y así ninguno de los dos hubiese sacrificado sus vidas'' finalizo Gray mirando luego al maestro ''viejo, Goku nos había dicho que tu le enseñaste a pelear…en serio viejo, necesito que me enseñes a pelear y a utilizar el ki, realmente quiero ser más fuerte para poder pelear contra los saiyajines y así que ya no hayan más sacrificios'' termino Gray con una mirada llena de seguridad y deseo de ser más fuerte, pero para un fin egoísta, sino por sus amigos y también por sus nuevos amigos.

El maestro Roshi dio un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, luego mirando a Lucy ''y tu Lucy?'' interrogo él.

''Maestro Roshi yo…también quiero pelear'' dijo ella pero acompañado de una voz dudosa, Gray miro a Lucy bastante sorprendido de lo afirmado por ella, sin embargo el maestro negó con la cabeza ''lo siento Lucy, solo entrenare a Gray, él ha pasado la prueba, tu no'' exclamo el maestro dándose vuelta y entrando a Kame House.

Gray miro de reojo a Lucy quién tenía una mirada llena de decepción quién volteo a mirar el mar. Gray entro a Kame House donde se encontraban Krilin Bulma y el maestro ''oye viejo, porque le dijiste eso a Lucy?''.

''Fue porque no paso la prueba'' dijo este.

Gray estaba algo confundido con eso ''a que pruebas te refieres?''.

''Tu lo pasaste, aunque al principio no dijiste tus verdaderas intenciones, siempre tuviste mucha disposición y deseo de volverte más fuerte para estar preparado para la batalla'' luego miro por la ventana mirando a Lucy ''sin embargo, aunque ella los quiera ayudar, no tiene disposición, si entrena así no se volverá más fuerte y a la hora de la batalla no será de ayuda'' fulmino el maestro.

Gray suspiro ''lo entiendo''.

Sin embargo Bulma bastante molesta trato de defender a Lucy ''oiga maestro, no sea tan insensible, no ve que ella está tratando de…'' pero Krilin la interrumpió.

''El maestro tiene razón Bulma'' afirmo Krilin ''el maestro puede ser alguien bastante pervertido, pero recuerda que el es un maestro en las artes marciales y lo que está diciendo es solamente la pura verdad, no por algo era muy conocido en todos los torneos''.

Bulma frunció el ceño mirando a Gray ''Gray no la defenderás'', pero Gray negó con la cabeza ''no puedo defenderla, el viejo tiene razón, si no tienes predisposición en hacer algo, todo lo que intentes hacer será en vano y no podrás mejorar nada, depende de ella cambiar su forma de ser y recordar que para luchar contra los saiyajines, necesitaras bastante valor como fuerza''.

''Ya veo'' dijo Bulma bastante asombrada ''así que ese es el truco si quieres ser más fuerte'' pregunto Bulma.

''Así es'' respondió el maestro.

Unas horas mas tarde, casi anocheciendo, Lucy se encontraba aun mirando hacia el mar pensando a sus adentros ''_Natsu'' _pensó ella mientras recordaba todos los momentos que paso con él, como este siempre la defendía de todo sin dudar ni titubear ante el peligro ''_Natsu que es lo que me falta para poder pelear contra los saiyajines, que es lo que tienes que a mi me falta tanto'' _menciono ella, hasta que de pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo.

''Ya veo'' dijo ella recordando toda la predisposición que Natsu siempre tuvo a la hora de pelear '_'lo que me falta a mi es la predisposición que siempre tuvo Natsu a la hora de pelear, de esa forma podre ser útil a la hora de pelear contra los saiyajines''._

Por otro lado, el maestro observaba junto con Gray desde la ventana de Kame House mientras el sol se ponía ''parece que ya se ha dado cuenta'' menciono el maestro mientras que Gray asintió.

Lucy dio la vuelta y camino hacia el maestro ''maestro Roshi, necesito que me enseñes a pelear'' exclamo ella.

''Cual es la razón'' pregunto el maestro con una pequeña sonrisa, ''yo quiere ser útil a la hora de pelear contra los saiyajines, Natsu siempre me protegió de todo, pero llego la hora de que pelee mis propias batallas'' el maestro asintió ''has pasado Lucy'' dijo él.

Roshi luego miro a ambos ''mañana bien temprano por la mañana, empezara el entrenamiento, pero será diferente al que hacían Goku y Krilin, necesitamos que estén bien preparados en tan solo un año, así que será un entrenamiento aún más duro del que tuvieron Goku y Krilin'' volvió a comentar el maestro.

''De acuerdo maestro/viejo'' dijeron ambos magos, ''y por sobre todo'' de pronto el maestro entro en modo pervertido de nuevo ''Lucy debes dejarme tocar tus pechos'' pero solo recibió un buen golpe de parte de ella.

Krilin y Bulma observaban a los tres ''el maestro nunca cambiara, pero esta vez necesitaremos de la ayuda de todos para la pelea'' exclamo Krilin.

''Así es'' dijo Bulma mirando a Gray y Natsu ''que la tierra sea salvada depende de todos nuestros amigos, especialmente de Goku y Natsu'' finalizo ella, ahora solo quedaba esperar que el entrenamiento de todos empezara.

Fin del capítulo 4.

PD: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, esperen el siguiente con ansias, si alguien quiere hacer algún aporte es bienvenido en los comentarios, subiré el capítulo lo más rápido que pueda.

AH!, perdón todo el dramatismo de la última parte pero… a mí me gusto XD.


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Dragón Ball Z y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

Quiero avisar que no pondré tanto del relleno de Dragon Ball Z, en vez de eso pondré más sobre el entrenamiento de los magos, mostrare más de Goku y Natsu en el otro mundo, también del entrenamiento de Gohan y Pikoro, es decir en vez de poner el relleno de Dragón Ball creare mi propio relleno donde el tema principal será el entrenamiento de todos hasta que llegue el momento de la batalla contra los saiyajines.

Capítulo 5: Seis meses solo! Gray y Lucy se preparan para la batalla.

Gray y Lucy se encontraban ambos mirando hacia el mar mientras que la tarde caía ya haciéndose de noche, ambos solo tenían una única meta y era volverse más fuerte, para así poder combatir a la amenaza conocido como Saiyajines.

''Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento'' dijo Gray sin apartar la mirada del frente.

''Así es'' respondió Lucy ''tendremos que esforzarnos bastantes para ser ms fuertes y así enfrentarnos contra los saiyajines''.

Gray miro a Lucy suspirando ''estas segura que quieres hacer esto?, sabes bien que los saiyajines son demasiado poderosos''.

Pero Lucy dejo ver una enorme sonrisa llena de seguridad ''así es, ya no quiero ser protegida, ya me canse de solo mirar las batallas, ya es hora de que yo también pelee mis propias batallas y ser útil en ellas'' dicho esto Lucy volvió a mirar hacia el frente mientras murmuraba ''hare que estés orgulloso de mi, Natsu''.

Gray escucho eso y soltó una pequeña risita ''así que quieres que tu novio Natsu te felicite?'' exclamo él mientras Lucy estaba totalmente roja.

''Na-Na-Natsu no es mi novio'' grito ella, al abrir sus ojos noto que Gray por alguna razón se encontraba bastante serio ''según el viejo, nuestro entrenamiento será muy intenso, espero estar preparado, ya no cometeré el mismo error que cometí contra Raditz'' menciono este mientras apretaba sus puños, Lucy dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa, los magos de Fairy Tail estaban muy bien preparados para el entrenamiento.

''Tienes razón'' murmuro Lucy luego miro a Gray ''por cierto Gray''.

''Que sucede?'' pregunto Gray.

''Por qué te quitas la ropa?'' interrogo Lucy con suma seriedad.

''De nuevo?'' grito Gray tratando de subirse sus pantalones. Luego de un par de horas más ambos fueron a dormir, ya que al día siguiente comenzarían un duro entrenamiento.

(Paramos).

Gohan y Pikoro se encontraban al lado del gran cráter que había hecho Gohan luego de ser arrojado por Pikoro para demostrar una parte de su poder escondido, Gohan lentamente se quitó el saco que a Pikoro tanto disgustaba doblándolo y dejándolo a un lado, él se puso de pie mirando al poderoso Pikoro ''que es lo que debo hacer en un entrenamiento?'' dijo Gohan con una lágrima apunto de brotar de sus ojos ''que es lo que debo hacer para comenzar a entrenar?''.

Pikoro miraba con cierta gracia, como si quisiera burlarse al darle la noticia de lo que venía ''tú no tienes que hacer nada para entrenar'' exclamo Pikoro ''solo sobrevivir''.

''Que? sobrevivir'' interrogo Gohan algo asustado como Pikoro inicio su explicación ''así es, deberás sobrevivir solo'' Pikoro tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Gohan lo miraba algo confundido ''si llegas a sobrevivir seis meses completamente solo, te enseñare como pelear'' exclamo Pikoro haciendo que Gohan entre en un estado de desesperación.

''Seis meses no podré lograrlo en este lugar'' se quejó gritando Gohan mientras miraba por todos los lados mientras que el viento soplaba y sacudía la capa de Pikoro ''si me quedo solito voy a morir'' lloraba Gohan sintiéndose bastante angustiado por lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Pikoro lo miraba mientras una risa recorrió su ser ''jajaja no estarás solo Gohan'' exclamo Pikoro ''en este lugar hay muchas bestias y toda clase de animales salvajes que están hambrientos''.

Gohan de nuevo se quejaba tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Pikoro , Pikoro de nuevo exploto en un ataque de ira ''este no es el momento para que te comportes como un niño llorón y consentido''.

''Pero es que no quiero'' grito Gohan.

Pikoro estaba de brazos cruzados mientras daba los últimos detalles a Gohan ''debes sobrevivir por seis meses, para poner a prueba tu resistencia tanto física como mentalmente'' luego dio un último aviso ''algo que no debes olvidar es que el destino de la tierra esta e tus manos, debes creer en el poder que tienes y darle un buen uso, eso debes aprenderlo por ti solo'' finalmente dio un giro listo parta marcharse mientras los ojos del pequeño Gohan se aguaban.

Pero Pikoro recordó una última cosa y con una sonrisa giro ''no se te ocurra querer huir de este lugar, las bestias que vive aquí te comerán sin piedad alguna'' finalmente Pikoro empezó a levitar mientras Gohan lo llamaba.

''Espera no te vayas!'' Gohan gritaba después de caer al suelo, luego volviéndose a levantar y dándose cuenta de que se encontraba solo en ese lugar.

(Templo Sagrado).

Kami Sama pudo ver todo lo que había pasado con Gohan, pudo ver todo lo que Pikoro estaba haciendo, incluso escucho toda la conversación que estos dos tuvieron.

''Kami Sama porque estas tan callado?'' le pregunto la pequeña Mavis mirando a Kami, ''te sucede algo malo?, quieres ir al baño?'' exclamo ella inocentemente mientras se encontraba frente al Dios de la tierra.

Kami Sama parpadeo una vez antes de mirar hacia Mavis ''es extraño, ese Pikoro se está comportando de una manera muy extraña aunque siga siendo un demonio, no es tan maldito como antes''.

Mavis lo miraba sumamente confusa, aunque, algunos días antes Kami Sama había contado todo a la pequeña, sobre su pasado, así que ella entendía casi por completo a lo que se refería ''por qué lo dices Kami?'' dijo ella, pues según lo que él le había contado, Pikoro era un ser perverso que solo disfrutaba de la matanza.

''Siento como si hubiera perdido algo en su forma de ser'' Kami miro a Mavis ''sería como ese mago oscuro Zeref del que me hablaste'' también el día en que Kami conto todo a Mavis ella hizo lo mismo, todo sobre los gremios y magos que habitaban su mundo, especialmente de cierto mago oscuro ''habías dicho que cuando Fairy Tail se encontró con Zeref en esa isla, este actuaba raro, aún se sentía esa aura malvada pero actuaba como tal'' Mavis asintió a eso, ya sabía a qué estaba llegando el Dios de la tierra ''por ese motivo este no es el Pikoro de siempre''.

''Mr. Popo también piensa lo mismo'' dijo el genio que siempre acompañaba al Dios ''el Pikoro Daimaku de antes no se habría puesto a entrenar al hijo de Goku''.

Mavis se llevó una mano al mentón mientras pensaba ''y entonces cual crees que es la razón de cual el Pikoro de ahora actúa de manera tan extraña?''.

Kami Sama dio un leve suspiro ''eso se debe a que acabo con el hermano de Goku''.

''Pero eso que tiene que ver?'' interrogo la maga.

''Lo que quiero decir es que el alma de Raditz fue directamente al otro mundo'' Kami Sama recordó los acontecimientos pasados ''Raditz fue mandado al otro mundo, eso significa que este Pikoro no es el mismo de antes''.

''Eso quiere decir que Pikoro ahora tiene un corazón bueno'' grito una Mavis como de costumbre feliz por cosas buenas, mientras saltaba con Mr. Popo.

''No lo sé'' murmuro Kami Sama ''pero probablemente ya lo sabe, solo nos queda un año de vida''.

Mavis y Mr. Popo dejaron de saltar y miraron algo exaltados a Kami Sama ''solo un año?'' dijeron los dos al unísono.

''A que te refieres con eso Kami Sama?'' una gota de sudor volvía a caer por la nuca de la pequeña Mavis.

Kami Sama se encontraba bastante serio ''tal vez Pikoro sea eliminado por uno de esos Saiyajines que vendrán dentro de un año, a lo mejor él sabe que para esas fechas terminara mi existencia, pero no estoy seguro'' Kami Sama hizo una mirada sombría mientras que un preocupado Mr. Popo lo observaba.

''Si yo muero Pikoro también, y si él muere yo también moriré'' Kami Sama dio un pequeño suspiro soltando una leve risa ''no es agradable saber cuándo voy a morir''.

Mavis puso una cara un poco melancólica ''y todo porque eres Kami Sama, no?.

''Exacto'' Dijo Kami Sama ''por eso estoy seguro que Pikoro siente que nuestra muerte está cerca''.

Mavis se tocó el mentón con la mano ''y posiblemente por eso siente la ciega necesidad de dejar algo''.

''Así es, él tiene pensado dejar algo en este mundo sin importar que sea en el hijo de Goku'' finalizo Kami Sama dándose vuelta y marchándose al templo.

Mr. Popo se dispuso a marcharse pero vio a Mavis sentarse al borde del templo, mirando hacia la tierra ''Mavis que es lo que estás viendo?''.

Mavis mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras respondía ''solo veo como mis hadas se están haciendo más y más fuertes''.

(Kame House).

Ya había pasado un día desde que Gray y Lucy pasaron la prueba del maestro Roshi, así que por fin había llegado el día de que inicie su entrenamiento, eran las cinco de la mañana y ambos ya estaban frente a Kame House listos para empezar el entrenamiento, solo faltaba que el maestro Roshi apareciera, así que mientras esperaban ambos magos conversaban.

''Me pregunto qué tipo de entrenamiento llevaremos a cabo?'' interrogo Lucy mirando a Gray quien se encontraba bastante serio mientras hacía estiramientos, el mago de hielo realmente ansiaba empezar con todo esto, desde el fondo de su ser quería volverse más fuerte para así enfrentarse a la amenaza que se aproximaba a ese mundo.

Gray miro a Lucy ''Lucy…tu realmente estás preparada para esto?, este es un mundo bastante diferente al nuestro, por lo visto aquí los sujetos son realmente poderosos''.

Lucy inmediatamente puso un rostro serio mirando a su compañero mago ''así es, no me importa que tan duro sea, yo lo hare, quiero ser útil en esta pelea'' exclamo ella llena de determinación ''quiero demostrarle a Natsu que nunca más seré débil'' dicho esto Gray dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa mientras terminaba sus estiramientos ''_se ve que ya dejo de ser la Lucy de antes''._

Finalmente el maestro salió afuera, cargando algunas cosas ''perdón chicos, comí algo ayer que me hizo mal'' dijo el maestro, luego arrojo al suelo una cápsula de donde aparecieron varios caparazones de tortugas ''muy bien cual usaran?'' decía el mirando todos y cada uno de ellos.

''Que es eso?'' murmuro Lucy.

''Como es que eso nos ayudara a ser más fuertes?'' dijo Gray tratando de entender lo que el maestro quería hacer.

''Este'' dijo el maestro, arrastrando uno de los caparazones de tortuga y ayudando a Gray a que se lo ponga. ''Que es todo esto anciano'' menciono Gray el maestro solo sonreía.

''Recuerdan que yo entrene a Goku y Krilin, bueno a ustedes les hare hacer otro tipo de entrenamiento, ahora Gray ponte intenta ponerte de pie'' exclamo el maestro con una leve sonrisa.

Gray suspiro, pensando que hacer eso sería algo fácil pero al ponerse de pie inmediatamente quedo duro en su lugar ''que-que es esto, no puedo moverme esta cosa está muy pesada'' murmuraba él caminando pesadamente mientras sudaba ''acaso esto no nos hará más lentos''.

El maestro que ahora se encontraba poniendo el pesado caparazón de tortuga en Lucy volteo con una leve sonrisa mirando a Gray ''seguro?, pues yo pienso que los hará más rápidos''.

Gray se encontraba bastante confuso ''como es eso posible?''.

''Pues, que pasaría si después de acostumbrarte a ese caparazón tan pesado te lo quitas?, no crees que serás bastante veloz'' dijo el maestro.

En ese momento Gray entro en un estado de meditación recordando como Goku y Pikoro al momento en quitarse sus pesadas prendas adquirieron una gran velocidad ''ya lo entiendo, con que a eso te referías'' murmuro Gray.

''Así es, este es mi estilo de entrenamiento, traten de tomarlo en serio, recuerden que no hay tiempo para estar jugando'' dicho esto, soltó a Lucy y ella inmediatamente cayo de rodillas al suelo ''pero que pesado es esto, maestro yo no puedo cargar tanto'' se quejó ella.

''Lo siento Lucy, pero no hay tiempo para quejarse, el entrenamiento que tendrán ustedes será más riguroso al que tuvieron Goku y krilin en su niñez, el caparazón de Gray pesa 100 kilos y el tuyo Lucy 70 kilos'' ambos magos quedaron sorprendidos ''bueno, seguirán al pie de la letra todo lo que les diga'' el maestro empezó a ordenar.

''Bueno, ahora comenzarán, Lucy tu para empezar harás 200 flexiones de brazos y tu Gray 300, ahora'' Lucy miro al maestro pero cuando iba pronunciar palabra alguna, vio a Gray que comenzaba a hacer las flexiones, ''yo también'' murmuro ella empezando las flexiones.

El maestro se quedaba frente a ellos con el rostro bastante serio ''_tenemos que apurarnos, esos saiyajines no nos darán chance alguna''._

(Camino de la serpiente).

Goku y Natsu se encontraban corriendo sobre el camino de la serpiente, ambos se encontraban bastantes entusiasmados por empezar a entrenar ''Goku aún falta mucho? Ya no puedo esperar para comenzar a entrenar'' exclamo Natsu tras Goku.

''Lo siento, no lo sé ya que es la primera vez que muero y vengo a este lugar'' respondió Goku ''pero si nos damos prisa llegaremos más rápido''.

Natsu asintió ante eso ''por cierto que crees que estén haciendo los demás?, crees que estén entrenando para la batalla?'' pregunto e Dragón Slayer.

''Espero que sí'' respondió Goku bastante serio ''esta vez los enemigos serán bastante poderosos, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo y me imagino que Lucy y Gray…'' dijo Goku para ser interrumpido por Natsu.

''Así es'' dijo Natsu ''esos dos no se quedaran atrás.

''Estoy seguro que el maestro Roshi los entrenara''.

''Ese viejo?''.

''Recuerda, él es un maestros en las artes marciales, es alguien realmente fuerte, pero no por ser un viejo debes subestimarlo, además él fue quien me entreno'' rio Goku.

Natsu solo rio tras él, de pronto Goku paro sin aviso, Natsu lo vio algo extrañado ''oye que sucede?'' interrogo el mago.

Goku empezó a sonreír mirando hacia el frente viendo como el camino se extendía hasta perderse de la vista ''pero claro'' luego volteo hacia Natsu ''no tenemos la necesidad de correr todo el camino'' de pronto dio un gran salto, aterrizando más adelante ''Natsu podemos saltar así será más rápiddo'' grito Goku.

''Rayos, que él no se da cuenta que yo no puedo hacer eso…o sí?'' murmuro Natsu dando un salto y luego siendo impulsado mientras quitaba fuego pos sus pies ''perfecto así será más rápido'' exclamo él.

Goku y Natsu iban avanzando rápidamente mientras daban sus saltos, Goku aterrizo y al instante dio un salto, Natsu al aterrizar dio unos paso y luego volvió a impulsarse ''Goku a este paso llegaremos más rápido''.

''Siiii'' grito Goku apartando la mirada del camino sin darse cuenta de que empezó a caer hacia las nubes ''queeeee!'' grito él.

''Goku espera'' dijo Natsu aterrizando y corriendo para salvarlo ''dame la mano'' dijo el mago.

Goku luchaba con unas manos fantasmales que salían de un abismo que ambos divisaron al momento en que las nubes se abrieron ''que rayos son estas cosas?'' se quejó Goku finalmente expulso un poco de su ki y así pudo volver al camino tomando la mano de Natsu para que lo ayudara a subir.

''Estuvo cerca'' dijo Goku sentándose al suelo.

''Un poco más y te caías al infierno, creo que debemos tener más cuidado'' menciono Natsu.

(Kame House).

Lucy y Gray se encontraban sudando a mares, ambos estaba bastantes cansados, les había tomado unas dos horas terminar lo que el maestro les había dicho, el brazo de ambos temblaba debido a todo el dolor que se había acumulado en esas dos horas de intenso entrenamiento.

''Estoy cansada'' dijo Lucy siendo interrumpida por el maestro ''muy bien se ve que están decididos a seguir hasta el final, ahora Gray 300 sentadillas y Lucy 200'' esta vez Lucy ya no intento quejarse, al instante ambos empezaron a hacerlo mientras jadeaban del dolor y cansancio que decían ''tienen dos horas para terminarlo'' dijo el maestro.

''No crees que estás abusando?'' interrogo Bulma.

''No'' dijo el maestro ''esto es necesario, antes de comenzar a pelear necesitan tener una buena condición física, así podrán ser resistentes al castigo físico'' finalizo el maestro mientras escuchaba los quejidos de ambos magos al entrenar.

''_Vamos, vamos no tengo tiempo para el dolor'' _pensaba Gray ''_debo ser más fuerte, no quiero ver morir a nadie, ya no más'' _pensaba el mago de hielo, mientras se encontraba entrenando.

Lucy se encontraba bastante cansada, quería dejar todo e ir a descansar, pero, eso era algo que jamás volvería a hacer, ahora solo tenía una cosa en la mente…volverse fuerte.

Ya se estaba por cumplir las dos horas que el maestro les había dado, y a ambos solo les faltaba un poco más para terminar, finalmente Gray hizo 300 y Lucy 200, ambos cayeron adoloridos al suelo.

El maestro se acercó a ellos ''pueden descansar, ahora vamos a comer, pero no se pueden quitar los caparazones'' ambos miraron a Roshi con un gesto de dolor y a duras penas se pusieron de pie y caminando pesadamente hacia Kame House.

Dentro de Kame House, Gray comía como un cerdo salvaje que no fue alimentado por semanas, pues este después de ese intenso entrenamiento se moría de hambre, además entrenar con todo ese peso hizo que ese hambre aumentara.

Lucy por otro lado, aunque se moría de hambre y estaba bastante agotada, comía moderadamente ya que ella es una dama y no podía convertirse en una salvaje ''Gray eres desagradable, como puedes comer así'' murmuro ella.

Gray dejo el pollo frito que tenía en la mano ''debes comer bien Lucy, parece que lo siguiente que hagamos será peor que todo esto, por eso debes comer para tener energía''.

Lucy solo suspiro, aunque estaba impaciente por saber que harán luego. ''Lucy, Gray después de que coman todo descansaran un rato y luego seguirán con el entrenamiento'', ''si'' dijeron ambos al unísono.

Finalmente llegó el momento de un merecido descanso, Gray intento quitarse el caparazón pero fue detenido ''en ningún momento dije que podían quitarse el caparazón'' menciono el maestro.

''Esto es un abuso'' lloraba cómicamente Lucy.

Pasado su hora de descanso, ambos salieron de nuevo listos para seguir ''que es ahora'' menciono Gray.

''Correrán'' dijo el maestro ''darán 80 vueltas alrededor de Kame House, pero se por la costa hasta que el agua les alcance a las rodillas y allí empezaran''.

Ambos magos asintieron sin quejas, y se dirigieron al agua, hasta que le alcanzaran a las rodillas y allí empezaron a correr con inmensa dificultad, con lo que pesaba el caparazón correr por el agua los dificultaba aún más.

''Rayos, esto es difícil'' por fin Gray se había quejado de algo ''si con esto no me vuelvo más rápido, en serio estaré perdido''.

Lucy se encontraba bastante atrasada, no paraba, pero realmente todo este entrenamiento la agoto bastante ''_diablos, estoy muy cansada'' _ella miro hacia el frente observando al espalda de Gray e inmediatamente recordó la de Natsu ''_Natsu, no me dejare vencer'' _pensó ella aumentando la velocidad.

Ambos ya habían completado la décima vuelta, estaban bastantes cansados, jadeaban mientras corrían pero se negaban a parar, sabía que no podían quedarse y quejarse, debían hacer todo lo posible para volverse más fuertes, ya que debían enfrentarse al lado de sus nuevos amigos a los tres Saiyajines que se dirigían a la tierra.

Roshi centraba su vista en su típica revista pervertida, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a los magos que daban todo de sí en su entrenamiento ''estos chicos me recuerdan tanto a Goku y Krilin en esos días, solo que estos magos tiene un entrenamiento más intenso debido a la desesperación en la que nos encontramos''.

(Otro mundo).

Goku y Natsu aún corrían por el camino de la serpiente, ambos estaban bastantes hambrientos ''rayos ese tipo nos mintió'' exclamo Goku.

''Dijo que no nos daría hambre, pero es mentira'' se quejó Natsu.

''Rayos me muero de hambre'' volvió a gritar el Saiyajin Goku.

(Kame House).

Ya iban 50 vueltas, la voluntad de ambos era tremenda, aunque Lucy tuvo que parar en algunas de esas vueltas para hacer descansar a su cuerpo, sin embargo Gray tenía una fuerza de voluntad aún más tremenda, parecía que enseguida iba a caer y no volver a levantarse, pero su determinación eran aún más grande que todo el dolor que sentía.

''So-solo 30 vueltas más'' murmuraba él con cada paso que daba.

Lucy intentaba seguir su ejemplo, pero era imposible, ella debía parar unas cuantas veces ya que su cuerpo no daba más si no descansaba por lo menos una vuelta, pero estaba dispuesta a terminar las 80 vueltas.

Finalmente pasaron unas tres horas, Gray había completado todas las vueltas y temblando se acercó al maestro ''viejo, que es lo que sigue?'' interrogo él mientras que su cuerpo temblaba.

Roshi lo miro ''oh ya terminaste, eso es suficiente por hoy, debes descansar tu cuerpo'' al terminar esa frase Gray se dejó caer al suelo respirando forzadamente ''rayos, esto es doloroso y muy agotador, pero esto nos ayudara a ser más fuertes no es así?''.

Roshi asintió ''así es, al hacer esto llevando sus cuerpos al límite y volver a repetirlo, con el tiempo lograran alcanzar una condición física muy superior a cualquiera''.

Gray asintió cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba. A Lucy solo le faltaba 5 vueltas más, pero ella ya no podía continuar, el caparazón era demasiado pesado y el agua lo hacía peor, a duras penas daba otro paso pero…no se iba a dejar vencer, la voluntad para continuar que ella tenía era demasiado fuerte, desde que ocurrió lo de Natsu algo en ella nació que la hacía seguir adelante y así volverse más fuerte para ser de ayuda.

Pasaron los minutos a Lucy solo le quedaba una vuelta, sus piernas temblaban debido al dolor que sentía, pero, aún con todo ese dolor ella no se daría por vencida ''vamos solo un poco mas'' murmuraba ella, finalmente había completado todas las vueltas, salió a la orilla de la playa y allí cayó al suelo ''maestro lo hice, lo hice'' gritaba ella cansada pero emocionada.

''Muy bien hecho Lucy, con eso concluye el entrenamiento de hoy, será mejor que descansen bien porque mañana seguiremos, y no se pueden quitar el caparazón'' finalizo el maestro, ambos asintieron mientras comenzaban su gran travesía para entrar a Kame House.

''UUFFF, estoy muerta'' exclamo Lucy finalmente dejándose caer en el suelo ''no puedo creer que estoy tan cansada'' se quejaba ella.

Gray por otro lado, estaba sin ropa (no sé cómo se lo quito si tenía el caparazón encima), tomando un vaso de jugo, él se encontraba realmente agotado ''_y así acabo el primer día de entrenamiento, realmente fue agotador, pero lo superare todo y así podre luchar contra esos saiyajines'' _pensaba el mago de hielo, la noche empezó a caer lentamente y luego de comer algo ambos magos quedaron dormidos profundamente.

(Montañas, minutos antes del amanecer).

Por otro lado, en las montañas estaba a punto de amanecer y Gohan se encontraba en la cima de unas rocas durmiendo mientras una pequeña lágrima caía de sus ojos, todo el día estuvo evitando ser devorado por dinosaurios y otras bestias salvajes.

Finalmente el sol se asomaba desvaneciendo toda oscuridad, Gohan abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta que estaba en la cima de una pequeña montaña ''eh?'' el miro varias veces a los lados solo para ponerse a llorar ''no puedo bajar de aquí, me estoy muriendo de hambre'' gritaba él.

Pikoro se encontraba flotando viendo al pequeño desde lo lejos ''si tienes hambre lo único que tienes que hacer es bajar y buscar comida'' exclamo él y como era costumbre con los brazos cruzados.

(Kame House).

Ha pasado otro día, Krilin ya había vuelto, el día anterior fue a la casa de Milk a informarle todo lo ocurrido pero le dio bastante miedo decirle que Gohan fue raptado por Pikoro ''no le pude decir a Milk lo que sucedió'' afirmo el calvo.

''Que no le dijiste?'' reprocho el maestro.

Krilin hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa ''le ruego que me perdone maestro''.

Bulma quien de nuevo fue a visitarlos y actualmente se encontraba tratando de cambiar la configuración del rastreador de Raditz ''eso te pasa por ser muy tímido'' exclamo Bulma.

''Creo que debemos escribirle una carta a su casa explicándoles todo lo que ha sucedido'' aconsejo el maestro.

''Pero esperen'' dijo Bulma alzando el dedo ''y las esferas del dragón?, hay dos en la casa de Goku''.

Krilin puso un rostro pálido, pues se le habían olvidado todo lo referente a las esferas.

''Inútil'' grito Bulma.

''Vamos que no es mi culpa, sabes muy bien que Milk da mucho miedo'' luego Krilin miro por la ventana, pasar a Gray y Lucy quienes estaban entrenando su resistencia dando de nuevo vueltas alrededor de la casa con el agua hasta las rodillas ''por cierto maestro como va su entrenamiento?''.

''Van muy bien, ambos tiene una fuerte voluntad, realmente desean volverse más fuertes'' comento el maestro.

''Me recuerda a cuando Goku y yo entrenábamos con usted maestro'' dijo el calvo.

El maestro dio una pequeña sonrisa ''así es, solo que en ese entonces, no había una amenaza tan grande como la que se aproxima''.

Krilin dio un suspiro, en ese suspiro se encontraba un aire de mucha preocupación ''así es, ahora solo queda revivir a Goku y Natsu para poder empezar a entrenar''.

(Gray y Luci).

Los magos seguían con su entrenamiento, hasta ahora habían empezado con dar vueltas alrededor de Kame House pero dentro del agua, hasta el punto en donde el agua le llegaran hasta las rodilla.

''Lucy estás bien?'' pregunto el mago de hielo.

''Realmente aún me duele todo el cuerpo, pero esta vez el maestro solo nos está haciendo dar 10 vueltas'' menciono la maga estelar jadeando mientras corría.

''Eso solo puede significar que lo próximo que hagamos será muy difícil'' murmuro de nuevo Gray y de nuevo se hizo silencio mientras el entrenamiento continuaba.

Bulma dio un último giro a un tornillo dentro del rastreador ''muy bien, creo que ya está'' exclamo ella poniéndose el rastreador en la oreja y apretando un botón, para su alegría aparecieron un montón de símbolos y formas frente a sus ojos.

Bulma feliz se puso de pie llamando a los demás ''oigan muchachos, ya pude repararlo'' grito ella.

Krilin, la tortuga se encontraban viendo la televisión mientras que Roshi miraba por la ventana controlando el entrenamiento de ambos magos, lamentablemente nadie le hizo caso.

(Gray y Luci)

Ellos aún se encontraban corriendo cuando de pronto escucharon que en dentro de la casa se escucharon varios disparos.

''Que fue eso?'' dijo una agitada Lucy.

''Vayamos a ver'' sugirió Gray, al llegar ambos magos vieron a una furiosa Bulma que tenía un arma, había disparado contra todos los que se encontraban dentro.

''Como pueden ignorarme siendo que trabaje tan duro para configurar esta máquina'' ella dio un suspiro calmándose, mirando al maestro ''ven aquí, anciano''.

''Krilin que es lo que sucede?'' pregunto Gray.

Krilin se rasco la cabeza calva ''parece que Bulma por fin pudo configurar el rastreador, y ahora lo quiere probar''.

''Increíble, Bulma es una persona muy inteligente'' comento Lucy.

El maestro se puso de pie acercándose a Bulma , ella apretó el botón a un costado del rastreador, esta vez aparecían números en vez de símbolos ''he cambiado los signos para que sean más fácil leerlos'' los números aumentaban al saber el poder de pelea del maestro Roshi ''veamos 139'' finalizo ella.

''Que? Pero si yo no soy tan joven'' dijo un confuso Roshi apuntándose con el dedo.

Bulma quien sonreía lo saco de esa pequeña confusión ''esa cantidad representa su poder maestro Roshi''.

''La cantidad que representa mi poder?'' el maestro volvió a bajar su mano ''es una máquina sorprendente, puede descifrar eso''.

Krilin quien miraba hacia Bulma no pudo aguantar la tentación de saber su poder de pelea, así que se subió al sofá frente a él ''Bulma me puedes decir canto tengo yo?''.

Bulma presiono varias veces el botón del rastreador mientras miraba a Krilin quién estaba con una enorme sonrisa frente a ella.

''Oye Gray ese dispositivo es lo que usaba Raditz para saber en dónde estaban?'' interrogo la Rubia.

''Así es'' dijo Gray ''esa cosa era un dolor de cabeza''.

Números aparecieron frente al rastreador, el poder de Krilin era de más alto que el del maestro ''increíble tienes 206'' exclamo Bulma.

''Realmente he sobrepasado al maestro Roshi'' grito Krilin mirando hacia Roshi ''que felicidad''.

Roshi dio unos pasos hacia el frene tartamudeando levemente ''Bulma no está descompuesta?'' dijo este con una gota de sudor cayendo por el maestro al igual que Krilin. ''eso no puede ser posible'' ella con una mirada llena de confianza miro a la tortuga ''solamente 0.001, eso quiere decir que no está descompuesto'' exclamo la joven genio.

Krilin festejaba ante esta gran noticia, mientras que el maestro tuvo que aceptarlo, ''oye Bulma me puedes decir el mío'' ella miro hacia atrás, era Gray quien le había pedido eso, ella asintió y encendió el rastreador ''veamos, tienes 110 de poder de pelea''.

Gray asintió ante _eso ''soy mucho más débil que el viejo y Krilin es mucho más fuerte que él, tengo que esforzarme más'' _pensó a sus adentros el mago de hielo.

''Bulma y yo?'' interrogo Lucy.

''Veamos'' dijo Bulma ''tienes 55 de poder de pelea''.

''Ya veo, tengo que entrenar más duro'' dijo ella hasta que alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta de la casa ''oigan, abran, abran'' se escuchaban los gritos de alguien.

Todos se miraron entre ellos ''quien vino tan temprano?'' menciono Lucy, ''que no me oyeron abran'' volvió a gritar, Krilin y Gray fueron a abrir la puerta ''quien es este sujeto''' interrogo el mago de hielo.

''Ahora te recuerdo tú estabas en la torre Karim, Yajirobe?'' pregunto el calvo.

''Así es'' respondió Yajirobe ''tengo un mensaje del maestro Karim, dice que todos ustedes vayan al templo sagrado''.

Todos estaban con la boca bastante abierta ''como, es verdad?'' grito Krilin.

''Claro que es verdad, Kami Sama los va a entrenar, yo también iré aunque yo no quiero pelea contra esos saiyajines tan poderosos'' se quejó Yajirobe cruzándose de brazos.

''De-de acuerdo buscare a los demás e iremos pronto'' Krilin aún no podía creer que sería entrenado por el mismísimo kami Sama.

Yjirobe miro a Lucy y Gray ''ustedes son los magos de Fairy Tail?''.

''Así es'' dijeron ambos magos al unísono, aunque extrañados, no sabían cómo es que esta persona que hasta ahora habían visto los conocía.

''Mavis, creo que era su maestra o algo así, se encuentra en el templo con kami Sama, les manda decir que antes de ir a entrenar al templo, deben culminar su entrenamiento aquí con el maestro Roshi'' ambos magos tenían la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

''Así que Mavis fue al lugar en donde se encuentra el Dios de este planeta'' murmuro una sorprendida Lucy.

Gray por otro lado se encontraba bastante pensativo ''_primero debemos terminar nuestro entrenamiento con el viejo, luego seremos entrenados por el Dios de este planeta…perfecto'' _al final dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa.

''Bueno amigos me marcho'' Yajirobe dio vuelta volviendo a su nave, pero antes paro ''ah cierto se me había olvidado'' el volteo mirando a todos ''ah, también dijo que Goku y Natsu no quieren que lo revivan hasta que lleguen los Saiyajines'' Yajirobe subió a su nave.

''Que?'' grito Bulma.

''Por qué no quieren que los revivamos?'' se unió a ella Lucy.

Yajirobe hizo un pequeño gesto lleno de quejas ''no hagan tantas preguntas, lo único que sé es que ellos van a entrenar en el otro mundo, Uranai Baba pronto vendrá, pueden preguntarle lo que quieran'' finalmente la nave despego y Yajirobe se había marchado.

''No lo puedo creer, Goku y Natsu van a entrenar en el otro mundo?'' interrogo un sorprendido Krilin.

Gray tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ''jajajaja, Natsu , así que no perderás el tiempo en el otro mundo y te pondrás a entrenar además tendrás Goku a tu lado…no puedo dejar que seas más fuerte que yo flamitas'' Gray esta vez estaba aún más decidido ya que no dejaría que su amigo y rival sea más fuerte que él ''no puedo creer lo que diré pero, YA ESTOY ENCENDIDO!''

Lucy por otro lado se encontraba feliz ''Natsu'' decía ella entre sonrisa ''así que entrenaras en el otro mundo con Goku-san, espero que te vuelvas muy fuerte para cuando nos volvamos a ver''.

De pronto a lo lejos se podía ver una nave acercándose a toda velocidad ''que acaso Yajirobe regreso?'' se preguntaba Roshi.

''La nave es diferente'' dijo Bulma.

La nave volaba muy cerca del agua, así que de a poco se podía ver de quien se trataba ''oh no'' menciono Gray.

''Parece que estamos en problemas'' murmuro Lucy.

''No puede ser es Milk'' grito Krilin haciendo entrar en pánico a Roshi y Bulma.

Una gran gota de sudor cayo por la frente del maestro ''esto es malo, estamos perdidos''.

Bulma dio un golpe en la cabeza a Krilin ''todo por tu culpa''.

''Hola, soy yo maestro Roshi que tal están?'' gritaba el padre de Milk, mientras que Milk frente a él se encontraba bastante seria, casi furiosa por no saber nada de Goku y Gohan.

Lucy y Gray dieron media vuelta ''volvemos a entrenar…mucha suerte'' dijeron ambos marchándose a continuar entrenando. ''Cobardes'' les grito Krilin luego mirando a Roshi ''maestro que hacemos?''.

Una gota de lágrima cayo por la mejilla del viejo ''no lo sé'' fue lo único que menciono.

Finalmente ellos llegaron a Kme House, inmediatamente Ox Satán los saludo como es debido, mientras que Milk buscaba a su esposo e hijo el maestro suspiro e inmediatamente les conto todos los detalles.

Luego de todo eso Milk cayo desmayada, mientras que su padre la cargo ''llévala adentro para que descanse'' menciono Roshi.

Gray y Lucy veían todo lo ocurrido mientras corrían ''debe ser horrible enterarse que tu esposo ha muerto y alguien secuestro a tu hijo'' exclamo Lucy.

''Así es'' dijo Gray ''pero gracias a eso, ahora tendremos una chance de pelear contra los Saiyajines'' ellos dieron otra vuelta cuando el maestro los llamo.

''Maestro que haremos ahora?'' pregunto Lucy.

El maestro se tocó la barba observando tras ellos ''nadarán hasta que les avise que es suficiente''. ''Pero es imposible que nademos con esto puesto maestro Roshi'' se quejó la maga de cabellos rubio.

''No lo es'' volvió a mencionar el maestro mientras sonreía ''solo deben nadar con mucha fuerza, ah casi lo olvidaba tendrán un buen incentivo que los ayudara a nadar con una mayor fuerza'' el maestro les sonrió haciendo caer una gota de sudor por ambos magos.

''Algo malo sucederá'' murmuro Gray entrando al agua junto con Lucy, ''no digas eso y ponte algo de ropa'' esta vez Gray estaba solo en ropa interior junto con el caparazón.

Ambos hacían todo lo posible por nadar pero apenas podían flotar ''esto es difícil'' se quejó Gray que al mirar a Lucy vio que ella reía nerviosamente ''oye que te pasa?''.

Lucy reía y temblaba al mismo tiempo señalando tras ellos ''creo que eso es el incentivo que nos ayudara a nadar'' dijo ella Gray giro y vio a un gran tiburón acercándose a gran velocidad hacia ellos ''maldito anciano pervertido'' gritaron Gray y Lucy nadando a gran velocidad mientras eran perseguidos por el gran tiburón.

''Kyaaaaaaa, no quiero ser comida por un tiburón Natsuuuuuu'' gritaba Lucy cómicamente sin darse cuenta que nadaba a una gran velocidad.

''Idiota cállate y sigue nadando, si nos detenemos estamos fritos'' grito Gray, ninguno de ellos pensaría que todo eso que estaban haciendo realmente los estaba ayudando y haciendo más fuerte poco a poco, solo dependía de ellos lograrlo.

''Hum, si siguen así ambos magos les serán de gran ayuda a Goku y a Natsu a la hora de la pelea, espero que esos dos hagan un buen entrenamiento en el otro mundo, porque eso es algo que necesitaremos sea como sea'' murmuraba el maestro en voz baja mientras lentamente caía la noche.

Finalmente la noche había llegado, el maestro aún observaba como esos magos no habían cesado del nado, pero, quien cesaría con una bestia tratando de devorarte ''estos chicos, en serio me hacen sentir nostalgia por el pasado'' murmuraba el maestro en voz baja hasta que decidió llamarlos ''muy bien chicos, es todo por hoy ya pueden descansar''.

Dicho eso ambos magos giraron y se dirigieron a la casa, llegaron a la orilla, dieron unos paso y se desplomaron en el suelo, ahora que ya no se movían podían sentir todo el dolor acumulado ''aaahhhhhh dueleeeee'' se quejaba Lucy en el suelo.

Por otro lado Gray hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse de pie, aunque le era casi imposible con todo el dolor acumulado en su cuerpo ''rayos viejo, este entrenamiento es demasiado doloroso'' también se había quejado el mago de hielo.

''Lo siento chicos, pero esto es necesario'' menciono el maestro mientras tofos entraban a la casa a tener una gran cena.

(Otro mundo).

Goku y Natsu corrían por el camino, hacían todo lo posible por llegar más rápido a donde se encontraba Kaio Sama, ambos estaban muy decididos a entrenar con él y así enfrentar a los saiyajines, hasta que Natsu se detuvo llamando a Goku ''oye Goku espera'' grito Natsu.

Goku al escucharlo se detuvo ''que sucede Natsu?''.

''Realmente necesito que me enseñes como volar, así podremos ir más rápido con Kaio Sama''.

Goku se llevó una mano al mentón en señal de estar pensando ''creo que tienes razón, pero la técnica de volar no es algo que aprendes en un solo día…pero''.

''Pero qué?'' casi grito Natsu ''hay una forma de aprender a volar en poco tiempo?''.

''Esta es una forma que creo que funcionara, primero te explicare que es el ki…es la energía de todo ser vivo, esto es lo que a nosotros nos ayuda a volar sin embargo'' Goku puso una cara seria ''debes ser capaz de sentirlo, solo de esa forma serás capaz de volar''.

Natsu asintió a todo eso, al parecer el logro entenderlo ''ya veo lo entiendo''.

''Entonces harás lo que hiciste al principio, al saltar te impulsaras con tus pies y luego, lo detendrás y trataras de sentir tu ki en ese momento de desesperación ya que todos tus sentidos estarán más agudos y según creo así aprenderás más rápido todo lo relacionado con el ki y como volar''.

Natdu volvió a asentir ''muy bien estoy listo''.

Goku volteo y le sonrió luego empezó a saltar de nuevo y Natsu detrás de él impulsándose y luego dejar de hacerlo, haciendo todo lo posible por quedarse en el aire, cuando estaba por tocar el suelo se impulsaba de nuevo.

(Montañas).

Ya era de noche y Pikoro miraba a Gohan quien lloraba en la cima de una colina ''y se supone que de ti depende el futuro de este planeta, patético'' se quejó este mientras Gohan por fin se había quedado dormido.

(Kame House).

Otro día había pasado, los magos abrieron sus ojos, cada día se acostumbraban un poco más al peso de los caparazones que tenían que cargar, fueron rápidamente a desayunar pues sabían que luego volverían a la difícil rutina del entrenamiento ''bueno, me pregunto qué tanto debemos correr hoy?'' interrogo la siempre linda Lucy.

''No lo sé, pero es mejor que comas bien, a tu novio Natsu no le gustaría que estés sin energía para entrenar'' comento Gray sonriendo esperando ver la reacción de su compañera maga.

''Tienes razón'' respondió Lucy solo para darse cuenta de lo que Gray le había dicho ''Na-Natsu no e-es mi no-novio y tu ponte tu ropa'' grito una molesta Lucy ''eres igual que el maestro Roshi, un gran pervertido''.

Los minutos pasaron y ambos magos ya estaba frente a la casa haciendo algunos estiramientos preparándose para el entrenamiento, pero el maestro Roshi tenían otros planes para ellos ''siéntense'' dijo este.

''Que, no entrenaremos?'' pregunto Gray mientas Lucy asentía.

''Por supuesto que lo harán'' menciono el maestro mientras los dos se sentaban ''cierren los ojos'' volvió a mencionar.

Ambos magos obedecieron ''esquívalo'' grito el maestro golpeando a Gray con su bastón mientras este tenía los ojos cerrados ocasionando que Gray estallara en ira ''que demonios haces viejo? Como quieres que lo esquive si no lo puedo ver?''. ''A eso quería llegar'' el maestro se encontraba serio ''para esquivarlo tienen que poder sentirlo, tienen que sentir cuando los ataque se aproximan a ustedes y así esquivarlo''.

Gray parecía entenderlo poco a poco a diferencia de Lucy ''es decir, sentir la presencia del otro, sentir el ki? Esto es lo que Pikoro y Goku hacían cuando peleamos contra Raditz'' dijo Gray dejando todavía confusa a Lucy.

''Exactamente, para que ustedes dos puedan ayudar en la pelea contra los Saiyjines necesitan dominar esta capacidad'' luego apunto hacia el cielo ''pero yo solo les enseñare lo básico, en cinco meses irán al templo sagrado de Kami Sama pueden pedirle Kami Sama que les enseñe todo sobre el ki y también como volar'' finalizo el maestro mientras ambos magos asentían.

''Ya entiendo'' dijo Lucy ''se podría decir que el ki es la magia de su mundo?''.

''Te equivocas Lucy, todos los seres vivos poseen ki solo que deben aprender a controlarlo, la diferencia con su magia es que en su mundo solo una pequeña cantidad de las personas pueden usarlo mientras que el ki no se limita a nada…pero…ustedes podrían combinar el ki con la magia para así ser aún más fuertes''.

Ambos magos estaba aún más decididos que antes, así que pusieron todo de ellos para el entrenamiento.

''Esquívalo''.

''Ahh''.

''Esquívalo''.

''Kyaaa'' se quejaban Lucy y Gray.

Pasado las horas ninguno de los dos pudo esquivar uno y Gray se había cansado de eso ''_rayos esto es frustrante, debo tratar de visualizar su energía, sentir su ki y así podre anticiparme a sus movimientos'' _Gray se concentró a fondo, tratando de visualizar la energía del maestro Roshi que se encontraba frente a él mientras recibía otro golpe ''_un poco más'' _se concentró a fondo hasta que de repente visualizo una silueta ''_que es eso?'' _era como una silueta de energía color azul que se movía ''_esto que siento es el ki del viejo?'' _finalmente Roshi lanzo otro ataque ''_algo viene'' _pensó Gray logrando esquivarlo.

Roshi sonrió levemente lanzando más ataques pero Gray los esquivaba todos moviendo su cabeza a los lados ''_es como si supiera que el me atacara por uno de los lados, así que esto es lo que sentían Goku y Pikoro'' ._

Lucy escuchaba algo así que abrió los ojos viendo que Gray esquivaba todos los ataques del maestro ''lo ha logrado es genial'' murmuro Lucy.

''Muy bien hecho Gray'' dijo el maestro mientras que el otro habría los ojos, Gray miro a Lucy quien estaba concentrada explicando su experiencia y como él lo consiguió, más tarde ese día Lucy también lo había logrado, el maestro le lanzaba golpes con su bastón cosa que ella pudo esquivarlo.

Luego de una hora más, ellos ya habían aprendido lo básico del ki ''muy bien Gray, Lucy en verdad los felicito, aprendieron bastante rápido, a partir de mañana combinaremos todo y aprenderán a pelear al estilo de la tortuga.

Gray puso un rostro bastante desafiante ''excelente, estaba esperando que empecemos con las peleas, quiero ver de que es capaz el maestro de Goku''.

Por otro lado Lucy tenía una cara cómica mientras muchas gotas de sudor caían por su frente ''rayos creo que esto me va a doler demasiado'' murmuraba ella llorando cómicamente.

Más tarde esa noche, todos ellos se encontraban contando sus historias, por supuesto cada uno de su mundo, empezando por Lucy ''…y así fue como gracias a Natsu pude unirme a Fairy Tail'' dijo ella ocasionando que Bulma quien se había quedado todos estos días con ellos la mirara confundida.

''Lucy, estás segura que Natsu no es tu novio?'' dijo la joven genio mientras Gray se reía ras ella. ''Bulma ya te dije que él no es mi novio, solo..solo es mi-mi…amigo'' dijo la maga celestial con mucha vergüenza.

''Ya veo por qué Natsu te molesta tanto, es muy divertido'' exclamo Gray ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Lucy quien empezó a reír con picardía ''a propósito Gray, no extrañas a Juvia?''.

Acto seguido Gray se puso rojo como un tomate, no sabía qué hacer, ese comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa ''no sé de qué hablas'' menciono el, ahora Bulma también se uniría a la conversación ''oh, así que tú también Gray?''.

(Montañas).

Gohan se encontraba dormido en el mismo lugar en donde había subido antes, al parecer había descubierto como subir y bajar para poder escapar de los peligros que le esperaban abajo, él estaba durmiendo plácidamente abrazándose a sí mismo para poder escapar del aire frio que rodeaba a la montaña, luego el despierta por el ruido de una ardilla que estaba llevándose los restos de la manzana que había comido.

''Huh?'' él se sienta mirando a la ardilla quien escapa entrando en un pequeño hoyo, Gohan lo sigue tratando de atraparla, pero fue inútil, así que se rindió y fue a dormir de nuevo.

Pikoro se encontraba flotando cerca del lugar en donde Gohan dormía, al parecer estaba meditando de pronto abre los ojos viendo que Gohan se para al borde del acantilado a orinar.

''Ah era eso, pensé que bajaría de nuevo'' menciono Pikoro viendo a Gohan orinando quién luego se quedó mirando la luna llena.

''Es la luna llena, es la primera vez que veo de tan cerca la lu…'' pero Gohan de pronto se quedó quieto, parecía estar inmóvil mirando a la luna, de pronto el pequeño podía escuchar como su corazón se asemejaba a un tambor y de la nada sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

''Que?'' dijo Pikoro separando sus brazos mirando de forma confusa a Gohan ''que!?'' volvió a mencionar avanzando levemente hacia él. La cola de Gohan había dejado de moverse mientras el parecía seguir el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, poco a poco sus latidos se aceleraban y Gohan parecía dar pequeños saltos ''que le sucede a ese chiquillo''.

Finalmente Gohan comenzó una extraña transformación, sus músculos se hincharon ocasionando que sus prendas se desgarren mientras que una vena apareció en su frente llevo sus manos a un costado dando un gran rugido y dejando ver dos colmillos ''Rooaaahhhhh''.

Gohan empezó a ganar un gran tamaño mientras que un pelo oscuro le empezaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo, también se le alargo la mandíbula y sus ojos se tornaron color rojo sangre mientras que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, una gran sombra cubrió todo el valle revelando la nueva forma de Gohan, era un mono gigante.

''Rooaaaahhhh'' rugió el mono gigante llevando ambos brazos sobre él hasta que la pequeña montaña bajo el cedió cayendo al suelo. ''Que es eso?'' grito un conmocionado Pikoro ''pero que pasa''.

El gran mono toco suelo causando un leve temblor en todo el lugar e inmediatamente empezó con la destrucción del valle mientras Pikoro miraba bastante sorprendido.

(Kame House-noche).

Todos estaba cenando placenteramente, mientras que Lucy y Bulma molestaba a Gray ''sí que son molestas ustedes dos'' Lucy y Bulma chocaron sus palmas.

Gray giro y vio al maestro bastante serio (su típica mirada de cuando algo malo está pasando) hasta ahora no le había visto así '' viejo que te sucede?''.

Roshi giro lentamente mirando a Gray de forma seria ''que no lo sientes?''.

''Sentir que?'' Gray se concentró todo lo que pudo tratando de ver a que se refería Roshi, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ''que demonios es esta energía tan grande?'' él se puso de pie y al instante salió fuera de la casa totalmente conmocionado ''que es lo que está sucediendo en esa dirección'' Gray sudaba a mares mirando en cierta dirección.

''Gray que es lo que sucede?'' pegunto Lucy saliendo tras él ''porque tú y el maestro están actuando tan raros?''.

Gray volteo con la cara llena de sudor ''Lucy siente el ki en esa dirección y lo entenderás''.

''Eh?'' murmuro Lucy haciendo lo que dijo su amigo, se centró a fondo en esa dirección buscando energías, luego de un breve momento lo pudo sentir ''pe-pero que es esto, la cantidad de energía que hay en esa dirección es gigantesca'' dijo Lucy un poco temerosa.

''_Que rayos está sucediendo en ese lugar'' _pensó a sus adentros el mago de hielo.

(Montañas Pikoro vs Gran simio).

Gohan transformado en mono gigante dio un fuerte golpe a una ladera al lado de él destruyéndola por completo mientras rocas caían como escombros , luego giro abriendo su enorme boca del cual disparo un gran rayo destructor de color rosa que atravesó un par de rocas gigantes para luego ocasionar una enorme explosión haciendo sacudiendo todo el lugar y levantando una gran polvareda.

Pikoro tuvo que cubrirse a el mismo como a sus ojos debido a la explosión que le arrojaba escombros, luego el gran mono empezó a disparar varias ondas de energía a todo lo que veía causando muchas explosiones, el lugar se destruía de a poco.

''Aaahhh, aarrggg'' se quejaba Pikoro mientras vientos soplaban producto de las explosiones hasta que uno de esos rayos impacto al lado de él, a duras penas pudo esquivarlo mientras se quejaba ''ese niño tiene un poder sorprendente'' exclamo Pikoro mientras cubría de nuevo sus ojos.

El mono gigante empezó a golpear su pecho con ambos brazos mientras seguía disparando todos los rayos ''roaaaahh, raaa'' rugía Gohan. Los rayos atravesaban montañas haciéndolos estallar convirtiéndolos en nada más que escombros. Pikoro lo miraba desde lo alto mientras que el mono gigante destruía todo a su paso ''está destruyendo la tierra antes que vengas los Saiyajines'' exclamo Pikoro luego el gran simio giro y disparo un rayo hacia Pikoro.

''Que significa esto?'' dijo mientras esquivaba, luego giro mirando a la luna llena recordando las palabras de Raditz en donde afirmaba que los saiyajines se hacían más fuertes al mirar la luna llena ''eso es, es la luna llena!'' exclamo Pikoro mientras extendía un brazo a un costado, cargando energía e dos de sus dedos luego cerrando la mano haciendo que todo el puño se electrificara.

''Desaparece'' grito Pikoro lanzando una onda de energía a la mismísima luna, al chocar contra ella primero la luna brillo intensamente antes de explotar en el espacio, Pikoro tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por culpa del gran resplandor que causo eso, luego de unos segundos la luna solo era polvo en el espacio.

El gran mono dio un último grito mientras se encogía siendo de nuevo Gohan, quien estaba desnudo y cayo desmayado al suelo, Pikoro aterrizo cerca de él jadeando y sudando ''nunca imagine que se transformara, tiene sangre Saiyajin'' Pikoro camino hacia Gohan mirándolo de forma nerviosa mirando la cola de Gohan ''así que este es el secreto de la fuerza de ellos, estuve en lo correcto al destruir la luna'' entonces Pikoro estiro de la cola de Gohan arrancándola ''creo que le daré ropa y una espada'' Pikoro apunto con sus dedos a Gohan dándoles prendas parecida a la de Goku y una espada ''eso es, pero la insignia es diferente'' mención Pikoro mientras reía.

El viento nocturno soplaba apaciguadamente, mientras movía la capa del gran Pikoro ''debo ponerme a entrenar, no debo perder más tiempo'' exclamo Pikoro ''si sobrevives estos seis meses serás entrenado por el gran Pikoro, será un entrenamiento que preferirías haber muerto'' luego el apretó sus puños con fuerza mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro ''por qué después serás parte de la familia de la maldad'' Pikoro dio la vuelta y se alejó volando.

(Kame House-noche).

Momentos antes de que la luna sea destruida.

''_Que rayos está sucediendo en ese lugar''_ Gray a sus adentros sintiendo una gran cantidad de energía proveniente de esa dirección.

Lucy se encontraba shockeada, el ki que estaba sintiendo era enorme ''pero, ese ki es enorme quién será el dueño de ese ki?'' se estremeció ella.

De pronto ambos alcanzaron a divisar una rayo dirigirse alto en los cielos, parecía estar dirigiéndose a la luna hasta que **BOOOOOMMM. **Una tremenda explosión se produjo ocasionando que ambos magos tuviera que tapar sus ojos debido al resplandor que fue producido, al abrir sus ojos se dieron cuenta de algo que nunca pensaron ver en sus vidas.

''La luna fue…'' dijo Gray sudando intensamente.

''…Destruida'' termino la frase Lucy, ninguno de los dos podía creer eso, la luna había sido destruida y todo eso paso en solo unos segundos ''qui-quien pudo hacer semejante cosa, realmente es posible que alguien destruyera la luna?'' pregunto Lucy, ella nunca ha visto algo así, recordó que en su mundo en la isla Galuna ellos lo intentaron, pero solo era para probar si el reflejo de la luna en el cielo era una ilusión pues sabían que era imposible, pero eso cambio en este mundo.

''O-oye viejo, quien ha destruido la luna y por qué?'' interrogo Gray con la voz temblorosa.

Roshi se encontraba serio, al parecer él ya sabía lo que ocurría ''Pikoro lo ha destruido'' ambos magos quedaron en shock ''la razón seguro la conocerán en el futuro''.

''Pero es posible que alguien destruya la luna?, eso no lo puedo creer'' exclamo Gray.

''Realmente Pikoro tiene tanto poder como para destruir la luna?'' dijo Lucy.

''Eso es fácil'' menciono el maestro ''yo ya lo había hecho en el pasado'' Roshi giro entrando a la casa.

Lucy y Gray lo miraron extremadamente impresionados ''espera ancianos tienes mucho que explicar'' ambos entraron corriendo a la casa a bombardear con preguntas al viejo Roshi.

(Templo Sagrado).

Mavis miraba con gran asombro en dirección al lugar donde antes se encontraba la luna, ella tenía un rostro lleno de sorpresas, en su mundo nunca había visto la explosión de su luna y mucho menos a un ser destruirla sin el más mínimo esfuerzo ''pero eso fue increíble, como es posible que Pikoro podido destruir la luna, Kami Sama cómo fue posible eso?'' interrogo la pequeña y poderosa maga esperando alguna respuesta del Dios de la tierra.

''Eso es debido a su poder'' respondió ''aunque me imagino que frente a los Saiyajines ese poder no será nada'' diciendo eso Kami Sama dio la vuelta y se marchó.

''Este mundo es increíble'' finalizo la maga mirando hacia la tierra.

(Otro mundo).

Mientras tanto con Goku y Natsu.

''Muy bien Natsu, lo estás empezando a entender'' exclamo Goku mirando a Natsu.

Natsu había empezado a entender cada vez más y más a cerca del ki, y también a como poder volar. Natsu daba saltos altos bajaba lentamente, poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a volar, él se quedaba en el aire avanzando mientras descendía lentamente, aún le faltaba un poco para dominarlo.

''Esto es genial, ya falta poco para poder volar como tu Goku'' dijo el Dragón Slayer bastante feliz ''no puedo esperar para mostrárselo a Happy, me pregunto qué cara pondrá'' volvió a mencionar.

Goku sonreía mirando el gran esfuerzo de Natsu, había algo en él que le hacía sentirse bien al ver a Natsu esforzarse por volar ''vamos Natsu ya falta poco'' fue lo último que menciono antes de aumentar el ritmo ''tu puedes Natsu un poco más y ya podrás ser capaz de volar'' grito Goku bastante emocionado emocionando aún más a Natsu.

''Dentro de poco ya podré volar por los cielos'' grito Natsu mientras caía lentamente, hasta que su rostro se tornó en uno más serio ''entrenare bastante duro, no dejare que nadie más muera a manos de los Saiyajines, no dejare que Lucy muera'' murmuro Natsu sin darse cuenta que Goku había escuchado eso.

Goku en ese instante también cambio su rostro a uno más serio ''_Natsu tiene razón, no podemos permitir que los Saiyajines se salgan con la suya...¡JURO QUE LOS DERROTARÉ!'' _pensaba Goku a sus adentros muy decidido mientras que los dos se apresuraban para ir lo más rápido posible al lugar en donde se encontraba Kaio Sama.

Fin del capítulo 5.

PD: Espero que les haya gustado, subiré el próximo lo más rápido que pueda…ah les gustaría que Erza se una a la aventura? Pueden decir sí o no en los comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Dragón Ball Z y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 6: Una nueva visitante llega, Goku y Natsu caen del camino de la serpiente.

En un lugar muy oscuro, donde la vista no podía ver nada, un lugar en donde la oscuridad era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podías ver la palma de tu propia mano una voz cansada que sonaba como si tuviera una inmensa cantidad heridas sonó a duras penas ''do-dónde estoy?'' esta persona tenía una voz femenina, así que se podría decir que era una mujer la que estaba hablando ''chicos do-dónde están?'' murmuraba ella a duras penas tratando que su voz sea escuchada en todo ese espacio oscuro.

''Gray, Na-Natsu'' ella miro a todos lados tratando de visualizar algo pero era inútil, su vista no podía distinguir otra cosa que no sea oscuridad ''Lucy, Wendy!'' llamaba ella a sus compañeros con inmensa preocupación, a ella le importaba más el estado de sus queridos compañeros y amigos que el de ella misma ''chicos por favor respondan'' ella no quería creer que era inútil y que tarde o temprano encontraría a todos sus amigos y volverían a casa todos juntos, o por lo menos esperaba que eso ocurriera.

''Demonios!'' grito ella usando todo lo que podía de fuerza ''que nadie puede escucharme?'' volvió a gritar ella ya desesperada, ya empezaba a tener miedo, pero, lo que más le preocupaba, su mayor martirio era que ella sea la única en ese lugar tan oscuro.

''Será que estoy mu-muerta?'' menciono ella ya a punto de darse por vencida hasta que ''que es eso?'' dijo ella viendo como a lo lejos se acercaba una extraña luz, ella hizo todo lo posible por moverse por acercarse a esa luz tan brillante ''quien eres, oye ayúdame'' gritaba ella, por fin en ese espacio lleno de oscuridad pudo ver algo que podría considerar una forma de salir de allí.

''Oye ayu…'' pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando esa luz se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de ella, pero la razón del cual no pudo decir nada era lo que había frete a esa luz, eran sus compañeros de equipo y más importantes amigos ''Lucy, Gray Natsu!'' grito ella tratado de llamar su atención, pero fue en vano, ninguno de los tres volteo hacia ella y en solo un parpadeo ellos desaparecieron.

Ella quedo en estado de shock, sus amigos desaparecieron frente a ella y lo peor de todo, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlos ''NOOOOO'' grito y de pronto la esa luz tan brillante se acercó a ella, finalmente ella fue iluminada, la chica era bella, tenía el cabellos de un rojizo escarlata, una falda color azul con botas en sus pies, y en el torso la parte superior de una armadura, ella era Erza Scarlet.

''Que les hiciste?'' grito Erza a la luz, pero esta solo se acercaba más y más hacia ella de pronto frente a sus ojos cruzo un pequeño gato color azul que se encontraba inconsciente ''Happy!'' dijo Erza agarrándolo finalmente la luz se encontraba frente a ella ''ya no importa, pero por favor llévame con mis amigos'' exclamo ella abrazando a Happy y siendo absorbida por la luz.

Erza parecía entrar en una especie de túnel en donde al final de este podía apreciar un paisaje hermoso, y una cosa que más le llamo la atención, una isla con una casa en medio rodeada de un hermoso mar.

(Kame House – un mes después).

Ya había pasado un mes desde que todos empezaron con un intenso entrenamiento para combatir con una amenaza llamada Saiyajines, y Gray junto con Lucy no fueron la excepción, pues ambos entrenaban arduamente con el fin de volverse lo más fuertes posibles y así estar listo para la tan tremenda batalla que se aproximaba.

Gray y Lucy llevaban puestos un gran caparazón tras ellos, esta vez ambos tenían 100 kilos, con el pasar de solo un mes Gray se acostumbró a ese peso. Ya no le era una carga sentía como si fuera una parte de él, mientras que Lucy tuvo que aumentar hasta llegar hasta los 100 kilos al igual que Gray ya que ella también se había acostumbrado al peso anterior.

Las prendas que vestían era el tradicional Dogui color naranja con una camiseta azul debajo de ella, en la parte trasera del dogui estaba la insignia de la escuela de la tortuga mientras que en frente en lugar de esta el mismo símbolo estaba la marca del gremio de los magos, la marca de Fairy Tail, el maestro fue muy amable y les hizo de esta manera ya que ambos magos apreciaban bastante a su gremio.

Lucy y Gray chocaron sus puños causando que un poco de polvo se elevara rodeando a ambos hasta que dieron un salto hacia atrás alejándose uno del otro a una distancia de dos metros entre ambos ''has mejorado bastante Lucy, y eso que solo llevamos un mes entrenando'' exclamo Gray con una sonrisa.

''Muchas gracias'' dijo Lucy con una mirada desafiante ''nunca pensé pelear con mis propios puños de esta forma'' dicho eso ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro en una serie de golpes y patadas tratando de conectar en el otro, hasta que Gray conecto una patada al abdomen de Lucy haciéndola doblar para así conectarle un fuerte golpe al rostro haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

''Vamos Lucy eso es todo lo que tienes?'' grito Gray corriendo hacia ella lanzando un fuerte derechazo pero ''caíste!'' exclamo Lucy atajándolo con una mano y devolviéndole el golpe con la otra dirigido al rostro de este ''aaggg'' se quejó Gray luego de recibir el golpe de Lucy, luego ella dio un salto hacia él aterrizando con un rodillazo dirigido a su rostro ''_no está mal'' _pensó Gray esquivándolo y luego mandando un fuerte golpe al rostro de Lucy tirándola en el suelo.

Ella se levantó al instante con una gran sonrisa desafiante, ''esos dos realmente están progresando bastante'' menciono el maestro Roshi sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

''Es la primera vez que veo disfrutar a Lucy de una pelea, aunque que solo sea entrenamiento'' exclamo un hombre al lado del maestro llevaba lentes de sol y el pelo alborotado, era Loke el Espíritu Celestial de Lucy quién tuvo ganas de salir del mundo de los espíritus para ver como avanzaba el entrenamiento de su dueña ''y por lo visto parece ser más fuerte que antes'' volvió a mencionar él, pero a diferencia del maestro él tenía su vista en las revistas pervertidas que tenía el maestro ''viejo esta es una muy buena colección'' dijo Loke.

''Es la mejor que hay'' dijo el maestro mirando de nuevo hacia el frente viendo como Gray lanzo una patada pero Lucy se defendió ''y pensar que en los primeros días no sabían nada de nada''.

Flashback.

''_Hoy les enseñare la manera correcta de pelear'' exclamó el maestro haciendo que Gray se entusiasme bastante y Lucy tragara saliva ''tengo el presentimiento que esto me dolerá bastante'' se quejó ella._

_El maestro los miro a ambos mientras él adoptaba una posición de pelea que Gray había visto antes ''muy bien chicos, veamos que tienen'' el Roshi los desafío y ambos fueron por él solo para ser derribados en solo unos segundos ''pero que es lo que hacen atacando tan descuidadamente?, que no se detiene para observar a su enemigo?, acaso me están subestimando?'' se quejó Roshi._

''_Antes de lanzar cualquier ataque, primero deben estudiar a su adversario solo un loco atacaría a alguien sin saber nada de él'' ambos magos se pusieron de pie de nuevo ''así está mucho mejor'' y así siguieron por un mes hasta la actualidad._

Flashback-fin.

El maestro se tocó la larga barba que tenía ''bueno, la razón del cual están más fuertes es debido a su propia voluntad'' dicho eso dio una pequeña sonrisa.

''En eso tienes razón'' Loke dejo la revista a un lado ''desde que Lucy empezó a entrenar nos dimos cuenta de que ella se ha hecho más fuerte, eso es debido a que si ella se hace más fuerte, nosotros somos más fuertes'' dicho eso Loke corrió hacia ellos.

(Lucy vs Gray).

Gray detuvo una patada de Lucy devolviéndole un golpe echándola al suelo ''uugg'' se quejó ella.

''Eso es todo lo que tienes Lucy?'' interrogo Gray sonriendo cuando sintió a alguien acercándose a él y se hizo a un lado, Loke paso al lado de él con una patada ''oye dos contra uno es trampa'' dijo Gray sonriendo desafiantemente ya que realmente no le importaba cuando vinieran por él, este los enfrentaría a todos.

''Huh? Pero si soy el Espíritu Celestial de Lucy-chan, soy como parte de ella así que está bien'' Loke también le devolvió una mirada llena de desafío con una enorme sonrisa ''entones ven!'' exclamo el mago de hielo y ambos corrieron el uno al otro.

Lucy observaba desde el suelo la pelea entre Leo y el mago de hielo ''Esos dos realmente son muy fuertes'' dijo Lucy algo adolorida desde el suelo, a diferencia de Gray ella aún no se había acostumbrado a cargar encima 100 kilos, y Gray los cargaba como si nada pasara ''aún me falta bastante, además estoy segura que Natsu y Goku-san entrenarán mucho más que todos nosotros'' murmuraba ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Gray conecto una fuerte patada en Loke seguido de una buena combinación de puñetazos cayendo todos y cada uno de ellos en Leo, Loke finalmente pudo recomponerse y a último momento pudo atajar unos de los golpes de Gray ''ahora es mi turno''.

Loke estiro a Gray propinándole un rodillazo en el abdomen, y luego, sin soltarlo golpeo tres veces el rostro de Gray y al soltarlo este retrocedió por el dolor ''aún no'' exclamo Gray corriendo por Loke y este hizo lo mismo, ambos chocaron sus puños causando una gran polvareda.

''Ustedes dos ya están abusando'' grito Lucy y cuando el polvo de disipo pudo ver a ambos, mago y Espíritu, con sus puños chocando tratando de hacer retroceder al otro, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que parecía que a ambos le gustara pelear ''es como si ellos lo estuvieran disfrutando, como si le gustara pelear contra el otro''.

El maestro Roshi se sacudió el polvo que tenía encima mirando a Gray y Loke ''parece que esos dos están disfrutando, bueno después de todo las artes marciales también es algo que se practica para disfrutarlo y no solo para pelear'' dicho eso el maestro observo como Loke esquivo otro golpe de Gray devolviendo una patada que Gray la detuvo con otra patada ''y como Loke dijo, Lucy se está volviendo fuerte por eso sus espíritus ahora son más fuertes, y por lo que veo lo que Lucy está aprendiendo es pasado a ellos por eso es que Loke sabe pelear con mi estilo'' dicho eso el maestro volvió a observar en silencio la pelea.

Gray atrapo a Loke ''ya verás Leoncito'' y conecto un fuerte cabezazo a este.

''Arg'' se quejó Loke retrocediendo.

Gray ahora lanzo una patada giratoria aterrizando directo en su abdomen, pero una persona estaba en su camino ''Lucy!'' exclamo Gray mirando a Lucy.

Lucy rio levemente ''Gray no me digas que te has olvidado de mí? Tu pelea es conmigo'' en ese grito ella lanzo un golpe al rostro de Gray haciendo que él retrocediera de dolor pero aun con mucho deseos de seguir ''oohhh, aun no te rindes'' dijo Lucy con Loke a su lado.

''Vamos Gray, hay que seguir no te rendirás verdad?'' interrogo Loke con una gran sonrisa.

''(Risas) no me subestimes Loke, ambos, les podría ir mal'' Gray levanto su guardia esperando que ellos atacaran, cosa que sucedió, Lucy y Loke corrieron por Gray ''tontos, que no aprendieron que no deben atacar a su adversario sin un plan!'' murmuro Gray.

El primero en llegar fue Loke con un golpe dirigido a la cara de Gray, Gray dio un pequeño giro agarrando el brazo de Loke ''te tengo y ahora…'' Gray miro a Lucy acercándose mientras corría y usando su fuerza Gray uso a Loke como espada y golpeo con él a Lucy ''ahora el gran final'' Gray dio un salto alejándose de ellos ''**ICE MAKE BAZOOKA'' **una bazuca hecha de hielo era el arma que Gray usaría en contra de ellos.

Pero el maestro apareció tras Gray dándole un golpe con su bastón ''les he dicho que no usen magia!'' grito este.

''Viejo que rayos te sucede'' se quejó Gray pero ya era en vano.

El maestro miro a todos los presentes ''muy bien, pueden descansar un rato, seguirán luego'' dicho eso Roshi dio vuelta y fue de nuevo a leer su revista.

''Bueno fue un muy buen calentamiento'' exclamo Gray ayudando a ambos que se encontraban en el suelo.

''Mas te vale que te hagas más fuerte, Gray'' dijo desafiante Loke luego mirando a Lucy ''Lucy, debo irme, ya comprobé que su progreso va de maravilla, les mandare saludos a todos de su parte'' y así Loke desapareció volviendo al mundo espiritual.

''Oye Gray'' dijo Lucy mirando al mago de hielo llamando su atención.

''Que sucede?'' le respondió Gray.

Lucy le señalo a él ''por qué estás desnudo?''.

Acto seguido Gray miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior de nuevo ''en que momento?'' exclamo él ''rayos dónde están?'' decía él mientras buscaba sus prendas.

''No tiene remedio'' dijo Lucy mientras suspiraba ''espero que no se te ocurra hacer eso frente a los Saiyajines, sabes que tenemos que pelear no causar su risa'' se volvió a quejar ella.

''Cielos como molestas'' también se quejó Gray ahora ya con toda la ropa puesta ''además…'' pero de la nada él se quedó mudo al igual que Lucy, ambos miraba en dirección al cielo, más específicamente arriba de ellos.

''Sientes eso?'' pregunto Gray sin apartar la mirada.

Lucy asintió al instante ''si…no entiendo…por qué me resulta tan familiar'' murmuro ella.

''Esto es energía mágica'' exclamo Gray, en ese mes ellos aprendieron sobre el ki y como distinguirlo de la magia ''si esto es magia significa que…'' pero cuando estaba por pronunciar algo, una fuerte luz brillo por encima de ellos por unos instantes.

''Que es eso!'' gritaron ambos al unísono y todo lo que pudieron escuchar fue un ''splash'' cerca de ellos, es decir en el agua. Ambos abrieron los ojos y vieron a alguien flotar en el mar cerca de la isla, ellos se acercaron a la orilla para ver de quién se trataba y lo que vieron los dejo mudos.

''No puede ser'' dijo Gray en voz baja mientras Lucy corrió hacia esa persona.

''Erza!'' grito ella corriendo y entrando en el agua dirigiendo al rescate de una Erza fuera de sí, ella la saco fuera dándose cuenta de que en los brazos de ella se encontraba también Happy.

''_Happy!'' _exclamo Gray a sus adentros mientras sudaba pesadamente, luego frunció el rostro con una mueca de tristeza ''_rayos como les digo?, como les explico que…Natsu ha muerto?''_ decía el sintiendo un martirio en de su interior.

Por otro lado Lucy abrazaba a ambos mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus finas mejillas ''Erza! Happy'' gritaba ella, estaba extremadamente feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos, una inmensa alegría le recorrió el ser de ver sana y salva a su querida amiga y compañera de equipo, pero al ver a Happy un sudor frío corrió por ella, pues sabía al igual que Gray que la noticia que le daría podría destruir la felicidad del felino.

''Happy'' murmuro en voz baja Lucy mirando al pequeño a punto de romperse en llanto, hasta el pequeño abrió lentamente los ojos ''eh, Lucy?'' dijo él en voz baja mirando a la rubia ''dónde estoy?'' volvió a interrogar él.

De pronto antes de que alguien pudiera decir de nuevo algo Erza abrió lentamente los ojos ''eh…ah…lu-Lucy?'' murmuro ella a duras penas luego mirando a un lado y viendo ahí a Gray ''Gray, dónde estoy?'' ella lentamente se acomodó sentándose en el suelo de la pequeña isla ''que es este lugar?'' y al instante recordó algo, lo último que vio antes de ese mundo extraño fue la batalla contra Acnología.

''Acnología! Dónde está?'' grito ella parándose dolorosamente mirando a todos los rincones perceptible a su vista ''que ha pasado con él?'' volvió a mencionar ella.

Gray rápidamente la sentó de nuevo, ella se sorprendió un poco de esto, pues le parecía que Gray tenía más fuerza que antes ''tranquilízate Erza!'' exclamo este ''te explicaremos todo así que presta mucha atención'' menciono Gray mientras Lucy aún abrazaba a Happy ''pero primero dime como es que llegaste aquí''.

Ahora era el turno de Erza para hablar ''estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, de pronto una luz se acercaba y en ese momento los vi a ustedes, Natsu tu y Lucy a unos metros de mi pero por más que les gritara parecían no escucharme'' decía ella mientras los otros magos asentían ''luego esa luz los trago a algo así''.

Lucy recordó ese momento, fue cuando la primera maestra les apareció, ''luego esa luz se acercaba a mí y cuando estaba cerca vi a Happy frente mío, así que lo sujete fuerte al entrar dentro de la luz'' luego Erza señalo hacia arriba ''lo último que recuerdo fue estar cayendo sobre una isla rodeada por el mar con una casa en medio'' era obvio que se trataba de Kame House.

''Pero, tú fuiste detrás de nosotros verdad?'' interrogo Lucy con una gota de sudor como Erza asintió ''pero por que tardaron tanto?'' volvió a interrogar Lucy mirando a Gray.

''Ya digan de una vez que está pasando'' Erza ya se encontraba molesta.

''Aye, no la quieren hacer enojar!'' rio Happy.

''Erza, nosotros estamos aquí hace un mes, es decir, tu tardaste un mes en llegar aquí'' dicho esto Erza parecía estar en estado de Shock ''un mes? Pero, que es aquí?'' volvió a interrogar ella, esta vez fue Lucy quien respondió.

''Erza ahora estamos en otro mundo, es decir en otra dimensión, este no es nuestro hogar'' dicho esto el rostro de Erza palideció como Happy intento reír ''vamos chicos ya dejen de bromear'' dijo el pequeño.

''Ojala fuese una broma'' dijo Gray con un rostro increíblemente serio ''pero no lo es, en este momento nos encontramos entrenando al igual que todos nuestros nuevos amigos en este mundo''.

''Entrenar para qué?'' volvió a decir Erza, ella estaba realmente sorprendida por todo lo ocurrido, finalmente llegó la hora de contar a ambos recién llegados todo lo ocurrido ''escucha bien Erza, te lo diré todo, pero debes jurar que no perderás el control'' dijo Gray con un tono bastante serio y algo triste, en ese momento Lucy abrazo fuerte a Happy ''Lucy me lastimas'' dijo el pequeño.

Finalmente Gray comenzó con la explicación, todo lo que sabían y sobre sus nuevos amigos al llegar, seguido de la primera semana de su estadía en Kame House con la llegada de Raditz, luego como Natsu y este fueron a la batalla acompañados de Pikoro y Goku para luchar contra el Saiyajin finalizando con la muerte de Natsu y Goku junto con la noticia de tres nuevos saiyajines.

El viento soplaba sobre las tranquilas aguas de esa cálida mañana, todo estaba tranquilo hasta cierto punto en donde se hizo eco un grito ''UWAAAAAAAHHHHHH'' era el llanto de Erza al no poder creer lo que había sucedido con uno de sus mejores amigos ''NATSUUU WAAAAHHHHHH'' lloraba ella al enterarse de la muerte del Dragón Slayer, sentía como si una parte de su alma le fue arrancada, su amigo con quién creció había muerto a manos de un maldito asesino.

Por otro lado Lucy abrazo fuertemente al pequeño gato azul mientras este se llenaba de pura tristeza y melancolía ''NATSU, NATSU, NATSU!'' llamaba el nombre de su mejor amigo.

''Tranquilo estoy aquí'' le murmuraba Lucy en voz baja tratando de confortar a su pequeño compañero.

''Como, pero es que, como fue'' decía ella esas frases sin sentido ya que el shock y la tristeza no le permitían hablar normalmente, entonces Gray hizo lo único que podía hacer.

''Cálmate Erza, no todo está perdido'' dijo Gray ''Natsu podrá volver a la vida'' dicho esto ambos dejaron de llorar.

''Que?'' dijeron los dos ''como es eso posible?'' menciono Erza secando sus lágrimas.

Lucy dio un profundo suspiro antes de hablar ''en este mundo hay unas esferas que pueden concederte deseos, se llaman las esferas del dragón'' y así ella continuo su explicación sobre las esferas calmando a ambos.

''Ya veo'' dijo Happy secando sus lágrimas y más animado ''Natsu volverá'' esta vez sonreía.

Erza dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa ''si esas esferas lo traen a la vida seré feliz'' volvió a mencionar ella.

Gray y Lucy dieron un suspiro de alivio mientras ayudaban a Erza a levantarse ''muy bien, creo que tenemos que presentarte con el maestro Roshi'' dijo Lucy llevándola junto al maestro que se encontraba dormido, no había oído nada de lo sucedido.

''Maestro, maestro Roshi'' dijo Lucy despertándolo ''mire, ella es Erza Scarlet nuestra compañera de Fairy Tail'' el maestro dio un buen vistazo a Erza desde la cabeza a los pies ''humm, estás muy linda Erza-chan'' el trato de tocarla pero solo recibió un golpe.

''Pervertido'' dijo ella.

Ellos finalmente se presentaron como es debido en el interior de Kame House, ''mi nombre es Happy'' dijo el felino.

''Oh un gato azul'' dijo Oolong.

''UN CERDO QUE HABLA!'' grito el felino.

''Tu eres un maldito gato parlante'' se quejó el cerdo.

Después de las presentaciones, Roshi volvió a mirar a Gray y Lucy ''chicos por que no están entrenando?'' Gray y Lucy fueron rápidamente fuera de la casa y siguieron entrenando mientras corrían en el mar.

''Entrenar?'' dijo Happy con una sonrisa burlona ''Lucy tiene que entrenar? Pero si ella es débil'' rio el gato, Roshi lo miro con una leve sonrisa ''eso quedo en el pasado, ahora Lucy es alguien bastante fuerte, además está entrenando con prendas pesadas'' el maestro luego señalo al caparazón de Lucy a través de la ventana ''solo el caparazón pesa 200 kilos''.

Ambos, maga y gato quedaron sorprendidos, ellos sabían que Lucy no era alguien muy fuerte pero parece que eso estaba cambiando ''señor Roshi, este entrenamiento es para poder combatir contra los Saiyajines?'' interrogo Erza.

''Así es'' dijo él ''todos nuestros amigos se encuentran entrenando, incluso Natsu y Goku ambos están entrenando en el otro mundo.

''Que ellos que?'' grito Erza, el maestro siguió con la explicación mientras que afuera Gray y Lucy conversaban mientras entrenaban ''espero que Erza este bien, enterarse de todo esto puede ser demasiado'' menciono Lucy.

''Así es, y más para Happy'' dijo Gray que sin darse cuenta mostro una sonrisa ''oye quieres la revancha?''.

Lucy le sonrió desafiante ''estaba esperando que dijeras eso'' e inmediatamente ella lanzo un golpe a Gray quién lo esquivo y devolvió otro, Lucy también lo esquivo, formándose entre ellos una combinación de lanza y esquiva de solo puñetazos.

''Esto no me lo creo'' dijo Erza al ver desde la ventana a Lucy y Gray con esa combinación mientras se movía a gran velocidad ''ellos, ellos son más fuertes de lo que eran antes!'' volvió a mencionar ella algo sorprendida.

Happy tenía la boca hasta el suelo, creía que sus ojos lo engañaban ''Lucy peleando, sola?'' exclamo el pequeño gato azul ''esto no lo puedo creer'' Happy reía mientras miraba a ambos, algo en él le hacía feliz al ver a su amiga combatir con sus propias manos.

Erza entonces decidió salir fuera para ver mejor la pequeña pelea, Gray sujeto la pierna de Lucy levantándola y estrellándola contra el suelo ''hum, creo que gane'' dijo el victoriosamente.

''No te confíes pervertido'' Lucy rápidamente se recompuso estrellando su codo en la frente de Gray haciéndolo retroceder, ambos se movían a una muy buena velocidad.

''_Realmente no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, como es que esos dos se volvieron tan fuertes en poco tiempo'' _ella no podía apartar la mirada de ambos, así que decidió probarlos, pero fue detenida por el maestro Roshi.

''Erza, quieres medirte contra ellos?'' ella asintió dando una pequeña sonrisa, el maestro hizo lo mismo ''por lo que tengo entendido, eres una de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail no es así, al parecer tu eres uno de clase S''.

''Así es como sabe eso?'' respondio Erza.

''Los chicos me lo dijeron hace tiempo'' luego miro a Lucy ''tengo que advertirte que ellos ya no son los mismos, creo que te sería muy difícil derrotarlos ahora, pero puede luchar con Lucy'' exclamo el maestro apuntando a Lucy.

''Excelente'' rio Erza.

Roshi se acercó a los magos que estaba entrenando ''Lucy, quieres que des una demostración de tus nuevas habilidades a Erza'' dijo el maestro.

''Esta bien'' dijo Lucy sin ninguna señal de vacilación, dejando sorprendida a Erza, pues Lucy siempre había vacilado cuando se trataba de estas clases de cosas y más si tenía que ver con ella, Lucy se acercó a ellos preparándose para la pelea.

''Ten cuidado Erza, Lucy ya no es la misma de antes'' dijo el mago de hielo mientras reía ''te podría ir mal''.

''Estás lista Erza?'' pregunto Lucy ya en posición de pelea.

''Si'' respondió Erza. Pero antes de que inicien el maestro Roshi se metió entre ellas ''esperen, antes de que empiecen quiero decir que pelearan dos veces, una será sin magia y la otra podrán usar su magia'' ambos asintieron como la batalla empezó.

Erza corrió hacia Lucy lanzando un puñetazo, pero fue detenida por Lucy ''que?'' exclamo ella al momento de recibir un fuerte golpe al abdomen, Lucy luego le propino una patada alta directa al mentón y antes de retroceder le conecto una patda giratoria haciendo caer a Erza ''_e-esta es Lucy?''_ pensó ella para sí misma.

''Erza que pasa, tu defensa es pésima'' se quejó Lucy con una sonrisa provocando levemente a Erza, ella de nuevo corrió por Lucy pero sus golpes eran algo torpe, ya que no tenía conocimiento de artes marciales pero si un dominio excelente con la espada, Erza dirigió un puño a la cara de Lucy ''_te tengo'' _pensó ella pero en el camino Lucy lo bloqueo con el codo.

''Aún te falta, Erza'' dijo ella dando un derechazo al rostro de Erza y comenzando una combinación de puños y patadas en ella, rematándola con un tremendo golpe al estómago.

''Ganadora…Lucy'' grito el maestro.

''Wow no puedo creerlo, le gane a Erza me pregunto que dirá Natsu cuando vuelva y se entere de esto?'' saltaba de felicidad Lucy mientras Gray reía.

''Vamos Lucy, sabes que ella no sabe artes marciales, no seas molesta'' menciono Gray en un suspiro.

Erza miraba realmente sorprendida a Lucy, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Lucy sin ningún problema la había derrotado, o por lo menos ahora que no estaba usando magia, Erza con una pequeña sonrisa se puso de pie ''muy bien hecho Lucy, pero aún falta la otra pelea''.

Roshi se puso en medio de ambas ''ahora será la demostración de magia, Lucy tiene permitido usar a tus espíritus y también'' el maestro dio una pequeña sonrisa ''puedes quitarte el caparazón'' esto dejo realmente sorprendidos a Gray y Lucy, pues no se lo habían quitado en un tiempo y deseaban ver la resistencia y velocidad que habían adquirido ''es-está bien'' murmuro Lucy bastante nerviosa por ver cuáles serían los resultados.

Gray estaba realmente atento a lo que estaba por ocurrir ''_por fin veremos lo que el caparazón es capaz de hacer'' _él tomaba nota mental.

Erza se preparó ''**ARMADURA DEL CIELO'' **utilizando una de sus poderosas armaduras que era la armadura del cielo (ya saben cómo luce) mirando de forma desafiante a Lucy.

Lucy inmediatamente y sin esperar se despojó del gran caparazón arrojándolo en el suelo hundiéndose levemente en él, y Gray inmediatamente noto algo ''su ki se incrementó bastante al quitarse el caparazón'' murmuro en voz baja pero fue escuchado por Happy.

''A que te refieres con que su ki aumento Gray?'' dijo el pequeño.

''Verás, como sabrás nosotros estamos entrenando para poder combatir contra los saiyajines y para eso necesitamos saber controlar el ki que es la energía vital de todo ser vivo y al combinarlo con la magia, digamos que será aún más fuerte'' luego señalo al caparazón ''al tener esa cosa encima hace que nuestra velocidad y fuerza sea limitada, pero ahora que ella se lo quito todo eso aumento'' Happy quedó muy impresionado por eso.

''No puedo creerlo Lucy es fuerte'' rio el pequeño sintiendo admiración por la maga celestial.

Lucy se miraba las manos sintiendo como su fuerza fluía por ella (no se me ocurrió decir otra cosaXD) ''_realmente me he vuelto más fuerte?'' _pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Finalmente Erza empezó el ataque dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Lucy pero, Lucy con una velocidad increíble la interceptó dándole varios golpes a la cara y el abdomen, Erza quedo confundida ''EH!, pero que…'' ella fue interrumpida cuando Lucy le otorgo otro fuerte golpe al abdomen haciéndola retroceder y en un instante otorgándole otro buen golpe. Erza estaba algo lastimada aunque bastante emocionada ''Lucy realmente no te reconozco, en serio te has hecho bastante fuerte'' exclamo ella mientras sus espadas se arremolinaban alrededor de Titania ''**RUEDA CELESTIAL'' **ella lanzo múltiples espadas hacia Lucy.

''Esto es malo'' se quejó Hapy.

Lucy entonces esquivo muchas espadas mientras golpeaba otras, ninguna pudo conectarse con ella ''uf, eso estuvo cerca'' suspiro Lucy mientras Erza la miraba realmente sorprendida.

''_No puedo creerlo, ella realmente se ha vuelto fuerte, puede que tome la oferta del señor Roshi de entrenar con ellos'' _pensó para sí misma, luego Lucy quito una llave.

''Ya has salido bastante Loke, ahora es el turno de…Virgo'' ella uso su llave celestial apareciendo así la doncella Virgo, ''una pelea, Hime?'' dijo ella con sus hermosos ojos mirando hacia Lucy.

''Virgo es tu turno'' dijo Lucy e inmediatamente Virgo adopto la misma pose de pelea que tenía a Lucy.

Virgo observaba a Erza y cuando ella hizo un movimiento, Virgo se adelantó y propino unos golpes a Erza haciéndola caer ''_incluso sus espíritus pelean así?'' _se interrogo a si misma Erza mientras se limpiaba la saliva que había escupido.

''Ya va a castigarme, Hime?'' volvió a decir la hermosa doncella haciendo que todos en el lugar derramaran una gota de sudor.

Lucy se rasco la frente ''vamos Virgo'' grito Lucy e inmediatamente Virgo y Lucy corrieron por Erza quien retrocedió pero fue inútil, la velocidad que tenían Virgo y Lucy era demasiado para ella y entre las dos dieron una gran combinación de golpes a Erza, puños y patadas por igual, hasta que ella al final cayó al suelo derrotada.

Lucy y Virgo chocaron sus manos mientras Gray se acercaba a ellas ''muy bien, lo has hecho bien'' dijo el mago de hielo.

Lucy solo reía ''por lo visto me he hecho más fuerte además…'' el maestro le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón ''vuelve a ponerte el caparazón'' y a regañadientes ella se lo puso inflando las mejillas.

''Me despido, Hime, buena suerte entrenando nos vemos'' desapareció Virgo.

El maestro volvió a mirar a ambos magos ''por que no están entrenando?''.

Ellos rápidamente fueron a entrenar, mientras que el maestro ayudo a Erza ''y bien Erza que te pareció?'' dijo él.

''Tenías razón señor Roshi, necesito este entrenamiento, yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados, también me uniré a la batalla contra esos malditos'' finalizo ella mientras miraba a Gray y Lucy entrenar ''comenzare ahora'' exclamo ella pero fue detenida por el maestro ''lo harás mañana, aún estás débil por haber llegado a este mundo''.

(Otro mundo).

Después de haber pasado un mes corriendo, Natsu aprendió a volar y ahora con toda libertad ''nunca me cansare de esto!'' grito Natsu mientras volaba al lado de Goku.

''Eres muy bueno Natsu, aprendiste a volar en tan poco tiempo, estoy muy sorprendido'' respondió Goku a su lado también con una gran sonrisa.

''Crees que si volamos a esta velocidad llegaremos más rápido con Kaio Sama?'' pregunto el Dragón Slayer.

''Pues espero que si porque ya quiero empezar el entrenamiento'' menciono Goku y era obvio que Natsu sentía lo miso.

Natsu por un momento miro hacia arriba ''me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás?''.

(Kame House – un día después).

Como ya era costumbre Gray y Lucy se preparan para empezar el entrenamiento con algunos estiramientos y demás cosas ''me pregunto si Erza se unirá a la batalla?'' menciono Lucy y de pronto ambos magos miraron hacia Kame House viendo salir de allí a una pelirroja con el mismo Dogui que ellos, detrás la insignia de la tortuga y en frente la marca de Fairy Tail.

''Buenos días chicos como amanecieron?'' dijo la pelirroja empezando sus estiramientos mirando a los otros dos magos ''que les pasa chicos?'' dijo ella.

Gray y Lucy la miraban convertidos en piedra hasta que Gray decidió hablar ''eh Erza, vas a entrenar con nosotros?'' dijo él.

''Al final tú también quieres pelear contra los saiyajines?'' pregunto Lucy.

Ella inmediatamente asintió ''así es, deben pagar por lo que le hicieron a Natsu, además no me quedare atrás y también me volveré mucho más fuerte'' ella miro con ojos desafiantes a sus otros dos compañeros, estos bajaron la mirada e inmediatamente lo volvieron a alzar con una sonrisa en sus labios y desafiante mirada.

(Un tiempo después).

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Erza se unió al entrenamiento, ella ya sabía cómo luchar adecuadamente, también al igual que sus otros compañeros sabía sentir el ki de los demás, todos en ese tiempo habían aumentado sus caparazones, Gray cargaba 130 kilos, Erza 120 y Lucy 110, Erza rápidamente se había acostumbrado al peso de los caparazones y en este momento se encontraba teniendo un pequeño encuentro con Gray.

Happy quien siempre los estaba apoyando para que ninguno se rindiera estaba al lado de Lucy mientras ella tomaba un pequeña descanso ''Lucy, todos ustedes se están volviendo muuuuy fuertes estoy seguro que les ganarán a los Saiyajines''.

Pero Lucy sin más negó esa afirmación ''con este nivel de poder, es imposible que seamos competencia para los Saiyajines'' ella miro a Gray y luego miro al cielo ''estoy seguro que Goku-san y Natsu tendrán un entrenamiento que estará a un nivel bastante superior al nuestro, es por eso que debemos empujarnos más y más para así ser de ayuda a los demás''.

Happy quedo impresionado por lo dicho ''Ohh Lucy si que has cambiado'' dijo él.

Lucy se dio cuenta que últimamente el pequeño no la había molestado, parecía que ella había ganado su admiración ''pero aún sigues gorda Lucy, debes bajar de peso'' o tal vez no?.

(Montañas).

Gohan se encontraba escapando de un enorme dinosaurio que lo perseguía con un voraz apetito, pero Gohan mientras corría le lanzaba burlas a este ''a que no me alcanzas!'' y así el dinosaurio se enfureció.

Este intento dar un cabezazo a Gohan quién salto y el dinosaurio choco contra una colina derrumbándola todo sobre él, Gohan cayo y con su espada corto una parte de su cola ''si sigues así te vas a quedar sin cola'' comento el pequeño mientras el feroz dinosaurio se lamentaba.

Alto en los cielos Pikoro lo observaba mientras Gohan cocinaba la carne del dinosaurio ''vaya parece que ya ha mejorado un poco'' y luego rio en silencio

(Espacio exterior).

**BOOOOOOMMMM.**

Un planeta hizo explosión lejos de la tierra, se trataba de los Saiyajins que decidieron hacer una parada para prepararse.

(Kame House).

De nuevo había pasado otro día y el maestro se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte, parecía que algo le estaba preocupando.

Mientras tanto Gray y Erza estaba entablando una pequeña batalla de calentamiento como ella conecto varios golpes en él seguida de un codazo y una patada.

Gray se quejó de dolor mientras retrocedía mirando a Erza a los ojos ''me sorprende la velocidad con la que te has acostumbrado a todo esto'' luego él se volvió a recompones ''pero aún no me rendiré'' Gray volvió a confrontar a Erza lanzando un puñetazo y Erza hizo lo mismo, los golpes de ambos se cruzaron conectando en el otro ambos retrocedieron mirándose fijamente.

''Es increíble Gray, todo este tiempo que has estado entrenando no ha sido en vano te has vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes'' dijo Erza limpiándose la boca.

''Lo mismo digo, tu siempre has sido muy fuerte pero ahora eres aún más fuerte, imagínate cuando usemos muestra magia y la combinemos con nuestro Ki'' Gray volvió a sonreír mientras Erza hacia lo mismo.

Sin embargo, el maestro aún se encontraba bastante preocupado hasta que Lucy se acercó a ella junto con Happy ''le sucede algo maestro Roshi?'' interrogo la Rubia.

''Maestro acaso quiere leer sus reviiiistas?'' bromeo Happy.

El maestro sin embargo no apartaba la mirada del horizonte mientras juntaba sus brazos tras su espalda ''Goku y Natsu ya se encontrarán con Kaio Sama?, me pregunto si ya estarán entrenando?'' dijo en voz alta, luego miro a Happy ''y mis revistas ya me aburrieron''.

''Lo sabía'' exclamo Happy.

''Ustedes dos'' dijo Lucy ''maestro recuerde que la anciana Uranai Baba nos dijo que no los reviviéramos hasta dentro de un año''.

''Exacto, y dentro de un año vendrán los Saiyajines a eliminarnos'' volvió a mencionar el maestro sin cambiar su postura.

Lucy bajo la mirada mientras se tocaba el cabello ''maestro usted creer que Natsu y Goku-San podrán protegernos?''.

(Otro mundo).

Goku y Natsu se habían quedado sin energías para seguir volando así que optaron por correr, luego de un momento y mientras corrían divisaron un vehículo que limpiaba el camino, ambos entablaron una conversación con el conductor y al final este los llevaría hasta cierto punto, Natsu a regañadientes se montó con Goku en la parte trasera.

Pasado unas horas Goku se encontraba dormido mientras que Natsu a su lado, parecía estar muerto pero solo se encontraba mareado, hasta que el vehículo hizo una sacudida y Goku se movio de lugar cayendo al abismo pero Natsu lo sujeto.

Pero como se encontraba bastante mareado cedió en fuerza y ambos cayeron del camino rumbo al infierno ''mal-maldición Goku des-despierta'' murmuraba Natsu a duras penas, su mareo aún le impedía hablar normalmente. Al final de la caída cuando por fin se estrellaron contra el suelo ambos gritaron de dolor ''AAAAAHHHHHHH'' se quejaron ellos frotando sus cabezas.

''Rayos que sucedió?'' se quejó Goku.

''Nos caímos al infiernos, intente detenerte pero estaba muy mareado y sin fuerzas'' dijo Natsu con su típico tono despreocupado.

''Ya veo'' asintió Goku ''Waaahhhh Natsu estamos en problemas, ya no se puede salir del infierno!'' grito Goku agitando sus brazos, ''queeeee'' grito también Natsu haciendo lo mismo.

''Rayos no tenemos tiempo, debemos encontrar una manera de salir de este lugar'' grito Goku.

''Por qué no volvemos por donde caímos'' menciono Natsu, ambos dieron una gran salto y empezaron a volar hacia el arriba, pero de pronto chocaron contra las nubes, al parecer estas no la dejaban pasar y así de nuevo el mago y el Saiyajin cayeron a tierra.

''Rayos realmente nos metimos en un gran aprieto'' se quejó Natsu frotándose la cabeza al mirar a Goku noto que este tenía una buena cara ''Goku que sucede?''.

''Natsu lo hueles? Es un lindo aroma'' ambos caminaron por un pequeño camino uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a un árbol que contenía varias frutas ''mira'' exclamo Goku mientras que Natsu intento arrancar una de esas frutas, pero de la nada algo tras ellos les golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza ocasionando que los dos cayeran inconsciente al instante.

(En esta parte solo describiré lo que sucedió, las conversaciones serán pocas o tal vez nulas).

Ambos estaban en el suelo rodeados de un paisaje terrorífico, lagos de sangre rodeados de una espesa niebla y montañas demoniacas, si así es, ambos se encontraban en el infierno y además, acababan de recibir el golpe de algo.

Ellos abrieron los ojos observando a dos criaturas, una roja y otra azul, ambos llevaban cuernos y una especie de mazo en las manos, esas criaturas les reclamo a cerca de intentar comer las frutas, Natsu inmediatamente intento desafiarlos pero fue detenido por Goku.

Ambos eran ogros, y estos exclamaban que solo el gran Rey Enma podía comer de esas frutas tan misteriosas, acto seguido vieron a Natsu tratando de comerlas de nuevo, recibiendo de nuevo dos golpes en su cabeza, y de nuevo fue detenido por Goku al tratar de atacar a esos ogros.

Luego de que por fin se presentaron, los ogros recordaron a ambos que salir de ese lugar era imposible, Goku y Natsu no quisieron creer eso, así que primero Goku dio un tremendo salto chocando de nuevo contra las nubes, este choco contra la tierra quejándose de dolor.

El siguiente fue Natsu, ocurriendo lo mismo, a los ogros les hacía gracia ver todo eso, luego ambos tuvieron una idea, ambos estaban muy seguros de su fuerza así que desafiaron a Goku y Natsu a una competencia de empujes y si ganaban les dirían como salir del infierno. Natsu y Goku aceptaron inmediatamente, el primero fue Goku y luego de resistir sin ningún problema el empuje del ogro, Goku lo derroto golpeando con su alma al aire y derrotándolo con la fuerza del viento.

El siguiente fue Natsu, este competiría contra el ogro de color rojo, ambos chocaron y se empujaban lo mejor que podían, pero la voluntad de vencer de Natsu era mucho más grande y poco el ogro cedió ante su fuerza, Goku y Natsu habían vencido.

Finalmente ambos ogros mostraron a ellos la forma de salir de allí, Goku y Natsu se despidieron de los ogros mientras mostraban la fruta que no debían comer, ambos tenían una en sus manos y se lo comieron frente a los ogros mientras entraban por el túnel que era la salida del infierno.

Goku y Natsu corrían por un pasillo bastante oscuro hasta que al final de este vieron una luz, ''mira es la salida'' exclamo Goku mientras que Natsu saltaba de alegría, cuando la luz se hizo ambos se quedaron mudo.

''Que hacen allí?'' se quejó Enma mirando a su cajón.

''Pero qué demonios, hemos regresado al principio!'' grito Natsu mientras se quejaba, los dos de nuevo fueron rápidamente al camino de la serpiente notando que sentían diferente sus cuerpos.

''Natsu notas eso?'' dijo Goku corriendo a una velocidad increíble ''desde que comí esa fruta siento como si…''.

Natsu que se encontraba volando al lado de Goku a su misma velocidad fue el que continuo ''..mi cuerpo fuera más ligero, es como si la energía volviera a mí, esto es extraño'' dijo el Dragón Slayer mirando hacia Goku.

''Así es, pero gracias a eso, creo que esto no será tan difícil como antes de comer esas semillas'' dijo Goku.

''En eso tienes razón, ahora, hay que apresurarnos e ir a entrenar con Kaio Sama, ya no podemos perder tiempo'' exclamo Natsu mientras que Goku asintió ante esa afirmación.

(Montañas).

Gohan observaba como Pikoro mediata hasta que este dio un leve grito ''HAAAAAA'' y así el viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor a grandes velocidades mientras él flotaba más y más alto envuelto en una especie de luz azul hasta que los vientos aceleraron formando un tornando a su alrededor empujando a Gohan lejos de él.

El tornado creció más y más hasta que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrar montañas a su alrededor.

(Kame House).

Ya había pasado otro mes, y los magos no cesaban en su entrenamiento diario Erza, Gray y Lucy se empujaban a fondo para volverse mucho más fuertes, y todo eso ese deseo es por la tremenda fuerza que poseían los Saiyajines ya que según lo que Gray contó estos tres Saiyajines que se acercaban al planeta.

En ese siguiente mes, ellos ya habían dominado las técnicas de pelea, incluso sabían lanzar ondas de energías y bolas de ki, así que solo les faltaba aprender unos de los ataques que Gray más esperaba.

El maestro Roshi se paró frente a ellos, estos tenían varias heridas ya que últimamente habían peleado bastante mientras se medían entre ellos y tratando de mejorar todos juntos en sus debilidades, Roshi los miro seriamente ''llego la hora de que les enseñe mi técnica más poderosa, el KAMEHAMEHA''

Gray no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el nombre de esa técnica, ya que había visto a Goku hacerla y le parecio algo increíble ''_por fin, llevo meses esperando aprender ese ataque''._

Por otro lado Erza miro de reojo a Gray y noto que este por alguna razón tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y por ende solo una cosa paso por su cabeza ''_es tan asombrosa esa técnica?''_ dicho esto Erza debido a la emoción también dejo ver una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Lucy no apartaba la mirada del maestro al momento en que él se acercó al mar ''que es lo que harás maestro Roshi?'' interrogo ella.

El maestro qye tenía sus manos a sus espaldas deliberadamente los llevo a un costado ''Gray, Lucy y Erza no parten su mirada de esto'' y al instante en el medio de sus manos ahuecadas apareció una pequeña bola de energía que brillaba en un resplandor azul ''**KAME'' **la bola de energía aumento levemente en tamaño ''**HA….MEEEEE'' **el entonaba el cántico de un ataque que futuramente será una de las técnicas más poderosas del mundo, finalmente el maestro termino su cantico ''**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' .**

El rayo de energía salió despedido en dirección al mar a una velocidad increíble para los magos ''pe-pero que gran…'' Lucy estaba muda mirando en dirección al rayo.

''Con que esta es la razón de la emoción de Gray por aprender esta técnica, es increíble es bastante poderosa'' murmuraba Erza en afirmación.

Gray que miraba el rayo de energía alejarse no paraba de sonreír, el viento soplaba levemente y el sol iluminaba su rostro con una sonrisa ''Natsu no dejare que seas más fuerte que yo, además estoy seguro que Goku también te enseñara sus técnicas''.

Finalmente lejos en el mar el ataque se estrelló contra las aguas, ocasionando una explosión bajo el mar que levanto grandes olas y haciendo eco en un estruendo feroz.

''Increíble'' murmuro Lucy ''ese ataque es simplemente…poderoso''.

Happy quién estaba sentado en la ventana vio todo lo sucedido, luego se acurruco en señal de tener miedo ''ma-maestro en serio le enseñaras eso a Erza?'' murmuraba él para si mismo.

''Muy bien, vieron cual es la pose de esta técnica'' dijo el maestro tocando su barba ''la clave es concentrar una gran cantidad de energía entre sus manos ahuecadas, y como una explosión de energía expulsarlos hacia el frente'' el maestro sonreía mientras regreso a la casa dejando a los magos solos.

Estos llevaban el Dogui color naranja con un gran caparazón tras ellos, tenían el símbolo de la escuela de la tortuga y el del gremio Fairy Tail, Gray fue quién empezó la conversación ''muy bien están listas? Este es la mitad del camino, luego debemos ir al templo sagrado a entrenar con Kami Sama'' menciono Gray estirando su cuerpo ya sin ropa.

''Esto no será tan difícil, ya que hemos dominado varios conceptos del ki y por ende'' Erza disparo una ráfaga hacia el mar causando una pequeña explosión ''sabemos cómo usarlo a nuestro antojo''.

Lucy esta vez fue la que siguió, ella hizo algunos estiramientos antes de extender un brazo al frente ''eso significa que solo nos queda aprender a volar, ya que…'' ella invoco uno de sus espíritus celestiales '' ¡Puerta de los gemelos, yo te abro! ¡Géminis!'' inmediatamente aparecieron dos criaturas raras que rápidamente tomaron la apariencia de Lucy ''somos Lucy!'' gritaron ellos lanzando una onda de energía hacia el mar, inmediatamente desaparecieron ''todos nosotros hemos dominado el ki y también como combinarlo con la magia''.

Finalmente Gray, que ahora tenía el pantalón naranja sin la remera se paró frente al mar ''**ICE MAKE BAZOOKA'' **este formo una bazuca con su magia de hielo, el orificio frente a cañón empezó a brillar ''fuego'' grito Gray y disparo un rayo de este chocando contra el mar y elevando grandes olas ''Natsu no se adelantara a mí, yo también me volveré bastante fuerte''.

Dicho eso las dos magas presentes empezaron a sonreir, especialmente Lucy quién contaba las horas para volver a ver a Natsu ''pero el entrenara en el otro mundo con Goku-san no? Además Goku-san es muy fuerte'' ella sonrió molestando a Gray.

Erza no conocía a Goku pero por relato de sus nuevos amigos sabía que era alguien de fiar.

(Cinco meses).

Finalmente pasaron los cinco meses en que los magos entrenarían con el maestro, al día siguiente ellos se dirigirían rumbo al palacio de Kami Sama, ellos estaban uno al lado del otro y frente a ellos el maestro ''solo falta un día para que partan rumbo a la segunda parte de su entrenamiento, todos ustedes han aprendido mi técnica, no?'' Roshi dio una pequeña sonrisa. Ellos le devolvieron una sonrisa llena de confianza.

''**KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA'' **la primera fue Lucy, lanzo el súper ataque en dirección al mar, causando una explosión.

''Muy bien es mi turno'' Erza se puso en posición mientras cargaba el gra ataque ''**KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA'' **ella hizo lo mismo y lo lanzo a una buena distancia causando una explosión en el mar.

''Eso no es nada'' dijo Gray con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el frente ''**KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA'' **el rayo de Gray fue más fuerte que el de los demás, se estrelló en contra del mar alzando la olas a varios metros de altura '' Gray tenía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

''Sabes que me estaba conteniendo'' rio Erza de un modo desafiante, ''pero creo que ya ha llegado la hora, no maestro'' ella miro a Roshi quién asintió.

''Llego el día en que pasaran a la segunda fase de su entrenamiento, ya no tengo nada que enséñales'' el maestro luego les dio una última orden ''ya pueden quitarse el caparazón'' dicho esto los magos se emocionaron.

''Por fín podre caminar sin problemas'' menciono Lucy quitándoselo y notando que su cuerpo era demasiado ligero ''increíble'' ella corrió alrededor de Kame House a una buena velocidad.

''Esto es perfecto'' exclamo gray mirando sus manos y sin remera ''siento como mi cuerpo se fortalece a cada segundo''.

Erza se miraba todo el cuerpo, levantando un poco su Dogui mirando su piel ''el entrenamiento realmente ha funcionado, entonces solo queda''. ''Así es, deberán ir al templo sagrado de Kami Sama'' afirmo Roshi.

Bulma se acercó hasta ellos ''chicos les puedo llevar hasta la base de la torre, luego ustedes deberán escalar por su cuenta'' ellos miraron un poco confundidos como el maestro les explico todo, debían escalar la torre del maestro Karim para luego subir hacia el palacio, era la única forma que ellos podrán llegar allí.

Los magos estaban realmente entusiasmados, llegado la noche, Gray y Erza apenas habían logrado dormir ya que no podían esperar ir hacia la torre y empezar la travesía hacia el templo, Gray y Erza tuvieron que realizar algunos leves combates antes de ir a dormir para así quitarse de encima el exceso de energía que tenían.

Por otro lado Lucy al no poder dormir salió fuera mientras las estrellas aún eran visibles, una suave brisa soplaba ondulando sus cabellos, ella los intento peinar con sus dedos mientras miraba nhacia el cielo ''Natsu'' murmuro en voz baja ''espero que vuelvas pronto, creo que estarás muy orgulloso de todo el progreso que he hecho''.

Finalmente había llegado ese día tan esperado, se habían cumplido los cinco meses del entrenamiento con Roshi, ahora solo quedaba ir a entrenar con el Dios de la tierra, los magos ya no tenían el pesado caparazón que limitaban su movilidad, ahora solo vestían el dogui naranja del maestro con ambas marcas en ellas.

''Muy bien chicos es hora e irnos'' menciono Bulma quien los llevaría hasta la ase de la torre Karin, os magos asintieron preparándose para ir, Happy se acercó volando a ellos algo triste ''en serio no puedo ir con ustedes?''.

Lucy se acercó y le dio un pequeño abrazo al mejor amigo de Natsu ''lo siento Happy pero esto no es un juego, este entrenamiento al lado de los amigos de Goku-san y Krilin depende el futuro de la tierra'' Happy asintió algo triste pero sabía que era verdad, el mismo vio el esfuerzo diario que esos tres mostraban día tras día, sabía que ellos se lo estaban tomando realmente en serio, incluso la poderosa maga de clase S, Erza Scarlet entrenaba en ese lugar, todo esto solo podía significar una cosa…los enemigos eran realmente unos seres de otro mundo.

''Lucy buena suerte, cuando Natsu vuelva a la vid no se olviden de venir a verme'' exclamo el pequeño mientras todos se alejaban en la nave de Bulma.

''No te preocupes, después de derrotar a los Saiyajines todos vendremos aquí'' grito ella.

Roshi que miraba como estos se marchaban murmuro en un tono muy serio ''espero que así sea, realmente, tengo un muy mal presentimiento''.

Fin del capítulo 6.

PD: Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia de algo que podría cambiar dicha sugerencia será bienvenida, la llegada de los Saiyajines será dentro de poco…espere con ansias el siguiente.

Por si se habían preguntado el ¿Por qué los personajes de Fairy Tail parecen débiles? Eso se revelara mucho más adelante.


	7. Chapter 7

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Dragón Ball Z y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 7: Entrenamiento con Kami Sama, entrenamiento con Kaio Sama.

Bulma llevo a los magos hasta la base de la torre Karim, ahora dependía de ellos subir la torre y así llegar hasta el templo en donde culminaran con su entrenamiento ''chicos, les deseo la mejor de las suertes'' dijo Bulma mirando a los tres magos frente a ella ''de todos ustedes depende el futuro de la tierra, así que no se den por vencido''.

''De eso no debes preocuparte Bulma'' menciono una hermosa mujer de cabello color rojo escarlata ''nosotros haremos hasta lo imposible por proteger la tierra'' Erza apretó sus puños mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

Gray miro a la torre, este ya estaba listo para empezar a subir, además ya habían tenido la autorización de la tribu que cuidaba la torre ''muy bien, será mejor que empecemos, recuerden que no tenemos mucho tiempo y ya debemos empezar a entrenar lo antes posible'' dicho eso Gray empezó a escalar y mirando hacia arriba dio una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa ''_esto será difícil, creo que debo dar gracias al maestro por el entrenamiento ya que gracias a eso somos más resistentes''._

Erza ya había empezado a escalar junto con Gray, ahora solo quedaba Lucy pero esta se debía despedir de Bulma ''Bulma gracias por todo, podrías cuidar de Happy y manda mis saludos al maestro'' ella dio vuelta acercándose a la base de la torre ''nos volveremos a ver cuándo todo esto termine''. Dicho eso ella finalmente empezó a escalar la torre,

Los magos escalaban la torre sin descanso, habían estado escalando dicha torre al menos por media hora, pero para decepción de los tres no había señal de llegar a la cima ''el viejo nos había dicho que esta torre era alta pero…'' Gray tomo un vistazo a la gran caída que les esperaba si ellos se daban por vencidos ''no esperaba que fuera tan alto''.

Sin embargo esto no afectaba en nada a la poderosa maga de clase S ''no dejes que esto te venza Gray, esto no es nada en comparación a todas la aventuras que hemos vivido''.

''Tienes razón!'' exclamo Lucy recordando todos esos momento al lado de todos sus amigos y en especial al lado de Natsu.

''Además cuando esto termine encontraremos la manera de traer a nuestros amigos'' volvió a afirmar Erza.

Gray dio una pequeña sonrisa recordando a varios de sus compañeros del gremio y, por alguna razón, a cierta mujer que siempre estaba tras él ''_Gray sama'' _esa mujer era Juvia, ''por qué me vino la imagen de ella?'' dijo Gray algo confundido y rojo.

''Vamos avanza Gray o te dejaremos atrás'' grito Lucy, Gray miro hacia arriba dándose cuenta de que las chicas lo habían sobrepasado, él rápidamente se despojó de la parte superior de su dogui doblándolo y poniéndoselo como una bufanda ''malditas, en qué momento se adelantaron?''.

Mientras tanto, en el templo sagrado, Krilin observaba hacia abajo del templo, es decir él estaba observando el ascenso de los magos mientras esperaba ansioso la llegada de Gray, Lucy y Erza, Krilin cada día se tomaba un par de minutos mirando el entrenamiento de todos ellos, incluso el momento en que Erza llego a este mundo ''vamos chicos ustedes pueden ya les falta poco para llegar al templo''.

Una pequeña niña se acercó al calvo mientras este miraba ''Krilin como van mis pequeñas Hadas?'' ella era Mavis, ella rápidamente se había llevado bien con todos los guerreros que se encontraban entrenando, también atendía las heridas que estos recibían durante su formación.

''Ah Mavis, al parecer solo falta un poco para que esos tres lleguen a este lugar, al parecer pudieron dominar todos los conceptos básicos del ki y el estilo de pelea del maestro Roshi a tiempo'' Krilin dio un suspiro algo aliviado, ya que ahora solo faltaba enseñarles a ellos a volar y así ya estarían a la par con los demás ''por cierto Mavis, donde esta Kami Sama?''.

Ella miro a Krlin con su habitual sonrisa ''él está descansando en este momento''.

''Rayos, me pregunto cuando empezara a entrenarnos'' se quejó Krilin mientras que Yamcha y Tenshinhan tenían un pequeño encuentro.

(Torre).

Los magos luego de estar escalando por algunas horas todos ellos alcanzaron a divisar a lo lejos de la torre una plataforma ''oigan miren eso!'' exclamo Lucy feliz pensando que podrían descansar.

''Según el maestro Roshi, ese es el lugar donde vive el maestro Karin, desde ese lugar es donde empieza lo difícil no es así?'' pregunto Erza apurando el paso deseosa por conocer al maestro.

''Así es, cada vez falta menos para poder estar a la par con los amigo de Goku'' rio levemente el mago de hielo y rival del Dragón Slayer. Escalaron por unos minutos antes de llegar a la torre, ellos entraron a la torre mirando e todos los rincones del lugar mientras que Gray destapaba todo lo que se le cruzaba en frente ''que es esto?''.

''Gray no seas mal educado, esas cosas son propiedad del maestro Karim, si se enoja no nos dejara pasar'' se quejaba Lucy, Por otro lado Erza llamaba al maestro para poder hablar con él y así comenzar su viaje al templo ''maestro Karin, maestro Karin necesitamos que nos dejes pasar'' llamaba ella hasta que de la nada alguien apareció.

''Así que ustedes son los magos que vinieron de otro mundo no?'' era un gato que llevaba una especie de bastón, este siguió hablando ''así que irán a entrenar con Kami sama eh?'' este hablaba pero los magos lo miraban bastante confundidos.

''Este gato…'' dijo Gray.

''..Es como Happy'' finalizo Erza ambos se agacharon tocando al regordete gato.

''Eso es lo único que se le ocurre al verlo?'' suspiraba Lucy mientras los miraba, ''sabes dónde está el maestro Karin?'' volvió a interrogar ella mirando al gato quién sonriendo le respondió, parecía gustarle ser acariciado.

''Yo soy el maestro Karin''.

''Queeeeee'' Gray y Erza cayeron de espalda al puro estilo anime.

''Eso no me lo esperaba'' dijo Lucy rascándose la mejilla.

De nuevo comenzó la conversación, esta vez fue Erza quién la inicio ''maestro Karin necesitamos que nos dejes pasar para poder ir a entrenar con Kami sama en el templo'' Lucy y Gray se quedaron callados.

El maestro parecía no tener expresión ya que solo se le veía con los ojos cerrados ''no se preocupen estoy al tanto de todo, y sé que tan grave es la situación y por eso necesitamos toda la ayuda posible'' el maestro se asomó a su observatorio apuntando hacia arriba ''arriba de este lugar hay algo que puede usar para subir'' luego volvió a mirar a todos los presentes ''les deseo mucha suerte''.

Dicho eso, loe tres se asomaron hacia fuera y subieron encima del observatorio ''bueno yo iré primero'' dijo Gray subiendo por algo que parecía ser un tubo rojo bastante largo, siendo seguido por Erza y última Lucy.

Luego de estar subiendo por unas horas el cansancio se hizo presente, por no comer nada en horas, se debilitaban poco a poco y más sujetar con fuerza el ''tubo'' les lastimaba las manos y lo que era peor, todos tenían una sed insoportable pero…nada de eso les provoco rendirse, sino lo contrario, todo eso al final les daba energía, ese sufrimiento les daba energía.

Sabían que eso no era nada con lo que pasaría si llegaran a perder la pelea contra los Saiyajines que se aproximaban a la tierra cada vez más y más, y solo había dos cosas que hacer para evitar la destrucción de la tierra…entrenar y pelear.

''Aún falta mucho?'' después de un largo tiempo fue Lucy la primera e quejarse se encontraba bastante exhausta pero fue respondido por Erza, ''no te rindas Lucy, no tenemos tiempo para estar quejándonos'' menciono Erza aunque era consciente de que el grupo necesitaba descansar y comer.

Gray escuchaba toda la conversación, él no dijo nada pero sabía en qué condiciones se hallaban los presentes incluido él, Gray miraba en dirección al cielo pero los rayos del sol no lo dejaban ver bien hasta que ''que es eso?'' murmuro en voz baja, parecía como si en la cima a duras penas se podía ver una plataforma flotando en el cielo inmediatamente mostró una sonrisa, sabía que por fin habían llegado.

''Escuchen'' dijo él ganando la atención de las dos magas ''hemos llegado'' Gray señalo hacia arriba y ellas al instante vieron a lo lejos una plataforma flotante.

''Ya era hora'' suspiro Erza con una pequeña sonrisa.

''Por fiiiiin'' grito Lucy, todos ellos aceleraron el paso acercándose más y más a la meta que era el templo sagrado.

(Templo Sagrado).

En ese lugar los guerreros que pelearían por la tierra se encontraban en un arduo entrenamiento, cada uno de ellos tenían el objetivo de volverse más fuertes y así estar listos para la batalla.

Por otro lado Mavis miraba con una sonrisa enorme hacia abajo, sentada en la orilla de la plataforma ''mis pequeñas hadas ya se encuentran muy cercas'' ella no podía dejar de sonreír al ver como sus queridos magos de Fairy Tail se acercaban al templo cada vez más y más.

Yamcha y Tenshinhan hacían algunos estiramientos mientras que Krilin luchaba con Chaoz, hasta que ''hum? Siento tres ki acercándose'' dijo Yamcha mirando en dirección a Mavis.

''Tienes razón, acaso estos son?'' exclamo Tenshihan mirando hacia Krilin quién se encontraba sonriendo ''no hay duda, son Gray y las chicas por fin que terminaron su entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi y ahora entrenaran con nosotros'' Krilin se dirigió junto a Mavis para así recibir a los magos.

''Esas personas que se acercan son los magos de otro mundo que nos comentó Krilin?, Ten?'' interrogo Chaoz como de costumbre flotando, ''así es, según Krili ellos son de otro mundo, pero en estos momentos todo aquel que nos ayude a luchar contra los Saiyajines son amigos''.

Luego de un rato los magos llegaron a la parte inferior de la plataforma, de allí subieron por unas escaleras hasta que finalmente Gray pudo subirse a la plataforma e inmediatamente frente a él se encontraba la primera maestra acompañada por Krilin ''Krilin? Y tú eras…'' pero Erza había llegado y él tuvo que ayudarla a subir.

Erza miro el paisaje desde la plataforma viendo luego el gran templo frente a ellos, también miro a una niña frente ella y a un calvo de baja estatura, ''así que tú eres Erza, mucho gusto'' afirmo Krilin pasando la mano saludándola.

Erza le devolvió el gesto de buena manera aunque preguntándose como es que esta persona lo conocía, luego vio al lado del calvo a una pequeña niña que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa ''bienvenida Erza'' dijo la pequeña.

Erza ya no pudo aguantar su curiosidad y decidió preguntar ''como es que me conocen?''.

Krilin fue el primero en responder a su pregunta señalando hacia la orilla ''desde allí se puede ver toda la tierra Erza, incluido el momento en que llegaste a este mundo''.

La siguiente fue Mavis ''y yo soy Mavis Vermillion, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail''.

Erza tenía la mandíbula hasta el suelo ''tu, tu, tu eres'', ''ella es la primera maestra Erza'' Lucy se unió a ellos, ella finalmente había llegado junto a ellos le había costado bastante subir hasta ahí y daba un gran respiro antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo ''creo que no te hemos contado lo más importante Erza, la que nos trajo a este mundo fue ella usando su magia para salvarnos de Acnología''. Y así Lucy y Mavis explicaron a Erza lo que faltaba mientras que Gray iba con Krilin a conocer a los demás.

''Gray te presentare a los muchachos'' dijo Krilin caminando con Gray hacia donde se encontraban los demás guerreros ''estos son ellos''.

El primero en saludar fue un hombre bastante musculoso, se podría decir que su musculatura competía con la de Goku, al igual que Krilin era calvo pero su rasgo más resaltante era que esta persona tenía tres ojos ''mucho gusto, tú debes ser Gray el mago de hielo no?, mi nombre es Tenshinhan'' este saludo a Gray pasándole la mano de buena manera con una pequeña sonrisa ''espero poder luchar a tu lado'' dicho esto Gray también devolvió la sonrisa de manera desafiante al igual que Tenshinhan.

''Lo mismo digo, Tenshinhan'' exclamo Gray. ''Este es mi mejor amigo, Chaoz'' el señalo al pequeño a su lado quien flotaba.

''Así que tú eres un mago'' Chaoz sonrió mientras miraba a Gray con una sonrisa ''Krilin nos dijo que tu usabas magia de hielo, también nos dijo que ustedes aprendieron a usar el ki, puedes mostrarme algo de tu magia?'' dijo Chaoz, parecía un niño que veía algo que quería a como dé lugar.

Gray asintió e hizo aparecer en sus manos la marca del gremio ''solo hare esto ya que los ataques pueden ser muy peligrosos'' dicho esto Gray y Tenshinhan empezaron a reír mirándose.

''Es obvio que ustedes quieren pelear'' suspiro Krilin señalando luego a Yamcha quien se acercaba ''ese de ahí es Yamcha, Gray''.

El mago miro a Yamcha, una persona con cabello largo y en la mejilla llevaba una cicatriz con forma de ''X'' este se acercó a Gray ''así que tú eres Gray, mucho gusto'' luego Yamcha señalo a las dos magas que se acercaban a ellos ''tus amigas sí que son lindas Gray'' menciono Yamcha sonriendo de forma pervertida, ocasionando que una gota de sudor cayera por Gray.

Las chicas ya habían terminado su conversación, y finalmente Erza entendió la razón del cual ella estaba en ese mundo todo fue gracias Mavis, ellas se acercaron e hicieron lo mismo que Gray, ellos se presentaron con los demás y los otros hicieron lo mismo.

''Y entonces que tal un combate amistoso'' dijo Tenshinhan mirando a Gray quien también le devolvió la mirada sonriendo ''así veremos qué tan buenas son sus habilidades después de entrenar con el maestro Rsohi'' Gray asintió al instante.

''Ni siquiera descansamos y ya va a pelear'' se quejo Erza, ''solo dejalo Erza, además esto nos vendrá de maravilla, así podremos pulir nuestras habilidades no es así, maestra Mavis?''.

La pequeña asintió con una mirada inocente, ''entonces yo peleare con Erza'' exclamo Yamcha, luego Krilin señalo a Lucy esta asintió al instante, dejando solo a Yajirobe, pero esto no le importó al glotón.

''De acuerdo, veamos de que eres capaz Gray'' exclamo Tenshinhan, este ataco a Gray lanzando un puñetazo cosa que Gray lo detuvo chocando su antebrazo contra el golpe, Tenshinhan lanzo una patada al abdomen conectándolo haciendo retroceder a Gray.

Gray de nuevo devolvió varios golpes a Tenshinhan, ambos tuvieron un enfrentamiento de puños y patadas frente a frente ''no lo haces mal Gray'' felicito Tenshihan, Gray no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa debido al cumplido pero poco a poco Gray fue perdiendo terreno a medida que Tenshinhan ganaba velocidad.

Gray retrocedía interceptando los golpes de Tenshinhan mientras recibía otros, él solo podía esquivar ''_rayos es más fuerte de lo que aparentaba'' _pensó Gray.

Tenshinhan ceso en el ataque mirando a Gray a los ojos ''debo decirlo, realmente el maestro te ha enseñado bien pero, solo esquivando no lograras vencer'' exclamo Tenshihan.

Gray al oír eso dio un suspiro y puso un rostro serio ''tienes razón, al parecer ahora es mi turno'' Gray corrió hacia Tenshinhan e inmediatamente lanzo un rápido puñetazo que Tenshihan lo esquivo, pero ese era el plan de Gray, el planeaba que Tenshinhan lo esquivara ''te tengo'' exclamo Gray.

Tenshinhan miro asombrado como Gray estiro la cabeza de este y le conecto un fuerte cabezazo, inmediatamente Gray lanzo un combo de patadas al abdomen terminando con un codazo a la mandíbula, levantándolo levemente en el aire a Tenshinhan, Gray dio un giro ganando impulso y clavando un tremendo derechazo al abdomen de Tenshinhan, este escupió saliva del dolor.

Tenshinhan se llevó las manos al abdomen mirando a Gray con una sonrisa ''esto esta interesante'' este levanto la guardia cosa que Gray noto, en ese momento supo que esta sería una pelea bastante interesante como él lo imito.

Ambos corrieron en dirección al otro chocando sus puños, pero cuando Gray se dispuso a lanzar otro golpe Tenshihan lo intercepto con un codazo al pecho seguido de un izquierdazo a la cara luego un combo de puños y patadas castigando la zona media del mago mientras que Gray se quejaba de dolor.

Erza se llevó una mano al mentón observando la pelea que se llevaba a cabo frente a ella ''hmmm, el estilo de pelea de Tenshinhan es diferente al del maestro, tal vez por eso Gray no puede leer correctamente sus movimientos, no lo crees Lucy?''.

Lucy asintió al instante, al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo ''creo que tienes razón, el estilo de pelea de Tenshinhan es diferente al nuestro, hasta ahora no he podido seguir claramente sus movimientos'' menciono Lucy concentrándose a fondo tratando de leer todos los movimientos, hasta que vio como Gray empezó a responder a los ataques.

''Erza viste eso?'' dijo Lucy algo asombrada.

Erza que tenía una mano en el mentón lo bajo lentamente sonriendo ''ese Gray'' dijo ella mirando de nuevo a la pelea ''parece que ya puede ver todos los movimientos de Tenshinhan''.

Esta vez fue Krilin el que se unió a ellas riendo ''(riendo) realmente el maestro Roshi les ha entrenado correctamente, pero eso no es suficiente para vencer a Tenshinhan''.

''En eso Krilin tiene razón'' Yamcha que había estado callado empezó a hablar al notar la conversación sobre su amigo ''Tenshinhan es alguien duro''.

Gray estaba sonriendo, finalmente había entendido el estilo de pelea de su contrincante ''ya he entendido tu estilo de pelea Tenshinhan, ahora se me hará más fácil derrotarte'' Gray corrió a una buena velocidad atacando a Tenshinhan, pero este al parecer tenía pensado lanzar alguna técnica.

Tenshinhan junta sus manos formando un triángulo con ellas mirando a Gray mientras este se acerca ''HAAAAAA'' grito él y justo cuando Gray chocaría el puño contra este, una onda de energía aparentemente invisible mando a Gray chocando contra el suelo y quejándose de dolor.

''Chicos vieron eso?'' dijo Krilin, él ni siquiera esperaba ese ataque, o mejor dicho, él no pudo verlo y al parecer tampoco los demás.

''Con que es así'' Yamcha al decir eso dio la impresión que él entendía lo sucedido.

Por otro lado Lucy se encontraba al igual que Krilin ''oye Erza puedes explicarme lo que ha sucedido''. Pero al momento en que Titania hablaría, Gray se puso de pie sonriendo limpiándose la pequeña gota de sangre que emanaba de su boca ''ese ataque estuvo muy bueno, no pude esquivarlo pero a último momento lo pude ver, realmente es una técnica muy buena''.

Erza por fin pudo hablar luego de ser interrumpida por el mago de hielo ''iba a decir casi lo mismo que Gray, esa es una técnica bastante conveniente si atrapas desprevenido a tu oponente, pero este tiene que ser menos poderoso que tú para no ver venir el ataque'' Lucy miraba a Erza bastante sorprendida al saber que ella también pudo ver el ataque.

Erza sonrió mientras pensaba ''_así que Gray realmente te estás volviendo cada vez más fuerte, yo no me puedo quedar atrás!'' _Erza tenía el puño extendido hacia el frente apretándolo fuertemente, mientras que Lucy la miraba nerviosamente ''rayos, ella quiere pelear'' dijo Lucy con miedo.

Gray miraba la guardia de Tenshinhan, es decir estaba estudiando a su oponente y finalmente decidió atacarlo ''creo que te mostrare un poco de mi magia'' Gray unto sus dos manos frete a él ''**ICE MAKE FLEHAS CONGELANTES'' **Gray lanzo uno de sus mejores ataques mientras que Tenshinhan se preparaba para recibirlos.

''Así que esta es su magia, nunca había visto este tipo de ataque, conque es magia de hielo he?'' Tenshinhan espero hasta el último momento el ataque, hasta que levito a una buena altura mientras esquivaba el ataque que se dirigió hacia el templo pero Gray lo manipulo y lo desaparecio antes de chocar contra el templo mientras miraba a Tenshinhan ''_parece que todos en este lugar pueden volar'' _penso silenciosamente Gray.

''Al parecer ese ataque era poderoso, si me hubiera tocado podría estar en problemas'' murmuro Tenshinhan sin apartar la mirada de Gray pero de pronto una esfera de energía se dirigió rápidamente a él ''eh?'' Tenshinhan a último momento pudo esquivarlo devolviendo uno igual, y así se produjo una guerra de esferas de energía que volaban en todas las direcciones.

''Es que hace falta tanto alboroto?'' se quejó Krilin esquivando sin ningún problema una esfera.

''Eso mismo estaba pensando'' exclamo Erza y con una espada que acababa de invocar y abalanzándola hacia el frente partio en dos una de las esferas de ki y cada una de las mitades voló en una dirección diferente ''no se dan cuenta que no hace falta tanta exageración al luchar?''.

Lucy la miraba con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente ''tu partiste una bola de energía con tu espada, eso no es un poco exagerado?'' decía ella riendo nerviosamente.

''QUE?'' dijo ella como siempre lo hacía en su mundo, de una forma atemorizante, luego ella miro a Krilin y Yamcha tras ellas ''ustedes quieren añadir algo?''.

Ambos solo apartaron la mirada a los lados ''Erza da miedo'' murmuro Krilin ''ni que lo digas'' le siguió Yamcha.

De vuelta a la pelea, Tenshinhan descendió acercándose a Gray mientras el mago no apartaba la mirada de este ''eres más habilidoso de lo que esperaba Gray, realmente eres un digno combatiente'' luego descendió completamente al suelo ''solo debes pulir algunas cosas y por sobre todo aprender a volar además…'' pero él no pudo terminar la conversación cuando fue interrumpida por una pequeña niña.

''Estuvieron muy bien chicos, pero es hora que continúen su entrenamiento'' menciono la pequeña que no dejaba de mostrar su tan linda sonrisa.

''Pero si es la pequeña Mavis, y creo que tienes razón, es hora de aumentar la intensidad'' exclamo Yamcha haciendo algunos estiramientos mirando de forma desafiante a Tenshinhan ''no lo crees, Tenshinhan'', ''eso mismo estaba pensando'' ambos guerreros levitaron a una buena altura y al instante se produjo un gran enfrentamiento,

''Esta es la forma de pelear de los amigos de Goku-san'' murmuro Lucy en voz baja admirando como ambos guerreros se enfrentaban en una violenta pelea.

Erza de nuevo hizo desaparecer su espada mirando a Lucy ''dentro de poco también seremos capaces de pelear de esa manera Lucy'' dicho eso Erza se acercó a Gray y a la primera maestra ''estuviste muy bien Gray''.

''Si, gracias pero, primera que es lo que haremos ahora?, quien nos enseñara a volar?'' dijo Gray y al instante recibió una respuesta por parte de Krilin.

''Creo que Mr. Popo les enseñara a volar y luego se unirán a nosotros''.

''Quién es Mr, Popo?'' pregunto Lucy.

''Yo soy Mr. Popo'' dijo un hombre que era verdaderamente extraño y al lado de él un ser que Gray rápidamente reconoció.

Tu eres…Pikoro!'' exclamo él con asombro, Lucy también lo vio pero ella se dio cuenta de la diferencia ''Gray este no es Pikoro, está muy viejo para ser Pikoro debe ser su abuelo'' dijo ella como Erza asintió aunque no sabía que sucedía.

Krilin nerviosamente trato de corregirlos ''eh, chi-chicos no deben ser irrespetuosos'' él señalo a ese ser que se parecía a Pikoro ''él es Kami Sama, el Dios de la tierra''.

Lucy y Gray se encontraban con la boca hasta el suelo mientras que Erza como si no había pasado nada saludo al Dios ''mucho gusto Kami Sama, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet espero poder entrenar con usted''.

Una gota de sudor cayo por la frente del Dios ''ya lo sé, los conozco a todos, desde aquí puedo verlo todos además'' Mavis de nuevo apareció tras este ''la primera maestra de su gremio Fairy Tail, me ha contado todo de su mundo y al parecer ustedes tiene un buen potencial que podría ayudar en la batalla'' dicho esto Kami Sama señalo a Popo.

''Mr. Popo necesito que les enseñes todo lo que les falta aprender sobre el ki, así estarán listos para el entrenamiento'' exclamo Kami Sama volviendo al palacio dejando atrás a Mr. Popo y a Mavis.

Estos dos miraban sonriendo a los magos '' Mr. Popo dejo a mis hadas en tus manos'' menciono la pequeña luego corriendo hacia el templo.

''Muy bien yo les enseñare a volar'' dijo el genio, mientras que Lucy y Gray festejaban y Erza solo suspiraba con una sonrisa, era algo que ellos esperaban con ansias, Erza podía volar con ayuda de algunas de sus armaduras, pero volar sin necesidad de usarlas era algo nuevo.

Los chicos siguieron a Mr. Popo y todos ellos se quedaron de pie frente a él en el medio del templo, ''para aprender a volar deben impulsarse con su propio ki, como si este fuera una parte más de su cuerpo'' Mr. Popo menciono esto de la forma más comprensible posible.

''_Con que así será'' _pensó a sus adentros Krilin ''los veo luego chicos, espero que pronto aprendan todo lo que les falta'' Krilin luego de estar observando a sus amigos magos decidió volver a entrenar.

Por otro lado Lucy al parecer había entendido vagamente lo explicado por el ayudante de Kami Sama ''así que tendremos que usar nuestro ki para impulsarnos y mantenernos flotando?''.

''Así es, pero deben aprenderlo rápido no hay tiempo que perder'' exclamo Mr. Popo con una sonrisa que pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

''Muy bien, empecemos'' dijo Gray cerrando sus ojos, tratando de utilizar su ki para levitar, pero descubrió que es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

''Creo que lo intentare'' dijo Lucy concentrándose, ella pudo sentir como su ki corría por todo su cuerpo, sentía que ella se hacía más ligera a cada segundo pero al igual que Gray, cuando sintió esa sensación de suavidad, instintivamente abrió los ojos ''eh? Que paso, que no estaba volando?''.

Erza le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza en señal de enojo ''ustedes dos tómense esto en serio!'' se quejó la poderosa Titania.

''Lo siento'' lloraba cómicamente Lucy ''pero no hacía falta que me pegaras'' volvió a mencionar ella frotándose la cabeza.

''Si hacía falta'' grito Erza apretando con fuerza su puño ''no puede ser que no hayan entendido nada de lo que dijo Mr. Popo'' se quejó ella llevando una mano al mentón en suspirando.

Gray frunció el ceño con una vena brotando de su frente ''y entonces por qué no nos muestras?'' dijo él, esperando que el resultado de Erza sea el mismo que obtuvieron él y la maga celestial.

Erza se puso frente a ellos, pero ella ni siquiera cerro sus ojos solo observaba con una mirada seria a ambos magos, hasta que frente a los dos ella empezó a levitar ''aún me falta, pero creo que con esto será suficiente no?'' Erza miraba a ambos magos con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y de victoria, se sentía feliz de ser la primera e entender y saber cómo lograr levitar aunque esto no lo dirá en voz alta.

Lucy y Gray tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo mirando a Erza flotando a unos metros por encima del suelo, el primero en hablar fue Gray quién aún no pudo cerrar su boca de la impresión ''co-como es que pudiste hacerlo a la primera?'' se quejó él.

''No es justo Erza'' se quejó Lucy mientas fruncia el ceño ''rayos, y yo que quería ser la primera'' se volvió a quejar.

Tenshinhan había esquivado un golpe mandado por Yamcha ''mira eso, parece que Erza ya ha entendido el concepto de volar''.

Yamcha luego de enviar ese golpe miro en la misma dirección que Tenshinhan escuchando lo que este estaba diciendo ''así es, además de ser muy bonita se nota que tiene un buen potencial'' y al instante la expresión que tenía el ex bandido del desierto era una más tensa y llena de seriedad ''necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos cuando debamos enfrentarnos a esos monstruos''. Tenshinhan asintió a eso y al instante ambos empezaron de nuevo su pelea.

Por otro lado desde el templo, es decir desde el interior del templo la primera maestra Mavis Vermilion tenía una pequeña conversación con la máxima autoridad de la tierra, Kami Sama, el Dios de la tierra.

''Kami Sama, crees que Natsu y Goku ya han llegado a donde se encuentra Kaio-Sama?''.

''No lo sé'' dijo el luego mirando a la pequeña quien también miraba al Dios de una manera bastante seria, pues entendía lo grave que de la situación y la catástrofe que sucedería si ellos perdían la batalla, Kami dio una últimas palabras ''por el bien de la tierra, Goku y Natsu deben volverse mucho más fuertes'' y de nuevo el Dios de la tierra se alejó de ella.

Mavis se acercó a la entrada principal del templo mirando desde adentro el entrenamiento de todos y en especial el entrenamiento de sus hadas ''solo ustedes chicos podrá protegernos de este peligro que se acerca más y más''.

(Con los guerreros).

''Al parecer esto no es tan difícil como pensaba'' dijo Gray flotando a unos metros sobre el suelo de la plataforma, luego de estar practicando por varias horas, él y Erza ya eran capaces de volar con más libertad ''no lo crees Lucy?''.

Lucy aunque ya podía flotar, aún no podía moverse con suma libertad, eso solo hizo que ella se empleara a fondo ''soy la menos indicada para responder eso, pero tienes razón''.

Erza aumento levemente su velocidad, dando algunas vueltas, aunque para Krilin y los demás eso no era nada, aunque sabían que ella había aprendido bastante rápido la técnica de volar.

(Dos semanas después).

Apenas había pasado unos minutos de que el sol se había asomado, y ya se escuchaba un gran estruendo por todo el lugar, era el sonido de puños chocando entre si y contra el cuerpo de los guerreros que se encontraban entrenando en el templo sagrado. Había peleas en todas las direcciones del templo.

''Haaaa'' Lucy cargo contra Yamcha con varios golpes en todas las direcciones, Yamcha esquivaba algunos y recibía otros mientras que también devolvía dando a Lucy causándole algo de dolor ''no lo haces mal Lucy, si sigues así te harás muy fuerte'' ellos continuaron peleando, pero, todos los guerreros se encontraban peleando en los cielos.

Lucy voló mas alto seguid de Yamcha, ella lanzo dos ondas de energía dando a Yamcha y mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo ''así que no lo hago mal he?'' ella se limpió la saliva en de los labios solo para darse cuenta de Erza frente a ella.

Erza dio dos tremendos golpes a la maga celestial, ambas vestían los Dogui de la escuela de la tortuga con la marca del gremio de Fairy Tail en el frente, Lucy supero el dolor lanzando un golpe a la cara de Titania, Erza hizo lo mismo pero ella devolvió el doble de potente dicho golpe.

Lucy retrocedió de dolor mientras que Erza aparece tras ella propinándole un codazo en la nuca, y cuando se dispuso a vencerla Gray aparece y se lleva a Erza de una patada.

Ambos magos, Gray y Erza se habían hecho bastante poderoso, lo suficientes como para plantarle cara a cualquier guerrero que habitara en la tierra, y ahora ellos se enfrentarían.

Yamcha y Krilin que se encontraban peleando cerca del templo miraron hacia el cielo viendo a ambos volando en dirección al otro.

''Esto se ve bastante mal'' una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Yamcha ''esos dos realmente pelearan?'' él fue testigo del aumento de poder de los magos en solo dos semanas.

Krilin suspiro levemente mirando a Yamcha ''no crees que si ellos se hacen más fuertes, nos serán bastantes útiles en la pelea?''. Krilin de pronto alzo la el codo interceptando una patada por parte de Lucy ''así que te diste cuenta que venía?''.

Krilin dio un golpe al abdomen de Lucy, Lucy le devolvió lo mismo y ambos chocaban sus puños con el abdomen del otro esperando que uno de ellos cediera al ataque.

Mientras en los cielos Gray y Erza se repartían potentes golpes, ninguno de ellos deseaba que esa pelea termine, en las mente de ambos solo estaba una cosa…ganar…ambos querían ganarle a la personas que tenían en frente, así que aumentaron la velocidad de los golpes.

Desde el templo, Lucy se encontraba muy cansada así que ella había decidido descansar un poco mientras miraba la pelea de los magos ''rayos esos dos se dejaran llevar de nuevo''.

Gray propino potentes golpes al rostro de Erza haciéndola tambalear, luego con un giro la pateo en abdomen, ella se encogió de dolor reponiéndose al instante agarrando la cabeza de Gray y estrellándola contra la suya. Gray se quejó de dolor, Erza luego invoco dos espadas atacando a Gray con ambas.

Gray rápidamente se recompuso viendo a Erza acercándose a él con las espadas ''rayos'' se quejó él escapando de Erza, ambos fueron a la parte inferior del templo donde se enfrentaban en un va y viene de golpes y patadas incluidos espadazos de Erza ''entrenar contigo es bastante interesante Gray, antes nunca me había imaginado que pudieras llevarme la contra''.

Gray solo sonreía frente a ella, aunque le gustaba los halagos por parte de Erza ''tú tampoco estás nada mal, Erza'' ella desapareció de nuevo sus espadas atacando a Gray a grandes velocidades, este no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo ya que lo ataco de imprevisto finalmente Erza dio una patada mandándolo de nuevo alto en los cielos y los demás lo pudieron ver de nuevo.

Gray se detuvo y miro a Erza, ambos se encontraban frente a frente ''al parecer ya debemos terminar con esto'' ellos estiraron el brazo en dirección al otro donde una gran cantidad de energía se empezó a formar hasta que.

Tenshinhan apareció al lado de Gray ''no te habías olvidado de mi Gray?'' este propino un potente golpe llevándose a Gray con él hundido entre golpes y patadas, lo mismo ocurrió con Erza ella vio a Tenshinhan y al instante levanto la guardia notando una presencia acercándose a ella ''Erza, creo que ahora es mi turno de luchar contigo'' Yamcha lanzo una patada pero como Erza ya estaba preparada lo detuvo devolviendo un golpe que Yamcha también lo detuvo enfrentándose ambos en una frenética batalla al igual que Tenshinhan y Gray.

En templo Lucy y Krilin se volvieron a enfrentar mientras que Chaoz todo el tiempo estuvo persiguiendo a Yayirobe para pelear con él.

(Seis meses después).

Medio años ya había pasado, y en la tierra, en un área rodeada de varias montañas mientras que el sol se encontraba en lo alto de cielo mientras aves y otros tipos de animales salían a cazar presas, se podía escuchar el sonido de golpes, puños chocando entre si y gritos de dolor, eran Pikoro y Gohan entrenando. Luego de cumplirse los seis meses había llegado la hora de que comenzara el entrenamiento de Gohan, y como Pikoro había prometido, el entrenamiento era un infierno para el pequeño.

''Haaaaaa'' Grito Gohan cargando contra el poderoso Pikoro lanzando una combinación de puños y patadas tratando de conectarlos contra Pikoro, Pikoto se movió a un lado y Gohan paso a través de la capa de este, entonces Gohan se recompone de nuevo y lanza varios golpes que Pikoro logra esquivarlo sin ningún esfuerzo Fohan entonces lanza dos patadas con la pierna derecha pero Pikoro antes de que conectara una patada, extiende el brazo derecho y golpea a Gohan cayendo este detrás de una roca.

Pero al instante Gohan viene al ataque el pequeño no se rendirá fácilmente ''ataca!'' grito Pikoro y Gohan de nuevo se lanza por él con patadas y puños por igual, pero Pikoro era muy rápido para él y en solo un parpadeo Pikoro aparece tras Gohan ''no pierda de vista al enemigo'' propinándole una patada estrellándolo fuertemente contra el suelo.

''Ay!'' se quejó de dolor Gohan ''no puedo seguirlo con mis ojos'' Gohan se frotaba el lugar en donde se había golpeado.

''No tienes que verlo tienes que sentirlo'' exclamo Pikoro mirando al pequeño frente a él, Gohan lentamente se puso de pie pero Pikoro lanzo unos rayos de sus ojos impactando de lleno en Gohan y este cayendo al suelo de dolor.

Pikoro miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a Gohan ''ponte a pensar como lo harías y después muévete'' Gohan mientras a duras penas luchaba por ponerse de pie ''solo quedan seis meses, pelearas conmigo todo el tiempo excepto cuando comas y duermas así que prepárate''.

Gohan se puso de pie mientras se quejaba de todo lo que le esperaba ''pero si hago eso moriré muy pronto''.

''Entonces tendrás que ser más fuerte, más fuerte que yo, más fuerte que tu padre, más fuertes que ese mago de fuego y también más fuerte que los Saiyayines que vendrán dentro de seis meses'' entonces Pikoro ataca a Gohan lanzando una patada y un codazo que Gohan logra esquivarlo pero finalmente recibe una patada en el abdomen que lo deja en el suelo.

''Atácame'' grito Pikoro y Gohan lo ataco de nuevo con una lluvia de golpes.

(Camino de la serpiente).

Goku y Natsu corrían por el camino de la serpiente deseando que ya llegaran junto a Kaio Sama ''rayos, es que este camino no tiene fin?'' se quejó Goku.

''Maldición, ya no puedo aguantar, cuando llegaremos con Kaio Sama, no puedo esperar para entrenar'' grito Natsu escupiendo fuego de su boca.

De pronto Goku a lo lejos nota algo, y era, la cola de la serpiente el final del camino por fin estaba a la vista ''Natsu mira, es el fin del camino, el final del camino de la serpiente!'' grito un feliz Goku, Natsu miro en dirección a Goku y vio lo mismo que este ''demonios ya era hora, por fin podremos entrenar" se unió a Goku y ambos aceleraron el paso.

(Templo Sagrado).

Alto en los cielos, en el templo sagrado de Kami Sama todos los guerreros se encontraban preparándose para la batalla, esta vez cada uno de ellos se encontraba entrenando individualmente para fortalecer sus fuerzas.

Yayirobe como era costumbre se encontraba comiendo, Yamcha haciendo flexiones solo con su dedo, Krilin practicando algunos movimientos, Chaoz lanzando bolas de energía, Tenshinhan usando su técnica de multiforma.

Gray lanzando algunos golpes al aire, Erza practicando con sus espadas y Lucy entrenando con Loke.

Finalmente Kami Sama, Mr. Popo y Mavis salieron del templo para ver el progreso de los guerreros.

''Veo que entrenan muy duro'' menciono Mr. Popo.

Krilin se acervo corriendo a ellos ''Kami Sama, con todo respeto cuando nos entrenara?''.

Yamcha dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y de un salto aterrizo al lado de Krilin ''ya llevamos un tiempo en este lugar, necesitamos entrenar, queremos ser fuertes como Goku''.

''Si queremos aprender las mismas técnicas que Goku'' grito Krlin apretando el puño.

Los magos también se acercaron a ellos, todos en el lugar deseaban empezar con el entrenamiento ''Kami Sama, debemos ser más fuerte cuanto antes, es por eso que necesitamos que nos entrene, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo'' menciono Erza, aunque lo dijo muy calmadamente ella estaba bastante nerviosa, quería comenzar con el entrenamiento y ya.

''Los saiyayines llegaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos es por eso que debemos estar muy bien preparados'' dijo Gray.

''Concuerdo con Gray, cada vez falta menos para la llegada de los Saiyajines y es por eso que debemos ser muy fuertes y poder enfrentarnos a ellos''.

Lucy se acercó a Mavis ''Mavis que es lo que sucede, porque aún nos hacen esperar'' murmuro ella en voz baja.

Mavis solo la miro sonriendo luego miro a Kami Sama y este asintió suspirando ''quieren saber qué es lo que le enseñe a Goku?'' menciono con tu típica voz fría el anciano Dios de la tierra, todos asintieron.

''_Me gustaría conocer a Goku del que todos hablan'' _pensó Erza a sus adentro.

''Yo'' dijo Kami Sama mientras que todos los miraban sin apartar la mirada ''no le enseñe nada e especial a Goku'' dicho esto Kami Sama dio vuelta marchándose mientras reía, todos los guerreros cayeron de espaldas al puro estilo anime, Mr. Popo fue es que les explico todo lo relacionado al aprendizaje de Goku, es decir conocerse a uno mismo odas sus debilidades y limitaciones, ya que al conocer que tan débil es uno solo así se podrá hacer más fuerte.

Mr. Popo los guio a una extraña cámara ''el pasado el presente y el futuro están mezclados en este lugar'' comentaba Mr. Popo mientras todos miraban la extraña cámara frente a ellos, y sobre todo a los magos les parecía muy extraño dicho lugar nunca antes habían visto algo así en sus vidas.

''Que es este lugar tan extraño?'' dijo Erza un poco desconfiada observando el alrededor del lugar oscuro.

Lucy estaba bastante nerviosa haciendo lo mismo que Erza ''aquí entrenaremos ahora?'' interrogo ella ''tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar''.

''Solo no te quejes'' dijo Gray quitándose de nuevo la parte superior de sus prendas.

''Por qué siempre tienes que desnudarte?'' dijo Lucy mientras que Erza se llevaba una mano a la frente.

''A que te refieres?'' dijo Gray entonces Krilin señalo a un costado mostrando la prenda que Gray se había despojado ''que de nuevo?'' exclamo él.

Chaoz desde el momento en que había conocido a los magos no había parado de reír, además de que ellos les habían caído muy bien desde el comienzo también los había considerado como compañeros del equipo defensor ''ustedes son demasiado graciosos chicos'' Chaoz flotaba como era costumbre al lado Tenshinhan.

''Estoy seguro que si Gray distrae a los Saiyajines con su técnica de quitarse la ropa, los venceremos sin que se den cuenta'' grito Yamcha .

''Es un excelente plan'' exclamo Gray mientras que ambos chocaban sus manos contra la palma del otro.

''Ustedes no pueden tomar nada en serio?'' grito Erza con su típica actitud amenazante, haciendo que Chaoz y Tenshinah apartaran la mirada y los demás se pusieran nerviosos ''lo tomaran en serio?'' volvió a gritar ella mirando a Gray y Yamcha mientras estos se abrazaban.

''L-LO sentimos Erza, solo estábamos bromeando no Gray, jajajaja es solo un chiste''.

''Asi es, es solo pa-para levantar el ánimo del grupo''.

''Oh ya veo, me parece muy bueno que piensen en el grupo'' dijo Erza con su sonrisa.

Una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Lucy, Krilin, Chaoz y Tenshinhan ''realmente lo creyó?''. (Eso pasaba mientras ellos caminaban por la cámara).

Finalmente ellos había llegado al lugar donde les guiaba Mr. Popo ''ustedes deben viajar por el tiempo'' Mr. Popo señalo una especie de círculo mágico en el suelo ''Goku también entreno aquí''.

Al decir esa palabra, Yamcha, Krilin y Gray dieron vuelta su cabeza mirando a Mr. Popo ''que Goku entreno aquí?'' dijo Yamcha con los ojos bastantes abiertos.

''Con que ya entreno en este lugar, me parece perfecto'' dijo Gray luego apretó sus puños y parecía que sus ojos ardían en fuego, al parecer estaba pensando en cierto mago de fuego ''_solo espera Natsu, no dejare que seas más fuerte que yo, mientras tu entrenas en el otro mundo con Goku, yo estoy entrenando con sus antiguos maestro''_.

Erza vio la mirada de Gray y al instante supo que este se encontraba bastante emocionado ''hum? Al parecer a Gray le gusta bastante esto, entonces no pudo quedarme atrás, no dejare que tú y Natsu sean más fuertes que yo'' murmuro ella en voz baja, pero Lucy que estaba cera de ella pudo escucharlo todo.

''Ustedes tres me mataran'' dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa.

''Suena interesante'' dijo Tenshinhan sosteniendo ahora a Chaoz en sus brazos ''por qué no vamos?'' todos asintieron mientras esperaban y se peguntaban que es lo que estaba por pasar, ''adelante'' dijo Yamcha bastante serio.

''Esto se pone divertido'' rio levemente Gray mientras hacia algunos estiramientos.

''Espero que puedan seguir mi ritmo chicos'' dijo Erza llevando una mano a la cintura.

''Ya quiero verte en acción'' también rio Tenshinhan mientras ellos chocaron sus miradas.

Lucy suspiro levemente, en el lugar todos creían que solo entrenarían entre ellos y medirían sus fuerzas contra el otro, ''porque aún tengo este mal presentimiento'' todos ellos pasaron en el centro del circulo a excepción de Yayirobe quién se había negado y sentándose sobre algún objeto empezó a comer unas croquetas.

''Cierren sus ojos leen…'' pero antes de que pudiera ter minar Erza lo interrumpió, al parecer había descubierto algo.

''Un momento, este círculo tiene energía mágica y se me hace muy familiar, me puedes explicar eso?'' exclamo ella, Gray y Lucy miraron al círculo también dándose cuenta, los demás solo sentían que esa energía era algo extraña pero les recordaba al ki de los magos.

''Oh eso'' dijo el genio señalando al círculo ''después de años de estar fuera de funcionamiento la energía mágica debía recargarse y solo una persona nos podía ayudar con eso'' en ese momento tras Mr. Popo apareció Mavis.

''Yo les ayude con mi magia, puede recargar esto para que ustedes pudieran viajar sin problemas'' por fin todas las dudas se habían esfumado con ayuda de la pequeña maga, todos los guerreros cerraron sus ojos escuchando solo el tic tac del gran reloj sobre ellos.

Un rayo cayó sobre ellos rodeándolos de un campo de energía, y luego de todo el resplandor ellos habían desaparecido.

''Esto realmente los ayudara, Mr. Popo?'' pregunto Mavis.

''Esto es lo mejor para ellos, solo reconociendo que tan débiles son podrán ser más fuertes''.

(Ciudad devastada).

Los ojos de todos los presentes lentamente se empezaban a abrir hasta estar totalmente abiertos, observando frente a ellos lo que parecía ser una ciudad e ruinas totalmente devastada , los edificios todos destruidos, el suelo agrietado parecía como si en ese lugar se había dado una gran batalla.

''Donde demonios estamos?'' dijo Gray mirando todo el alrededor.

''Sera mejor que no bajes la guardia Gray, al parecer este lugar es peligroso'' menciono Erza sacando una de sus espadas.

De pronto una esqueleto con una armadura extraña cayó al suelo desde una pequeña ladera quedando a la vista de todos los guerreros, Lucy quien estaba más cerca del cadáver vio una cola colgada tras él '' o puede ser, tiene una cola es un…''.

''Es un Saiyajin'' dijeron Gray y Krilin al unísono mientras gotas de sudor rodaban por sus mejillas.

''Que!?'' Tenshinhan estaba realmente sorprendido ya que no se esperaba ver ese cadáver.

Erza, empezó a buscar cualquier rastro de alguien alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar nada 'l'o sabía, este lugar es peligroso'' ella apretó aún más fuerte su espada.

Mientras caminaban por el lugar pudieron ver que había una gran cantidad de cadáveres de Saiyajines, ocasionando que Lucy se sintiera algo perturbada ''no te asustes Lucy'' apoyo Krilin tratando de calmar a su compañera.

Ellos se habían detenido frente a una fuente de agua, de la cual el agua que emanaba de ella parecía ser roja ''parece que a los habitantes de este planeta les gusta pelear con mucha crueldad'' menciono Tenshinhan con Chaoz a su lado ''pero no me van a ganar'' volvió a decir él.

Yamcha se puso de pie ''esto es sencillamente emocionante, creo que probare mi gran fuerza e este lugar'' el alzo el brazo mientras sonreía.

''No te dejare tener toda la diversión, yo me hare cargo de todos'' al parecer Gray también se encontraba bastante confiado.

Sin embargo, Erza presentía un gran peligro y tenía la sensación de que alguien los estaba observando ''esto no me gusta'' murmuro en voz baja.

Mientras desde la sombras dos sujetos los observaba a lo lejos ''el poder de pelea de los sietes es de 2850, no son oponentes dignos para nosotros''

''Juguemos un poco con ellos antes de eliminarlos de una vez''.

El grupo de guerreros seguía caminando por el lugar, al parecer ya había paranoia entre algunos de ellos ''y si realmente este es el planeta de los Saiyajines?'' un temeroso Krilin no dejaba de mirar por todos lados el miro hacia los magos quienes le asintieron.

''Chicos, debemos tener mucho cuidado, al parecer este lugar es más peligroso de lo que pensamos'' Erza realmente estaba seria.

Yamcha al parecer parecía estar buscando pelea ''esto seguro que deben tener miedo de nuestra fuerza''.

''Lo dudo'' dijo Gray seguido de Lucy ''Raditz era alguien realmente fuerte, dudo que los Saiyajines que anden por aquí sean débiles''.

''Es por eso que hemos estado entrenando, estoy seguro que podríamos hacer frente a un Saiyajin del nivel de Raditz'' exclamo Gray.

''Gray no los subestimes'' recalco Krilin.

Chaoz se encontraba mirando un caso al momento en que Tenshinah lo llamo para seguir buscando, el asintió sin antes mirar de nuevo al casco, solo para quedar blanco al momento en que un Saiyajin apareció frente a él, el pequeño trato de escapar pero el Saiyajin lo había atrapado agarrándolo de la cabeza mientras Chaoz gritaba de dolor ''ayúdame Ten por favor!''.

''Chaoz resiste'' grito Tenshinhan juntando sus manos y al separarlos levemente una pequeña onda se preparaba en medio de esta.

''Cuidado son los Saiyajines'' grito Erza entrando todos ellos en posición de combate, pero otro Saiyajin apareció tras ellos lanzando un rayo de energía de sus dedos ''esquívenlo'' grito Gray, mientras todos ellos se apartaban del camino excepto Tenshinhan pero ya era demasiado tarde para él, el ataque choco contra su cuerpo ''aaaarrgggg'' se quejó de dolor él mientras era despedido unos metros al momento en que una pequeña explosión se produjo en el suelo.

Todos se cubrieron del ataque, y luego de recomponerse se prepararon para la batalla, el Saiyajin que tenía preso a Chaoz lo había matado mientras reía sin parar.

''Chaoz'' grito un furioso Tenshinhan.

''Lo-lo mato'' tartamudeo Lucy algo asustada.

''Maldición'' grito Gray bastante enojado.

''Prepárense'' exigió Erza también dolida por la perdida.

El Saiyajin lanzo el cuerpo de Chaoz al vacío ocasionando la ira de Tenshinhan, ''quién será el siguiente'' Tenshinhan en ese momento inicio una carrera contra el Saiyajin.

''No me quedare parado'' grito Gray haciendo lo mismo, ''Gray detente'' le exigió Erza pero no había caso.

Tenshinhan cargo contra el saiyajin que había matado a Chaoz lanzando varios golpes y patadas que eran fácilmente esquivados por el Saiyajin.

Gray cargo contra el otro, este era mediamente calvo, Gray lanzo varios golpes con furia, finalmente se podría medir contra uno de estos Saiyajines, pero al parecer este era muy superior al mago de hielo. ''Jajajajaja, y se supone que tú eres un guerrero, no me hagas reír basura'' el Saiyajin dio un tremendo golpe al abdomen de Gray estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Tenshinhan no pudo conectar ningún golpe mientras que en solo un parpadeo recibió uno en la mejilla izquierda por parte del Saiyajin haciéndolo retroceder, al instante el Saiyajin que estaba peleando con Gray apareció tras este dándole un golpe a traición por la espalda causándole mucho dolor ''aaahhhh'' grito este dándose vuelta para atacar a su agresor pero el Saiyajin se había anticipado a eso y apareció tras él agarrándolo del cuello.

Gray se había recompuesto y vio a su amigo en peligro, ''Tenshinhan resiste'' grito el mago dirigiéndose a suma velocidad a detenerlo, el Saiyajin calvo vio a Gray ''aún quieres más?'' dijo el soltando a Tenshinhan.

Gray estrello su puño contra el puño del Saiyajin, pero este rápidamente gano terreno y propino a Gray una patada en las costillas seguida de dos puñetazos al rostro ''uuffff''.

''Gray!'' grito Erza cargando contra el Saiyajin, este se dio cuenta de eso y lo esperaba con una sonrisa ''así que otra basura se quiere unir'' Erza lanzo dos cortes con su espada mientras que el Saiyajin lo esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad, ''maldición'' se quejó Erza ''**ARMADURA DEL CIELO'' **ella se re-equipo con una de sus poderosas armaduras, usaría esta para atacar con espadas a su oponente.

''Erza usara una de sus armaduras, Lucy, Yamcha debemos cubrirnos'' pero Krilin al momento de mirar a Yamcha vio que este se encontraba cargando su gran ataque llevando una mano frente a el con la palma abierta hacia arriba mientras que sujetaba el antebrazo con la otra, poco a poco una pequeña esfera de energía empezó a formarse ''resistan muchachos''.

Las espadas parecían bailar alrededor de Erza girando a grandes velocidades ''deja en paz a Gray'' exigió ella.

El Saiyajin miro a Erza sin quitar esa sonrisa del rostro ''esto se pone cada vez más interesante'' el Saiyajin se preparó para empezar la batalla.

''Erza ten cuidado'' grito una asustada Lucy.

''No te confíes'' le siguió krilin.

Por otro lado Tenshinhan estaba pasando un mal rato con el Saiyajin mas alto y que si tenía cabello (XD), este lo estaba sujetando del cuello estrangulándolo, ''solo un poco más, resistan un poco más'' murmuraba Yamcha.

La pelea de Erza había comenzado, las espadas volaban en dirección al Saiyajin pero antes de que estas llegasen contra este, el Saiyajin desapareció apareciendo de nuevo detrás de Erza ''te tengo, basurita''.

Cuando Erza iba a recibir un ataque, Gray llego apartándola del camino del Saiyajin ''no seas idiota, tus armaduras no servirán contra estos tipos, o por lo menos aún no, debes pelear usando las artes marciales y el ki que aprendimos, recuerda este no es nuestro mundo''. Erza quedo realmente sorprendida por lo dicho por su compañero ''tienes razón'' murmuro ella.

''Toma esto, **SHOUKIDAN**'' grito Yamcha lanzando el ataque en contra el Saiyajin que retenía a Tenshinhan, Gray y Erza vieron eso y atacaron a su oponente que no prestaba atención, ''ahora'' ambos dieron un buen golpe mandándolo junto a su compañero Saiyajin, Tenshinhan pudo librarse dando un cabezazo hacia atrás justo antes del impacto de Yamcha ocasionando una pequeña explosión.

''Los derrote'' grito un feliz Yamcha.

Luego de que todo el polvo se había ido, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían ''rayos no resulto en nada'' se quejó Gray.

''Como puede ser esto, ese ataque era bastante poderoso, por lo menos debían estar heridos'' se unió Erza frustrada.

''Son muy poderosos'' murmuro Lucy.

''Debe haber algo que podamos hacer'' apretó los dientes Krilin.

Los Saiyajines salieron ileso de la explosión mientras reían, ''todos juntos ataquemos'' grito Tenshinhan como todos asintieron, Tenshinhan formo un triángulo con sus manos mientras que Yamcha preparaba el mismo ataque, Gray hizo aparecer una Bazooka donde concentro una gran cantidad de ki en la boca del cañón, Erza volvió a vestir el Dogui del maestro y al igual que Krilin y Lucy llevo ambos brazos a un costado preparando un potente ataque.

El primero en atacar fue tenshinhan ''**KIKOHO'' **el ataque de color amarillo choco inmediatamente en contra de los Saiyajines produciendo una pequeña explosión.

''**BOOOMMM''.**

El segundo fue Yamcha liberando de nuevo la bola de energía ''**SHOUKIDAN'' ** la esfera choco contra ellos agrandando aún más la explosión.

''**ICE MAKE BAZOOKA'' **Gray utilizo su magia combinándolo con su ki lanzando una onda de energía de la Bazooka, chocando en contra la explosión y agrandándolo aún más.

Krilin, Lucy y Erza ya habían terminado el potente súper ataque y lo liberaron al unísono ''**KAMEHAMEHAAAAA'' **finalmente una gran explosión se produjo sacudiendo completamente el lugar.

Un pequeño cráter se había formado, y en el medio un agujero que conectaba con la parte inferior del lugar ''parece que por fin los derrotamos'' dijo Lucy limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

''Realmente eran muy fuertes'' dijo Erza mirando a sus amigos.

Gray suspiro levemente frotándose algunas de sus heridas producida por uno de los Saiyajines ''es imposible que pudieran sobrevivir a esa explosión''.

Tenshinhan se resentía por la muerte de su amigo, pero ahora ha sido vengado, o eso creía. En el lugar se escuchaban risas siniestras hasta que uno de los Saiyajines volvió a aparecer volando en los aires y desapareciendo.

''Esto tiene que ser una broma siguen vivos'' grito un furioso Gray preparándose para la batalla.

Erza apretó sus dientes fuertemente ''rayos me confié'' dijo ella.

''Es que son invencibles?'' murmuro Lucy y justo en ese momento una mano apareció por debajo del suelo jalando a Krilin y llevándoselo ''AAAAAHHHHH'' se lamentó Krilin, se podían escuchar el sonido de los golpes chocando contra Krilin fuertemente mientras el gritaba de dolor.

''Son unos malditos'' exclamo Erza apretando sus puños ''yo me hare cargo'' grito ella elevándose en el aire ''no dejare que krilin muera en vano'' ella alzo uno de sus brazos hacia el frente formando una bola de energía preparada para lanzarlo.

''Que es lo que harás?!'' interrogo gritando Gray, hasta que uno de los Saiyajines apareció a unos metros tras ella, disparando un pequeño rayo de energía de sus dedos, atravesando la parte inferior de su espalda, le había perforado un pulmón, ella cayo muerta al instante.

Todos estaba con la boca abierta, pues sabían que para vencer a alguien como Erza se tardaría bastante, ''Erzaaaaaaa'' grito Lucy corriendo hacia ella que se encontraba muerta en el suelo.

Gray y Yamcha intentaron detenerla pero fue en vano ''Lucy no vayas'' dijo Yamcha, ''demonios, de nuevo no pude hacer nada'' Gray se mordió sus labios.

Lucy corrió a gran velocidad hacia Erza pero fue interceptada por el Saiyajin calvo ''donde crees que vas?''. Lucy lo miro a los ojos con intensa rabia ''maldito!'' grito ella lanzando ráfagas de golpes y patadas pero fue en vano, en un descuido de la rubia el Saiyajin logra echarla al suelo y subiéndose encima de ella pisando sus brazos, le propino una increíble cantidad de golpes mientras escupía sangre y gritaba de dolor.

''Kyaaaa'', ''aaarrhggg'', ''uuuffff'' se quejaba Lucy mientras era molida a golpes.

''Niñita insolente crees que podrás hacerme frente?'' este se divertía del dolor de Lucy.

''Maldito ya déjala'' Gray cargo en su contra, lanzando una ráfaga de energía siendo desviada por su compañero Saiyajin ''no interfieras'' se burló este cargando contra Gray, este fue salvado por Yamcha ''detente Gray'' le replico Yamcha.

Aunque Gray no podía hacer caso a lo dicho debía salvar a su amiga, ''yo me hare cargo'' Yamcha voló a toda velocidad hacia Lucy quién estaba dando sus últimos suspiro y sin darse cuenta una mano atravesó su pecho ''ag, no-no puede ser'' Yamcha cayó muerto.

''Yamcha nooooo'' un furioso tenshinhan arremetió contra el asesino de su amigo ''maldito'' Gray reacciono a tiempo, se dio cuenta que Lucy ya había partido al otro mundo al igual que sus otros nuevos compañeros, así que interfirió en el ataque de Tenshinhan ''cálmate, hagamos un plan'' Tenshinhan a duras penas se tranquilizó.

Los Saiyajines les hicieron algunas señas de dirigirse hacia abajo, Gray y Tenshinhan se miraron y asintieron, sabían que ese era el final.

Bajo tierra ellos los dos bandos se encontraban frente a frente ''esta será la pelea definitiva'' grito un furioso Tenshinhan, mientras Gray montaba su guardia.

Tenshinhan uso su técnica de multiforma mientras que Gray era cubierto por un aura fría, los tres Tenshinahn rodearon a los Saiyajines mientras Gray comenzaba el cantico de un potente super ataque ''**KA…ME…HA…ME''. **

Finalemente ambos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, se escuchó a tres voces gritar las misma técnica ''**KIKOHO''.**

Seguido por un único cántico ''**HAAAAAA'' **los ataque chocaron en contra de sus adversarios ocasionando una tremenda explosión ocasionando que el techo colapse por encima de todos.

Luego de la explosión, Tenshinhan volvió a ser uno mientras que Gray dejaba caer una de sus rodillas, ese ataque había consumido gran parte de su poder ''rayos aún me toma una gran cantidad de energía lanzar el Kamehameha, pero parece que ya los vencimos'' frente a ellos se había formado un gran cráter proveniente de la explosión.

''Si ganamos esta pelea'' suspiro Tenshinhan, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos Saiyajines surgieron del suelo empezando el ataque a ambos, que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, ''maldición'' grito Gray cargando contra ellos.

''Los matare'' grito Tenshinhan y en solo unos segundos varios rayos de energía atravesaron el cuerpo de los dos varias veces, ellos dos había muerto.

(De vuelta).

Los ojos de todos los presentes lentamente comenzaron a abrirse, ellos miraron alrededor viendo a sus camaradas muertos al lado de todos ''pero qué?'' Erza se encontraba bastante confundida ''que yo no morí?'' murmuro Erza.

Lucy se tocaba el rostro ''que paso, porque no tengo ninguna herida, mi rostro debería estar en muy mal estado, ese Saiyajin me había matado'' ella miro a krilin quién se encontraba en la misma situación ''Lucy, tú también moriste?''.

Ella asintió ''así es'' Lucy miro a Erza, intentando ayudarla en su confusión ''yo vi que tu moriste Erza, intente ayudarte pero no pude hacer nada''.

Incluso Chaoz estaba confundido él fue el primero en morir y no entendía que había sucedido, Erza levanto la voz ''puede alguien explicar lo que sucedió?''.

''Pues todos ustedes murieron, los último en quedar fuimos Gray, Tenshinhan y yo, pero al final también morí'' dijo Yamcha.

''Gray y yo luchamos hasta el final'' comento Tenshinhan.

''Pero al final no pudimos hacer nada para detener a esos bastardos'' finalizo el mago de hielo.

Una voz vino desde las sombras, de esta salieron tres individuos, se trataba de kami Sama acompañado de Mavis y Mr. Popo ''su cuerpo no dejo este lugar en ningún momento'' comento el genio ''su mente fue la única que viajo en el tiempo.

''Deben agradecer a Kami Sama'' dijo la pequeña ''él les dio la oportunidad de tener una experiencia de ese tipo'' el Dios asintió.

Yajirobe fue el que rompió el silencio ''como les fue con los Saiyajines?'' (el no escucho nada de lo que habían hablado los demás).

Todos en el lugar bajaron la mirada, se podía sentir la frustración de todo ellos, ''_no puede ser, aunque he entrenado bastante no pude hacer nada para detenerlos, no puedo perder el tiempo debo entrenar cuanto antes''._

''_Rayos fui muy débil, con este nivel de poder jamás poder enfrentarme contra esos monstruos debo entrenar aún más duro'' _Erza quién también había ''muerto'' pensaba a sus adentro, estaba bastante frustrada, solo quería salir de ese lugar y comenzar a entrenar.

''Rayos'' murmuro Lucy totalmente en silencio casi mudo, ''no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, no fui de ayuda en esta pelea, tengo que esforzarme mucho más''.

Finalmente fue el turno del Dios de la tierra de dirigir algunas palabras ''los Saiyajines con los que pelearon son los más débiles'' Kami comenzó una breve explicación, esto llamo bastante la atención de todos los guerreros ''los Saiyajines que se dirigen a la tierra no poseen comparación con los que acaban de enfrentar, los Saiyajines con los que pelearan dentro de seis meses son invencibles''.

El shock se apodero de todos los presentes, sudaban a mares al escuchar dicha declaración, no podían creer la noticia dada por el Dios de la tierra, era una noticia horrible.

''Son más fuertes?'' dijo Yamcha agachando la mirada.

''Debe ser algún tipo de broma, con los que peleamos hace un momento eran demasiado fuertes para nosotros y ahora nos sales con esto?'' se quejó Gray, nadie dijo nada pues sabían que él tenía toda la razón, incluso Erza por un breve momento pudo sentir un pequeño estremecimiento recorrer todo su ser ''esto no es gracioso'' menciono ella.

Lucy solo miro a la primera maestra ''eso es verdad, maestra?''.

Mavis bajo la mirada ''así es, los Saiyajines que se aproximan tienen un poder gigantesco, nada de lo dicho es una broma'' Lucy trago saliva aun deseando que eso no sea verdad, se había dado cuenta de que la amenaza de los saiyajines es más peligrosa de lo que creía.

Kami Sama volvió a dirigir algunas palabras al grupo ''que es lo que piensan?, les dieron ganas de huir?'' Kami, Mr. Popo y Mavis los miraban seriamente sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

Todos bajaron la mirada, Chaoz estaba aferrado a la pierna de Tenshinhan el realmente sentía bastante temor finalmente fue Yamcha el primero en romper el silencio.

''Excelente'' exclamo él.

''No dejare que esos Saiyajines sean más fuertes que yo, debo superarlos y eso incluye al maldito cerebro de llamas'' Gray apretó el puño con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Tenshinhan hizo lo mismo ''peleare y los venceré'' mientras que su pequeño compañero lo apoyaba ''si claro Ten''.

''A partir de ahora debemos pulir todas nuestras habilidades'' Erza miro a Lucy quién le asintió ''solo así podremos vencer a esos bastardos''.

''Si yo también'' menciono un motivado Krilin.

Mavis observo todo esto con una sonrisa, todos en el lugar ya conocían sus debilidades y ahora por fin podrían volverse aún más fuertes ''estoy muy feliz de que no retrocedieran, ahora todo depende de ustedes'' y con eso finalizado el grupo se dirigió de nuevo al exterior del palacio, ahora reanudarían el entrenamiento aunque esta vez aun más intensivo.

(Camino de la serpiente).

''Por fin llegamos'' grito Goku muy contento llegando al final, es decir, llegando a la cola del camino de la serpiente que era el final de esta ''Natsu llegamos'' Goku miro hacia atrás mirando a Natsu quién escupía fuego de la boca.

''Kaio Sama, creo que tú y yo tendremos una larga charla'' el choco sus puños con una mirada llena de enojo bastante cómica ''bastardo me dirás por que este lugar se encuentra tan lejos''.

Pero después de tanta celebración se dieron cuenta de algo, al final no había nada, no habían ningún lugar en donde pudieran entrenar ''pero, no hay nada'' se quejó Goku mirando hacia el horizonte.

''No puede ser, Kami Sama nos engaño?'' gruño un algo molesto Natsu, el solo ansiaba enrenar de una maldita vez y prepararse para la llegada de los Saiyajines.

''Es imposible, no puede ser verdad y yo que estaba emocionado por entrenar con Kaio Sama'' Goku se cruzó de brazos algo decepcionado mientras daba alguno suspiro amargos.

Natsu se hallaba sentado en el suelo mirando hacia arriba, hasta que luego de un rato alcanzo a divisar algo ''Goku mira, que rayos es esa cosa?'' Natsu apunto con el dedo hacia ese lugar ya de pie.

Goku miro hacia esa dirección y en un instante una enorme sonrisa dibujo su alma ''vaya ahí es, en ese lugar debe estar Kaio Sama buen trabajo Natsu'' Goku y Natsu, ambos dieron un enorme salto dirigiéndose hacia ese pequeño planeta, Natsu tenía una sonrisa enorme, realmente ambos parecían unos niños al que habían regalado algo tremendo en su cumpleaños, ambos flotaban alrededor de un pequeño planeta con un pastizal verde, tenía una casa árbol e incluso un automóvil. Hasta que sin previo aviso ambos se vieron atraído por el planeta con una tremenda fuerza azotándolos contra el suelo casi enterrándolos contra el suelo ''que es esto?'' se quejó Natsu haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, pero le fue inútil ''que rayos, porque me siento tan pesado'' el mago de fuego dio un grito.

Goku usando toda la fuerza que tenía casi logra incorporarse ''que tiene este lugar'' cerro sus ojos haciendo un esfuerzo ya fuera de lo humano por ponerse de pie ''tiene un poder de atracción tan fuerte que no me deja mover, mi cuerpo es tan pesado como si fuera de plomo'' de nuevo fue atraído al nivel del suelo donde de nuevo empezó su lucha por ponerse de pie. Finalmente en un último esfuerzo pudo estar de pie.

Goku tenía un rostro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, pero aun así se negó a caer ''finalmente pudimos llegar hasta aquí'' el daba un paso y a duras penas el siguiente ''tengo que ver a Kaio Sama'' luego el miro a Natsu quién aún se encontraba sufriendo en el suelo, Natsu era un mago bastante fuerte, realmente era alguien muy poderoso, pero nunca antes había soportado esto, un lugar en donde la gravedad es tremenda esto era un mundo nuevo para el mago ''Vamos Natsu no te rindas ya hemos llegado hasta aquí'' le grito Goku tratando de apoyar a su amigo.

''Ya lo sé'' grito Natsu ''pero…'' él se encontraba sumamente frustrado, no podía mover un musculo y debido a eso la frustración aumentaba de forma explosiva, alrededor de los ojos de ambos se formaban ojeras pero de color rojo debido al inmenso esfuerza que ambos realizaban para no ser aplastados contra el suelo.

Goku se detuvo levemente mirando de nuevo a Natsu ''Natsu demonios no te rindas, se supone que nosotros derrotaremos a los Saiyajines, no podemos dejar que esto nos derrote'' pero aun así Natsu no podía levantarse, entonces Goku cerró los ojos lanzando un grito ''maldición Natsu, donde está todo esa energía que tenías acaso te rendirás antes de empezar, piensa en todos nuestros amigos que están esperando por nosotros''.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron por completo, y la primera persona que paso por su cabeza fue…Lucy, recordaba su sonrisa, los días en que estuvieron en su mundo, y ahora ella estaba en peligro, los Saiyajines podrían matarla y eso es algo que él jamás permitiría ''_no dejare que mis amigos'' _Natsu poco a poco empezó a ponerse de pie ''_no dejare que Lucy sea lastimada, destruiré a cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarla'' _Natsu hizo un último esfuerzo tratando de levantarse lanzando u grito ''maldición, esto no me vencerá'' finalmente él pudo ponerse de pie, dándose cuenta del enorme peso que ahora su cuerpo debía soportar.

''Así es como me gusta, ahora vamos Natsu, comencemos con el entrenamiento'' ambos ahora se dirigieron rumbo a la casa que se encontraba a unos metros frente a ellos, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía ya que la gravedad era tan grande que apenas podían moverse.

De pronto un simio apareció frente a ellos, ambos lo miraron de forma confusa ''este es Kaio Sama?'' pregunto Goku mirando al simio, este empezó a saltar parecía no sentir la tremenda gravedad que azotaban los cuerpos de ambos guerreros.

Natsu miro a Goku a duras penas ''Goku, al parecer ese es Kaio Sama, debe ser increíblemente fuerte aunque no lo parezca'' luego ambos adoptaron a duras penas una pose respetuosa, presentándose y pidiendo al simio que los entrenara.

''Kaio Sama pelea conmigo'' exclamo Natsu levantando el puño y apretándolo frente a él luchando por no ceder a la gravedad, de pronto el simio empieza a hacer unos pasos muy extraños.

''Ese es el entrenamiento?'' pregunto Goku y ambos, Saiyajin y mago empezaron con eso, luego de unos instantes escucharon una voz ''pero que es lo que están haciendo?'' era un hombre azul, de baja estatura y…(bueno es obvio que ya saben cómo luce) al parecer ese ser era el verdadero Kaio Sama.

Fin de capítulo 7.

P/D: El próximo capítulo será algo corto, tratara sobre el entrenamiento de Goku y Natsu, si quieren pueden dar ideas de cómo les gustaría que fuese el entrenamiento, y luego de ese capítulo empezara la batalla contra los Saiyajines, esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo.


End file.
